


The Devil With The Face of an Angel

by eliotandq



Series: The Devil All the Time [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 92
Words: 103,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq
Summary: The devil comes in many forms. Some just aren't as obvious as others. Tony Stark thought he'd met a few in his life. Obadiah Stane, Ivan Vanko, Aldrich Killian, and others.But he was so wrong. The real Devil he met was the one with the face of an angel.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Mary Parker/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Devil All the Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942636
Comments: 205
Kudos: 423





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> We write this with my friend on Wattpad in our native language and I decided to translate it into English. Please note that English is not my native language. We hope you will still enjoy our story! <3
> 
> A few chapters will take place in the past to complete the story, but the main storyline will start during the Civil War. For the record, Mary isn't Parker, but Fitzpatrick.

Someone tugged at his sleeve with his pajamas. He just grumbled sleepily and pushed himself even more under the covers. He felt a gentle touch on his face, and warm breath tickled his ear.  "Dad, are you asleep?" he heard a whisper, then a wild toddler climbed over his side. Tony hissed and turned on his back. Perfectly. Now he won't fall asleep again.

"I'm not asleep anymore, but you keep quiet so you don't wake your mom, she needs to rest," he mumbled, but then he couldn't help smiling as he felt their baby crawling under his duvet. The next moment he was lying pressed to his waist and swung his foot over his belly.  


"But Mom isn't here," Peter countered disconcertingly. "Dad, where's Mom? I'm hungry. Get up, you said you are not sleeping!" Peter was pretty talkative for an almost-two-year-old kid.

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up," he assured him grumbly, rubbing his red eyes and sighing deeply. So she was gone again. And she promised to take a break from work. Tony got up on his elbows and smiled when he saw Peter's brown eyes glaring at him. He tousled his hair and Peter giggled. "Come here. You haven't even kissed your dad for a good morning."  


Peter squeaked loudly, and if Tony were after a wild party, he would probably have a terrible headache long afterward. The baby swiftly climbed his father's torso, then wrapped his arms around his neck with his small hands. Tony grabbed him around his waist and he kissed his cheek. Peter giggled and pushed him away. "Dad, you're scratching!"  


"Maybe I should shave, what are you saying?" Tony asked him with a smile and took him in his arms. Peter rubbed his eyes, muttered something in agreement, and Anthony glanced at the clock. He groaned. "You bat, what were you thinking? Getting up at five in the morning?"  


"I'd like to be a bat," Peter dreamed. "I would have big wings," he held out his arms, "and would fly out! And if I went to sleep I would hang upside down. That would be fun, wouldn't it, Dad?"

"But neither I nor your mom are bats, so we'd probably have a heart attack," Tony said, getting up with Peter in his arms. "So we're going to get up so our prince doesn't starve."  


"I'm a bat, Dad!"

"Really?" Tony raised an eyebrow, then grabbed Peter by the feet. He screamed loudly as he wasn't expecting it. When he found himself upside down, he laughed and waved his arms around him. "So how do you like it?"  


"Very much!" Peter nodded joyfully, and then laughed and landed in soft duvets. He peeked at his father and brightened when he found him smiling. "Again, Dad!"

"No no, now is the time for a good breakfast," Tony commanded. Peter rolled his lower lip in disappointment but eventually held out his hands and Tony took him in his arms again. "So what would you like to eat?"

"Kookies."

“They are cookies, not kookies. And you don't eat them for breakfast. So let's see what we have in the fridge," Anthony said. Peter shook in his arms a little as they walked into the kitchen.

"... yes, of course, you can count on me. See you later." The balcony door closed and then a beautiful woman turned to Tony and Peter. Her brown hair was cut to a mikado, her eyes sparkling cheerfully, and when she saw them both, she walked to them with a big smile.

"Mom!" Peter called to her and held out his hands powerfully, the wonder he didn't fall from Tony's arms.

“Why are you not sleeping? It's so soon! Did I wake you up?” she asked them and kissed both of them.

"I could ask you the same thing, honey. You should have a rest," Tony said gently, pulling her lovingly to him for a moment. She shook her head in a rush, and in a moment she broke free from his embrace.

“I have to go to work, it's urgent. I'll try to be home soon. Do something together, okay?” she smiled at them and pinched Peter's face. "And you go to bed after lunch, okay, bunny?"

"But I'm a bat!" Peter shouted, frowning a little. His mother chirped his nose gently.

"Oh! Last week you were my sweet little bunny. And I bought you so many carrots, who's eating them now? Well, I guess we'll have to find out what a bat likes," she said, and Peter rejoiced. She glanced at her watch." Well, I really have to go, or I'll be late. Bye."

"Bye!" Peter waved after her, and when her mother put on her shoes, she sent him an airy kiss. Then she disappeared.

Tony sighed, but when his son looked at him, he smiled. “Then we are alone again. We'll have a lot of fun, how about it, bunny?"

"But Dad! I'm a bat!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Send it to Mr. Stane as soon as you're done," said a woman with strawberry-blond hair.

"Of course, Miss Potts," the girl sitting at the reception murmured. Virginia sighed. She didn't want to be mean at the employees,  but it was better when it was her than if it was Stane.

She was just about to leave when a child was put into her hands and Anthony Edward Stark himself stood in front of her.

“Could you watch him for a while? I promise it will be just a moment. Thank you!" he blurted, not bothering to wait for an answer.

"Mr. Stark!" she shouted at him but the brown-haired man disappeared without hesitation in the elevator.

"I like your hair," the little boy in her arms spoke, and she gave him a look. She had to admit that he was a really cute toddler who was an exact copy of his parents. Which wasn't a bit difficult when both adults had brown hair and eyes.

"Uh, thank you," she said hesitantly, then looked at the receptionist, "when Mr. Stark is done, send him to my office," she ordered, and this time she didn't bother to wait for an answer either.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked curiously as they stepped into the elevator and she pressed the button with the floor number where her office was located.

“To my office. I think I'll find you some papers and pencils,” she said with a small smile, “don't you want to tell me your name?” Virginia, of course, knew his name, she was PR! But she didn't want to scare the little boy. How would he feel if a stranger called him by his name?

"Peter," he said simply, examining her.

“Nice to meet you, Peter. My name is Virginia.”

"Do you have kookies?" he asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Cookies," she did not forgive herself the correction. She did not know much about the children, but she would say that lisping should always be corrected to keep them from talking like that in adulthood.

"Yeah, do you have them?"

"I will take a look, meanwhile, you can draw,” she said, handing him the blank white papers and two pencils she found in a drawer on the table.

In the end, Virginia had no cookies, but fortunately, Peter took it just fine. She was very pleasantly surprised by how good a toddler he was. He was painting all the time and she could even do her job.

"I'm done," he said proudly, putting the pencil on the table. Virginia looked away from the computer screen and looked at the picture that young Stark had drawn. She didn't recognize anything on the paper, most of them were just doodles, but that was to be expected when Peter was only two years old.

"What is this?" she asked with interest, pointing to a black ball with two lines sticking out.

“That's a bat! Daddy says I'm like a bat,” he explained. "Is it time for my lunchtime sleep?" he asked, yawning. Virginia checked the watch on her hand. Two o'clock in the afternoon.

"You can lie down on the couch," she suggested, pointing to the smaller couch she had along the wall.

"All right," Peter agreed and went to the couch. It was barely five minutes and the low and tiny snorts spread through the office.

Virginia went back to her work and only glimpsed occasionally at young Stark on her sofa. She worked uninterrupted for about half an hour when she heard knock on the door. She raised her head and wanted to allow the stranger to enter, but before she even opened her mouth, the door had already opened and Tony Stark himself appeared in her office.

“I think I owe you an apology. I thought of you as one of the receptionists,” he spoke with a little nervousness at a safe distance from the red-haired woman.

“Even the receptionists have a job to do, Mr. Stark. But I guess nothing happened for once.”

"I hope the little bat has not caused you much trouble," he said and took a slow step toward her so he could sit in the chair.

"Not at all. In fact, I hardly knew about him.”

"Seriously? You must have charmed him with some magic then because Peter usually doesn't even sit calmly for five minutes,” he laughed, then rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"An unexpected meeting or an explosion of babysitting?" she asked without hesitation. Tony gave her an examination look similar to the one from Peter, and for a moment she was afraid she'd crossed the line.

“The meeting was planned and indeed a long time ahead. Peter was supposed to be with his mom, but she had to work unexpectedly. Again,” he murmured, staring at his sleeping toddler.

"Your girlfriend is working?" she said in surprise, of which she regretted. It was rude of her. And above all, it was Anthony Stark who she spoke to! All he had to do was snap his fingers and she could lose her job.

“It will be so. She always loved her work. I never expected her to be at home 24 hours a day, but I didn't expect her to be practically nonstop at work too," he sighed, " but ignore me. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this.”  


"Sometimes we need to confide in someone who doesn't know anything about us and our situation," she said simply, and he gave her a small smile.

"Well, I am not going to keep you away from work any longer, miss?"

"Potts, Virginia Potts."

"No, definitely not," he said disapprovingly, and she gave him a puzzled look.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be mad at me, but that's a horrible name," he explained thoughtfully, pausing for a moment, staring at her again. "I've got it! We'll call you Pepper.”

"Pepper?"

"Yes, yes. Do me a favor and change it in the company file, Pepper."

“I can't just change my name, Mr. Stark. That's crazy!"

“Would you rather be Virginia? That name's a pity for you. And please call me Tony.”

Virginia stared at him in shock, trying to absorb what had just happened. Before she could recover, however, a child's voice spoke, "Dad, you're here!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you that we have written all 90 chapters, so it just depends on how quickly I translate them. We will be happy to read your comments! <3

They both turned to the exciting child's voice. Peter sat up quickly, rubbed his sleepy eyes, and then, with a cheerful smile, ran after his father, who lifted him into his arms. The child stared at Pepper, who was watching him with a smile.

"That's my dad," he said, quite unnecessarily, and she had to laugh.

"Yes, I know that," she nodded in agreement. "Your resemblance is incredible. One day you'll be the same..." she paused for a moment, her smile widening. "I was going to say a great man, but given your father's height, that would be somewhat paradoxical."

Tony threatened her with his index finger, but his eyes laughed. "Well, Pepper, watch your words! Maybe I'm not that tall, but take off your heels and we can talk."

Pepper laughed and Peter frowned. "But Daddy, this lady's name is Virginia, she's not Pepper!"

“Tell me, Pete; what name do you like more? Virginia or Pepper?"

He didn't have to think long. "Pepper," he finally said, and the two adults laughed again.

“So you see, it's Pepper. Well, let's go, we don't want to bother Miss Potts too much, she certainly has a lot of work to do. On the way out, we stop to see Mom, what do you say? We'll see if she's done," Tony said, adjusting his disheveled hair. Peter nodded contentedly and snuggled closer to his father. Tony stood up and Pepper imitated him. She escorted the two of them to the door, then remembered something.

"Peter, your picture!"

"It's for you," he said, and she smiled emotionally. "For being so good to me and lending me crayons."

"That was a matter of course," she assured him. Tony smiled and kissed his son's cheek.

“You're a good boy. Let's say goodbye to Miss Potts and we'll go. Thank you again for taking him so quickly and watching him. It helped me a lot."

"That was a matter of course," Pepper repeated. In fact, she didn't mind watching him at all. She always liked children, but since she focused on her career, she didn't have her own yet. “If you had any trouble in the future, I'd love to take care of Peter. You don't have to look for another receptionist, Tony," she laughed and he nodded gratefully.  


"Thank you very much. After all, would you ever want to have lunch? That's the least I can do for you. Sometimes we discuss it, okay?" Pepper wasn't even able to express her opinion, and he was already taking the handle.  


"It was very nice here, Pepper. Just next time you have to buy those kookies,” Peter told her with a scruffy glance. Pepper laughed and assured him that the cookies would soon be bought. They said goodbye, and as she closed the door behind them, she heard Peter whisper to Tony, "Dad, what does paradoxically mean?" She smiled to herself.  


She had cookies by the next visit.

•••

"Did you get a babysitter?" she said, smiling. Tony swallowed his mouthful before replying.

"Peter is with his mom after some time again for more than half an hour, so I suppose they have a lot of work to make up for what they missed," he said, and they both ate some bites before he spoke again. "How are you even doing? "  


"I have nothing to complain about," she replied truthfully, and he smiled. "Sorry, Tony, if you find this somewhat personal, I just care... I am amazed that your girlfriend is working during maternity leave. I could understand if it was only occasionally, but you told me that she is almost always at work. I am surprised by that. The child needs to have a mother at this age along his side as much as possible."  


"Hmm," Tony muttered, digging a fork into fried noodles. Pepper began to worry if she somehow touched him, or if she dared to say too much... “Believe me, I'm not too excited about that either. She was able to work calmly even a month before giving birth if I hadn't watched over her most of the time. During Peter's first year, she worked from home, but as soon as he began making his first steps, she began to leave for the lab. I could not talk to her out of it."  


"Peter is a very good boy, but he needs a mother."

"Do you think I don't know?" he snapped, then paused. "Sorry, I know it's not your fault," he murmured apologetically, running his hand across his face. “She loves her work too much and often works on demanding projects. I'm just sorry she spends so little time at home. Peter won't even know his mom in a few months. And I wish... I really wish we were family. A real, normal family." Tony looked out the window on a busy street, and his father's memory flashed through his head. When he realized he was going to be a parent, he vowed to never be like Howard Stark.  


Pepper felt really sorry for Tony. A lot of people described him as bloated and arrogant, but he was an ordinary man longing for love, happiness, and family. She didn't know how to help him. She really had no experience with this.

“Try to talk to her about it. Explain to her. Tell her exactly as you told me now," she said gently. Tony chuckled.

“I've tried this a few times, but I don't think it won't hurt if I try again. You know, I'd be happy if we, as a family, spent at least weekends together. But when it looks hopeful, they always call her from work that they urgently need her. Then she puts everything else to the sidelines," he murmured, returning to his meal with a sigh.  


Pepper folded the knife and fork, pushed the plate away, and put her hands together in the canopy as if she was praying. She smiled sympathetically. “Maybe it's just some transition period. The projects at work will soon be over and she will have more time. You will see that it will soon be fixed."

He looked at her with his brown eyes that were hazy with memories. He studied her carefully as if trying to find out if she was lying. Then he smiled and nodded. "I sincerely hope you are right."


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was sitting on one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs, constantly fidgeting. He was so bored! His mother was hiding behind a gray door that could only be opened with a special white card, and he had to wait all alone in an empty corridor. That wasn't fun at all.

Carefully, he climbed down from the chair to the floor and went to find the nearest elevator. He had a wonderful idea! He'll find out if Pepper has kept her promise and will have cookies in the office. He likes the chocolate ones, but he forgot to tell her that last time.

“Jarve? Are you here?” Peter asked, staring at the elevator cabin ceiling. How he got there unnoticed by no one was a mystery.

"Sure, young Mr. Stark," the artificial intelligence replied, and a stone fell from Peter's heart. Otherwise, he wouldn't know how he would get to Pepper.

"Can you take me to Pepper?"

"As you wish, sir." Immediately afterward, the elevator pulled up and Peter laughed. He liked the way Jarvis spoke to him. He felt like his dad. And he was very excited to see Pepper again.

The cabin paused and Peter ran into the hall as soon as a small crack appeared in the doorway. The way from the elevator to the office was not difficult. Peter remembered that they kept going straight, and he did so now. This time he had earned a few confused glances, but despite this, no one tried to stop him. He easily reached the door that separated him from Pepper. He reached for the handle, but it was too high. He stood on his toes, but that didn't help either.

"Jarve?" he whispered, hoping that he would hear him from the ceiling.

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you open the door for me?" he still whispered. The answer was a low click. He carefully pushed through the door and when he found it open, he opened it more and went in, accidentally slamming the door behind him. Pepper, who was too engrossed in reading documents, she hadn't noticed Peter at first, but as soon as the door slammed, she jumped up and glared in alarm toward the entrance.

“Peter! What are you doing here?” she asked, slightly alarmed, and jumped to her feet. She had expected his father to follow him, but Peter seemed to be here alone. This finding caused her to have a smaller wrinkle on her forehead.

"I came to see if you already had the kookies," he answered casually, even shrugging. He often saw his father using this gesture.

"It's still holding you, isn't it?" she asked a rhetorical question with a small smile. “I actually have cookies, but I'll give you one and only if you say it right. Do you want to try again?”

"Kookies!" Peter exclaimed with joy, but immediately frowned when he realized it was probably not right.

"It does not matter. Let's try other words. How about a cat?”

"Cat," he repeated it without a problem, and the small smile returned to his face.

"Great. So now corridor."

"Corridor."

"Cabinet."

"Cabinet."

"Car."

"Car."

"Cookies."

"Cookies."

"You did it!" Pepper yelled joyfully, lifting Peter in her arms so she could hug him. She wasn't quite sure if this method would work. She just remembered that her parents had always practiced with her when she was little.

"Cookies, cookies, cookies!" Peter shouted over and over again. A blinding smile adorned his face. "So, can I have a cookie now?"

"Of course. You deserve it,” she said and placed him on the floor so that she could reach her table and pull out one cookie exactly as she had promised.

"Thank you," Peter said, his eyes sparkling as Pepper handed him the candy.  


"Not worth mentioning. Are you here with your dad?"

“Actually, with Mom. She has something to do, and I didn't like to wait, so I decided to go to see you,” he replied, eating the cookie. Crumbs fell from his mouth to the carpet, but Pepper ignored it. She had other concerns right now.

"Peter, did you tell anyone where you're going?" she asked anxiously, knowing she knew the answer already.

"Jarvis knows!"

“Um, at least that's something. But now we should go find your mother, how about that?”

"All right," he agreed, grabbing her hand by himself. In the other, he held the rest of the cookie.

Pepper didn't know where to go, so the couple went to the lobby. There they will have to meet one hundred percent. Peter was talking all the time and Pepper was surprised at how talkative he was. Like a father, like a son, she thought.

“Peter! Peter!" a woman shouted down the corridor, and Pepper noticed a beautiful woman with short brown hair hurrying to them. She had never met her personally before, but she knew very well who she was.  


"Mommy!" Peter shouted at her, but he didn't move a millimeter from Pepper.

"Peter, what were you thinking? You can't just run, my little bat.”  


“But Mom, I'm no longer a bat! And I wanted to see Pepper. I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't want to run away,” he murmured, hiding in her embrace.

“I guess you'll be Pepper,” she said, looking up at the redhead, “what kind of name is that? Pepper?” she asked. On her face was a smile, but Pepper didn't feel very comfortable with her presence.

“Actually, it's not my real name. Tony gave it to me and he never explained it, so I don't know what it means,” she said pleasantly.

"Oh, Tony gave you a name?" said the brunette, the smile disappearing from her face. She stopped hugging Peter so she could stand up and be on the same level as Pepper, or whatever her name was.

"Pepper gave me a cookie!" Peter interjected.

“You give him a cookie?! We're going to have a family dinner. Is it normal for you to give children cookies before dinner?” she asked sharply, and Pepper swallowed hard.

“I'm sorry, Mary. I didn't-”

"I don't remember letting you call me by my first name," she interrupted, and at the moment Pepper felt like she was a toddler just like Peter. She was really desperate and unhappy about this situation. Fortunately, she was rescued by a newcomer.

"What a nice meeting you are having here!" said Tony, which suddenly appeared. A smile on his face.  


"Daddy!" Peter squeaked enthusiastically and immediately jumped in his arms.

“Hi, munchkin. What were you eating?" he asked when he noticed Peter's dirty mouth from the chocolate. He wanted to wipe it off with his thumb, but Peter was twitching so he couldn't quite do it.

"Pepper gave me a cookie."

“Pepper gave you a cookie? Wait, say it again,” Tony prompted, realizing that Peter hadn't lisping.

"Cookie! Pepper taught me to pronounce it,” he said proudly.

"Really?"

"It was nothing," Pepper said with a small smile. Tony wanted to say the opposite, but before he could even open his mouth, Mary stood by his side and kissed him.

"Dinner won't wait, dear," she said, her voice ringing and shining like the sun. Pepper frowned slightly. She didn't like her at all and wasn't looking forward to their next meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you thinking about Mary?


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't want it, I'm not hungry anymore," Peter whined, turning his head steadfastly so his mother couldn't continue to feed him. Mary tightened her lips tightly and placed a fork with a piece of pizza on a plastic plate. Today was not a good day and she did not want it to discharge her anger at her son. And especially in a restaurant where everyone was watching and listening to things they had nothing to do with.

If the woman did not give him cookies, he would have no problem eating dinner, flashed her in head and she frowned slightly. She wiped Peter's dirty ketchup mouth with a tissue and smiled kindly at him as he looked at her.

"Do you want to go play, honey?" she asked. This restaurant was their favorite because the food was great, and there was also a kids' corner with climbing frames, slides, tables and crayons, and a few toys. Peter loved it here so soon Mary was already staring at him as he ran to find his favorite toys.

Tony still had a lot of food on his plate, but now he folded the cutlery and looked carefully at his girlfriend. She had barely spoken to him since they'd said goodbye to Pepper. Something happened, something upset her.

"Babe..."

"Will there be anything else you want?" asked the waitress, who suddenly appeared at their table. Mary smiled broadly at her.

"Yes, a glass of red wine, please."

"For you too, sir?"

"No, no, he's driving," Mary laughed falsely and finished her glass of water. "We're not going to call Pepper to pick us up," she added venomously toward him, and he paused. He didn't understand what Miss Potts had to do with it.  


"Honey, is something wrong?" he asked her slowly, not really understanding. She smiled sweetly at him.

“Oh no, not at all. Everything is just perfect. Our son is only watched by a strange woman, offering him sweets, and in addition, she is a very good friend with you. I'm sorry, did I miss anything? You never introduced her to me. Your dear Pepper, for which you invented the name?" she spat at him, and Tony blinked several times. He needed a moment to put it right in his head and understand what Mary was blaming him for. But he wasn't responsible for any of this!  


"I only met Pepper a short time ago when I needed to look after Peter for a moment because of urgent meeting and you were at work." He tried to suppress the accusatory tone, but he wasn't doing well. He was concerned, Mary blamed him for utter uselessness, and he had nothing to do with it. “Peter liked her and I think she's a very good woman. And, forgive me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't you watch him today?"  


Mary paused. In the meantime, the waitress brought her a glass of wine and she quietly thanked her.

"Well, yes. But I needed to do something quickly so I took him to work with me. He promised me he would be nice. It was supposed to be just a moment."

"Apparently, it wasn't, was it?" Tony murmured. Mary frowned at him. "Can't you just be home for at least a day? For Peter?"

"So it's all my fault?" she bristled like a cat and then sipped her wine quickly. "Is it my fault that they need me at work?!"

"If you'd want, you would make it somehow! I don't think we're financially bad that we had to work both! Peter needs mom!"

"So you think I'm a bad mom," she breathed, and Tony paused. He didn't say that... "Well, maybe it would be best if you go after that amazing Pepper that Peter likes so much. You can pack up and go. Pff, Pepper," she snorted. "That's like a name for a whore." When she saw Tony stiff, she realized what she'd said to him in affection. She covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes filled with tears. "I... Tony, I'm sorry. I didn't want that. I just... I can't handle it anymore.” She covered her face with her hands and began to cry.  


Tony suddenly didn't know what to do. He was shocked at what Mary said, what she said about Pepper. Perhaps she didn't think he had an affair with her? Yes, in the past, he had often changed women, but as soon as he met her and then found out that he would be a father... he couldn't destroy his family. He loved them both so much.

"You're arguing?" came a frightened voice beside him, and Tony glanced back. Peter stood there, watching his parents with concern. Then he quickly walked over to Mary and tugged at the hem of her skirt. "Mommy, are you crying?"  


"Oh, no, no, I'm not crying, my love," she assured him, quickly wiping her wet cheeks and smiling broadly at him. Peter climbed onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. "That was just some kind of allergy, you know? I took the pill and it will be good."  


"That's good. I was afraid you were crying and that you and dad were arguing. I don't want you to argue," Peter murmured, clutching her tightly. Mary hugged him and pressed a kiss into his hair.

"But we didn't argue with mommy at all, we just talked about something, you know?" Tony assured him and winked at him. Peter smiled. "So, do you have a full tummy? Happy? Can we go home?"  


"It's probably the best," Mary nodded, staring briefly at Tony. "I'm really tired after tonight, and I can't wait to lie down."

“You should take time off. Have a break. You deserve some time for yourself," Tony persuaded her as he helped her into her coat.

"We'll see," she smiled wearily, putting Peter's cap on. Then she kissed his forehead. "Can we go, honey?"

"Yes," he nodded, and Mary took him in her arms. Meanwhile, Tony paid, then they left the restaurant and went to the car. "Mommy, can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

She laughed. “You know you can. You're tired too, aren't you, honey?"

"Yes. Do I have to brush my teeth?"

"You have to, little bat," Tony shook his head, then began to say in a mysterious voice: “If you don't care for them, a bad tooth fairy will come for them and drill them all in your sleep. Or send hungry worms to crawl into your mouth and eat those teeth there—"  


"Don't scare him, Tony!"

"Sorry, that's how Aunt Peggy always told me. Then I brushed my teeth at least three times a day."


	6. Chapter 6

"Great job, guys. Keep it up,” Tony praised the team and left the room. He had to go to work unexpectedly in the morning. It was necessary to check the production department and that had always been his job. The management of the company was nothing for him, he had Obie for that, but as soon as it was a technical matter, he always tried to be on all groundbreaking inventions.

Today, however, he was not very excited about visiting the company. It had been a week since the argument with Mary and he somehow couldn't let her words out of his head. Did he give her any reason to think that? He thought that the best thing now was to avoid Pepper. He didn't want Mary to be worried (though she had no reason to do so), and he didn't want their disagreement to touch Pepper in any way. She was always nice to him and Peter, and he didn't want her to suffer from any rumors.

“I told you. I will not buy any photos from you, and if they appear in public, count on another court. If you have forgotten this, you are prohibited from approaching our company or Mr. Stark's family,” came a woman's voice, which Tony recognized immediately. Though he was surprised, he was frightened just by the tone of her voice. It didn't sound like Miss Potts he knew.

However, he had nowhere to escape, so as soon as she appeared from around the corner, their encounter was inevitable. Tony was trying to get rid of his nervousness, which he failed a little. An uncomfortable feeling settled over his body. As if someone was watching him.

“Tony! Without your mini copy this time?” Pepper asked as she spotted him. Tony was surprised at how quickly she changed her attitude. But he was really glad he was dealing with the nice Miss Potts.

"Yes, I needed to check a few products and you understand that labs are not a great place for toddlers," he replied, giving her a nervous smile. "You sounded angry on the phone..."

"It was just one idiot who didn't know when to stop," she said, and Tony realized what she was saying on the phone.

"And this guy... what was offering you exactly?"

“Photos as always. I don't understand that he's even trying with all the bans on his neck.”

"Photos of whom?"

"Mostly you, Peter or your girlfriend," she replied hesitantly, examining him. Something about him seemed strange to her.

“But almost no photos appear in public. That's thanks to you?" he asked in surprise. He always thought he was very lucky. Instead, he had a guardian angel all the time.

"I'm just doing my job, Tony."

“Your work? You should leave this to the PR team, Pepper.”

"I'm the PR team," she said misunderstood. Tony was probably really off today.

"What do you mean? I thought you were Stane's assistant.”

“Only occasionally. Tony, are you all right? Forgive me, but you seem a little weird today,” she said caut iously. Tony glanced around nervously, and when he found them alone in the hallway, he lowered his eyes to the ground with a sigh. He shouldn't tell her, but if she noticed?

"Do you remember how we met here last week?" he asked, still looking down.

_You can't forget that_ , Pepper thought.  


"Sure," she said simply. It wasn't a topic she wanted to talk about.

“Mary and I had a little fight at dinner. Apparently, she has some doubts about you and me,” Tony eventually said, giving her a look to follow her reaction.

"Wait, she thinks there's something between us?" Pepper asked with a laugh, which surprised Tony. There was nothing funny about this situation!

"Why are you laughing?"

“I'm sorry, but it's ridiculous! Don't say it won't make you laugh,” she said between laughing, but when she saw Tony's expression, the laughter quickly disappeared. "You know, maybe you could do something nice for her to forget these unnecessary fears," she suggested.

"You mean I'm not doing anything nice for her?" he asked, frowning, and Pepper groaned. She didn't mean it that way!

“You know it wasn't what I meant. I mean, you should do something just two of you. When was the last time you went out since you had Peter?”

“To tell the truth, not once. Mary and I don't have parents anymore, and Rhodey isn't so often in New York, so we don't have people to watch Peter. And we do not want to leave him with a stranger," Tony replied and Pepper sighed. She couldn't believe what she had just thought.  


“My earlier offer pays. If you ever need to look after Peter, I'm available,” she said with a small smile. She didn't like Mary at all, but Peter was a sweetheart.

"I can't ask for that!"

“If I offer, you can. I think dinner without the kid would benefit you. Both of you. I have to go back to work now, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me,” she said, leaving him in the hallway alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Mary read her latest notes intently as someone put a bouquet of roses in front of her face. She blinked in surprise and looked back. Tony was standing there, smiling cheerfully, watching her.

"Hi?" she said cautiously, glaring at him. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Must something happen immediately for a man to bring a flower to his girlfriend?" Tony said, leaning over to kiss her. Mary took the gift carefully and smelled at the blossoming flowers. She closed her eyes. They smelled wonderful. "So, do you still have to be at work today?" he asked.

Mary thought about it and looked at her notes and drawings. "I just need to write something and try it. It will take up to an hour, I promise. Today I have even no more power to do more. Why are you asking?"

Anthony smiled contentedly. "Great. I'll pick you up in an hour. We're going to dinner at your favorite restaurant."

•••

Pepper rang hesitantly and waited a moment outside the door before Stark opened it. She couldn't believe she was really going home to Anthony Stark. Well... who ever gets lucky like that?

"Ah, Miss Potts," he smiled, and she could see that he was really relieved. He quickly invited her inside and then slammed the door behind her. “I'm really glad you took the time. You don't even know how much it helped me."

“That's a little thing, Tony. I like to watch Peter again," she said and thanked him softly as he helped her out of her coat and hung him on a hanger.

“He was looking forward to seeing you again. From the morning he spoke of nothing but you," Tony laughed lightly, and Pepper's heart clapped joyfully at his statement. Peter was really sweet. "Come on, he is waiting for us in the living room. I had to turn on a fairy tale, otherwise, he would jump all around and my head would probably break. Still, I'd like you to keep the TV from him. Mary doesn't like it, and I don't like it too much too."

"That goes without saying," Pepper nodded solemnly, and immediately swallowed the poisonous comment about Mary. Tony doesn't have to know about her relationship with the woman. It would give him another worry, and she really didn't want to. "What time should I send him to sleep?"

Tony laughed. "I knew you are dependable. With Peter, you will respect yourself naturally, and he will probably not whimper that he wants this and does not want that. Sometimes we have such a period. We usually send him to bed at eight, at most nine. I think there will be some leftovers from lunch in the fridge, and of course, you have anything you want. Yeah, and here," he recalled, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. Pepper blinked, then stepped back and began shaking her head vigorously.

"Mr. Stark - Tony... that's off the table. I can't accept that. I really like to watch Peter and I don't want anything, seriously," she said emphatically, folding her arms over her chest. When Tony handed her several dollars, she shook her head again. For a moment they just stared at each other, like a beast of prey. Tony smiled as Pepper raised one eyebrow. Her eyes narrowed as he frowned. In the end, he gave up.

"Well, you're adamant like a rock, and I'm actually getting a little scared of you sometimes," he admitted cautiously and put the money back into his wallet. Pepper laughed. "But you'll have to accept my lunch invitation."

Her eyebrows flew up questioningly. "And your girlfriend will not mind?"

Tony paused and thought for a moment. “Well, I have to reward you somehow. I would suggest that I raise your salary, but that you would put me in the ground. So I'll have to insist on the lunch invitation. And... what the eyes can't see, that heart doesn't hurt. Mary has no reason to blame me for anything and be jealous."

"Pepper is here!" Peter squeaked delightedly and ran after them. Their voices came into the living room, and he realized that his beloved Pepper had arrived.

"Oh, hello Peter! Well, haven't you grown up since we last saw each other?" she played surprised, and then gently burst his hair. Peter giggled and held out his hands to hug her. She complied, lifted him up, and he grabbed her tightly around her neck. "We will be together fine here, right?"

"Absolutely," he nodded emphatically, then turned to his father. "Hi, Dad."

"Well, my own son throws me out of my house!" Tony shook his head in disbelief, but then laughed. "He can't wait to have you for himself. But I should really go if I want to stop in the lab."  


"Any complications?" Pepper asked.

“No, no, I just need to check Jarvis. He has been scrubbing lately, so I want to find out what's going on," he explained, and in the meantime, he dressed quickly.

"Daddy, Jarvis is sick?"

"Oh, no, that's just a cold," he winked at him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "So have a good time. And don't be too much trouble for Pepper!"  


"Dad," Peter puffed and rolled his eyes. But then Pepper and he waved to him and his father was gone. "Will we play?"

"Of course," Pepper said with a smile and went to the living room. "Will you show me your room?"

•••

"Aren't you a little overworked, Jarve?" Tony sneered his eyes running over the flickering holograms.

“I feel great, Mr. Stark. I have to inform you that your girlfriend is already waiting at the elevators. It wouldn't be appropriate if you were late for your date, "Jarvis said in his robotic voice, and Tony had to chuckle.

"You know about everything, don't you? Well... um, um... I guess everything's all right. Optimize, throw away unnecessary data... wait, wait! Please give it back and show me," he asked, frowning slightly as unfamiliar signs and notes began to appear in front of his eyes.

"Opening files, sir," he informed him, and Tony watched impatiently as everything was loading slowly. It was really very extensive and he had no idea what it might be. He had never worked on such a thing. Were there someone else's fingers in it? What was that?

"Thanks, Jarve. Please let Mary know I'll be with her in five minutes." Perhaps. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this at all... "Give me closer look, Jarvis. And make me a copy. This does not seem to me. What the hell?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Tony find out?


	8. Chapter 8

Pepper quietly closed the door to Peter's room as she checked him and made sure he was all right and sleeping. Tonight evening was really magical. She had known for a long time that Peter was an absolute sweetheart, but today was the first time she had spent so much time with him. And it was amazing. She had to tell Tony how great a job he was doing as a parent.

She moved into the living room on the couch and opened the book she had brought with her. As soon as Peter fell asleep, she began to read, and now she had only a few pages to go. She checked the watch on her hand and sighed. The hands showed half-past eleven in the evening, and she began to feel tired. Maybe she should have told Tony not to be gone for so long. Unlike him, she had to work early tomorrow morning.

She didn't even notice that tiredness had won over her and she fell asleep until she was awakened by the sound coming from the hallway. She jumped to her feet, trying to calm her heart, which was now beating terribly fast.

"Shh, we must be quiet," Tony's voice came from the corridor. Pepper frowned slightly and headed for him hesitantly. She could tell just by the tone of his voice that something was wrong. Besides, he spoke in plural, but she was convinced he was alone.

"Tony, are you all right?" she asked cautiously as she approached the corridor. She peered in the door and this time her heartbeat stopped for a moment at the sight of him. Tony was sitting on the floor with a lamp beside him, which he seemed to have thrown into the floor when he came in, and it had caused a sound that woke her.

“Pepper! Everything is fine,” he said, giving her a look. His eyes were slightly red. Pepper was in complete shock. He was drunk!

"Where's Mary?" she asked the question she was most interested in at the moment. The sight of drunk Tony surprised her, but why he came home alone?

"She left. I told her to leave and she exactly did that. Without blinking. She didn't hesitate for a moment. She didn't care what she left behind her. She just left,” he explained, even though it didn't give Pepper a proper explanation.

"You know what? You don't have to tell me what happened, but we have to get you to bed,” she finally decided, grabbing his arm to help him get up. Fortunately, Tony was still in a state to keep himself on his own feet. That was making her work a lot easier.

"I just don't know why she would do that," he murmured as she led him toward his bedroom.

"That makes two of us. I thought you loved her. Why would you tell her to leave?”

“Of course I love her! The question, however, is whether she ever loved me. Or if she loved Peter at all,” he said, and Pepper paused for a moment. She didn't know if it wasn't just his drunken fictions. Otherwise, something terrible would have to happen at their dinner.

“You're exaggerating this, Tony. She may not have spent much time with him, but every mother likes her baby. And I can't imagine that there is someone who wouldn't love your son."  


“You're too kind, Pepper. Be careful not to pay for it once,” he murmured. Pepper didn't know what to say, so they continued in their way. This was not how she really imagined her evening. Sure, she might not have loved Mary too much, but she would never want Tony's family to fall apart. She knew how much he cared about his son and girlfriend.

"Which door?"

"The opposite Peter's room," he said, and let her help him come to his room. He was so tired. Tonight was supposed to be one of those they used to have at the beginning of their relationship. Mary was so beautiful and clever, and he always considered himself a lucky man that he was the man she had chosen. And in the end, it was just like that, she chose him. It wasn't because of the man he was. No, she chose him for his name.

“You should sleep. I'm sure everything will be better in the morning,” she said gently as he collapsed into soft duvets.

“I'll give you some advice, Pepper. Never fall in love with anyone. You are too smart to be destroyed by a man,” he murmured, slowly letting himself drift into the dreamland. Maybe there was something nice waiting for him. He wanted to regret having met Mary, but how could he when she gave him a son? His beloved child. With the last thought that he would never fall in love with anyone again, his fatigue finally caught up with him and he fell asleep.

Pepper stood there for a moment like a stake in the fence, watching him with so many questions in her eyes. She was in a situation where she didn't know what to do and she hated it. Pepper always knew what to do. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. Numbers she did not like at all glowed in red. Half-past two in the morning. With a sigh, she left his room and walked straight to the opposite room to make sure that little Stark was still asleep.  


Then she walked back into the living room, where she paused to look between the couch that did not look most comfortable and the door. Tony was home. She could leave in peace. She could have had at least a couple of hours of sleep in her bed and went to work in the morning. Except that Pepper wouldn't have had a restful sleep if she left now, leaving father and son alone.

With her head full of overwhelming thoughts, she lay down on the couch and went to the dreamland too. She didn't know it yet, but this was the moment she signed a life contract like a member of the Stark family.


	9. Chapter 9

She didn't sleep much. She woke up every moment, her mind cluttered, trying to understand why Mary had done something like this. Tony must have had a really good reason to break up with her. She saw how broken he was, how terribly hurt he was. How much he loved her.

A little before six o'clock in the morning, she finally got up from the couch, knowing she would not fall asleep again. She went to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast for both Peter and Tony. Somehow, subconsciously, she knew Tony would struggle with a hangover and wouldn't want to cook. And now that the woman's hand isn't here... She sighed softly. Maybe the woman's hand wasn't here even when Mary lived with them.

When the sandwiches with a pile of chopped vegetables were placed into the fridge, it was half-past seven and she started playing with the idea of not going to work today, watching over Peter, before Tony gets better, and she'll also watch a little over Anthony. She hoped that he will quickly pick up for his son and learn to live with it. But she guessed it wouldn't hurt to come to them from time to time, visit Tony at work and ask if he needs any help... And how will he manage it now with all the meetings and his projects?

She rubbed her temples. Yes, she should probably call to work and call it off for the day. She was sure it wouldn't be a problem, this was a truly exceptional situation, and Pepper often didn't take time off. She would stay here, talk to Tony, and offer him help. And she sincerely hoped that he will accept her. It won't be a simple time for him now.

"Pepper? You're still here!” said Peter, surprised, who suddenly appeared in the red pajamas in the kitchen and drifted to the chair. She smiled widely at him.

"Hi, little one, how come you're awake so early? How did you sleep today?" she wondered and watched as he tried to climb the bar stool, which he eventually succeeded, and he looked extremely important. Additionally, he liked it being so high. “Oh wow, now you look just like your dad! What if I drew you beard, huh?"  


Peter giggled. “I don't want to sleep anymore, I slept for a long time. And I'm looking forward to seeing mommy. I'd like to show her and Dad the little house we built together from lego yesterday."

Pepper's heart ached when she realized that his mother would never return. But she did not indicate anything. This was up to Tony, and it was up to him to explain it to him, with her help, or not.  


"They'll certainly like it," she assured him, pulling breakfast out of the fridge. "Are you hungry? Would you like to have some cocoa?"

"Yes, please!" he cheered, then bit into butter-bread without protest. Pepper smiled and took out a small mug from the cabinet with a roughly drawn shield of Captain America who had heroically fallen for his homeland in World War II. "That belongs to daddy. He drank from it when he was little. He told me he was his greatest hero."

“Oh, good morning. Are we all here now?" said a grumbling voice, and Tony, drowsy, joined them. His eyes were flushed, his hair disheveled and his clothes creased. Pepper tried not to stare too much and rather quickly got out of the refrigerator breakfast for him.  


"Hi, Dad. Pepper makes me cocoa!" Peter boasted, nibbling on the cucumber peel, "I told her you loved Captain America. Yeah, and we're not all here yet!" he added importantly. “Mommy is missing. Is she still asleep?"

Tony stared at him for a moment, then sat in the chair beside him. He glanced at his breakfast, and Pepper quickly slipped a mug of strong coffee over him, hopefully putting him on his feet. He nodded gratefully.

"Daddy, why aren't you talking to me? Where's mom?" Peter asked, frowning a little. Tony sighed and slipped his hand into dark hair. His gaze fixed on a slice of cheese, which depressingly lay on a slice of bread. He tried not to succumb to sadness and not to cry. He must have been strong, for Peter's sake.  


“Go play, Peter, okay? I need to discuss something with Pepper. Then I'll come to you and explain everything," he assured him in an empty voice.

"No! Why can't you explain it to me now?" Peter screamed, climbing somewhat mysteriously to his lap and not falling. Tony looked helplessly at Pepper, who was watching them both sadly.  


"How do I explain something like this to a two-year-old?"

"Tell me, Daddy, I will understand," Peter said emphatically, and Tony had to smile, tears stinging in his eyes.

"All right." He decided to tell him, directly, without some empty promises and lengthy descriptions. That's just how it was and Peter had to know. He had to understand. Accept it. Both of them had to. But, for God's sake... leave a small child? A small child who has the purest, boundless love... "Mom won't be back, Peter. She left. Now we'll have to be just the two of us."  


Peter looked at him, startled. "I guess I don't get it."

If they were in a different situation, Pepper and Tony would probably laugh at his statement. But now it would not be appropriate. It did not fit.

"It's exactly as I say it, Petey, munchkin. Mom's gone. She moved. She left us.” It hurt, so bad.

"This is silly. You're lying!" Peter cried, ignoring the comforting words of Pepper and persuading his father, quickly released himself from his grip and ran into his parent's bedroom while he was calling his mother.

"How could she do that," he breathed, tears in his eyes, big pain in his heart. He took a sip of his coffee and then grinned a little. "Throw me some sugar here, Pepper."

"I'm really sorry, Tony," she said honestly, and he nodded. "Please, if you need anything, any little thing... to look at Peter, arrange something... promise me you'll call me. Or at least someone of your friends."

“Thank you for your concern,” he murmured. “If necessary, I will contact you if you don't mind. Well, especially if I need a little help with Peter. He'll be happy to see you anyway. And now... I guess he'll need the woman's maternal care..."  Pepper's heart clenched and Tony smiled at her. "Yeah, and by the way: Peter lied telling you that I loved Captain America." And then they both laughed at least for a moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Pepper was tired. She was so tired, but she didn't stop for a moment. The problem was that if you overwhelm yourself for too long and ignore the signals your body is giving you, you may get a hit. And somehow Pepper had reached the end of her powers. Her cup of patience, which seemed to be bottomless in recent months, had just spilled over the edge as she stood opposite the brown-haired man, staring into his glass eyes. It was hard to tell whether the eyes were glassy from the effects of alcohol in his blood or from crying.

It had been almost a year since Mary had left them, and... well, you could say Tony didn't take it too well. The first few months were some of the best. Tony closed himself at home and didn't go out too much, but he tried so that Peter doesn't think too much about the absence of his mother. Pepper stopped by after work and gave Tony space for his own sadness for a few hours while she spent time with Peter. It was two months after Peter's second birthday that everything had gone badly. The life of the Starks impressed as the inverse. While Peter got better, Tony was worse and worse.

Pepper felt like she was in the past. She graduated from the University again and joined Stark Industries, where her main job was to deal with Tony's escapades. He decided to return to his old habits. He went home drunk and occasionally enjoyed with strange girls. And Pepper? She did everything she could to keep Peter from finding out. Everything she could to keep the world out. They would shred him to pieces!  


"I can't believe you're already drunk at nine in the morning!" she said dangerously through her teeth. It was Saturday, so she didn't have to go to work. And thank God for that.

“You know, your claim is wrong. I'm not _already_ drunk. I'm _still_ drunk,” he corrected as if something had changed or improved. Pepper tried to stick together, but this was over the line.

She inhaled that she would blame him for it all, but before she got a chance, she heard the little feet scuttering and the child's voice saying, "Daddy, get up!"

Pepper didn't hesitate for a second and locked Tony in the bedroom while she walked into the hallway. Unfortunately, last night was one of those days when Peter was caught up in nightmares about Mary. It took her longer than usual to comfort him, but eventually, they fell asleep on the couch together. She didn't need him to see his father in such a state after such a rough night.  


"Peter, baby, Dad's still sleeping," she spoke with a forced smile as Peter walked up to her. His eyes were slightly swollen from the cry of the previous night and her heart broke under that glance, as it had done so many times in the last year.

"That's okay, I can lie down next to him!"

“You know, he doesn't feel too well. What if we spent the day at my house?” she suggested.

"It would be great! I've never been to you before,” Peter said enthusiastically to her relief.

“So it's a deal. Would you like to watch TV now? I'll make sure Tony gets better, and then I'll pack your stuff, okay?”

"All right," he said, running away. Pepper was glad that Peter didn't have one of his days when he refused everything and just wanted to argue with everyone. She wasn't patient enough for that. His father had already used all of her patience.

She waited in the corridor until she heard distant sounds coming from the television before returning to the bedroom. “I can't go that way anymore, Tony! I don't know if you realize it, but you're completely ruining me. Every morning I'm here, then I go to work, where I have to deal with all your escapades to all the business stuff I have on my desk. After work, I come back here and when I get home, it's almost midnight. Well, if I even get home, right? I don't even know what it looks like at my place,” she said frustratedly. What on the heart, that on the tongue.  


"I don't know what you want from me," he muttered, his gaze fixed on the ground, and Pepper had to take a deep breath in order not to kill him.

“What do I want from you? I want you to stop drinking! I want you to stop bringing strange women here! And most of all, I want you to be Peter's parent who you were when you thrust him into my hands for the first time! Come on, Tony. I know it still hurts, but Peter has lost one parent. You don't want him to lose another, do you?” she shouted at him. She may have crossed the line, but she didn't care. Tony needed a cold shower. And she would give it to him, even if it was the last thing she did.  


"Why do you even care," he retorted. In moments like this, it seemed to her that both of Stark's men were children and not just one of them.

“Because I always care if you haven't noticed. This is over, Tony.”

"I will decide when it will end," he said, giving her a look. She knew he was going to stand for it, so she had to come up with the cruelest ace she had in her sleeve. She didn't want to do that, but Tony gave her no choice.

“Today I take Peter to my house. He'll be three soon, Tony. He is not stupid and knows that something is happening. I can't protect him from the truth forever and especially if you make it so complicated. I'll bring him back tomorrow, but I swear to God... if you don't stop this, you'll have to say goodbye to him. You're not able to take care of yourself, let alone a three-year-old kid,” she said in a calm voice. She hated it.

"You can't take him from me!" he gasped, tears gathering in his eyes. Why did she have to be the one who caused him this?

“I believe I won't have to. Peter and I believe in you, Tony. I am begging you on my knees, stop what you're doing. You only hurt yourself,” she whispered. She could feel tears in her eyes too.

"Don't take my boy," he pleaded brokenly.

"Promise me you won't drink today," she said in a firm voice. She would like to hug him now and comfort him, but as if she could, when it was her who caused him the pain. Now she had to be stronger than ever.

"Anything. I'll do anything, just don't take Peter away.”

“See you tomorrow, Tony. For the good of all of us, I hope you will keep your promise,” she said quietly, leaving the room. She knew it was cruel, but she also knew it would work.

After a while, the two boys would be happy again, and that was all she wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a rainy night. There was a storm outside the windows and a strong wind bent the tree branches. He pounded the windows, as did the raindrops that slipped on the glass and fell on the dirty window sills. There was a flash of lightning in the sky and then thundered. Peter woke up, with tears on his cheeks, confusion in his mind, anxiety in his heart. He was all sweaty of the uneasy dreams that had begun to chase him, in which his mother played the main role, calling for him and pleading with him before evil swallowed her.

Thunder rumbled outside. Peter winced, his brown eyes wide, and pulled his blanket up to his chin. He looked around the room. The shadows looked ominous, creeping toward him like monsters, maybe one was hiding under the bed, waiting for his leg to stick out from under the duvet. Street lights illuminated his toys, which looked completely different in the dark than in daylight.

When it rained even more and thundered in the distance, Peter couldn't stand it anymore. He quickly slipped out of bed and ran into the next room where Pepper slept, with whom he stayed for a few days.

"Pepper, I'm scared," Peter whimpered, climbed up to her bed, and tugged at the hem of the blanket. Pepper mumbled something quietly from her sleep and turned to her side. Carefully he reached for her shoulder and squeezed it. "Pepper," he repeated louder, finally waking her up.  


She opened her eyes and looked a little disoriented. When her gaze fixed on anxious Peter, she quickly sat up. "Peter! What's happening, why don't you sleep? Does anything hurt you?" she asked immediately, and all the fatigue was gone. She carefully wiped his wet cheeks, still bearing tears.  


“I'm scared. I had nightmares and I don't like storms," he replied, lowering his eyes a little ashamed. “Can I sleep here with you? Please. I promise not to kick you," he swore. Pepper laughed softly and spread her arms, which he slipped into quickly. She cuddled a little with him and rocked him like a little child. He smelled of almonds (probably because she had washed him with her shower gel) and childhood innocence.

"You're very nice to me. I love you,” he said, leaning against her chest, closing his eyes. Pepper's heart warmed and she gripped him harder.  


“I love you too, sweetheart. I will always love you," she whispered, then kissed his hair. Peter fell asleep, a small smile still playing on his face.

She gently laid him down and covered him to the neck. Then she watched him for a while before she lay down and hugged him, trying to protect him from all the bad. She watched the little, innocent child, who had lost one of the most important things he was entitled to; to maternal love.

•••

"I miss my mom," Peter said suddenly at breakfast, still digging in colored cereals. Pepper paused, looked away from her coffee mug, and lost her eyes to the little boy. "I miss my daddy and I miss you, too, even when I'm still at your house. I don't want you to leave, Pepper. I don't want my dad to leave me. Did she leave because of me? Did I do something wrong?" His eyes filled with tears and the look panged Pepper. She did not realize that the young child could perceive that. Tony and he each loved Mary in a different way, but they suffered the same.

"Oh, sweetheart," she shook her head slowly, got up from the table, and walked up to him. She knelt in front of his chair to be on the same eye level as he did, and gently lifted his chin. "It's not your fault. It wasn't your fault. I don't know how to explain it to you, munchkin. I don't know too much detail myself. Maybe they had a big fight with your father about something serious. Maybe she did something that he couldn't trust her anymore, you know? Or realized she couldn't give you what you deserve and desire. Maybe she wanted to save you from more pain, and so did your dad. He cares so much about you."  


"Then why isn't he with me?" he asked puzzled. She wiped his tears and smiled.

"He's still very sad."

“I would like to be with him. I'd help him."

"I have no doubts about it. Just... people deal with their sadness and various problems differently, you know? And sometimes they don't choose the best way. They can bother the surroundings and themselves. Once you understand it all, you will see," she assured him, but in secret, she wished he would never have to fight anything like that. Suddenly she turned into a slightly cheerful note. "So, have you eaten? What if we caught up with Dad? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you and we will see if he needs anything."  


•••

Tony vowed to take Pepper's words to heart. She was right, this was pointless. He must be strong and overcome it. Others made it, he can do it too. He cannot drown his grief in alcohol forever. He must not forget to live and slowly build a wall between himself and his son. Not because of Mary. He must not allow her to destroy him and take from him what he had.

He asked Pepper to take Peter for a few days. She agreed and told him she was glad he finally realized it. He hoped he could make it and that Peter would have no reason to be ashamed of his father. He wasn't sure how such a rehab on his own would work. Oftentimes he wanted to drink a glass or two, but he knew he wouldn't stay there. Whenever he passed the glass cabinet, his hand twitched and wanted to grab one bottle. He would have to get rid of them. He would have to ask Pepper if she could help him with it.

He drank a lot of water and coffee and was constantly busy with something to prevent negative thoughts and taste for alcohol. He had to control himself, he had to win. He was cleaning up, finally getting rid of things after Mary, though it was terribly hard. At such times, the taste for alcohol was incredibly big.

It exhausted him, but he was happier every day he did not touch alcohol. Soon it was Peter's third birthday. Tony decorated the room, prepared sandwiches, bought and packed gifts, and bought a cake. He hoped he would like it. After all, Mary was more skilled in such things.

And then they came. Tony was nervous, but nervousness suddenly disappeared as Peter released Pepper's hand, lit up, and ran into his father's arms. Tony hugged him close. He missed him so much. He must never let him go again.

Peter was not very interested in gifts that day. He was happy to be with his dad again. He entertained Pepper and Tony with all sorts of talk, and the three of them felt like a family for a moment.

"Happy birthday, kid. I promise you everything will be better from now on," Tony whispered to him as he put sleepy Peter in his bed in the evening. He could only smile and then fall asleep.

Pepper was still waiting in the living room, ready to leave. They both smiled at each other. "I'm glad you made it," she told him.

"Without you, it would take me terribly long to realize it," he shook his head. "And then it might be too late. Thank you for watching Peter. And that you gave me time to recover from it. It's hard and I know it will take some time, but I think... I think I can handle it."

"Of course, you can. You got Peter. And if you need anything, I'm here for you," she said, squeezing his hand. "You won't lose what belongs to you, Tony. But what doesn't belong to you won't hold it."


	12. Chapter 12

Peter looked at the paper that lay on the table in front of him, and when he found his work to be faultless he put his pencil down happily. He looked at his father sitting at his desk, watching something on the hologram in front of him. There was a focused expression on his face that disappeared as Jarvis spoke: "Miss Potts is upstairs."

"Well, we're screwed up, munchkin," Tony murmured, glancing at Peter, who was still sitting where he had been seated when they came to the lab this morning.

"You're scared," Peter accused him. The older he was, the more he noticed that his father was often nervous around Pepper. Which he did not understand. Pepper has always been so nice and good! At least to him. As for Tony...

"Scared? I'm not scared!” Tony protested, unwittingly starting to play with a screwdriver. He wasn't scared. He was just slightly nervous. Pepper was supposed to be at work, so his little problem shouldn't be revealed. But she was at his house now, and he could hardly hide what he had done.

"But she likes you, Dad," he announced, putting the paper, on which he had worked all morning, on his desk.

"That doesn't mean she's not going to be upset."

"Then you give her a kiss and she will forgive you," he said as if he had just figured out all the problems in the world. And before Tony could even recover from what his son had told him, Peter was already running out of the lab. Pepper had a lot of work lately, and Peter had seen her last time a week ago when she had taken the morning off and accompanied him with his dad to school on his very first day.

"Pepper!" he exclaimed enthusiastically as he finally reached the living room, where he found Pepper sitting on the couch with a tablet in her hand.

"Peter?" she spoke, slightly puzzled, and turned toward the door where the young Stark really stood. "Shouldn't you be at school?" she asked with a small frown. She checked her watch to see if it was too early, but the hands showed it was ten o'clock.

"The school is boring," he replied, sitting down beside her on the couch. He didn't hesitate for a moment, holding her in an embrace. He missed her so much!

"You are going to first grade... Peter, school is important," she said in a reproachful voice, but Peter didn't listen to her and just enjoyed being in her embrace.

"I have missed you," he muttered.

Pepper forgot about school when she heard him. Her heart warmed, just like every time he said such things. “Honey, I missed you too. It was crazy at work now, but I promise it was rare. What if we had a movie night on Friday? I'm sure Tony won't be against it,” she suggested, kissing his hair. She had become so used to his presence in her life that when she had to be separated from him for a long time, her heart burst with sadness.

"And will we watch Star Wars?" he asked with a big smile on his face. Pepper never shared his enthusiasm for these films, but she still agreed to watch them every time. Because how could she deny him something he loved so much?

"Dou you have to even ask?" she teased him.

"It's family night," he said happily and Pepper frozen smile on her face. She understood where the desire for a normal family came from. He was just a child. But her presence in the life of the two Stark men gave Peter the wrong idea that she and Tony were more than just friends.

Shortly before the start of his first school year, he came to her and asked her if she had ever felt lonely when she had no boyfriend. Pepper was surprised at this question. Not knowing what to say, she decided to tell him the truth. She told him she never felt lonely because she had him and Tony. Also, the constant pegging between work and Tony and Peter did not bring her much time to date. Peter seemed satisfied with her reply and told her that when she will be with Tony, she won't have to find time to date. After this announcement, Pepper lost her words and later that day she dropped it all out of her head.

"Pepper, what a nice surprise!" Tony greeted her, finally joining the couple in the living room. Taking the courage to face the redhead took him longer than one would have thought.

"Tony," she said, "do you want to tell me why Peter isn't at school?" she asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"I can explain," he began, swallowing hard. Could he explain it? This was Pepper, how could he just explain it to her without her getting mad at him?

“Go ahead. Tell me,” she said when he was still silent and was saying nothing.

“Do you know what they're doing in the first grade, Pepper? They learn to write and read, and Peter already knows all this. He's tired of it. They take primitive addition operations like one plus one and do you know what Peter does in his spare time? He draws a periodic table of chemical elements!” he said, waving in front of her with the paper that Peter had placed on his desk before leaving him in the lab himself.

“Tony, I know very well that Peter is a little genius. How would he not be with all the genes he has? But that doesn't mean you won't put him in school. We discussed this, remember? You said you wanted Peter to have a normal childhood. This is part of it,” she explained carefully. Part of her understood that the school was probably unnecessary for Peter. Or at least first class when he was so much ahead. But she also knew Peter had to go to school.  


"Can't he have a home school?"

“You wanted him to find friends. It's hard to find them at home. Peter has to start socializing with children of his age. You can always talk to the teacher to give him more work, or we can find a school that has been scientifically focused from the first grade, but I'm not sure there is one,” Pepper replied in a more resolute voice. Nothing else worked for Tony at times from times.  


“All right then. Peter, buddy, you heard. You'll have to go to school,” Tony finally gave up and sat down on the couch.

"That's okay," Peter murmured, shrugging. He didn't really care. Moreover, he knew that he had to survive only this early period and then he will learn a lot of interesting things.

"Periodic table? Where did you learn that?” Pepper asked with admiration as she finally took the paper from Tony.

“I read it in one book. It's nothing."

"It's nothing? Want to hear a secret? You did it a few months earlier than I did,” said Tony, smiling. He couldn't be more proud. The school always seemed boring to him, but as Pepper correctly reminded him, he wanted Peter to have a normal childhood. So no skipping classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we're still in the past, but we only have to go through Iron Man 1 and 2, Avengers, Iron Man 3, Avengers 2 and then there will be a spider bite and a Civil War, which will start our main storyline.


	13. Chapter 13

It has been several weeks since Tony disappeared. They had almost no news about him. The unease grew, and Peter was more and more afraid day by day. Pepper too, but she still tried to seem calm for the outside world and support the little boy.

Well, Peter wasn't that little anymore. He was eight years old, he was beginning to have his own head, he was incredibly clever and lately very emotional. But she couldn't be surprised to consider what he was going through. He lost his mother. He couldn't lose his father too. Who would have left him then? Maybe she, but she was... who exactly? His father's assistant? Peter's occasional nanny? He will grow up soon, he will be a teenager, and he will no longer need her embrace, presence, or advice. The thought of losing him made her even more anxious. Over the years, he had grown so close to her heart that she suddenly couldn't imagine living without him.

"May I?" his voice suddenly disturbed her thinking. Pepper blinked quickly to scare away tears and put on a kind smile. Peter tried to return it, then shook his head sighing, he sat down beside her on the couch. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he clung to her.

"Should I order a pizza?" she asked into the strangely empty silence, gently ruffling through Peter's brown hair. The helplessness was the worst. Pepper needed to do something needed to control things. And suddenly she couldn't do anything, she had to leave everything to fate, to Tony, and she had to sit on this oversized sofa while her throat was clutching with fear, and the walls suddenly were too close as if they were choking and crushing her.  


"I'm not hungry," Peter murmured, shaking a little.

"You have to eat something."

"I'll have something later. Pepper, I'm sorry I was rude to you before," he said suddenly, raising his head to look into her eyes. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay. I understand. It's too much on you," she whispered understandingly.

"I'm terribly worried about Daddy, Pepper. I don't even want to think... They can't hurt him. He can't be suddenly... gone," his voice failed and he lowered his head so that Pepper couldn't see his eyes filling with tears.

“They're still looking for him, but they're not giving up. Your dad is the smartest and strongest guy I know, Peter. He can do it and get out of it. As always of everything. We just have to trust him," she tried to cheer him up. And she had to hope it all worked out well.

Because otherwise...

•••

Pepper watched breathlessly as Tony with the help of Rhodey was coming out of the plane. Soon he walked toward her with a limp, cautious step, she suppressed tears and couldn't hold back a wide smile.

"Where's Peter?" Was the first thing he asked.

"He was still at school, but I called there, and soon he and Happy will be here," she informed him.

"Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?"

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting," she teased him and he smiled at her.

“Thank you for watching him. And that you came. I really appreciate it. I was afraid that—" What he was afraid of, Pepper didn't know. Tony fell silent as soon as a black car stopped nearby. His eyes glittered as the door opened and Peter jumped out.

"Daddy!" he shouted enthusiastically, and he seemed to be not far from tears, too. He ran to him and embraced his father joyfully, happy to see him alive again, and more or less healthy.

"Ow - oh, careful, munchkin! Or no, come here!" he laughed and hugged him even harder, ignoring the pain in his left hand. "Good to see you again, Peter. You don't even know how much I missed you. I thought of you every day," he confessed and kissed his hair.

"I was so worried about you, Dad."

"Same here, kid, but then I remembered that Pepper is with you and that nothing can happen to you," he said honestly, staring at the red-haired woman who was holding back the tears of the emotion. Peter glanced between them for a moment.

"Dad, did you miss Pepper?"

“You bet I did. Now let's go, I want to get out of here as soon as possible," he said, and then everyone was sitting in Happy's car. Happy was thrilled that Tony was back, and he told him that he liked seeing him too.

"Where to, sir?" asked Happy, putting on dark sunglasses.

"Take us to the hospital, please, Happy," Pepper replied immediately.

"No."

"No? Tony, you have to."

"Pepper's right, Dad-"

"I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger," Peter started laughing, "and the other..."

"That's enough of that," she cut him off quickly and glared at Peter, who raised an eyebrow.

"Is not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now. And I want to spend some time with my son again, so," he smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder, "we're going to cheeseburgers."


	14. Chapter 14

Pepper knew it was coming before Tony even had a chance to open his mouth. That didn't mean she didn't hope deep down in her heart, that he won't say it. That he would stick to the plan for once. But it was folly to hope for something like that. Especially when it came to him.

"The truth is, I'm Iron Man," Tony said confidently into the microphone, and chaos started immediately.  


"What? What did he say?” blurted out Peter, who stood beside her, and Pepper sighed. Tony just had to do everything to make her job harder.  


"You'll have to talk to him about this," she said and grabbed his hand quickly so he couldn't run away. She glanced at Happy, whom she pointed to the back room. Happy nodded, and she walked away with Peter from all the journalists, hoping Tony would join them in a second.  


"Did you know about that?" Peter asked when the noise died down around them, and they were alone.

"Yes," she said simply. This was a conversation he had to have with Tony and not her. She had to find out if Tony's statement had already done any damage.

"Yes, I know it wasn't planned," Tony said in the second he joined them. He knew Pepper and Rhodey would be mad at him, but he just had to say it. People should know that there was someone to stand up for them.

“Are you an Iron Man? And what does that even mean? Do you have a super cool suit? Can I see it?” Peter said enthusiastically before Pepper had a chance to chastised Tony.

"The coolest suit you've ever seen, munchkin," Tony said with a grin, brushing his hair. He was quite afraid of Peter's reaction. He was glad he took it well.

“How high can you fly? How did you solve the freezing? Did you solve the freezing, right?" he asked more questions, and Tony was a little ashamed that his son was thinking of the freezing problem almost immediately. Maybe if he watched more Star Wars with him, he would have thought of these almost cosmic things from the beginning.  


"How about we go for a pizza and I'll answer all your questions," Tony suggested.

"Okay!" Peter agreed.

“Pepper? Will you join us?” Tony asked, finally dared to look at the redhead. He could see that she was not satisfied with his decision, but in front of Peter was trying to do as if it was nothing. That's what she always did.  


"I'd like to, but I'm going to be overwhelmed with work now," she replied, and immediately her phone began to ring. Tony never realized how much trouble he brought with his behavior until it was too late.  


•••

Pepper was sitting in her new office trying to concentrate on her work. The trouble was that she couldn't because she had no idea what she was doing. This was a job she had never dreamed of. If someone had told her in her youth that someday she would be a chief executive officer at Stark Industries, she would laugh at his face. But here she is. Don't take her wrong, she loved her job and was grateful for the opportunity. She just didn't like the cost of doing the job.

Tony was more at home now, while she was more at work. And although she enjoyed her work, she missed Peter. After all, she had spent time with them almost every day for the past few years. And now? Now she saw them twice a week when she was lucky. When Tony told her he wanted her to run his company, she was surprised but very happy. Now she was far from happy, and she was no longer certain that it was what she wanted to do in her life.

On the other hand, maybe it was better. No one said she would have a permanent place in the life of two Starks. It was her fault that she had been carried away by Peter's talk about family. It was her problem that maybe, but only maybe, she started to think of Tony differently. She knew very well that her best friend no longer wanted a relationship. Not after Mary left...

And then there was Tony's new assistant, Natalie Rushman. Pepper had to admit she was impressed. This did not prevent her from feeling less jealous of the woman. Tony liked her, that was obvious, but he wasn't the only Stark who was enchanted. Peter was excited about her too. He had always told Pepper what they were doing or what had taught him new. And Pepper always listened with a smile on her face, even though she actually suffered. But Peter seemed happy, and that was what she always wanted for him. Though it meant putting her own happiness aside.

•••

"Oh my God! I can’t take this anymore," Pepper gasped as she broke free from his metal grip.

"You can’t? Look at me!"

"My body, literally, cannot handle the stress. I never know if you’re gonna kill yourself or... or-"

"What?" Tony interrupted her bluntly.

"Wreak the whole company, or-"

"Perhaps, I did okay," he interrupted her again before she could get to the main. Peter.

"I... I quit," she said without thought. That was it. She quits and moves out of town. Somewhere where it will be calmer. She forgets two of Stark's men and lives a normal life.

"What did you just say? You’re done?" asked Tony, who had to make sure he heard well. He knew it wasn't easy with him, but Pepper wouldn't have quit. No, that couldn't happen.

"This is no longer possible, Tony," she said in a weak voice. She needed to put together her own life.

"You deserve better. You’ve taken such good care of Peter and me. I’ve been in a tough spot, but you got me through it, so… Right?" he said heavily. He didn't know what that meant. His heart clenched painfully. He felt he was running out of oxygen.

"Thank you for understanding. I’ll handle the transition."

"Okay. What about the press? Because you only had the job for a while-"

"Well, with you it’s like dog years and-" she chattered before she was interrupted again, but this time with his lips that rested on hers. All the stress suddenly left her body. Instead of stress, a wave of happiness flooded her as their lips moved in complete harmony.

"Weird?" he asked as they pulled away and Pepper smiled.

"No, it’s not weird."

"I think it was weird," another voice came close to them as their lips almost joined again.

“Uncle Rhodey! You ruined it!" Peter blamed him.  


"I had just quit, actually..." Pepper began, but somehow she didn't know how to proceed. She was a little embarrassed that Rhodey and Peter had seen it.

"You don’t have to do that. We heard the whole thing," said Rhodey, and Pepper felt a flush of red in her face. At least it was night.

"You should get lost," urged Tony, who was happy to see that his son was all right, but at the moment he was eager for something else. Now that he knew what it was like to kiss Pepper, he never wanted to stop.

"We were here first!" Peter protested with a grin on his face. "I also hope you won't accept the resignation, Dad," he added, and everyone laughed at his statement.


	15. Chapter 15

The whole world knew that Tony Stark was an Iron Man. Therefore, it was not surprising that S.H.I.E.L.D. introduced him to the Avengers program. So now Peter was sitting in the aircraft carrier's lab, where future Avengers members met face-to-face for the first time.

Peter gazed enthusiastically at the small laboratory and preferred not to touch anything. Though they had countless labs in the Stark Tower, and he had helped his father several times with some work, he preferred not to risk anything here. After all, he wasn't supposed to be here at all, but he persuaded Tony to take him with him, and he almost immediately agreed.

"Ah, new reinforcement?" a male voice came from the doorway, and Peter turned, startled. A spectacled man peered in with a kind smile, watching Peter curiously. It was Dr. Bruce Banner.

"N-no, sir, I just..." _What?_ He asked himself in his mind and was so nervous that he forgot what he was going to say. So he quickly reached the man and held out his hand. "I'm Peter Stark. And you're Bruce Banner, am I right? Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting you!"

“Oh, young Stark! Tony didn't mention he was taking a little genius with him. And he has the nature of boasting far more insignificant things," Bruce said, squeezing his hand. Peter scowled.

"Well, you know, I'm not supposed to be here. Mr. Fury wouldn't be too excited if he found out that there was someone... someone like me."

"I think he would be much more worried about me if I turned into Hulk," he winked, and Peter smiled. "Fury's a little scary, huh?"  


"I would say that he can claim respect." But was that true with his father, too? He has never followed much with orders and rules.  


"Definitely yes. Hmm, Peter, I have to go for a brief meeting. Will you wait here? I think we'll be back with your father soon," he assured him, and Peter nodded. Bruce smiled at him and then disappeared.

Peter began to wander around the lab, looking fascinated at everything, every device, as if he had seen it for the first time in his life. Then he was disturbed by energetic footsteps, and he saw a tall, muscular man walking past the glass. Captain America.

It caught him totally unprepared. A low gasp stuck in his throat, his eyes widened and his heart pounded. Wow, Captain America just passed around him! Alive, from flesh and bones! Wow!

Without a second thought he ran outside and ran down the corridors he thought the man had passed. He would like to have a few words with him! He asked him for an autograph... would he be willing to sign? Would he mind?

Suddenly he found himself in a place where he did not know it at all. There was almost no illumination, everything was shrouded in a veil of darkness. But some glow came from the side corridor, so he decided to look there.

In the center of the room was a special cell, in which a dark-haired man in dark green clothes walked lazily. Feeling a strange look on him, he paused and tilted his head aside. Then he smiled broadly at Peter.

"Ah," he said in a low voice, walking slowly toward him to get closer to him and see him better. "I had no idea there were little children on this ship."

"I'm not a child," Peter objected, although of course, he wasn't right. "Who are you? Why are you locked up here? Did you do something?"

"It depends on the point of view," he answered mysteriously, hoping to catch the boy's attention, which was done, and the boy stepped a little closer. "People tend to choose the worst for themselves. I'm here to help them."

Peter grimaced. "But S.H.I.E.L.D. probably does not like it, right?"

"I have already answered your question," Loki said, folding his hands behind his back. He glared at the boy. "I'm Loki. And what do they call you, young man?"

"My name is Peter Stark. I would shake your hand, but when you're locked like that..."

Loki laughed. "You have good manners. You know, you could just let me go..."

"I'm not stupid, sir."

"I know that, of course. I see great potential in you, Peter. I'm sure you'd like to be the same as your father, wouldn't you? Would you like to accomplish great things? Would you like to show him that you have that in you, that you're better than him?" he asked him with interest, then shook his head. Peter paused. He didn't want any of this... "I know what it feels like to be second in everything and be eternally overlooked. Standing constantly in something's shadow. I could help you if you let me."

"You are wrong. Nobody overlooks me," Peter snapped a little harder than he intended. “My dad and mom love me, they take care of me and spend their time with me. I don't need to prove anything to them. They both know who I am." Then he stopped. Seriously he just called Pepper his mother? All these years she had been an incredible support, and along with his father, she was the closest person to him. She gave him everything his biological mother couldn't.

"Well, you're a lucky man," Loki raised the right corner of the lips into a smile.

"But you aren't, are you? That's why you are discharging your anger now on people who haven't done anything to you?" Peter asked, and Loki chuckled. "Do you have at least anyone?"

"I have myself. I don't need anyone else."

"Too bad you're not Avenger. I'd be friends with you."

Loki snorted. "Avengers? Is that a bunch of losers?"

"Hey! What are you doing here, kid? How did you get here?" a deep, masculine voice came from behind Peter, and the boy turned. He almost collapsed when he saw Captain America walking toward him. He frowned at Loki and took the boy's shoulders. Peter was in heaven. “What did you tell that boy? Did you lure him to you?"  


"He came alone and voluntarily. I didn't tell him anything he wouldn't know," Loki sneered at Steve, his gaze straying to Peter again. He gave him a small smile. He almost felt sorry for Loki.

"Come on, you shouldn't be here," Rogers said to the boy, and he was quickly taking him away. He led him through the dark corridors he had come here before, still keeping him in his grip. "What did you think to go to him? And what are you even doing here?"

"I am sorry, I didn't know anyone was there," Peter mumbled ashamed. "I got lost. I just wanted to follow you."

"Follow me?" Steve asked in shock.

"Yes. You're Captain America. I admire you. I have a few cards at home with you. And every morning I drink cocoa from a mug where your shield is drawn. Although the mug belongs to Dad and he even painted it, but now he only drinks coffee from a mug with the Stark Industries logo," he spewed at him, and it took Steve a moment to straighten it all out and realize who the boy was.

"So you're Tony Stark's son?"

"Yes, sir."

“Then we should go to the lab. What is your name?"

"Peter, sir."

Steve stopped abruptly. Then he knelt to be on the same eye level as he was and smiled at him. "Has Loki really not done anything to you, Peter?"

"How could he when he was locked in that cell?"

"You're right," he shook his head and laughed. "Come on, don't let your father worry. Do you really have a mug with my shield at home?"

"Yes, just ask Dad. He really admires you, you know?” Peter told him, and Steve smiled unknowingly. They hadn't been getting along very well with Tony yet, but that might change over time.

"Actually, I was a good friend of your grandfather, Howard. It was he who created the shield for me, you know that?"

Peter paused a little. “No, I didn't know that. My dad never talked much about Grandpa..." Then they were both quiet until they reached the lab where Tony and Bruce tried to track down Tesseract.

"Aren't you missing something, Stark? Or more of someone?"

"Not really, and if you're talking about yourself, I'd like to say-" he paused when he noticed that Steve didn't come alone. "Hey, kid. Did you wander off somewhere? I thought you went somewhere with Aunt Nat."  


"He went to Loki."

"You've got guts, kid. What did that bastard tell you?” his father grinned.

"Tony..."

"I think he's sad and alone," Peter answered, and all three men lost their speech for a moment.

"Well, he definitely lied to you because he has his brother here. Will you help us?" Tony quickly suggested, and Peter nodded. Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Do you think you could give me an autograph, please?" Peter asked Captain America shyly. For a moment Steve was puzzled, but then assured him that it wouldn't be a problem and signed on a piece of paper to glowing Peter.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter stared at the giant stuffed rabbit and began to worry about his father's sanity. Three months ago he celebrated his twelfth birthday, so he was no longer a little kid. And lately, he noticed that it was occasionally tense between his dad and Pepper. He didn't like it. He was afraid that Pepper would leave them, so when she came with idea to go to Malibu for Christmas, he stood to her side. Perhaps changing the city will benefit them.

"So, what do you think?" Tony asked, and Peter gave him a critical look.

"Is this normal?" he asked cautiously. He didn't want to offend him. He was just worried about how Pepper would react. The purpose of this holiday was to make both adults remember how much they love each other. Peter wasn't going to lose Pepper. And he knew his dad didn't want that either.

"Yes, it's normal!" Tony replied sharper than he wanted.

"She won't like it," Peter informed him calmly.

“Why shouldn't she like it? It is a beautiful three-meter rabbit made of plush!”

"That's why. It won't even go through the door, Dad,” he pointed out. He didn't want to be critical, but it was better he said it now than Pepper said it later.

"I'll get him inside some way," Tony insisted. Peter sighed and looked back at the giant stuffed animal. From time to time he was really interested in where his father went to these ideas.

•••

Peter was standing outside. Alone. Terrified and tried to catch his breath. This was definitely the worst Christmas he ever had. At one point, a strange lady rang at their door, and immediately after that Dad shouts at him to run. And he did it. He wasn't a fully-fledged athlete, but he ran as fast as he could, assuming others were following him. But now he was all alone outside, and something exploded inside the mansion.

Inside the mansion where both of his parents were. His eyes quickly clouded with tears that accumulated in his eyes. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there waiting for what happened next. This was undoubtedly his worst nightmare.

The glass door shattered into millions of pieces, and Peter caught the outline of Iron Man's suit holding the woman. He quickly thrashed his tears and ran to them. “Daddy! Thank God, you're all right!” he blurted relievedly. His gaze slid behind them and a small frown appeared on his face when he didn't saw Pepper. "Dad, where's Pepper?!" he asked with a slight panic. Before he could get an answer, however, the individual parts of Iron Man's suit gradually began to return to their mansion, and he was not given a look at his father, but at Pepper.

"Peter, are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she was finally free and examined him carefully. When she found no visible wounds, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm fine," he murmured. He was a little shaken by a sequence of events, but nothing hurt him, so he was fine.

"Are you sure?" she asked again, kissing him on the forehead before letting him go.

"Yes, I was just worried about you," he replied, looking back at their mansion. He felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach as his father still didn't go out. It's been too long.

There was another explosion. Pepper and Peter watched how basically their entire mansion was swallowed by the ocean. There was no sign of Tony.

"Mom!" he slipped, "Mommy, where's Dad?" he cried, grabbing her hand.

Pepper was so shocked that she didn't know what to react to first. That Peter called her mother, or that Tony disappeared along with the wreckage of a mansion in the ocean? All she wanted, was a quiet and family Christmas. “I don't know, darling, but he's definitely fine. You know him. He always returns home,” she replied, finding her lost voice. The truth was that this time she wasn't so sure. But she couldn't tell that to Peter.

“But where is he? Where is my daddy?” he asked, and Pepper's heart tightened with anxiety. If only she could give him a better answer...

"I really don't know, Pete."

Peter didn't know what was going on. He just focused on holding Pepper's hand all the time. He was afraid that if he released her, even if only for a few seconds, she would disappear just like his father did. He knew Pepper was handling some phones, she said a few words to an unknown lady who came to them just before someone attacked them, then sat on the floor trying to talk to him, but Peter couldn't understand the meaning of her words, no matter how hard he tried. His thoughts ran toward his father. Peter didn't believe he was gone. He couldn't be. What would happen to him then? He couldn't lose him.

He vaguely registered the arrival of craftsmen who had come to clear the remaining debris. Pepper told him she was going to look, but he could stay sitting outside if he wanted to. Peter stood up without a word and followed her, still holding her hand. What if she leaned too far over the edge and fell into the ocean too? Then he would be all alone.

"Peter, honey, I think you'll want to hear this," she said with a faint smile. Peter fixed his empty eyes on her. It hurt her so much to see him that way. "He's fine," she said, handing him a helmet from one of his suits.

Still refusing to let go of her hand, she helped him put the mask on his head. For a moment, everything seemed to be all right again. They had no idea what the unknown girl was, who honored them by visiting them.

•••

"So, three delicious hot chocolates with a mountain of marshmallows," Tony told them as he walked into the living room. Peter sat on the couch snuggled up with Pepper, with whom they waited for the hot chocolate and Tony's company before starting the Christmas film marathon.

His father kept his promise and together with Uncle Bruce solved the problem of extremis and cured his mom. On that occasion, Tony decided to finally get rid of the shards at his heart, so his chest was no more decorated by a small reactor.

"It was about the time," Peter snorted.

"Well, kid, be careful, so you wouldn't be without chocolate," Tony warned, then finally sat down on the couch.

"Merry Christmas," Peter said, wishing to stop this moment and never leave again. In the hug between his parents, he felt the happiest in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they are just pieces, but that's what we wanted. In this chapter, it was important that Peter finally called Pepper a mom. The next chapter will be the last one for a better understanding of the story, and then let's move on to the main plot.


	17. Chapter 17

The Avengers Tower held a party after a long pause. There were a lot of people here and Peter, because there was no one to watch him, he was there too. Pepper had urgent business matters and dealings, so she couldn't stay home with him. Tony decided he'd better had his son under his watch, so he took him with him.

Rhodey was just telling a story, but Peter was busy trying to absorb all of the experiences because he had never been to any such party before.

"...drop it at his feet, I'm like: Boom! You looking for this?" Rhodey finished euphorically, staring from Tony to Thor. Both of them had smiles on their faces, but they looked at Rhodey a little puzzled. “Boom, you're not looking - why am I even talking to you? Everybody always laughs at it," he said, slightly disappointed and sipped from his glass.

"I will laugh, Uncle Rhodey, but you have to say it again," Peter told him, and everyone laughed.

"Hey, why are you laughing at him? He didn't say anything funny!"

"The kids are funny and cute in themselves," Tony smirked, ruffling Peter's hair. Then he bent over. "What if you went to Aunt Nat? She's at the bar over there, and she seems a little sad. Go cheer her up."

Peter immediately agreed because he had loved Natasha since the first moment he saw her. She was beautiful, funny, self-confident, and fearless. She was always nice to him and watched him whenever Pepper and Tony went somewhere. And Peter adored her. Aunt Nat couldn't be sad.

"Hi, Nat," he greeted her with a smile and sat down on the barstool. She stood with her back to him, behind the bar, so she turned and her face lit up.

"Well, isn't that my favorite Stark?" she smiled and ruffled his hair. "But don't tell Dad." He giggled. "What are you doing here? Since when can such little boys go to adult parties?"

"From now on," he said, grinning.

"Tss, that's protectionism. What will it be, young sir? Vodka with juice?"

"Just vodka," he said importantly. Natasha laughed and placed a glass and orange juice in front of him.

"Okay, one extra orange juice. And I'll have the vodka for you."

"Are you sad, Aunt Nat?" Peter asked her cautiously. Natasha raised her eyebrows and looked at him curiously.

"How did you figure that out, kid?"

"You look sad to me."

“Well, all right. I'll tell you something. I was sad until you came to me. I missed you, Pete," she told him affectionately, chirping him into his nose.

•••

Later, everyone was leaving the party, leaving only Avengers, Maria, and Rhodey there. They were all sitting in armchairs or couches and discussing Thor's hammer. Peter lay at Natasha, his head resting in her lap, and she stroked his hair. He watched all the events with his sleepy eyes.

"Please, Stark, by all means," Clint said with a grin to Peter's father when he couldn't lift Thor's hammer. Tony stood up, unbuttoned his jacket, and winked at Peter.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge," he said, then grabbed the hammer, trying to move it. "It's physics." But no matter what he tried, he couldn't do it. Thor watched his movements in amusement.

When even the gloves of his Iron Man suit didn't help him, he called his best friend to help.

"Are you even pulling?" Rhodey asked in disbelief, clenching his muscles.

"Are you on my team?"

"Just represent! Pull!"

But neither they nor Bruce succeeded, nor did Steve move the hammer. Peter would never admit it to his father, but he actually put hopes on Steve rather than Tony. After all, he was a super-strong soldier...

"Aren't you tired?" Nat whispered in his ear, and Peter shook his head. Actually, the show was quite amusing. Maria refused to try it straight away, so everyone looked at Natasha. "What is it?"

"You're next, Nat," Tony said, grinning.

"Oh, no-no. That's not a question I need to be answered," she said, shaking her head. Peter sat and fixed his puppy eyes on her. "Don't even try!"

"Please, Aunt Nat. Pretty please."

"It doesn't matter, if you ask me, pretty or unpleasantly, I just won't do it. I know I'm not worthy," she said, and Peter looked disappointed.

"You're breaking that boy's heart, Nat. Look at him how sad he is!" Clint told her.

"And what if Peter tried? Come on, show us how strong you are! Maybe you'll be better than your dad," Maria winked at him and laughed as she caught Tony's gaze.

"Well, sure, let's try it, young man. I'll buy you a beer," Thor told him, and everyone laughed. So Peter got up and walked a little hesitantly to the hammer. He was sure he wouldn't pick him up. If others didn't, how could he do it? Still, he grabbed the hammer and pulled it as hard as he could.

"I guess it would have flopped me if Peter had succeeded," Clint said, grinning. "We would get on the ass."

"Silence, there's a kid!"

"Steve, he said a bad language word."

"Would you like to be a superhero, too, Peter?" Bruce asked with interest.

"I don't know, I've never thought about that..."

"Wow, what skills would he have?"

"Maybe he's going to put on his suits like his dad."

“God save us. Pepper would have probably definitely insane," Tony laughed.

"Or he'll create some serum and be super fast."

"Or extremely cute."

"I'd rather be normal," Peter said, blushing when everyone laughed. Then he returned to Aunt Nat and she kissed his cheek.

"I am proud of you."

"Even though I didn't pick up the hammer?"

"Despite that."


	18. Chapter 18

Pepper read through the working papers, at least she tried. Tony and she sat on the couch in the living room and she tried to work while Tony was watching something on TV. Well, he pretended to be watching a show on TV. In fact, his gaze was still sliding toward the door.

"That's ridiculous!" she finally said when she couldn't stand it anymore.

"What's ridiculous?" he asked, confused, giving her a look.

“Are you really so worried about him? It's just a field trip!"

“Just a field trip? But to Oscorp! I still don't believe you signed the pass. If it was up to me, he would stay home,” he said stubbornly, and Pepper sighed. Sometimes he could be really dramatic.

“Then you shouldn't have named me as his next legal guardian. Tony, he really wanted to go on the excursion. What could happen to him? He would be with Ned all the time, and I doubt that Osborn will even know that Peter was there,” she explained. They've talked about it several times, but talking to him was like talking to the wall.

"I still don't like it," he insisted.

“You're just paranoid. He's fourteen, he can take care of himself. You will see that when he comes home and tells us enthusiastically about it, you will be glad he went. You know how he is. He loves everything related to science. But don't worry, I'm sure he won't leave us in the future because of Oscorp. He likes technology rather than biochemistry. He is your son after all,” she told him with a small smile. She had little suspicion that Tony wasn't going to let him in because he was afraid Peter would like Oscorp too much.

"Ours, he's our son," he corrected. It has been two years since Peter began calling her mother and a few months after she signed the court papers and became his official legal guardian. Even so, it always warmed her heart when someone reported Peter as her son. She treated him as her son almost from the start when she was there for them after Mary left, but the fact that the others took it that way was something else. That meant it was real.

"I love you," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Sometimes it still seemed like a dream.

"I'm home!"  came a voice from the hallway came the corridor, and Tony jumped to his feet in a moment and followed his son. Pepper shook her head in disbelief and followed her boyfriend.  


"So how was your day, little bat?" Tony asked, and Pepper smiled to herself when she heard him. He had to be really worried about him because he hadn't called him a bat for quite a few years.

"It was absolutely great, but I will probably go to bed," he replied, and both adults frowned slightly. This was not their son's usual behavior.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Pepper asked, ignoring Tony's expression _I told you_.

“No, the excursion was really interesting, but I got sick on my way back home. I'll go to bed before dinner. It's certainly nothing,” he assured them, but neither of them was convinced.

“All right, then go to bed. I'll get you some tea,” Tony said, and Peter immediately went to his room.

"Don't even start," Pepper said before Tony could start talking about how he was telling her.

"I was right!"

“Tony, dear, you're not serious. It's just a stupid coincidence,” she said vigorously. She really didn't want to talk to him about it again.

"But if not, I'll give Osborn what he deserves!" Tony threatened on the way to the kitchen. Pepper still didn't understand why he was making such a deal of it. As far as she knew, Tony's journeys did not cross with those of Osborn…

•••

A group of scientists stood around the glass terrarium, which was empty right now, and was discussing the situation.

“Richard should tell her. He's her favorite,” said the smaller blonde, moving her glasses closer to the root of her nose. Everyone knew they were in trouble and no one wanted to be the one to tell their research leader. She was not exactly famous for her kind nature.

"Nope! Plus, I wasn't even here when he escaped,” the man in his forties protested.

“What's going on here? I don't pay you for gossiping!” came a sharp female voice.

All present turned to the door. None of them gave a sound.

"What is it? Do you have nothing to do?” she asked, glancing at them all. None of the best brains she found gave her a glimpse, and she had already thought that something had happened that she would not like.  


"We lost our specimen, miss," one of the newer employees dared to speak.

"What do you mean? He was stabilized!”

"He didn't die," Richard explained.

"Be that kind and tell me what happened!"

"He escaped. We haven't been able to find him yet.”

“Damn it, you better fix this. A radioactive spider is running around here, if you don't want to end up as the last experimental volunteer, you should find it as soon as possible. I don't have to remind you that no one has survived the bite yet,” she informed them, leaving the lab.

This was trouble of enormous proportions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go... I think it's safe to say that our main storyline is starting now, welcome!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592256 you can find a new story with more Peter and Tony there <3


	19. Chapter 19

“Sir, Peter's sick. The body's temperature has risen to almost thirty-nine degrees," announced the robotic voice, that awakened Pepper,  just after midnight. She had never had a deep sleep, especially today because she was worried about Peter. At dinner, he said he was fine, but she didn't believe him too much.  


"Tony! Tony, wake up, Peter's sick!" she blurted, shook Tony's shoulder, and then quickly jumped out of bed. "Friday, symptoms?"

"Just the high temperature and the feeling of vomiting," the AI replied, and in a few seconds, Pepper was in Peter's room, running to his bed.

"Mommy," he said in a low voice when he noticed her. She put her palm on his sweaty forehead. He was burning so much.  


"Oh God, God. We have to reduce fever, honey. Does anything hurt?" she asked him carefully, and when Tony finally appeared in the doorway, she quickly sent him for cold tiling and rather for bucket too.  


“No, I just feel so cold and then hot again. And I feel awfully weak,” he replied, closing his eyes for a moment. She wiped his cheek gently with a handkerchief and when Tony appeared with a wet cloth, she carefully put it on his forehead.  


"Are you sure nothing happened to you at Oscorp?" Tony started again, and Pepper gave him a disbelieving look. Perhaps he doesn't want to discuss this again! "What? That's quite likely!"

"I don't know, I don't remember anything..." Peter murmured, frowning as he tried to remember.

“It doesn't matter. I could take your blood and see from a few tests if-"

"Really, Tony?" Pepper interrupted sharply, wiping Peter's face. "Perhaps you won't take his blood right now! Are you crazy?"  


"Would you be so kind and not yell at me, dear?" he asked her in a very calm voice and looked at Peter. "What do you think?"  


"I don't know. Oh, God, I'm cold," he shook, and Pepper covered him with a blanket.

"Tony, please go get our duvet," she pleaded, stroking the boy's hair soothingly. "Maybe it will be better in the morning."  


"I hope so."

"Do you think you can fall asleep?" she asked him softly, and he shrugged. He closed his eyes. "Try it, darling. I'll stay with you, okay? If anything happened, I'm here and I'll look out for you."  


"Thanks, mom. I love you."

"I love too, sweetie."

•••

Tony, in the end, managed to convince Pepper to allow him to take Peter's blood. Neither one of his parents had fallen asleep that night; Pepper stayed with Peter, who slept restlessly and woke up every now and then, and Tony was back in his lab and started doing individual tests to try and figure out what was going on and if there was some mistake. Friday regularly informed him about Peter's condition, which remained unchanged.

Pepper came to him with the sunrise. Tony was so busy working that he didn't notice her. Only when the smell of scrambled eggs and sausages struck his nose, he did look up. She smiled exhaustedly at him.

"How is he?" he asked immediately, walking toward her. She put a plate on the table and raised her arms so she could wrap them around his neck.

“The fever has finally gone down. He said he was better, he even ate a little. And he finally fell asleep, so I thought I'd go make you breakfast and catch up with you if you found out anything. How's it going?” she asked him with interest.

“That's good, he might be better now. Well, you'll be surprised, but I really found out something," he said, grinning as her eyebrows flicked up curiously. "There are enzymes in his blood that are somehow... extra. More specifically, they cause mutagenic changes," he told her, pausing for a moment. Pepper covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "I would be more sure if Bruce was here with me. But this is how I am really worried that something must have happened to him in the lab."  


"But what about Peter now?" Pepper gasped.

"I don't know," Tony shook his head and sat down heavily in his chair. "I'm surprised that after something like that, he is still..." he'd rather not finish the sentence and shook his head. "We're going to have to keep an eye on him now and monitor him for any changes."  


•••

Peter woke up. He felt great, lively like a fish, full of strength. He quickly put on his shirt and pants and then headed for the kitchen, adjusting his disheveled hair on the way. But he found no one in the dining room.

"Hm, Friday?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Where are mom and dad?"

“Down in the lab, Peter. How are you feeling? Should I inform Tony and Pepper that you're awake?"

"No, no, I'm going to tell them myself, I'm great," he muttered in reply. On the way to the lab he almost bounced, and when he went inside, he found that mom and dad were bending over something. An internal voice prompted him to show off some spectacular arrival, so he flip flop jumped in front of them and fell on both feet without any problems. Pepper almost got a heart attack.

"Peter! Why aren't you in bed!" she said slightly angry, and he grinned at her. He didn't notice that Tony was looking at him with narrowed eyes, looking for the initial changes. Peter had never jumped flips and never seemed to have planned it.

"I'm fine, Mom," he smiled at her. "I guess it was just onde day sickness."  


"I'm afraid it wasn't, kid," Tony said, tapping the screen where Peter's blood sample was. "I've found something in your body that definitely doesn't belong there. Mutagenic enzymes."  


Peter paused and almost whispered, "What does that mean? What will happen to me now?"

"That's just the thing we'll have to find out."


	20. Chapter 20

Peter stared at the mug he was holding, trying not to panic. In fact, he did not hold him at all. No, he actually had the mug glued to his hand in some mysterious way. He just wanted a drink and this happened!

“Uh, Mom? Could you please take the mug?” he asked in a relatively calm voice, holding out his hand with the mug. Pepper looked at him with a question in her eyes, but still grabbed the mug, but it didn't move at all.

"Honey, you have to let go of the mug, if you want me to take it," she told him, and Peter was really beginning to panic now.

"But I'm not holding it!" he yelled.

"What do you mean you're not holding it?" Pepper asked, puzzled, and only now she had looked at the mug that her son wasn't really holding.

"I'm broken," he murmured in fear, and Pepper's heart clenched in pain. Why did her family still have to suffer so much?

“Don't say that, why would you be broken? That's not true,” she said affectionately, still trying to separate the mug from his hand.

“I'm broken. I have stupid mutagenic enzymes in me,” he panicked, tears accumulating in his eyes.

"Tony!" she shouted at her boyfriend. Peter had a panic attack, and Tony was the best chance to get him out of it.

"What is it? What's happening?" he blurted as he ran into the kitchen.

"Peter has a panic attack," she replied, stepping aside to give her boys some space.

It was only when Peter calmed down, realizing that she was holding a mug in her hand that caused this situation.

•••

After the debacle with the mug, his parents decided it would be better for him to stay home for a few days. At least until he found out what was different with him. Peter wasn't exactly thrilled about it. He felt terrible.

He tried to distract himself with his beloved Star Wars movie marathon, but the television was so terribly noisy. It didn't matter how much he lowered it. It was still too loud and his ears hurt. He lowered the volume until it came to zero. Annoyed by the situation, he turned off the television and reached for the book. But when he wasn't bothered by the sound, the light began to bother him for a change. He closed the book angrily and buried his head on the couch.

He tried to remember what had happened on the excursion that he had become this. The problem with the noise came back, but this time it was worse. His ears were fizzing. And then rhythmic hits began to sound.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

"How are you, kid?"

"Oh my God. Why are you yelling so much?” he asked his father, who had joined him on the couch. He did not lift his head, however, because the light still bothered him too much.  


“But I didn't shout at all. Are you okay?" he asked carefully, reaching for his shoulder, which was the last straw for him. At other times, so comforting gesture for him was absolutely unbearable right now.

“I think my senses have just risen to eleven. Everything is too much,” he tried to explain. Why did this have to happen to him?

•••

"How is he?" Pepper asked worriedly as Tony returned from Peter's room. He called her and described what had happened. Pepper immediately canceled the upcoming meetings and returned home. She couldn't work when their little boy suffered so much.

"He's been asleep for about two hours now, so hopefully better," Tony sighed, kissing her cheek before going to the coffee machine.

"So what? His senses are improved?” she asked. She was no genius, but she needed to know what was going on with their son.

"Apparently. This is crazy, Pep. I can still see him lying on the couch in pain and I can't do anything. They didn't write that in the books about children!"

“We'll fight it, Tony. As always.”

“When's dinner? I'd eat something,” said Peter, who suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"It's three in the afternoon," Tony replied skeptically, trying not to speak too loud.

“At least I'll have a snack. Hi, Mom, what are you doing home so early?” he asked, opening the fridge to see what choices he had.

“Tony called me and told me what happened. Honey, are you all right?”

“It was terrible, but I'm fine now. I'm just a little hungry,” he said, pulling the yogurt out of the fridge.

Pepper and Tony said nothing and exchanged worried glances. And then for an hour, they watched their son search the kitchen and eat everything that came under his hand.

•••

Peter threw the ball against the wall. Being at home was really boring. He missed Ned. And actually, he missed school. He tried to talk to his parents, but they were adamant and still did not want to let him go. But he was really fine!

"Stupid ball," he murmured under his nose as he threw the ball with more force, and it bounced off the wall with more energy and hit him directly in the forehead. Peter rubbed the spot angrily. He will certainly have a bruise there. He didn't need that at all.

He threw the ball on the wall in anger, but this time it did not return to him. Peter blinked a few times to make sure he really saw what he was seeing.

“Dad! Can you take a moment?” he called his father, who was preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"Are you okay? What's happening?" Tony started worryingly as he walked into the living room.

"I'm fine, but our wall completely isn't," he replied, pointing to where the ball had been stuck in the wall.

"What the hell is that?!"

“I threw it on the wall, and then the ball hit me and I got mad. I threw it on the wall with more force and this happened,” he explained, and Tony glanced between the ball in the wall and his son. Every day he was worried about what new Peter would come up with, but he really didn't expect that.

"You'll fix that wall," he said, returning to the kitchen. He knew Peter didn't want to make a big deal of it, but what the hell... How was Tony supposed to stay calm?

•••

Peter paced nervously around the living room. He united all the events of the last few days and came to the conclusion that he had: extra great strength, improved senses, was healing quickly, and something like a sixth sense. And after that conclusion, he decided he wanted to be like his dad and go out to help people. He was going to announce it to his parents, so he made wheels around the living room. He needed to calm his nerves somehow.

“PETER! What the hell is that mean?!” Tony shouted as Pepper and he entered the living room and found their son walking on the ceiling.

Peter gave them a look and frowned when he saw them upside down. "Why are you upside down?"

“I think the better question is what you're doing on the ceiling. Can you please climb down before one of us gets a heart attack?” Pepper asked and Peter looked around in confusion. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he was on the ceiling. Well, another superpower he'll use to fight crime.

"Sure," he muttered and jumped to the ground.

"You wanted to tell us something, or just scare us to death?" his dad asked as the room lay quiet for a moment.

“Yes, I wanted to talk to you. As you know, I have modified DNA now and I don't think I can just sit at home if I can do much more out there,” he said in a low voice. He knew it probably will not be smooth, but their family was composed of Avengers! They could be indulgent, right?

"I hope you don't suggest what I think," Pepper said dangerously.

"Wait, let's talk about it," Tony murmured, still not quite catching up.

"I want to be like you, Dad," he told them bluntly.

"Absolutely not," Pepper rejected.

"But mom, I-"

"We will not talk about it."

"Dad, say something!" He turned to his father. Tony didn't want to be between them, but it seemed to be too late.

"I think it's too early to deal with these things," he said finally. He didn't like Peter's idea a bit, but how could he say no when everyone around him was doing superheroes?

“We will not deal with it at all. I never want to hear about it again, okay?” Pepper informed them vigorously, leaving them alone in the living room. Her son wouldn't be in danger. It was enough that his father did it.


	21. Chapter 21

_ We will not deal with it at all. _

Peter rolled uneasily on the other side and looked at the clock. Three in the morning. He couldn't fall asleep, a brief conversation with his parents kept on in his mind. Pepper immediately rejected his suggestion, but Tony seemed to be beginning to think about it. Maybe if he managed to persuade him somehow...

He understood that Pepper was worried about him; actually, he didn't blame her too much, considering how many times his father had almost lost his life. But should he just sit at home and make no use of his new skills?

He rubbed his temples. His mind was full of thoughts, and he constantly imagined helping people in trouble and helping Avengers save the world. He put his hands behind his head dreamily and remembered the conversation he had with other Avengers at one of the parties. They were wandering about whether he would have any superpowers. He would never have thought it would happen.  


He rose from his bed and began pacing around the room. He could make a suit. Or try to work on it, make some designs... and if he got his father on his side, he would certainly help him make a suit. And if not... he might discuss it with Friday, right?

He decided to implement his plan immediately. He wouldn't fall asleep anyway. He crept around his parents' bedroom as quietly as possible and headed for the lab. He tapped the code and Friday let him in.

“Good morning, Peter. How come you're awake so early?” a robotic voice greeted him and turned on the screens.

"I have an idea and it won't let me sleep," he confessed.

"I am listening."

“Friday, would you be so nice to inform me if my parents woke up and started walking around the house? It wouldn't be good if they found me here," he mumbled, and artificial intelligence assured him that he would keep him informed. "Thanks. You know, I'd like to make a suit."  


"You want to be the new Iron Man, Peter?"

"Don't be silly, Iron Man is just one and only, and no one will ever replace him," Peter said, his eyes twinkling. "You know about everything going on here, Friday, so you know I have some... abilities."  


"Yes, I happen to know."

"There you go. I want to create my own suit and make full use of those skills."

"I understand. Do you have any specific idea?"

"No, actually, it was a totally spontaneous decision, and I wanted to make designs here," he confessed. "Could you create some inconspicuous folder where mom and dad couldn't get? Hide it somewhere, please. I will gather all the information and suggestions there," he asked her.  


"Generating."

"Now please make a copy of Dad's latest suit," he muttered cautiously. The Iron Man suit was brilliant, and Peter needed something that would be based on it.  


"I'm making a copy," she announced, and a lighted hologram suddenly appeared in front of Peter, showing Iron Man's suit.

"I'd like something more comfortable than being locked in a piece of metal," he said, thoughtfully expanding and shrinking the various parts of the suit.

"Have you came up with your superhero name already?" Friday asked.

"No," he laughed, starting to sketch his own body. "I have something like a sixth sense. I can climb the walls-"  


“So you have spider skills? Are you Spider-boy?"  


Peter frowned. He didn't like this at all. "Friday, those skills will probably remain for the rest of my life. When I will jumping at thirty on the roofs, I will definitely not be a boy anymore. I could be... Spider-Man. Maybe."

•••

Since his parents hadn't wanted to send him to school yet, he had plenty of time to work on his suit. The initial designs were not so bad, but Peter tried to improve them. He was so charged with energy that he almost didn't go to sleep.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing?" Tony suddenly opened the door to Peter's room. Peter was sitting at his desk working on another design, so he quickly covered the paper with a chemistry textbook, trying to look like he was just chilling.

"Nothing, just... I'm just drawing. And also learning. Chemistry," he answered, trying to make it sound convincing. Tony walked to his desk and nodded.

"Oh okay. Do you want to practice something with me? What are you learning?" he wondered and grabbed his textbook, which he started browsing through. Peter quickly turned the drawn list of papers. "What is it?" 

"What do you mean?"

"That on that paper."

"Um... it's just an Iron Man suit. I want to put you... in a comic book. Yeah. I work on a comic book and I will give it to Mom for her birthday. You get a nice beat up from Steve and mom herself gets you on your shoulder blades," he laughed when Tony hit him on the head with a textbook.

"Are you suggesting that I am no longer suitable for Iron Man?" he asked, amused.

"Not at all, Dad. No one else could be Iron Man."

“All right. Will you show me the comic?"

"Actually..." It was too late. Tony grabbed the paper and examined it. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"That doesn't look much like Iron Man suit."

"That's your... new suit."

"And why do I have a spider on my chest and not a reactor?"

Peter sighed resignedly and got up from his chair. He started walking back and forth and ran his hand into his hair. "Okay, I'll tell you. You would have figured it out anyway. But don't tell Mom, please! I started... I started working on my suit. Spider-Man's suit," he said. Tony looked at him.

"Peter-"

"I know, I know! But I want to help too, Dad! Then what are those skills for? And I'll take care of myself, I will not risk anything! I just need-"

“If you don't want anyone to know what you're doing, you should learn to smooth your tracks. Yes, I found your designs and I must admit they are not bad at all." He looked back at the door. “Don't tell Mom. We will set the rules for using the suit. Now come on, I have some ideas you might like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, does Pepper figure it out or not? Thank you all for kudos and comments! <3


	22. Chapter 22

Tony wasn't very excited about the sudden shudder of his son being a superhero, but he knew him very well to know that if they forbid it, he would bypass them. That was probably what he had after him. So he decided to keep an eye on him. Together they created a suit that had perhaps all the security features that existed. Maybe even those that have not yet been discovered. In short, Tony built-in everything he could think of. Peter made his webs, which surprised Tony a little. He knew Peter was a genius, but he wouldn't expect this from a 14-year-old. He himself would probably have trouble figuring out something like that.

Tony simply thought he was in control. That could reassure Pepper when he had to come out with the truth. He had to tell her as soon as possible, but he had not yet dared to do so. He knew his beloved girlfriend would be furious, and that he would be the main target. And he really didn't like being under Pepper's anger. Interestingly, she could never get angry with Peter as she did with him.

"Sir, Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross is waiting for you in the lobby," Friday told him as Tony checked Peter's suit again. Before he allowed him to go out with it, he had to be absolutely sure it was the safest thing his son could have.

"And you just let him into my house?" Tony asked annoyed. Ross had been trying to contact him for about two weeks now, but Tony had successfully avoided it. After all, he had more important things to do, like taking care of his son, who suddenly had superpowers. He didn't care a bit what Ross wanted from him.

"Yes, sir," Friday answered simply.

“Remind me later that I have to look at the security codes. I don't want you to let all strangers, who will seek my attention, into my house,” he said on his way out of the lab. Now, meeting Ross will not be avoided.

"Anthony Stark, how nice you took the time for me," Thaddeus Ross spoke as soon as Tony appeared in the hallway. He already knew that his visit would not be pleasant. At least Peter was going to school again. He didn't need his son to hang around people like Ross. Especially now that his senses were enhanced.

"Mister Secretary," Tony greeted him. He would have told him to go further, but he didn't want the man who had once tried to get rid of Bruce walking around his house. Just being in his hall was too much.

"I've been trying to reach you in recent days, but I haven't a success."

"Yes, I know. I tried to avoid you,” Tony said honestly, not looking away. He never felt very good about him.

“Maybe if you answered my calls, you wouldn't be so surprised by what I'm about to tell you. The United Nations is discussing the current work of the Avengers,” he told him.

Tony frowned slightly. “I'm not sure you should discuss this with me. The Captain leads the team. I am not even active right now.”

"Sure, but you're still funding this project, aren't you?"

"That is still just the funding."

“I'm afraid world governments don't see it like that. You are funding the Avengers, you are responsible for their actions,” Ross said with a smug look on his face, and Tony wanted to hit him to make that expression disappear.

“And what actions do you have on your mind specifically, Secretary? You mean how we saved the world, or how we saved the world?” he snapped. What was that supposed to mean?

“Of course, everyone is grateful for these actions, but you're not that great, are you? What about all the other failed actions? What about the mess that is always left after you? Not to mention all the innocent lives you are threatened by your actions—”

"You can never save everyone, and you know it very well!" Tony spat. How could this person afford to moralize him?!

“You are an independent organization, but that will end soon. We are trying to come up with an agreement that will be in the best interests of all. You should be prepared for it. No world government wants to ignore your actions anymore.”

“Then again. I'm not the boss of the Avengers. You should discuss this with Steve. You know Steve, don't you? A blond guy about ten feet tall. The body has all the muscle and the ass also quite fits. Do me a favor when you take your head out of your ass, contact Captain.”

"Don't see you for last time, Stark," he said as if he was winning, and Tony thought he was about to fly out of his skin soon. What would happen if there was simply an accident that Ross would not survive? Everyone would probably be relieved.

"Am I not a lucky guy?" he asked sarcastically.

Ross gave him a look before he finally left his house. Such insolence! He came here and is preaching to him how many people actually died by their actions? What about all those they saved?! Didn't it matter that if they weren't for them, the world they knew wouldn't exist anymore? Had it not been for him, a nuclear missile would have hit Manhattan? And the lives that the government decided to sacrifice back then didn't matter? His whole speech was a farce.

The Avengers were independent for good reason. They have never been, and certainly will never be, an instrument of government. Neither theirs nor foreign.


	23. Chapter 23

"This is so cool!" Peter cheered as he came home and headed straight to the lab, where Tony and the brand new Spider-Man suit waited. It looked totally perfect and much better than Peter had expected. He exhaled admiringly and ran his fingers over the dark spider that glowed on the chest. "That's beautiful, Dad! If you didn't help me, it would look like some onesie."

Tony laughed. "Do you have anything against an onesie?"

"Not at all."

“So, let's clarify a few things again; not a word to Mom. Not yet. We have to work her out slowly, and then we tell her. I would hate to have a quiet household because of this," Tony said seriously, and Peter nodded. That was not a problem. “Second, you won't just use the suit for fun, otherwise I'll put it somewhere and make sure you don't get to it. Third, you won't risk anything. You won't just take it without me knowing it. And if I take you somewhere with me, you will obey me and save yourself rather than risk for me. Is it clear to you?"

Peter listened only half-ear, still admiringly watching his gorgeous suit. But he was really interested in the penultimate sentence. He looked at his father brightly. "You'll take me with you on missions? I will work with the Avengers?!"

Tony paused. Given what Ross was about to do, he was beginning to worry a little that the Avengers would be able to hold on for a long time. But he still didn't understand. They saved the world; what did he want more? He shook his head. "I'll think about it, depending on how you will listen."

"I'll be as good as... I meant to say a puppy, but there is a lot of worry about those," he thought. Tony laughed and ruffled his hair, as he often did when he was a little child.

“You were like a puppy when you were a little kid. They all loved you, all they needed was one look, and they started babbling how cute you were. You charmed them all with your puppy eyes," he grinned. "You have that charm after me. You don't have to thank me."

"Sure thing, Dad," he chuckled and then looked at his father eagerly. "Can I try the suit? Please!"

Tony took a breath to answer, but he was interrupted by Friday: "Steve Rogers is here, sir. Should I let him in?"

Stark rolled his eyes and grunted: "You're going to let Ross in and not Steve? God, Friday... those damn women. And you're just artificial intelligence. Let him in."

"I could be offended, sir."

"That's not what I meant, babe. You are number one," Tony said, then winked at Peter. "You dare take the suit. We will test it together. I want to keep you under control."

Peter whined. "But Dad ..."

"No buts. Compromises, kid. Friday, watch over him," he commanded, and Peter folded his arms over his chest.

"As you wish, sir."

“I know you, Peter. Just wait for me, it'll be just a moment, I promise," he said, and then he came out of the workshop. "Hello, Cap," he greeted Steve, who was already waiting for him in the living room.

"Tony, nice to see you again," he told him honestly and smiled. "Where's Peter?"

“He sulks in the workshop. Sit down. Can I get you something?" he offered, but Steve shook his head.

"No, thanks. I have another program after this." Tony raised his eyebrows, but Steve made no comment. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, it's not going to be exactly cheerful," he grinned and sat down in the chair opposite him. Steve frowned slightly. “Recently, Ross came to me. And he told me something that I can't get out of my mind."

"What is it?"

“He doesn't like our work. I know there have been a few missteps, but so many of our missions have been successful. He says we have a lot of dead people behind us, which I do not deny, but they are mainly those who want to endangered our world, right? I know we have often threatened innocent people too, but... everybody knows very well that every battle brings some victims," Tony sighed and Steve winced. "The UN is now making an agreement or something. I suppose they want all power and control over us."

“Are you telling me he doesn't look at the good thing at all? You almost died trying to protect Earth from Loki and his mad plans. Doesn't he get any of this? It may sound a little egoistic, but where would the world be if it weren't for us?" Steve said.

"In deep shits," Tony replied simply, and Captain America frowned, even though the corners of his lips twitched slightly. "It bothers me that Thor hasn't shown up yet. Otherwise, I would ask him if he could send us his little brother again for a while."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Are you crazy?"

"No, not at all. Loki would be under surveillance. All he had to do was use his magic stick, and maybe Ross would start to think..." he suggested, and Rogers had to laugh. "So, will we call Loki?"

"Yes, please!" shouted Peter, who suddenly appeared. Tony frowned.

"You still remember him?"

"Yeah, sure! You locked him in a cell!"

"By right!"

"Hi, Peter," Steve greeted him with a smile, and Peter hurried to him on the couch. "How are you?"

"Great," he grinned. "I have superpowers now," he boasted, and Tony's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Peter!"

"Really? Did Dad dop you with something?" Steve raised his eyebrows. Peter shrugged.

“Actually, we don't know how it happened. One day I was fine, then I went on a field trip, I came back and I was sick, and the next day I had superpowers. Sometimes I will show you what I can do when my dad allows me to try a suit," he boasted, then looked at his father. "When will Aunt Nat show up?"

Tony sighed. "I do not know. Anyway, Aunt Nat and you will be even more inseparable now, right? Spider duo," he grinned.


	24. Chapter 24

"That was great!" Peter exclaimed enthusiastically as they returned home. But the smile on his face was quickly replaced by confusion as he caught his father's expression. "What?"

"What? Perhaps we made it clear that we would just try the suit,” he pointed to their previous conversation, but it did not bring Peter the answer.

"That's what we were doing," he said with confusion, removing his mask.

"Did we? Did we really? What about the car you stopped?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

"You mean the car that would otherwise hit a school bus?"

“Yes, that is the car. I specifically forbid you from doing anything without my prior approval or assistance. And I suddenly turn around and you're not following me. No, instead, a car is rushing at you at high speed. Have you ever wondered what could have happened to you?! We haven't explored the limits of your abilities yet. You can't risk like that, Peter,” he explained angrily. In the final, he wasn't so angry with his son as he was with himself. He had suspected that Peter would do something like that. He should have better watched over him. If Pepper learned this, she would have his head on a block.

“It was just a car, Dad. I don't even have a scratch!” he tried to reassure him, but his words had exactly the opposite effect.

“Just a car? You really calmed me down here, kid. It was a car that weighed about three thousand tons and you stopped it with your bare hands!” he snapped, then sighed. “I don't want to scream at you. I just haven't got used to that idea that now you are doing what I am doing.”

"I understand, but I'm really fine," he murmured, hugging his father for calming his nerves a little.

“You should change. And put the suit back in its place. I wouldn't like Pepper to come here and the suit lying around,” Tony said, and Peter listened exceptionally without protest. None of them wanted this to happen.

"When we were returning home, we passed a church and there was a wedding going on and it made me think-"

"Better not," Tony interrupted him with a grin.

"Ha-Ha. But seriously, have you ever thought about marrying Mom?” he asked, putting the suit where it belonged.

"That's a really interesting question," said Tony, startled by the question.

“Don't get it wrong, but aren't you a little old for dating? And wouldn't it be nice if you were married?”

"Who are you calling old?" he asked, a little annoyed.

“Well, you won't be any younger. So have you? Have you ever thought about it?” he wondered.

“Sometimes I think about it. I'll tell you the secret. I even have a ring that is safe with Happy. I... when these thoughts visit me, I have to ask myself, why would she want to marry a man like me? The age difference is between us and she can always find someone better. Someone who deserves her more than I do,” he confided his thoughts. He only loved two women in his life, and Pepper was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"You really can't think of that," Peter said with a frown. He had no idea his father thought that. It was clear how much they love each other.

"You'll understand when you're older."

"I don't think so. Do you think if Mom didn't love you, she would spend so much of her time with us when I was little? What I remember, and from what you told me, she always did everything in our best interest. She's one of us. She's Stark,” he tried to speak to his soul.

"You're right," he agreed with a small smile on his face.

“I think you should have a wedding,” he said, “I'm hungry. I'm going to have a snack,” he told him, leaving him alone in the workshop.

Tony was taken aback by Peter's sudden interest in his relationship with Pepper. He could imagine that someday they would have a beautiful wedding and live together forever. But that didn't mean he was ready for it. He was too afraid of rejection.

"Sir, you should see something," Friday interrupted his thoughts.

"Then show me," he said with a sigh. He could already say he wouldn't like it, but if Friday thought it was important, it probably was.

A hologram showed up in front of him, with the news on it. There was a smoky building in the shot, and the headline read _The explosion in Lagos killed humanitarian workers from Wakanda._

"Friday, be so kind and turn on the sound for me," he ordered. He didn't understand why she was showing him this. Sure, it was unfortunate, but it could have been a gas leak. Why should he know about the explosion in Lagos? He hadn't seen anything to attract his attention yet.

 _“Brock Rumlow and his team tried to steal a biological weapon from a lab in Lagos today. The Avengers were in there to prevent his attempt, which they eventually managed. Rumlow did not accept the loss and decided to detonate himself. Wanda Maximoff used her skills to relocate the explosion, but something went wrong, and in the end, the nearby building, where the Wakanda humanitarian workers were, flew into the air. The question is, who is to blame? Brock Rumlow or Avengers? We send our sincere condolences to Wakanda,"_ the reporter said. _  
_

"I want you to block all of Ross's attempts to contact me," he announced, opening another hologram to try to find out more about today's incident. This wasn't good at all. It was clear that it was the last straw for world governments. Now they will not stop them from completing their agreement as quickly as possible.

And they will not be able to do anything to change their decisions.


	25. Chapter 25

He couldn't resist. Day after day he kept thinking of his suit, which he would like to wear all the time. Even Ned had already begun to complain that Peter's thoughts were constantly somewhere else and he wasn't involved in the debate on various theories about Star Wars. Peter was ashamed to put his best friend on the sidelines like this and tried to suppress his thoughts about Spider-Man. Still somewhat unsuccessful, as he ran to them every five minutes. But at least he was starting to focus on Ned again.

He had only worn the suit twice, and always under the strict supervision of his father, who seemed to be worried lately, but he still kept his eyes on Peter. And when Tony was gone for at least a moment, Pepper was home for a change. And although Peter had tried several times, he didn't want to lie to her. Not like that, right in the eyes. He couldn't just tell her he was going to Ned, and he'd be swinging around in his super-amazingly-perfect suit. He just couldn't do it, and he hadn't figured out how to get around his father.  


But one day he was lucky. Tony was gone all day, Pepper still had some meetings. And at school they had canceled the last two classes, so he wondered that he would be able to take his suit for a while and head out into the busy streets.  


“Hello, Peter. What are you doing here?" Goddamn it, Friday. Peter rolled his eyes as he wrapped himself in his suit.

"What do you think? If you tell Dad about it, I guess I'll play with your coding a little," he warned her. He didn't know what he would do to her, but he had to threaten her somehow. He loved Friday, but no one could replace Jarvis anyway. "I am ripping you up and destroying you and Paul will talk to me instead of you."  


"Who is Paul?"

"Your replacement obviously. Passively aggressive ultra-lama. P. A. U. L. Damn, I can't think of names with any deeper meaning," he murmured, then grimaced.

"Word ultra-lama doesn't exist."

“It exists, I just invented it. Cover me, Friday, please! If anyone happened to be here, I'm at Ned, okay?" No longer waiting for her assurance, he ran straight to his room and jumped out the window, shooting the webs into the distance, where they would catch a little solid and he could pull.  


It was a great feeling to swing through the air like this, to be free, and to have the whole city in your palm. Forget everything for a moment, leaving even the slightest trouble down, on the ground, and being somebody else, anonymous. With a mysterious identity. Being a Spider-Man.

Peter flew past the gleaming windows and paused for a moment on the skyscraper roof. He looked down to where the cars were riding, then looked at the fluffy clouds. He could lie on the roof and watch the clouds for all eternity.

He was disturbed by the phone beep. Peter pulled it annoyed - he was safely hidden in his suit, of course - and tensed when he found his father calling. And he wanted to make a video call.

He quickly dismissed the call and then called him back without the camera. This was safer. "Hi, I'm sorry I dismissed the call, but- "

"Where are you?" Tony interrupted, and Peter knew he was frowning dissatisfied. He swallowed. There was no way he could know. "Happy was waiting for you outside school. Your two classes were canceled, right?"  


"Uh, yeah, sure," Peter agreed, startled.

"So where are you now?"

"Well, you know, I went for a walk. I thought I'd come by Ned and I didn't want Happy to take me there. I wanted to clear my head a bit, you understand that right?" he tried to sound convincing, hoping he'd succeeded. "I thought you had some important meeting?"  


"Hmm," Tony murmured. "Yes, but I feel like I am going crazy about it. I needed to talk to someone normal." Peter grinned. "And I miss Pepper too, kid. I realized I haven't spent as much time with her lately as I should."  


"Take her to dinner," Peter suggested to him immediately. "When I get home, I'll check her diary and find out when she's free. Have a nice evening. And then ask her to marry you."  


Tony laughed. "You can't get away with it, do you? We'll see. Well, I guess I'll have to go. I can't wait to be home. Kiss your mom for me, okay?"

"Okay, see you later," Peter said good-bye and ended the call. Then he hid the phone back and continued his way without a target.

After a while, he saw a woman with a man in a narrow street. He didn't like it at all. When the man suddenly grabbed her wrist and she swung at him with her bag and screamed, he headed straight for them.

The woman yelped when he appeared. Peter knocked the man to the ground, tied his arms and legs with webs. He began to fiddle with the idea of wrapping him around the web like a mummy, but he didn't want to waste his webs on such a pig. He looked back at the scared woman.  


"Are you all right, ma'am?" he asked her.

She was watching him in disbelief. "You're the Spider-Man that's all over the Internet right now, aren't you!" She breathed, her eyes twinkling. She looked pretty. Brown hair, darker eyes.  


"On the Internet? I had no idea," he said, thinking he should ask Friday if the videos could be deleted. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes. You are my savior," she told him and smiled. Peter's heart jumped with joy. "The Avengers are the past. You are now our hopes, justice, future."

"I can't match the Avengers."

“Don't be so modest. You and your skills will be a legend," she chuckled and Peter stood up. He was full of contradiction. He didn't want to listen to her, but he liked it...

“Well, I'll have to go now. They may need help somewhere," he said, holding up his palm in greeting and shooting the webs at the opposite building.

"I'm cheering for you so you to know!" she called after him and Peter's stomach twisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't know about you, but I don't like that woman. Thank you for kudos and comments! <3


	26. Chapter 26

Pepper read the weekly reports when Friday's warning popped up in the corner of the screen. She hesitated for a moment before clicking on it. She suspected a little what was going on, and when a full-screen video opened after she clicked on it, her presumptions were confirmed. She watched as the masked person swings between the skyscrapers and her heart tightened anxiously.

"Is that him?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, miss," Friday replied, and Pepper forgot how to breathe for a moment. She shifted her gaze from the computer to the desk and stared at him blankly. She knew her ban would not be permanent, she knew her son too well for that, and unfortunately, he had to be the same as his father. But she would never think Peter would bypass her completely.

"Does Tony know about this?"

“Yes, miss. He has been working with him and supervising him almost from the start.”

That's how it was. Not that only Peter kept it from her. Tony kept it from her too and was even helping him. She assumed it was better. At least Peter is not acting on his own and Tony won't let him do something too dangerous. That still didn't mean that she agreed with it, or that their secret didn't hurt her. They couldn't really talk to her about that? She knew she refused it, but they were family, right? Could it be better to keep secrets between them than to talk about things?

She stopped drowning in her thoughts only when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," she said, quickly closing the video that was still playing on the screen while she was busy with her thoughts.

"End of work," Tony said as he appeared in her office.

"What have you done this time?" she asked suspiciously, noticing the large puget of tulips. At least this time he brought her something she liked. Not like bringing her strawberries...

And then it hit her. He probably decided to go out with the truth. If he thought her favorite flowers would ease her anger, he was really wrong. They always tried to be honest with each other. And this was the thing he hadn't kept from her.  


“That hurts, Pepper. Can't I bring you flowers just like that?” he asked rather a rhetorical question and picked up an empty vase from the shelf, which he then filled with water.  


"So?" Pepper insisted on her version when he placed a vase with flowers on her table.

“So I decided to have dinner. We both have a lot of work lately and we don't see each other so often and I… I miss you, Pep,” he said almost inaudibly. Pepper was taken aback. How could she be mad at him when he was like that? Moreover, he was right. The work continued to grow and their time was running out.

"Dinner sounds nice," she agreed with a smile. She was mad at him, but she didn't want to take away from them the time they could spend together. Only the two of them. They can argue later.

•••

Tony was glad he took Pepper for dinner. He almost forgot what it was like to be with this woman. And now with all that was happening around; Ross and Peter, as a Spider-man, were really glad he could spend a moment only with her. All worries seemed to evaporate away when he was around her.

He reached into his jacket pocket to make sure there was still a small box. He wasn't sure he would do it today, but as they sat here, Tony suddenly didn't know why he hadn't done it a long time ago. Peter was right. They wouldn't be younger, and he didn't want to let her slip through his fingers. She was too special for that. He loved her too much for that.

Pepper had just gone to the bathroom while he ordered a dessert and tried to sort his thoughts in his head so he wouldn't get caught up in his own words when he wanted to speak about marriage.

"That was nice, what you did for those young people from MIT," a woman's voice suddenly spoke next to him.

"Ah, they deserve it. Plus, it helps ease my conscience," he said, giving the unknown woman a look. She didn't look dangerous, but it didn't stop him from feeling uncomfortable.

"They say there's a correlation between generosity and guilt. But if you've got the money... break as many eggs as you like. Right?"

Tony's discomfort grew and he glanced over the corridor that led to the toilets. Fortunately, there was no sign of Pepper. Yet.

"I work for the State Department. Human Resources. I know it's boring... but it enabled me to raise a son. That's the thing in which the two of us are no different," the woman continued, putting a photograph in front of him. "I'm very proud of what he grew up to be. His name was Charlie Spencer. You murdered him. In Sokovia. Not that it matters in the least to you. You think you fight for us. You just fight for yourself. Who's going to avenge my son, Stark? He's dead... and I blame you," she said, and without another look or word, she left.

"What did I miss?" Pepper asked as she sat back in her seat. Just in time when Tony hid a picture of a young boy in Peter's age in his pocket.

“Nothing funny. I ordered dessert,” he said with a small smile, so she didn't notice that something was wrong. They should have enjoyed tonight. And not to worry.

"I hope that my favorite."

“Of course, dear. Strawberry pie, right?” he joked, watching Pepper's eyes with glow with a twinkle of happiness. He liked her like that. Happy and carefree.

Tony tried to enjoy the rest of their evening, but the words from an unknown woman still sounded in his head. He also blamed himself for what had happened in Sokovia, since it was he who had created Ultron. The request for Pepper to marry him was completely forgotten when he began to think that the UN was probably right.


	27. Chapter 27

Tony paced restlessly around the workshop. A few days had passed since an unknown woman spoke to him when he had dinner with Pepper and accused him of having her's son blood on his hands. Maybe it was not an accusation. Maybe it was a cruel, ruthless truth that Tony didn't want to see. Maybe Ross was right after all. It has been one mission after another lately, and the number of dead has grown. No one looked at whether they were innocent or not.

Tony looked down at his palms as if he really had visible blood on them. He clenched his fists. He knew very well what it was to be afraid of his loved ones. About friends, family. Tony had no idea what he would do if he lost Pepper and Peter. He would go crazy. He would have wanted revenge. He would like to find and kill those who took away the most precious thing he had.

He gasped and held onto the desk. _Calm down_ , he exhorted himself, clinging to the wooden corner of the table and breathing deeply. He couldn't imagine a life without Pepper and Peter. How could Avengers do that?

Oh, God. What did they do? How could they do that?

“Are you all right, sir? Do you want me to call Miss Potts?" Friday's robotic voice said, and Tony winced. He stayed in the same position for a moment, trying to calm the frantic pounding heart before he slowly straightened.

"No need, Friday," he said, then closed his eyes for a moment. "Connect me with Ross, please," he added quickly before he could change his mind. No, he wouldn't change his mind. He must tell others. He must explain it to them. They will surely understand. 

"As you wish, sir."

For a moment there was only a low beep, which was replaced by Ross's voice. "Stark! That's a nice surprise to me," he said instead of greeting, and Tony could clearly hear a pleased grin in his voice. Tony never called him. Ross had already understood what Stark wanted to tell him. "What would you like?"

"You know what I want," Tony said, trying to suppress a biting undertone. He hated this guy so much! But he had no choice. "I agree with your suggestion you introduced to me at our last meeting."

Ross laughed. "It wasn't quite a proposal we could democratically discuss, Stark. You wouldn't have a choice anyway. However, I'm glad that you look at it the way I do, and you don't live on a pink fluffy cloud of naivety. Your words have great weight with the Avengers. Make sure that they at least respect UN decisions. I don't want any problems, and I'm sure you neither, Stark."  


"No, secretary," Tony snapped this time.

“I'll meet you soon. Even with the rest of the team. No more trouble, Anthony," he warned, then hung up without saying goodbye. Tony slumped in his chair and ran his hands into his hair. Steve was the leader of their team. And his good friend, too. He hoped he wouldn't have too much of a problem, because otherwise...

Tony didn't know.

•••

"The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt," Ross began when he met the team after a few days, as he promised to Tony. "You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives... but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some... who would prefer the word; vigilantes."

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha had to ask.

"How about dangerous?" he grinned. "What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?" On the hologram behind him, a map of marked places appeared. "New York," he said, and the footage of the battle with Loki and his army began to be projected. "Washington DC. Sokovia. Lagos." A collapsing city, scared people. Lots of debris that buried dead bodies.

"Okay. That's enough," said Captain America frowning. Tony had no courage to look at him.

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and _no_ supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." He passed Sokovia Accords to Wanda. "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries... it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary," he said, walking slowly around the table. None of those present looked at him.

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that," said the Captain again, staring sharply at Ross.

Ross grinned at him. "Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now? If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes... you can bet there'd be consequences," he said coldly, turning his back on him. "Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground."

"So, there are contingencies," Rhodey made it clear.

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. Talk it over."

Steve looked at Tony in disbelief, and he just looked down.

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Natasha asked slowly.

"Then you retire," Ross answered simply. "I think you have something to think about. Decide wisely," he said, giving them a sneer and then leaving, leaving behind the Avengers, whose hearts sowed at least a small seed of doubt.


	28. Chapter 28

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is one more than you have," said Rhodey to Sam, while Steve flipped through Sokovia Accords with a frown. Tony massaged his temples, hoping it would end soon. He hoped everyone would agree. Ross had been gone for some time now, and everybody was trying to work out the options they got... or respectively didn't.

"So let's say we agree with this thing. How long is it gonna be before they lock us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sam asked.

"A 117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like - no, that's cool. We got it," Rhodey argued, and Tony was very glad that at least he was on his side. Even though the two of them against the rest of the team... that meant nothing.

"I have an equation," Vision intervened.

"Oh, this will clear it up," said Sam sarcastically. Tony didn't know how long he could listen to their bickering before his head would explode.

"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate."

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve asked.

"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight... oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand," Vision concluded.

"Tony. You are being uncharacteristically non-hyper-verbal," Natasha said and he sighed. Was it foolish to hope that they would not involve him?

"It's because he's already made up his mind," Steve answered instead of him.

"Boy, you know me so well," he said slightly annoyed and got up. The situation was far from ideal, but he has a family, damn it. And first of all, he had to think about the safety of his family. "Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache," he informed them on his way to the kitchen. A cup of coffee could fix it.

When he finally drank his black drink and burned his mouth because he couldn't wait any longer for the coffee to be cooler, he put his pocket projector on the table.

"Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way," he spoke after a moment of silence, pointing to the hologram, "He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul, before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where... Sokovia. He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass," he said, pausing for a moment. His mind began to drift toward Peter and Pepper again. Signs of the panic attack began to appear, and he needed a minute to calm down. He took a sip of coffee and took a deep breath. "There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys," he expressed his opinion finally. And everyone had to know that it meant something from him because he always had problems with authority and obeying orders.

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up," Steve said in a firm voice, and Tony knew he wasn't going to accept the Sokovia Accords.

"Who said we're giving up?"

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blames."

"I'm sorry. Steve. That - that is dangerously arrogant," Rhodey blurted out.

“You know I didn't want that, Steve. But then the strange lady came to me and blamed me for her son's death. And you know what I was thinking? What if it was Peter. I always threatened him with my actions. Him and Pepper. And I don't want to continue. I don't want to threaten innocent people,” Tony opened exceptionally. He needed them to understand. They needed the supervision of their actions.

“We cannot entrust ourselves to the UN. It's run by people with agendas, and agendas change," Steve insisted.

"That's _good_. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing."

"Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. I understand, I do. But that doesn't mean I agree with you. We are a team and we always got each other back. No one would ever let anything happen to your family. And Peter doesn't need your protection anymore if I am right,” Steve said, and Tony took a step back. He knew they were supposed to talk to whom they were going to tell in advance, but somehow he had forgotten it, and his very chatty son had to talk about it. He just hoped Steve was the only one who knew it. He didn't need any more problems.

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done _to_ us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty," he said a truth that no one wanted to admit.

"Maybe Tony's right... If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer," Natasha spoke finally.

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?" Sam reminded her.

"I'm just... I'm reading the terrain. We have made... some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back," she said heavily. She was surprised at Tony's attitude, but it actually made sense. Clint's family was always safe thanks to Fury, but Tony's family never was. And she liked Tony's family. She was Peter's aunt, just as she was Aunt to Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel.

"Focus up. I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?" Tony asked in surprise. He thought it would be more difficult to persuade Natasha.

"Oh, I want to take it back now."

"No, no, no. You can't retract it."

“According to Friday, your meeting ended an hour ago. Have you forgotten me?" Peter interrupted their discussion.

"Peter, Mr. Stark didn't mention that you're here with us," Vision informed him. Peter thought that. After arrival, he saw only Rhodey, and then Tony locked him in the workshop. And he was so bored there!

“Yeah, Pep's out of town, and I hate to leave him alone. Don't you have some work in the lab, kid?" Tony asked, not wanting Peter to get involved. It was quite complicated already.  


"I've finished that long ago and now I'm bored," he replied annoyed, and then a smile appeared on his face when he saw the redhead. "Aunt Nat!"

"Aren't you gonna hug me?" she teased as he stood there without a move. She was quite glad that he was here. They needed to relax a little.

"I miss you," he told her as he corrected his previous actions and held her in an embrace.

"I missed you too. Is there anything new about you?" she asked as they pulled away so she could see him better. Something about him was definitely different.

"New hairstyle," Tony said quickly. He didn't need Peter to talk about his new skills in front of everyone in this room.

"I have to go," Steve said suddenly, leaving the room without another word, leaving the others behind with confused glances on their faces.

"What's wrong with him?" Peter asked. This was not the usual behavior for the Captain.

"Nothing to worry about," Natasha replied while Tony stared at the notification on his phone.

"Jesus, this day couldn't really get any worse," he muttered under his nose, "I have to go to Steve. You stay here and stick to Nat or Rhodey, all right?” he commanded Peter and put his hand on his shoulder to get his full attention. He noticed that Peter had recently caught another of his traits, and at times he listened only half of what others were telling him.  


"All right," he said, watching with worry his father leaving the room. He was no longer small and he knew something serious was going on. But nobody wanted to tell him what.

“So, a new hairstyle? I don't think so at all," Nat said suspiciously as soon as Tony was out of sight.


	29. Chapter 29

Peter hesitated for a moment at Natasha's question. Should he tell her the truth? Shouldn't he first ask his father what opinion he had on it? Last time Peter had told his secret to Steve, and Tony wasn't very happy about it.

But this was Aunt Nat. He trusted Aunt Nat without any doubt, and Pepper and Tony also trusted her. They knew Natasha the longest of the current Avengers team (if they don't count Rhodey), and she always tried to be there for the Stark family.

"You're right, it's not a new hairstyle," Peter muttered, glancing at the others as they watched him curiously. He didn't like it.

"You probably don't have a girl yet, either, or you'd shine like the sun," Sam chuckled, patting him kindly on the shoulder. "Or have you been with the girl for so long that you've used to it?"

"Leave him alone, Sam, and find a girl yourself," Nat said dryly, taking Peter around his shoulders. Everyone laughed. "Come on, honey. Let's go somewhere where we'll have some privacy."

"You've been dealing with something very important, right? Dad is worried. And overall there was some tense atmosphere among all of you," Peter said on the way to Natasha's room.

“We all worry. That how is the life of adults. And the life of improved adults with all sorts of abilities brings twice as much worry," she replied mysteriously, motioning for him to sit in the chair. Then she sat across from him and raised an eyebrow. "But now we're not going to talk about me or the Avengers. I think you wanted to tell me something, am I right?"

"I guess so," Peter muttered, digging his finger into the back of the chair. In his head, he tried to put the whole story together so that Natasha could understand and believe him. After all, he was still a kid. How could anyone like him have such superpowers? Wanda and Pietro were young, but Peter was even younger than them. He looked at Natasha, who smiled encouragingly at him. "I have superpowers too," he said suddenly, quite simply. Natasha's eyebrows rose even higher. "I am speaking the truth!"

"I am not claiming that you are lying to me, Peter," she said quite calmly, "you may just have to explain it to me in more detail."

He sighed. "I've got... substances in my blood that cause mutagenic changes. I have enhanced senses, strength, I'm fast and I can climb walls too."

"Wow. Have you thought about joining our team?"

Peter beamed. "Yes! I want to be an Avenger!"

"Absolutely not," Natasha said firmly. "I said it just for fun, and I'm sure Tony wouldn't agree, let alone Pepper!"

"But Nat-"

"We're not going to discuss this, Peter. If I were to fight with you by my side, I would tend to save you all the time, rather than those who would really need my help. No matter what skills you have. You're still young."

"But Wanda is young too!"

"I'm not worried about Wanda, she could kill us all with a snap of her finger," Natasha grinned. "So I guess Spider-Man will be you, am I right?"

Peter opened his mouth widely. "You know about it?"

"We saw a few videos on the internet. We wondered who it might be."

"Don't tell others, please!"

"Of course I won't tell them, it'll just be between us," she assured him, pausing for a moment before asking, "What is Pepper thinking about it?"

"Mom doesn't know about it yet," Peter murmured, looking down at his hands. "I don't know how to tell her. I have no courage! But the longer I put it off..."

"Oh, that's unpleasant," Nat murmured, biting her lip. “Well, we'll have to figure it out somehow. You should tell her before she finds out from anyone else. I think that wouldn't please her."

•••

Tony didn't look for Steve for long. He found him in his room standing by the window looking out. He cleared his throat softly and knocked. "Can I come in?"

Rogers grunted something, and Tony cautiously walked in. He took it as a good sign that Steve didn't tell him to get out of his room. He smiled at the mess on the table. There were plenty of pencils and papers on it, clean or painted. And on some, he even recognized his face. It warmed his heart.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly as he stood beside him. The Captain sighed for a long time and wiped his wet cheeks, which still bore tears.

"You know about it? Do you know Peggy died?"

“I couldn't help it. I wanted to know what upset you so much. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy. I just thought... it would be good if you weren't alone, Cap," he said, putting his hand on his shoulder. Steve smiled.

"Thank you, Tony. I went to see her a few days ago. It was... it was incredible. I often wonder what it would be like if things happened differently then. I miss her a lot."

"She missed you too, Steve," Tony told him softly. "Peggy was my father's best friend, so for me, she was the same as Natasha for Peter. I adored her. She often told me about you."

"I didn't know that," Steve said, lowering his head.

"My father and she missed you immensely. They both loved you.”

The Captain looked at him, then smiled sadly. "I'm glad to have someone by my side who knew her and who understood me. I really appreciate it, Tony.” Then he spread his arms and the two men hugged tightly.

"You know I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk about her, just say so. I love to remember her. I'm sorry I never visited her after my father's death..."

"Will you go to her funeral with me?" Steve asked quietly. Tony closed his eyes.

"Yes, I will go with you."

And so their beginning disagreements and problems were forgotten. At least for a while.


	30. Chapter 30

"It's finally Friday!" Ned exclaimed enthusiastically as the bell rang at the end of their last class.

"Do we still agree that I can stay with you?" Peter asked on the way to the lockers. His parents were both out of town, and he was supposed to stay with Ned all weekend. He was looking forward to the weekend at Leeds, but if he could choose, he would stay at home. With mom and dad. It's not what it used to be since that excursion to Oscorp. At least that's how it seemed to him.

"Of course! Do you have to even ask? My mom was missing you too," Ned replied with a smirk.

"I'll stop at home and Happy will take me to you at five."

"Okay, dinner will be at six. That's just time for us to finish our model," Ned informed him, reminding Peter of what his dad had bought him last week.

"And after dinner, we can start built Razor Crest!"

"What? You are kidding! This is a limited edition," Ned exclaimed in shock.

"I've had him at home for a week. Not unpacked yet, I just forgot to mention it to you."

"How many pieces?"

"1023. That will take us part of the evening. And then we can watch the movie," suggested Peter, who was starting to really look forward to Ned. With all the madness going on now, he was glad to spend some time with his best friend.

"Phantom menace?"

"Well, that goes without a doubt," Peter grinned. It was their tradition. Whenever they had a sleepover, they watched a random episode of Star Wars, but later they immediately started playing the Phantom menace.

"Great. I have to go now, my mother still wants to go shopping," he said, saying goodbye to him with their typical handshake.

Peter put textbooks that he didn't need for the weekend in the locker and went out of school too. Happy must have been waiting for him, and everyone knew how reluctant Happy was to wait for someone. Which was a little strange given his choice of profession. As soon as he left school, a hair on his neck stood up and he stopped so he could look around. He didn't see anything suspicious, but he was sure someone was watching him.

He forgot about the waiting Happy and walked around the corner of the school. He wanted to let it be, but he couldn't ignore his sixth sense. He didn't even have to go extra far. In fact, as soon as he turned the corner out of sight of the outgoing students, who were glad it was the weekend, he saw a brown-haired woman. Her face was familiar to him, but at this point, he could not place her anywhere.

"Peter? Is that you?" she exhaled uncertainly, and Peter frowned. It wasn't uncommon for people on the street not to recognize him, because he was the son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, but it occurred to him that it was something personal. And he didn't like it. He didn't know the woman.

"Do we know each other?" he asked, trying to keep his voice firm. His senses screamed directly at him to get out of this situation, but he was so curious now.

"Oh, my little bat, you've grown so much," she said softly, and Peter's face twisted. That's what only Dad called him.

"I'm sorry, but how did you come up with this? Do we know each other?” he repeated his question. He was still standing in one place, keeping some distance.

"You do not remember me?"

"If I did, I wouldn't ask you," he said, a little sharper than he wanted. But he would really like to know the answer.

"Same as your father. I know it's been so many years, but I was recently attacked and so shaken after the experience. And I realized what I left behind," she finally explained, and Peter finally realized how he knew her! She was the lady he saved the other time as Spider-man. My God, did she find out he was Spider-man? Is that why she was here? Dad will kill him!

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said nervously. What is commonly said about this?

"Peter, it's me. Your mom,” she told him with a small smile on her face, and Peter laughed.

"That will probably be a mistake. You know, my mom is-” he began with a laugh that froze on his face as he put it all together.

The woman in front of him was his biological mother. He didn't know what to say. He thought he would never see her again and honestly? He hadn't even thought about her for the last few years. And why should he? She left them when he was little, so he doesn't remember her. As far as he can remember, his mother has always been Pepper.

"Peter?" came a male voice from a distance, and Peter was saved. He turned to make sure he could really hear his father's voice.

"Dad! You're back!" he shouted in surprise when Tony really appeared around the corner.

"What are you doing here? I've been waiting for you in front of the school for ten minutes," he asked, and Peter turned his head back to where his mother stood. No, where the donor of the egg stood. What was he supposed to call her? If only he could remember her name!

"I just..." he muttered, examining the empty space in horror. It was better when she wasn't here anymore. And he had to make an excuse because he couldn't tell his father the truth for anything in the world.

"Nevermind, we don't have time for this, so get going," he said, turning to leave.

"We have no time? What do you mean? And how come you're back?” he asked one question after another as he followed him.

"I'm only here for a minute. I had to pick you up," he replied.

"You had to pick me up? But I'm at Ned's this weekend," he said in confusion.

"Plans are changing. You're flying with me to Germany. It got a little worse with the team and I am missing people. You will do everything I tell you, do you understand?” he informed him and got into the car.

"I'm getting a little lost. You will have to slow down."

"You will help me kick Cap's ass. Not a word to mom! Do we understand each other?” he asked, glancing at him.

"Like… like I'm going to fight with the Avengers? Next to Nat?” he blurted out when he finally realized.

"Wow, is Aunt Nat more interesting than your dad Iron Man?" Tony teased. Peter shone like a moon and completely forgot about the previous incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The b*tch is back, I am really curious about your opinions. Thank you for comments and kudos! <3


	31. Chapter 31

"Underoos!" Peter's hair on the back of his neck bristled when he heard his father's voice. With a pounding heart and adrenaline rushing to his blood, he jumped off the roof, shot a web, and picked up Steve's shield, then falling gracefully beside his father.

"Peter?" Steve breathed in disbelief, not hiding the admiration in his eyes when he first saw little Stark in his Spider-Man suit.

"Yeah, it's me," Peter replied, a smile on his face that the Captain couldn't see. "I still like you, Steve, but you're against my dad and I can't leave him alone."

"This has nothing to do with you. It's dangerous and—"

"Stop playing responsible daddy, Rogers," Tony growled, stepping into their conversation impatiently. Steve winced. "If you don't give up, I'll have to hurt you." _Even though I still care about you,_ he added in his head. He hoped it would work out and Captain would give up. But he knew very well that he did not have such a thing in his character. He always fought to the end.

"Pepper knows about this?" Steve had to ask.

"That's none of your business," Tony snapped, knowing he was slowly approaching the fight, and he began to swear in his mind that he had brought Peter here with him. What did he think? They might hurt him. His only son... Nothing can happen to him. And Pepper can't find out about this at any cost. "You've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep..." He shook his head and sighed in disappointment. "I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart. Why can't you understand that?"

"You did that when you signed."

"Alright, we're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite. Come on, Steve. I am begging you," Tony exhaled and Peter froze. On the way here, his dad didn't explain much to him. He told him that the team was not far from falling apart and that Steve was doing stupid things. But as it seemed so far, it was much more serious than he thought. Peter didn't want to fight, not Steve, because he really liked him. But he didn't seem to have a choice in the end. He has to save himself and help Tony.

The flying arrow suddenly freed Steve from Peter's web. "Alright, Lang." Something - or rather someone - suddenly knocked Peter to the ground. He screamed in pain.

"Peter!"

"It's okay! I am fine!" he shouted at his father and quickly got up to his feet.

"Whoa. What--what the hell was that?" Rhodey said incomprehensibly. Some stranger Peter had never seen in his life took the shield and handed it back to Steve.

"Oh great," Tony growled. "Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey, you want to take Cap?"

"Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes."

"What should I do?" Peter asked.

"What we discussed. Keep your distance. Web 'em up. Be careful," Tony replied, flying away.

"Okay, copy that!" Peter exclaimed enthusiastically, firing a web on the opposite building, where Sam and Barnes were reported by Rhodey. Natasha was now fighting the stranger and kicking him in the crotch. "Wow, great job, Aunt Nat!" he shouted at her, and she looked up. But suddenly she fell to the ground. "Nat!" Peter wondered if he should change direction and go to help her, but she made it of her own, and she was on her feet again. Aunt Nat always did everything.

"Be careful!" she shouted at him.

Peter really climbed like a spider through the glass windows and saw Wilson and Barnes running away. He jumped inside and shot the web to the ceiling so he could stay in the air.

"What the hell is that?"

"Everyone's got a gimmick now," Sam answered to brow hair man.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but you don't have to fight my dad!" he shouted at him, then kicked him to the ground so he could deal with Barnes, who was apparently the man Tony wanted to take away. "You have a metal arm?" Peter said admiringly as he stopped Barnes's attack. "That is awesome, dude!" But then the flying Sam grabbed him, so they fought together in the air. "Hey, hey, can't this be taken as a kidnapping?!"

"Go complain to Dad and Mom, she'll wipe your nose. You have nothing to do here!" Wilson snapped. Peter quickly shot his webs at the pillar supporting the roof and wrapped himself around him.

"Don't get my parents involved!"

"Your father got us involved in all this, so put our own house in order first," Wilson advised dryly, firing at him. Peter quickly dodged him, trying to hit Barnes, who was hiding behind a pillar. Suddenly, Sam grabbed him again and wanted to throw him to the ground, but Peter was faster. In a moment, the Falcon was strapped to the railing by Peter's webs. "Wow, I've never seen you fly. Those wings are really cool! Hey!" he shouted at Barnes, who was running against him, trying to hit him. It only took a few seconds for Sam and Bucky to lie on the ground all webbed.

"And I'm still a child!" Peter chuckled, leaping out to inform his father that he had caught Wilson and Barnes. He found his team easily. Rhodey and Tony stood by the burning car, and Natasha slowly rose from the ground. "Aunt Nat! Are you okay?"

"Yes of course. But what about you?" she asked carefully, then looked back at Tony reproachfully. "You shouldn't have dragged him here! What were you thinking? He is a child! This is our fight!"

"Believe me, I'm not excited about it in retrospect," Tony muttered, looking at his son. "Are you okay? You're doing great."

"Not a scratch!" he boasted.

"So far. This is just the beginning. I planned to try it in a good way, but it looks like I'm going to have to change it. Let's go," Tony urged and flew up. Peter's cobweb wrapped around his leg, and he felt like a little boy who had a dream come true as he flew through the air.

"I caught Sam and that Barnes!"

"Maybe for a while. There they are," Tony said, and then he, Peter, Rhodey, and Nat touched the ground with their feet. Black Panther and Vision joined them. Team Iron Man and Team Captain America were now facing each other, and they all glared at each other.

"This is not gonna end well," Nat muttered as Rogers' team began to walk toward them. They imitated them.

"They're not stopping. Do they really want to take us down?” Peter asked. But seriously, where did such animosity between Tony and Steve come so quickly? What went wrong? He would have to ask Aunt Nat when it was all over.

Peter couldn't keep track of how the others were doing in the fight, because he had his hands full with Wanda. She threw at him everything that came to her hand; even a car. And he had something to do to avoid her.

"Hey! I thought we were friends! Are you really trying to crush me like a cockroach?" he shouted at her, trying to throw nets at her. But she tore them apart with one wave.

She grinned. "More like a spider." And then she tossed him away.

He would definitely injure his spine on impact and suffer a lot of minor injuries if he didn't catch on the wing of one of the planes. "Damn it," he said, for some relief, full of adrenaline. He didn't even realize he was shaking. This was really serious. Why don't they stop? Someone has to stop this, or they'll all mutilate and kill each other!

"Steve!" he shouted at his father's, now probably ex-best friend. Steve looked back at him. Neither of them wanted to attack the other. "Stop it!"

"You shouldn't have come here, Peter. You can't understand what's going on."

"Do you want to kill my dad?"

"No," he answered without thinking.

"Then end it and solve it reasonably!" he asked desperately.

"I'm sorry, but it probably won't work any other way," Steve told him, running away, and Peter couldn't follow him, even if he wanted to. He just caught a flying Rhodey who would otherwise crash into a plane.

"Are you ready, kid? We have to get the overgrown baby on his shoulders," Rhodey informed him.

"I'm always ready for anything!" Peter said firmly, and when Rhodey urged him not to take it easy on Lang, he began to wrap one web after another around his giant legs. Tony and Rhodey sent Scott to the ground, but as he fell, he struck Peter, who immediately fell very painfully to the ground. He growled in pain and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Peter!" Tony yelled, and he flew quickly after him. He took off his Iron Man mask and ran after him. He knelt in fright at the boy's motionless body. My God. What did he do? "Peter, for God's sake..."

"Dad..." Peter moaned and as he moved, a terrible pain was shooting into his ribs.

"Shh, I'm here. Do not move. Are you all right? I was afraid that..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He was probably injured, but at least the injury wasn't fatal. He gently removed his Spider-Man's mask and pulled him into his arms. He tried to be as careful as possible, but Peter still whimpered painfully. "You did a good job. You're done. Stay down."

"No, I'm good. I'm fine-"

"Stay down. Without protest," he said sternly. But despite the pain, Peter kept resisting. "Stay down or I'll call your mom!"

"You wouldn't do that. Then you'd be in trouble, too," he smiled exhausted.

"You're right. Just stay down. Please. You did great today, but you need to gather strength. I'll be back soon, and I'll send Aunt Nat for you in the meantime, okay? Don't even move," he ordered.

"All right, all right..." he resigned. "Dad? Stop it. It's ridiculous. Please, let's go home."

"I'm sorry, Peter. Really. But I have to stop them," Tony replied in a colorless voice, checking his son with the last glance and then flying away. He has to stop Rogers. He has to.


	32. Chapter 32

Tony couldn't pinpoint the moment when it all went wrong. At one point, he enjoys spending time with his family and team, and for a few seconds, the whole world crumbles under his feet, and he tries to keep stand with all his might. But he really didn't know how long he could do it.

"The doctors say he shattered L4 through S1. Extreme laceration in the spinal cord. Probably looking at some form of paralysis," he spoke after a moment of silence that was not very pleasant. The fight with Steve made him tired. They only hurt themselves because none of them really wanted to fight. After all, it's not so long ago that they were one team and pulled on one rope. Not so long ago, they were family. And now Steve ran away and he had to solve another problem. But he didn't know how.

"Steve's not gonna stop. If you don't either, Rhodey's gonna be the best-case scenario," Natasha said thoughtfully, trying to choose her words wisely.

"You let them go, Nat," Tony pointed out the fact. To the fact, that could ruin the lives of them all. She stood against him. Against the contract she signed. And that could not go unnoticed.

"We played this wrong..."

"We? Boy, it must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing, huh? It sticks in the DNA," he spat out the words he regretted the second they left his mouth. If only she could understand the situation she had placed him in at the moment. He was frustrated by all this, and she didn't make it any easier for him.

"Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one goddamn second?" she exhaled in disbelief, trying to hide the fact that his words hurt her. "Look at how it turned out. Rhodey has injuries that affect his life until his death. You came out of it with your hand in a bandage. And don't want me to start with Peter! Tony, if I didn't let them go, Peter could end up worse off than with a purple eye and bumped ribs."

"Ross knows what you did, so... they're coming for you. Do you even realize that, Nat? By letting him go, you ruined your life!" he snapped. How is he supposed to tell Peter this? Tell him that his beloved Aunt Nat can no longer be a part of their lives?

"I did only what I thought was right."

"Why did you sign the Accords?" he asked out of curiosity. He could have guessed she would hold on to the Captain, but something must have held her back, at least for a while. And he wanted to know what it was.

"I said it," she replied incomprehensibly.

"But it doesn't make sense. Not with you. Why did you really sign it?”

"Ross was a bad choice, but we would need a firm hand. Also, you pointed out an important fact that did not only concern you. What if something happened to Pepper or Peter? Something we're to blame. That was the main impulse for me," she finally explained.

Tony knew it consciously, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. With Natasha, one never knows. But now that she had confirmed it, it was clear that she could not fall into Secretary Ross's hands. "Run," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Nat, if Ross finds you, he'll lock you up in Raft. Runaway. I will do everything to solve this so you could be able to return soon. What other better solution do we have? I can't leave you with me, although I'd love to. Or do you want to be the one to tell Pepper and Peter that you will be imprisoned? What is it going to do to Peter, have you thought about it? This is no longer Russia, Nat. Here it's not everyone for themselves," Tony tried to convince her in a slightly desperate voice. Sure, he was upset that she had let Rogers go, but over time he could forgive her. And he knew she would never do anything to endanger Peter.

"I don't want to run anymore, Tony. Not when I know what it's like to have a family," she muttered.

"And how did the family end up? Let's face it, we're not family anymore. Not after what happened. Nat, I beg you. Runaway. Stay out of here as far as you can. Give us a message if you can. When the situation calms down, feel free to return. I'll do my best not to let Ross find out. Or I'll take Peter and fly with him wherever you are. He can't lose you."

"Do you really want it? You know that if you know anything about me and don't report it, you'll be considered as guilty as I am, don't you?” she asked, glancing at him. Of course, she didn't want to end up in Raft. Escape would have been waiting for her anyway, but if Tony's friendship remained, she took it. She didn't want to lose Peter either.

"As I say, it's our only chance. And you don't have to worry about Ross. He never even comes close to the meter to find out something. He may be a minister in a war uniform, but I'm a genius," he replied with a small grin on his face. If there's anything he wants to keep secret from Ross, he'll keep it secret without much effort.

"Before I leave, let me give you friendly advice. Tell Pepper. Unless, miraculously, she doesn't know yet," she said seriously, and Tony's grin disappeared.

"Trust me, she doesn't know. If she knew, we would already have a fire on the roof," he sighed, "I know I have to tell her, but how do I do that? Maybe you could wait a little longer with that escape… I'll tell her, and then I'll run away with you,” he suggested, and she smiled weakly. She will miss this.

"You can do it. Just don't wait too much, you've been hiding it from her for too long. I'm not too thrilled for Peter to be Spider-man either, but what else could we expect from him with Avengers around him. Listen, I'm not going to stay here for much longer. Ross will probably be on his way here by now. Explain it to Peter for me, okay? And please, when you have a clear head, try to look at my decision again. You'll see that letting them go was best for all of us," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "take care, Tones."

And then she left without another word. And Tony wondered if the next person he'd have to watch leave would be Pepper when he told her the truth about their son.


	33. Chapter 33

Peter had hardly got out of his room since the nasty incident in Germany a few days ago. All he could do was stare blankly at the opposite wall, lie in bed, and keep replaying what had happened in his head. It was one of the worst days of his life and the trigger for many events he could do nothing about.

So first of all: Pepper was really upset. She didn't scream at them, but the disappointment in her eyes and the quiet anger she suffocated in herself was perhaps much worse than a ton of outright remorse. She communicated with Peter normally, less than usual, but he knew she needed time. But it was worse between her and Tony; one evening he heard them arguing. She blamed him for everything. That he allowed Peter to have a suit, that he supported him in testing his abilities, that he kept it all from her and lied to her eyes, and that he dragged him with him on a stupid mission with which Peter had nothing to do and in which he could lose his life. When Peter heard this, he was ashamed - it was his fault, too. After all, he was the first to start working on his suit! Tony would probably suggest something similar to him sooner or later, but even so...

When his father disappeared to continue stalking Steve and Barnes, Aunt Nat found him lying on the ground and took him and Rhodey to the hospital. Peter wasn't so bad, but Uncle Rhodey had a wounded spinal cord. When Peter found out, he almost jumped out of bed and ran after him, but Pepper and Natasha stopped him. Uncle Rhodey can't - No.

Tony came back after a while, with more injuries than had before. He didn't want to talk to anyone about what had happened except Aunt Nat. He made sure Peter was okay, kissed Pepper, and then asked Natasha in an empty voice to see if she would go away with him for a moment, that he needed to talk to her. Peter knew it would have something to do with Steve, and he was beginning to worry about the worst. Aunt Nat smiled encouragingly at him, kissed him on the forehead, and promised him that everything would be fine. Back then, Peter had no idea that it would be a long time before he would see Nat again.

Peter was recovering and did not go to school. Suddenly he didn't even think about his suit. All he wanted, was for life to be normal again. To make everything normal again, as it was before. So that Dad and Mom don't argue, so there isn't a quiet household and tangible tension. He sighed. If it could be fixed.

Raised voices came to him from the next room. Peter groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. He didn't want to listen to it anymore. He winced when he heard the door slam. Who left? Did Dad go to the workshop to cool his head, or did Mom say she couldn't handle it anymore? At the thought that she would never have to return to them, he froze, and fear enveloped him in his icy grip. Pepper couldn't leave them...

He heard a careful knock on the door. He didn't respond. Someone stepped inside and closed behind them. Quiet steps. Then the mattress arched slightly and Peter rolled slowly onto his back. Pepper set a cup of tea on his bedside table. He was relieved. She was here. And Dad will be back by evening.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, placing a palm on his forehead. Peter closed his eyes at the touch.

"Are you still angry?" he exhaled weakly. She sighed.

"I don't know, Peter. I'm disappointed. You did things behind my back that you knew very well that I did not approve of. You lied to me. I thought we were saying everything to each other. And Dad did some incredibly dumb stuff. You could have lost your life."

"But mom-"

"No, no buts. That's just the way it is. You're still a child, Peter, and I don't care what superpowers you have. I know Dad is now aware of his mistake. But for God's sake. You could have ended up like Rhodey! Or much worse!"

Peter felt really guilty. He couldn't even look at her, and all he really wanted, was for her to forgive him and hug him. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Oh, Peter. Promise me you'll never do this again. Please. You don't even know how scared I was. About you, about Dad."

"It was stupid."

"It was, and I'm glad you realize that."

"But no, I mean... that between Dad and Steve," he said, sitting up. He hissed in pain. "I don't just get it. After all, they were best friends. And if you saw them there... they fought against each other. Absolutely useless!"

"I know, but sometimes you just have a different opinion on an important thing than others—"

"Because of this, they don't have to beat themself right away."

"It's their problem. Dad has already solved it. You lie down now, rest, and don't worry about it," she told him gently, pushing on his shoulders to lie down. He obeyed her without protest.

"How's Uncle Rhodey?"

"He's trying to walk with an exoskeleton. It's hard, but he doesn't give up. Dad helps him," Pepper replied, squeezing her lips into a narrow line for a moment before smiling at him. "You should sleep. If you need anything, tell Friday and she'll let me know, okay?"

•••

Tony was sitting at one of the tables in a small bar, pouring another shot. He's been here since he argued with Pepper and left the house to cool down and clear his head. She, too, will certainly be happy for space she will have for herself for at least a few hours.

He glared at the empty glass, hoping that alcohol would soon dull his mind and senses. He was worried over his head now. He wouldn't admit it in front of her, but he was worried about Nat, Ross kept pushing him for information, Pepper was cold and withdrawn, Peter and Rhodey were hurt because of him, and Rogers and Barnes were gone. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his mind, but then a strong female perfume struck him in the nose.

"Hello, Tony," he heard a voice he hadn't heard in so many years. He froze and widened his eyes. She sat across from him, her brown hair falling to her breasts and her eyes just glowing at the sight of him. No. No. It certainly seemed to him. He was too drunk. Delirious.

"Get out of here," he growled at her.

"Oh, Tony," she sighed, bowing her head sadly. She reached for his hand, but he quickly put it in his lap. "I'm so sorry. I know I'm stupid and I made a huge mistake, but please forgive me. I wanted to come back as soon as you left and explain everything to you. Please give me another chance. I need you."

"It's too late for that. You should have thought of that before you did— "

"It couldn't be otherwise, Tony! I had to... although I didn't want to," her voice broke. "I tried to learn to live without you, but I couldn't. I need you, Peter, and I know you two need me. Please. I want to come back. We'll be family, Tony. Real. And we will stand together forever. Just imagine what we could do! And Peter..." she breathed, "Peter deserves to have a mom. He needs me."

"Bullshit," Tony snapped at her, his eyes flashing. "This is all bullshit, Mary, and you know it very well. You haven't even made yourself known for years, and I'm actually happy about that. And suddenly you want to come back? No. Peter and I don't need you. Peter has a much better mom than you are. Leave us alone. I do not want to see you. I am sick of you," he snapped, frowning at her, then walked away.

He has to go home. He has to watch over them. He has to solve it all.

He hoped it was all a nightmare. Or that at least he wouldn't remember this unpleasant meeting in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you! You can imagine Mary as you want, but before we started writing this story, we said that we imagine her as a "botanist" from IM 3 aka actress Rebecca Hall. 
> 
> Once again, English is not my native language. Thank you all for kudos and comments! <3


	34. Chapter 34

"Where are the others?" asked a brown-haired man with the beard when he came to work in the morning and found only one of his colleagues in the laboratory.

"They are taking advantage of the free time they had when the research was postponed," replied the other, also a brown-haired man whose eyes adorned glasses.

"And what are you doing?" he asked, leaning over his shoulder to see what he was working on.

"I'm going through our previous calculations and trying to find a mistake."

"And are you doing it purely for science or our leader?" he teased and sprawled on the chair beside him.

"Of course for science," he muttered, shifting nervously. He moved his glasses closer to the root of his nose and kept his eyes on the screen.

"Come on, we all know you like her. There's no reason to deny it, Richard."

"You are one to talk!"

"She's pretty, I'm not saying that not, but I'm not interested in her in that way. She's all yours," he said with a smirk. He liked to tease his colleague so much.

"Remind me, why are you here? If I remember your specialization, it is nowhere near to biochemistry," Richard snapped, giving him a contemptuous look.

"No, but there's definitely something for me to do, don't worry about it," he said calmly. He really wasn't a biochemist, but knowledge of technology is good always and everywhere. And he felt that his role in this whole research was fast approaching. And he believed that in the end, he would be the one to take the big step towards their success. He and not those lab rats.

"It's nice to see that some are working hard even during the suspension," the incoming woman said. She approached them from her office, which was adjacent to the lab. Richard was drenched in a cold sweat when he realized that there was a high probability that she had heard their conversation.

"Where are you going?" the bearded man asked as Richard stuck his eyes back on the screen, hoping his face hadn't turned into a tomato.

"I have some errands, but I'll be back before lunch. Do me a favor and don't demolish it here," she replied, leaving the laboratory without another word.

•••

Pepper tried to concentrate on her work, but her mind wouldn't let her. Her thoughts were full of Tony. When he left with the door slam, she was a little surprised. But what bothered her was when he returned home just before midnight and was completely drunk. Since Peter's third birthday, he had avoided alcohol. When he had something, he never overdid it. Not until yesterday. And Pepper didn't know what to make of it. She was ruined that she was the one who had made him to do it.

"Miss Potts, you have a visitor," her assistant told her as she peered into her office at her request.

"I didn't have anything planned today," Pepper said with a frown and immediately reached for the computer to make sure her words were true. It was possible that the meeting had fallen out of her mind with everything that was happening now.

"She's not announced, but she says you know each other," her assistant confirmed.

"Then tell her she can come in," Pepper agreed, unable to recall anyone who it could be. She hoped a little that it would be Natasha who disappeared to an unknown destination. Pepper sincerely wished the redhead wouldn't just disappear for good. She would like to talk to her about it all.

"The famous Pepper Potts, the last time we saw each other, you were an ordinary assistant, and let's look at you now," a woman's voice echoed through the room, and Pepper swore that at that moment her blood froze in her veins.

"Mary," she breathed in surprise. That was also the only thing she could do.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked with a smile on her face and sat down in a chair.

"To be honest, yes," she replied simply, keeping her eyes on her. She didn't trust her then, and she certainly doesn't trust her now. The timing of her appearance was just _perfect,_ as her relationship with Tony faltered slightly and Pepper wasn't naive enough to believe it was just a coincidence.

"I'll get straight to the point... I'd like to thank you for taking care of my boys during my absence. But I'm sure you understand that now that I have returned to their lives, there is no place for you anymore," she told her with exaggeration. Pepper would have almost laughed if her stomach hadn't turned upside down at her words and she didn't feel like throwing up.

"I'm not entirely sure it's like that," she said finally. What was she supposed to say about this? That she was welcome, and the role she was taking so far was hers again? She couldn't really think that…

"Oh, Pepper, I'd almost feel sorry for you, but I don't like you, so I don't care. Do you even know why Tony and I broke up back then? I was young and I was stupid. I admit that I hurt him, but in the final, we didn't break up because we would stop loving each other. I was his first love and that's something you can't forget. Also, I am the mother of his only son. Do you think you have a chance against me?”

"You said it yourself. You left and hurt him, and I never did that," she replied in a firm voice. Of course, her words shook her, but logically she knew she wasn't right. Tony would never take her back.

"Pepper, how long have you been together? I've seen newspaper articles for about seven years, I think? Seven years and you're still just his girlfriend. Did you even talk about marriage? We talked about it before Peter was born, but then we decided to wait until Peter was bigger. You've wasted so many years of your life with him. Don't waste the others too," she said in a still sweet tone, and Pepper was getting angry.

"Who do you think you are? You come here after so many years and you pretend to be my friend who wants the best for me, but in fact, you are just trying to break my family!" she snapped.

"And that's it... their family is me. I'm trying to save you from suffering because in the end there will be no place for you in their lives anyway, whether you like it or not. But I admire you for one thing. As soon as I left, you intruded on their lives and wrapped Tony about your finger. And today you are sitting here in front of me as the CEO of the whole company. It deserves admiration, just someone can't do it," she told Peppe her last words, then got up and left her alone.

Pepper didn't get her work done that day. She didn't believe her words, of course not! But what if she was right? A small voice inside her head whispered to her that she should obey her and save herself from more pain than she had just felt. She knew Mary was the only woman Tony loved before her. And that bothered her. After all, she had known him since the brunette owned his heart, and Pepper remembered too well how much he loved her.

But what she was sure of was that she certainly hadn't intruded their lives. She just offered Tony a helping hand. They were friends, and that's what friends do for themselves. On the other hand, it was she who took Peter away from him at a time when he could not even take care of himself. But she didn't want his company! After all, she even resigned and that Tony didn't accept it was not her fault. She didn't intrude into their lives! But then there was the thing with the secret suit for Peter. That was the thing that finally brought her to her knees. They hid it from her. Maybe they just thought that was none of her business…

On the same day, she signed papers in which she temporarily resigned from her position, which in her absence falls into the hands of the company's board. She didn't return home that day. Instead, she went to her apartment, which fortunately she never sold. She needed a few days to sort out her thoughts.

And if Tony returns to Mary in the meantime, at least she'll keep her dignity.


	35. Chapter 35

"I'm going, okay?" Peter shouted at his father, putting on his sweatshirt. But Tony appeared in the hallway in a second, looking thoughtful. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Actually, yes," Tony replied, keeping his eyes on the phone display. "Didn't Pepper talk to you yesterday?"

"Well, only in the morning before she went to work," Peter replied, frowning. "Why do you ask? Did you fight again?"

"A little bit, but it was nothing serious. Listen, didn't she just happen to tell you if she's going somewhere? I didn't see her at home at all yesterday, and according to Friday, she left right after breakfast and then didn't come back. Didn't she say she had some meetings or arrangements?" Tony really tried to sound like it was nothing, but secretly he was starting to panic. This wasn't like Pepper.

"Well, she had a few meetings yesterday morning, she said that but that's all," Peter said, looking frightened. "Dad, do you think something happened to her? Or - or what if she left? Dad! She couldn't leave!"

"No, definitely not," Tony said firmly, but he wasn't sure at all. He tried to smile. "Don't worry, we're probably just making up our minds about it. Maybe she decided to go somewhere with... her friends or something. Or she fell asleep at work. She must have done a lot of paperwork. Yeah, that's how it will be. She'll be here tonight," he assured himself and Peter.

"Daddy, you're bringing her back, aren't you?" he asked anxiously.

He ruffled his hair. "Do not worry. Pepper doesn't have something like that in her nature. She might leave me, but she never would leave you. I'll call her. I'm sure everything is fine. So, don't worry about it and go to school, okay? I'll ask Mom if she'll pick you after school," Tony told him, smiling convulsively. Peter was really scared. What if Pepper really left? He hugged his father before he left, which he had never done before. At that moment, they both needed it.

But, damn it, how should he not worry now?

•••

"You could come to us over the weekend to make up for the Friday you went to Germany, what do you say?" Ned suggested as they put the textbooks in the locker after class.

"Yeah, we could. I'll talk to parents," Peter nodded, half-hearted in spirit. Ned sighed and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Look, your mom is certainly fine. Dad hasn't written you anything yet?"

Peter didn't even have to check his phone. He'd done it almost every other minute, and he hadn't received a message from Tony, let alone Pepper. He shook his head. "No. Nothing."

"And they don't have a marital crisis? You know what I mean ... that they both need time for themselves now?"

"Indeed, Mom has always done everything for us," Peter muttered, banging his forehead against the locker door. "Oh yeah. And I'm an idiot and I am not listening to her and worrying her."

"It's still pretty cool that my best friend is Spider-man."

"Ned!"

"Don't worry," he waved at the hand, then shone like the sun. "Look! There's the new teacher I told you about!"

He was walking down the hall, tall, of good stature, known to be maintained, with carefully combed brown hair and a shaved face. He was quite young, with friendly eyes and smiles in all directions, from which most of the girls fell to their knees.

"He teaches the basics of physics and chemistry, but he has only about three classes. Bad luck, he probably will never have us. He's really great. He organized a robotic club and there was the first meeting yesterday. A bunch of girls came in and they giggled all the time, so it was worth nothing at all," Ned rolled his eyes at it, but then smiled broadly. "Hey, another meeting is about to begin! You could sign up too and we would go there together!"  


"I don't know, Ned..."

"Please! You will definitely enjoy it! I know you have a huge workshop and lab at home, but-"

"Ned? Isn't that your best friend you told me about yesterday?" Suddenly, the mentioned teacher appeared and looked at the two boys with a smile. His eyes wandered to Peter.

"Yes, sir! This is Peter!" Ned nodded, and the man reached out to Peter. The young man squeezed his hand and shook it.

"Peter Stark, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Peter. I'm Quentin Beck, I only joined at the beginning of the week. You're the Stark's boy, aren't you? If you joined our club, I would be very pleased. I'm sure you would introduce us to a lot of new things," he winked at him.  


"Well - well, I can try," Peter muttered, and both Ned and Beck looked excited. The man patted him on the shoulder and laughed.

"Great! So come on, boys, let's get it ready right there," he urged them, taking Peter by the shoulders almost fatherly.

"The two of us could get a little closer. Yesterday you missed the first lesson, where I met all the students to better understand and get to know them. So what do you say?"

"Well... well, I... I am not so interesting," Peter growled, and it was true. He had good grades at school, but he was rather quiet and didn't show much. He practically only talked with Ned, sometimes with MJ. He had famous parents... and he was a Spider-man. Beck and no one else was allowed to find out.  


"I'm sure something will definitely be found. Everyone has something interesting," he tried to encourage him, then slowed down a bit.

"I understand how difficult it is to keep your biggest secret. Believe me, Peter, I'm just like you. And like your father," he added as the young man looked a little incomprehensible. Peter stopped and his eyes widened.

"Are you-"

"Well, not now, but I was," he chuckled, sadness suddenly flashing in his eyes. He sighed. "It's not easy for me to talk about it, but I'm sure you will understand me. I have certain abilities and I tried to save my world. I'm not from here, Peter. I lived somewhere else... but because there was a terrible catastrophe that I did not have time to prevent in time... I will never forgive myself," he breathed, bowing his head. Peter noticed that he was twisting the wedding ring he had on the ring finger of his left hand. "I lost my family. I lost everything. And it's just my fault. If I were faster..."  


"I'm so sorry, sir," Peter said quietly. He really felt sorry for the man. Tony has often shut himself lately when he finds out that completely innocent people have died because of him - because of the Avengers. How did Beck feel about his whole family? It must have been really awful. "I'm sure you did everything you could."  


He smiled sadly. "Oh yes. But sometimes it's just not enough... You're kind, Peter. Thank you and I'm sorry I threw it at you like that. But something told me you would understand me. We're on the same boat." But then he tried a happier tone. "Come on, let's go. Ned is definitely waiting for us!"


	36. Chapter 36

Peter ran out of school after the robotic club as fast as he could. Shortly after Mr. Beck confided his secret to him, he received a message from dad that Pepper would pick him up after school. So he left the class as soon as the club was over, and now he was standing outside, looking around to see if his mother's car could be seen. However, the white Audi was out of sight. But Peter knew she would show up. She promised, and she kept her promises. Always.

"Peter?" a woman's voice came suddenly beside him, and he winced a little startled. He was so focused on finding the car that he didn't notice another person joining him. And he couldn't say he was happy about it.

"It's starting to feel like a habit I don't like," he muttered as he looked at the brunette. She was a complete stranger to him, and now all he wanted, was Pepper. His real mom.

"I know you may be confused or you don't want to see me. But you should know that I want to be a part of your life," she explained, and Peter gave her a disbelieving look.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think? I do not even know you! In fact, I don't even care about you," he said in a firm voice. To tell the truth, he wasn't feeling too good in her company.

"Everyone needs a mother," Mary said softly, reaching for him. Apparently she wanted to stroke his cheek, but Peter quickly pulled away from her reach.

"I have a mom, it's just not you," he snapped, looking around the parking lot again. He desperately needed to get away from her. And maybe he should talk to dad about it. But he didn't think the timing was good.

"I'm not going to push you with anything, but believe me, I'm not giving up on you," she said at the moment Peter found the car he'd been looking for. He could also see that Pepper turned her head as soon as their eyes met. He just hoped she didn't know who he was talking to.

"Great, but I'm not interested," he blurted out, walking quickly away from her so she wouldn't be able to add anything else.

He covered the distance that separated him from Pepper in record time, and some of his worries disappeared as he sat down on a passenger seat. "Hello, Mom!" he greeted her with a big smile on his face and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Normally, he no longer practiced this show of love, but he needed to make sure she knew how much he loved her.

"Hi, honey," she returned the greeting with a smile as well. "Who did you talk to?" she asked, starting the car.

"Oh, some lady asked me about my classmate - if I didn't know how long it would take him," he said immediately, and Pepper had to do something to keep her smile from fading. She wondered when lying became a recreational sport for them.

"And how was school?" she asked another question so that they would not fall into silence.

"Quite well. A new teacher has joined us, he looks like a nice guy. And he leads the robotic club! So I was there today and it caught my interest. I will probably go there regularly," he replied with the enthusiasm that was so typical for him.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said, her smile widening. She was glad that her son was... actually not her son, but Peter. She was glad that Peter was returning to the things that children his age normally do.

"Where were you yesterday?" he asked for a change.

Pepper had to do something to keep from collapsing. "I fell asleep at work! Well, would you believe that? The end of the month is approaching and the company is a complete madhouse. So many things to do. If you could see all the billing you need to send. Literally madness," she lied this time. Maybe she should have thought about her distancing plan a little better. She didn't plan to see Peter today, but she wanted to put off suspicion, so she nodded to Tony.

"You shouldn't work so hard. After all, you have a lot of people around you! Put something in their hands, too," said Peter with a wrinkle on his forehead as he frowned. His mom was amazing. She can always do so many things at once, but if she falls asleep at work, she should probably relax. Take some time off too.

"I don't like to entrust other people with what I can do on my own. It's just the end of the month. They are always the worst," she said and parked in front of the house.

Peter unbuckled his belt and opened the door. It wasn't until he had one foot out that he realized the engine was still running. "Are you still going somewhere?" he asked confusedly as he turned to her.

"I have to go get some more work done."

"Mom! We're talking about it now, take a break," Peter sighed. To be honest, he found it slightly suspicious. Pepper has always had a lot of work to do, that was true, but not so much.

"I'll take a break as soon as it's done," she assured him.

"All right, if you have to, you have to. But try not to sleep there again. We could order dinner from your favorite restaurant,” Peter suggested, and Pepper felt her chest tighten. She was losing oxygen and it was only a matter of time before she will not be able to breathe.

"We'll see what can be done," she said, trying to look like nothing was happening. She hated lying to him, but she didn't have much choice right now. Definitely not after she saw him talk to Mary.

"Promise me you'll be home for dinner," he insisted.

"Okay, I'll be home for dinner," she finally promised, though it was a promise she didn't intend to keep. They became too entangled in lying, but there was no way out. She knew that if she told them she was leaving them, they would be able to persuade her to stay, and she didn't want that. After today, she knew that Mary was returning to their lives, and she wasn't going to hold on to something she would eventually lose. Plus, how long will it take them to notice that she doesn't live with them? It was a matter of hours.

"See you later," Peter said goodbye and climbed out of the car.

Pepper watched him disappear through the door. She leaned her head against the steering wheel, trying to control her breathing, which she couldn't. The tears finally found their way out, and she immediately wiped them away. She blinked the rest of the tears that formed in her eyes and took a few deep breaths before heading away toward home.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one really hurts. Are you ready for it?
> 
> Also, there is a new pepperony story on my profile with title Forever Yours <3

"I'm home!" Peter shouted from the hall, taking off his shoes quickly. He was in a much better mood than he was in the morning. Dad and he turned out to be really unnecessarily worried. It was nothing, everything was fine. He was almost jumping instead of walking. He was sure that when Pepper and Tony talked, everything would turn for the better. Then all that remained was to put the team together again...

"Are _you_ home?" Tony frowned, standing in the living room with a huge bouquet of tulips in his hand. Peter grinned at him.

"Yes, I said that. Wow, Dad, you didn't have to buy me a welcome flower!” He was really in a cheerful mood.

"I thought Mom was with you," Tony growled, a deep wrinkle forming between his eyebrows. Did Pepper want to avoid him? He bowed his hand with the bouquet.

"I also thought she would go home with me, but she still has to do something at work. She says that's it a madhouse there right now," Peter chuckled, his eyes just shining. "I don't have any homework, can I go to the workshop for a while?"

"Of course," Tony said, taken aback, wheels in his head were spinning at full speed. This didn't seem right to him. Pepper had been... different lately.

"All right, great. Mom's coming to dinner. I thought we could go somewhere, but it would probably be better if we ordered food and stayed at home, don't you think? We can watch a movie and then play something. Spend some time as a family again," Peter suggested, and he could see how excited he was about the idea. Tony was worried, but he tried not to show it, so he tried to give him a sincere smile.

"It's a good idea, your mom will definitely like it. Listen, Peter, I'll stop by Pepper's at work, okay? I'll help her with something there and then we'll come home in the evening. I'll let you know when we leave the company, okay?" he said to Peter because he had an unpleasant feeling. He needed to go see Pepper and talk to her properly.

"Sure thing. Take her home soon so she doesn't fall asleep again. I almost don't know what my mom looks like anymore," Peter joked, then headed for the workshop with a soft hum. Tony stared at him for a moment, then gripped the bouquet tightly and walked into the hall to put on his shoes and went to see Pepper. This must be resolved.

•••

Tony was panicking. Pepper was not at work, he even found signed papers where she handed over her function to the company's board. The truth finally fell on him; slowly but surely she cut herself off their lives.

And he couldn't let that happen. Now he needed her more than ever.

"Come on!" he growled, glancing angrily at the traffic light on which was glowing the red light. This was really on purpose. He hurried, the slow idiots driving in front of him, and whenever he finally stepped on it, a traffic light was waiting for him. He'll take a helicopter next time. Or an Iron Man suit, he grabs Pepper in his arms as he did back then and takes her to the sky. It strikes midnight and fireworks light upon the sky. And he will ask her to marry him and hope she would say yes.

He was disturbed by the sound of a car's klaxon. He winced. It was already green. He stepped on the gas pedal and turned onto a side street. Just a little longer and he'll be at Pepper's. He won't leave until she explains everything to him. He won't leave until they reconcile and she returns home with him. He couldn't let her just leave. That didn't work.

He didn't park too straight, but he didn't care. He grabbed a bouquet of tulips lying in the passenger seat and jumped out of the car. He crossed the street with a quick step and ran up the stairs. His heart was pounding so hard and loudly that he was afraid it might jump out of his chest. As he approached Pepper's apartment, he mentally prepared what he would tell her. Well, but... his head was kind of empty.

He stopped in front of the dark door and took a deep breath. He was really anxious. He had never been so scared in his life. Maybe only when he saw Peter injured lying on the ground.

He pressed the doorbell and waited. Oh my God. He felt like he had been standing here for hours waiting, but it was only a few seconds.

And then the door swung open a little, and Pepper's crying face peered out. His heart tightened anxiously at the sight.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" she asked in a low voice. "Please go home. Go home and forget about everything."

"How could I forget everything? These were the best years of my life with you by my side. I can't just forget about you, Pepper. I need you, and so does Peter," he told her urgently with a plea in his eyes. Pepper closed her eyes. "Love, I beg you. I'll go home, but only with you. I am not getting out of here without you."

"Tony," she cried. "Don't make it harder for me. I have to leave. I was just... a patch. And now is the time when the wounds have healed."

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Tony was terrified. He didn't understand it at all. He leaned against the door, but Pepper held them tight and he didn't want to hurt her, so he didn't get inside. "Have I ever given you a reason to think that? Pepper, you are the most amazing woman in the galaxy. When will you finally understand that? I've never loved anyone as much as you. I need you, Pepper. Without you and Peter, my life has no meaning. Where would I be now if you didn't help me then?"

"I really beg you, Tony: go home. It will be better for everyone like this, believe me. It has to be this way. Tell Peter I had to go somewhere urgently. And forget about me. He will also forget. And then everything will be the same.” Tears streamed down her cheeks, and what she said caused her and Tony incredibly pain.

"Damn it, Pepper, what's that supposed to mean?! I will never leave you and I will definitely not allow you to leave! If you left us, it would never be the same again. And neither I nor Peter could ever forget about you. Pepper, come back with me. Come home, please. Whatever happens, we'll work it out. I promise." He was not far from tears either. He could not lose the woman he loved so much and with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life! "Tell me what to do to get you back. To help you. Pepper..."

"You have to leave, Tony."

"No!"

"It's over! I'm breaking up with you!" she shouted, and then they both stopped. Pepper took a deep breath to keep herself from hysterical crying. "That's it. I am breaking up with you. And now go. Go home to your family."

"You're our family, Pepper," Tony said brokenly. "I can't live without you. Pepper, love. You can't do this. You can't. If you don't love me, come back for Peter at least." Tony was crying now too.

"No, Tony. Every journey ends once. And ours is ending here." I'll never forget you. I'll never stop loving you. I'll never really leave.

"Pepper, wait—" But then she slammed the door in front of him as if closing the gates of the past and turning her back on her so she could look to the future - where neither Tony nor Peter would be.

He could ring, knock, beg, and sob as he wanted, but Pepper didn't open. She sat on the ground leaning against the wall, crying until her heart sank. This was destroying her. And Tony too.

After a while, completely numb and disbelieving, he gave up. Confused, he looked at the tulips in his hand and then placed them gently in front of the door. He wiped away his tears.

You won't lose what belongs to you. But what doesn't belong to you won't hold it.

Miss Potts... Stark never gives up.


	38. Chapter 38

Peter handed the last meal from the box to the plate and smiled contentedly to himself. He was about to open his parents' favorite wine bottle, but at the same time, he heard the door slam. He forgot about the wine and took a quick step down the hall.

"Just in time! You didn't let me know that you were already on your way, but I still ordered food and it arrived five minutes before you," he informed them on his way. A huge smile adorned his face. He didn't remember the last time he was so happy.

His happiness faded with a snap of a finger as soon as he saw his father at the door. He was in a terrible state, and what's more, he was alone. But Peter has decided not to make any hasty conclusions.

"I'm so sorry," Tony said, looking into his eyes. His eyes were red and his eyelids were slightly swollen, which meant he had to cry. And he had never seen his father cry.

"What... what happened?" he asked in a shaky voice. The worst-case scenarios began to appear in his mind.

"Peter, I didn't lie to you years ago and I won't lie to you now. Plus, where has this lie taken us lately, right? I, God, this is so hard to say. I... I... It's about Pepper, Peter," he said, and Peter stared at him without blinking.

"You may be surprised, but I realized that," he muttered. "So what happened? Please, you can't come here the way you look and not tell me!” he insisted.

"I don't even know what happened. The truth is that Pepper is leaving us," he snorted. He didn't want to cry in front of his son, but hell, how was he supposed to not? He could still see broken Pepper in front of his eyes. He could still hear her words in his ears. Her words, which didn't make sense. He experienced one of the worst moments of his life.

"No. That's bullshit. No," Peter protested, shaking his head vehemently. That didn't make sense!

"I'm sorry, bat," he repeated the sentence he had told him at first when he arrived.

"No! What are you saying? She's not Mary, she would never leave us!” he shouted, and they both stopped at his words.

Tony felt that everything was getting worse and worse. Peter didn't mention his biological mother - in fact, he couldn't even remember how long ago it was. "It's weird that you mention her," he said after a moment's silence.

"I don't know what you want me to say. Pepper can't be gone! I know we both messed it up, but she wouldn't just leave. She wouldn't leave," he muttered. He felt panic absorbs every cell of his body. Tears began to press in his eyes.

"I will not let her go. I just think I have to give her some time, she was very upset. She kept talking about how she had to leave and that I should go home to my family. And that she was just a patch," he told him what Pepper had told him. Her words haunted him.

Peter couldn't stand it anymore and cried at his words. "Daddy-I-I think she saw Mary," he said.

"What? What are you talking about?” he blurted out, suddenly remembering a meeting he wasn't sure that happened or not. Until now. If Mary really was with him at that bar, then she could get to Pepper as well. This would explain the part with the patch she was talking about. She thought she was a replacement for Mary. Oh my God! How could she think that? After everything they went through together…

"She was waiting for me in front of the school today and I think mom saw her," he explained.

Tony didn't know that emotions could change so quickly. In the blink of an eye, all sadness passed through him, and he felt angry instead. "She was waiting for you in front of the school?! Why didn't you tell me!”

"I didn't mean to worry you, but when it's already out, you should know it wasn't for the first time. She was waiting for me there the day we went to Germany."

"She can't do this! Who does she think she is?” Tony snapped. He didn't understand how he could ever love her.

"Dad, Dad, we have to concentrate now. We need a plan," he said, wiping away his tears.

"Plan? What Plan?"

"A plan to bring Mom back home. She always fought for us. Now it's our turn - we have to fight for her."

•••

"Peter? Are you all right?" a male voice spoke to him. Peter turned in confusion behind that voice. He let his thoughts get carried him away and for a moment completely forgot where he was.

"Yes," he replied simply, looking around the empty classroom. He probably thought harder than he wanted.

"I thought you were absent-minded, but I didn't want to mention anything in front of the class," Beck said, sitting down casually on the table.

"It just doesn't work a little for us at home," he muttered, slowly packing his backpack.

"I am not happy to hear that. Is there anything I can do?”

"That's nice of you, but we have to work this out ourselves."

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me. Even if you just need to talk," he suggested, and Peter sighed. The team disbanded and he had no one to talk to.

"Mom left us," he muttered, resting his head on the bench. It was weird to say it out loud.

"What happened?"

"Dad and I are not sure, but we will do everything we can to get her back," he said, his head still on the bench, so he wasn't sure if Beck hadn't heard just some mumble.

"I'm sure you'll settle it, but you should think it over so you don't go after something you don't already have anymore."

"It's not like that!" he snapped, raising his head sharply. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just not like that. It's complicated."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Just, you should reckon with the possibility. I have to go now, but I'll see you on the robotic club tomorrow," he said, patting him encouragingly on the shoulder on the way out of class.


	39. Chapter 39

He stood in front of the door of his mother's apartment, knocking with a pounding heart. He didn't have much hope she would open to him, but he was sad that she hadn't opened to him at least for a little gap.

"Mommy, please, open the door," he said desperately, holding the doorbell. Nothing, no response, but Peter was sure she was home. Where else would she be? Tony went to her office every day and waited for her to show up. They had to explain it and get back together. But how, when one side was silent?

"I know you can hear me, Mom," Peter tried again, leaning against the door and closing his eyes. "I have no idea what Mary told you, but it was all a lie. For some unknown reason, she wants to come back to us, but dad and I won't let her. She hurt us and definitely disappeared from our lives after she left. Mom, you are our family. You belong to us. Please, Mom, come home. I need you. I miss you. So much. And Dad too. Did I do something wrong too? Or Dad? Did Mary threaten you? You can't shut yourself off from us and just disappear, Mom, you can't. You know it can be solved. We always solved everything," Peter begged her.

Nothing.

"What are you doing here, boy?" the elderly lady interrupted, shuffling down the stairs and smiling amiably at him.

"I'm sorry, I just... Pepper Star-Potts lives here, doesn't she?" he reassured himself, twitching a little as he said his own and his father's last name instead of hers. Pepper was simply theirs. Or they were hers. It was she who took them under her protective wings years ago. She was their angel.

"I don't know, boy, she hasn't shown up here in months, maybe years," she replied, patting him on the shoulder as she walked around him. Peter looked at the door as if they could give him an answer.

"Okay, thank you... Do you need help?"

•••

Ned was sick, so Peter's day at school dragged on like a snail. He was absent-minded in class, constantly thinking about Pepper and where she was, what she was doing, how she was doing, and if she would ever think about him and Dad. He talked to him about it every night when they both locked themselves in a workshop that was a kind of therapy for them. Tony was convinced that Pepper would be back soon, and Peter didn't give up either. But day by day passed and there was no change. Pepper didn't communicate with them, but Peter still tried to maintain a relationship with her, so he wrote her every day what happened, what he did, how much he missed Pepper, and every morning or evening he wrote her something nice and imagined how she smiled while she was reading it. Did Tony do anything similar?

 _I'm waiting for you in front of the school_ , it was written in a message that Peter read at the lockers. Fortunately, the school was over. He was so exhausted that he'd rather call himself sick, but he knew it wouldn't be the best idea. He already had enough absence.

He grabbed his backpack, locked the locker, and went out with a blank expression, like most other students who couldn't wait to be out in the fresh air.

"See you tomorrow, Penis Stark!" Flash shouted at him, and the group of boys laughed. Peter didn't have the strength to respond to his wannabe funny names. MJ snapped something at Flash and he smiled gratefully at her. She, too, started going to the robotics club a few days ago, even though it didn't suit her at all. As one of the few — perhaps even only one — girls did not go there to faint over Beck.

Peter ran down the stairs, Tony was waiting close in his car. But before he could head for him, someone grabbed his shoulder and gripped him tightly.

"Hello, honey, how was your day? Aren't we going for a walk?" Peter's blood froze. He recognized the voice, he didn't even have to turn. It was Mary, and she was trying to get back into their lives, in which she had no right to be.

"Leave me alone. I'll never go anywhere with you," Peter snapped, gritting his teeth. Mary laughed ringingly and he frowned at her.

"Come on, I'm your mom. Let me explain all this, Peter. You have no idea what I had to suffer-"

"And do you know how much Dad and I are suffering because of you now?!" he shouted at her, and he didn't care who heard him. "You don't know! You always only cared about yourself. Even when I was a baby, you gave me as little attention as possible. And suddenly you desire for it?"

"What do you want here?" Tony growled at his ex-girlfriend. He jumped out of the car immediately when he noticed that Mary had appeared. He protectively put his arm around his son's shoulders. "I told you to finally let us be. Our life together is a thing of the past and will be forever. Stop bothering Peter. He doesn't want to see you."

"I'm his mother!"

"So where were you when he needed you the most?!" Tony was furious, and lightning flashed in his eyes. "His mom is Pepper. Speaking of which, what stupid nonsense you told her, you selfish bitch?!"

Mary chuckled and her eyes flashed. "I knew she would leave you one day. Pepper wasn't the right choice, Tony, I hope you've found out that now. She doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. The real family we were, we are and will always be the three of us. Not you two and Pepper Potts. She was just playing with you."

"Stop it! Don't talk about my mom like that! And when you start bragging again about the stupid argument that you're my mom, I'll tell you something: you are not my mother and you will never be! You ruined everything and I hate you!" It was strong words, but Peter saw red. He felt no love for this woman. Mary just gave birth to him. It was Pepper who gave him maternal arms, protection, safety, support, love, and the feeling that their family was complete. No, it wasn't just a feeling. Their family was complete. But only with her.

Peter gave his biological mother one last frown, and Tony followed him to the car. On the way home, neither of them spoke. Peter tried not to cry, and Tony tried to figure out how to get Pepper back and get rid of Mary forever.


	40. Chapter 40

"Wow, that was rough," came a voice behind her as Stark's men left the parking lot.

"Well, it wasn't exactly peaches and cream. It complicates our plan a bit, but they are just emotions and they can be controlled. It will only slow us down a bit," she said without emotion. She gave him a look and walked away.

"Do you think you can change their feelings about you? I know you're good, but you'd have to be a witch to make them love you. They hate you and it should be noted that it isn't surprising at all," he remarked as he followed her.

"AND? They are not the first and certainly not the last. Don't underestimate me, Quentin. You want your revenge, but I want to finally bring my groundbreaking research to the end. That's a damn big motivation. And I don't even have to mention that I'll do anything to reach it. Plus, now when our dear Miss Potts is gone, they'll need a new woman's hand at home,” she grinned. The universe somehow seemed funny to her. She hadn't even thought about Tony all these years, and suddenly their paths came together again.

"We could be sixty before they start to trust you. And that's why, I think, it's good that our plan works excellently at least on my part. I can't say it's revolutionary, but he's starting to trust me."

"Seriously? That's great news! I've been working on it for so long and the end is finally at my fingertips. My life's work, my child!” Mary said and it was one of the most sincere reactions you could ever see from her.

"You know, I'm not even surprised Peter doesn't want you as his mother," Quentin chuckled.

"You always have some comments. Why are you coming with me, anyway?”

"I don't know, I thought I'd keep you company," he replied, shrugging.

"Then get lost. I don't care about your smartass comments. Plus, I'm going to the lab anyway.”

"Yeah? And will Richard be there, too?” he asked with a smug expression.

"Oh my God! You and I are not friends. We are just two people who currently have the same goal. Bye," she said more rudely, as was typical of her and left him on the street alone.

•••

"I must say I am very surprised, Miss Potts. I really wouldn't expect you here. Forgive me if my question is bold, but why would a woman of such high status go back to her beginning?” the elderly man asked her.

She was not surprised to hear this question. She was even rather surprised that he hadn't asked earlier. "You know what it's like, not everyone can bask in the sun forever. I did the job for seven long years, and although I loved it, I began to feel exhausted. I think it's time for a change," she replied with her rehearsed answer. _It's also not good to fall in love with a company owner,_ she thought to herself, remembering Tony's words he'd said to her after breaking up with Mary.

 _I'll give you some advice, Pepper. Never fall in love with anyone. You are too smart to be destroyed by a man._ And here she was. From the CEO of the company just an ordinary assistant again. And even though it hurt terribly that she was no longer part of their lives, she didn't regret the feelings she felt for him. As someone would say, he was her true love. It just wasn't meant for them to be. That happens too and she will have to learn to live with it.

"I see, but still... the assistant? Are you absolutely sure of your decision?”

"Yes, I am, just give me a chance. I was an assistant to Mr. Stark. I can handle everything you give me."

"I'm aware of that, but not that you will run away from me for a better position. Welcome to our company, Virginia," he said, reaching out to shake with her hand. Pepper did the same, trying not to make a face as he said her name. She decided she had to get rid of everything connected with Tony and Peter in order to be able to move on. Which wasn't quite as easy as she thought it would be, given to that she currently lived in one of the apartments they owned. It was the one they bought shortly after their mansion ended up buried at the bottom of the ocean. They didn't come here very often and she relied on it. She just needed a temporary place before she could find something of her own.

"Thank you, Mister Anderson."

"We look forward to seeing you on Monday," he said, saying goodbye to her and he escorted her out of the office. It wasn't that she was extra happy with the job, but she knew she would eventually get used to it.

She got in the car, which, thank God, she was buying herself back at the time, so she didn't have to change it for a new one now, and pulled the phone out of her purse. Little by little, she managed to get rid of the things that connected her with her family, but if she couldn't do something, it was not to read Peter's messages. She was surprised that he wrote to her every day. At first, in every message, he begged her to come back home, just as Tony had done it multiple times. But then he wrote to her just what was going on in his life, and only occasionally wrote down the question of whether she would return. It broke her heart. With each new message, with each new word, she felt more guilty. Her heart was broken into several pieces, which broke into other pieces each time she was reading Peter's messages.

Today a photo of sleeping Tony in the workshop with his head on the table was waiting for her. Peter found him in the morning before he went to school and tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't have to think too long to realize he wasn't sleeping again and spending nights in the workshop. But when he and Mary get back together, everything will definitely turn for the better again. Well, at least for them.

She locked the phone and put it back in her purse. She sat in the car in silence for a moment, waiting for her need to cry to pass. She had to be calm for the ride. Eventually, it took her about five minutes to calm down. She turned on the radio and, accompanied by tones from Angus Young's guitar, headed to her temporary home.


	41. Chapter 41

"Can I go out?" Peter asked, staring at the screwdriver in his hand as if he saw it for the first time.

"Sure," Tony replied, not even looking up from his phone display, where he was reading something and looked grimly.

"Well," Peter cleared his throat and put down the screwdriver, "you probably didn't understand me. I thought I'd wear a suit."

"Sure," Tony repeated, and now it was his son who frowned. How come he reacted so calmly? Since returning from Germany, Peter had not worn his Spider-man suit and he had no desire for it. And when he wore it before Germany happen, Tony always insisted on going out with him to keep an eye on him.

"Dad, are you listening to me at all?"

"Of course I'm listening. You want to go out and take your suit, which I agreed to," he said, raising his head. He looked amused when he saw Peter's wonder-struck expression. "I know you won't do anything stupid. Plus, I'll keep an eye on you. I will be informed of every step of yours. What are you planning to do?"

"Nothing interesting, just to clear my head a little, I need it," he muttered in response, rubbing his temples. "The highlight of my action will be when I help some old lady cross the road."

Tony chuckled, but then tenderness appeared in his eyes. "You're a good kid, Peter."

He looked embarrassed, but then smiled and went for the suit. "Thanks, Dad. But without you and mom, I wouldn't be." Tony looked away at the mention of Pepper. He hadn't seen her since she'd slammed the door in front of his face, nor had she answered calls or messages. Not even from Peter. If she saw how was the boy suffering... but no, he couldn't force her to return through it.

"Bye," Peter said goodbye, and in a moment Tony was alone in the workshop. He sighed and looked around the room. There was an incredible mess, so it wouldn't be bad to try to clean it up here. At least he would be busy, he has nothing else to do. And then he could cook something for dinner. Maybe Peter will be back soon and help him. But what made him sad was that no one will appreciate their culinary skills. Maybe they should get a dog.

"The dog won't replace our Pepper, you idiot," he growled to himself, then clasped his hands on the table, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply. "No one can ever replace Pepper..."

Peter was already swinging through the city, shooting webs in all directions. Other times he would be excited to try on his suit again and get out for a while, but now he didn't care. He felt as if everything that could be ruined had been ruined. At first, the team disagrees and they start fighting against each other, then Steve and then Aunt Nat disappear, not to mention Uncle Bruce, who disappeared without a trace a long time ago. Rhodey is injured, Peter's biological mother appears and the one who raised him leaves him. He was beginning to worry that it could come a day when he would lose his father, Ned, and... and maybe Quentin Beck. He's gotten along with him lately.

He heard a noise and falling pieces of stone, so he looked around in alarm. His eyes fell on the ruins of one of the buildings in front of which stood two men; one dressed all in black, the other muscular and with long hair. He felt as if he had seen them before...

"Thor! Mr. Loki!" he shouted, his lips widening into a smile. He hadn't seen Thor in a long time. In fact, ever since the Avengers defeated Ultron. And not to mention Loki - but he was, after all, well... a villain. And he definitely had nothing to do here.

"Well, isn't that young Stark?" Thor exclaimed enthusiastically, and when Peter jumped up to them and took off his mask, he patted him on the shoulder. "You grew up. And as I can see, you also became a superhero. You are following your father's footsteps."

"I said you could do great things one day, and you didn't believe me," Loki grinned, crossing his arms on his chest.

"And then you're not a witch. And anyway, don't talk to him, brother, or he'll take the same path as you."

"Who says my path is wrong?"

"Um, what are you doing here? I thought you were in jail," Peter interrupted quickly, feeling uncomfortable for an argument between the Asgard brothers. Loki rolled his eyes.

"As you can see, I am not."

"If he was, it would save us a lot of trouble," Thor said, frowning at his brother. "We kind of lost our father, even though Loki says he left him in this building. Have you ever lost your father, too, Peter?"

"Rather, his father lost him," Loki said, not stating. "Do you still need a babysitter?"

"You could have a gag."

"If you wanted to be my babysitter, you'd have to go back in time in about ten years," Peter grinned. Loki wanted to answer but was interrupted by the screams of two girls.

"Ah, that's Thor and Spider-man! Could we take a picture with you?" they asked enthusiastically. Thor immediately agreed and posed, but Peter was embarrassed and fortunately still managed to quickly put on his mask so that no one would recognize him.

"It's a shame Jane broke up with you," one of the girls said, then said goodbye and left. Thor cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Jane didn't break up with me... I was the one... We broke up by agreement," he tried to explain. Loki smirked, pretending not to believe him at all.

"Well, well, well, let's see who they released from the Asgard prison. I hope you've got rid of that ridiculous idea of governing our world," Tony interrupted suddenly, arriving at them in his Iron Man suit.

Loki glanced at him, then sharpened his eyes inconspicuously to see if any other Avengers were hiding somewhere. "Hi, Thor. That's enough you show up here."

"Stark, that's a nice surprise! Once I find my father, we can meet the others again and—"

"Save your breath, the team doesn't exist anymore. So what is Loki doing here?" he changed the Avengers topic quickly. Thor looked incredulous.

"But how-"

"I'm surprised you dare to meet me, Stark," Loki said mockingly, and Tony grinned.

"Why should I be afraid? It was you who got your ass kicked. Peter, we have to go, I need to make arrangements and I want you to be at home and safe."

"What are you doing?" Thor frowned suddenly as a glowing orange circle appeared beneath Loki. Even the god of mischief looked confused.

"I'm not doing anything, really. I don't have—" And then he shouted and disappeared into nowhere. They were left only with a piece of paper. Thor poked the paper with the tip of his umbrella.

"Loki?"

"Perhaps, you don't think he's turned into a piece of paper?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know my brother."

"Well, Thor, it was nice to see you. As you said, we'll meet again sometimes, but the team is scattered around the world. If you happen to find Bruce, send him home!" he asked, then flew away. Peter fired a web at the opposite house.

"And take Loki with you!" Peter shouted after Thor, then followed his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be on Sunday or Monday. I am finally going to see my family for the weekend. I miss them so much! I was going to see them back in March but then lockdown happened so I didn't see them for four months. Hope, you are doing well these days. Sending love <3
> 
> Btw there is a new pepperony story Be Nice Or F*cking Leave on my profile.


	42. Chapter 42

Peter wandered on the street, preoccupied with his thoughts again. With Pepper leaving there were more problems and Tony had to urgently attend a board meeting. Happy accompanied him, so there was no one to pick him up after school. But that didn't bother him that much. After a robotic club, he talked with Mr. Beck for a while, and when he left the school grounds, he went to the other side than where his house was. He decided to visit his mom again. He had no hope of her opening to him, but he still had to try. She didn't give up on them. And they must not give up on her now.

It was weird at home. He and Dad tried not to lose hope and support each other, but they were always used to the fuss around them. They have always had Pepper and then the team. Now there was an unusual silence everywhere. Yesterday's visit of Thor and Loki was refreshing, to tell the truth. He forgot what was happening for at least a few seconds.

Peter walked in front of the building where Pepper had an apartment and looked at the big car, which was full of boxes. Maybe later he would offer help to the movers who carried the things inside. It will be a piece of cake for him. He waited for them to return for more boxes and slipped inside. At lightning speed, he ran the few floors that separated him from his mother's apartment.

"Didn't you see chairs somewhere?" came a woman's voice from the open door. The door, which had been closed a week ago, and where Peter had vehemently begged Pepper to come back home.

"They haven't brought them yet," was the answer to a woman.

Peter stood in the hallway as if his feet had grown to the ground, trying to absorb the situation. His brain suddenly slowed to an incredibly low speed. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Oh, hello! Do you live here? My name is Melinda,” the smaller blonde introduced herself as she went out into the hallway for the box and noticed him standing there bluntly.

"I... no, I do not live here. I'm sorry, but are you moving into this apartment?” he asked dumbly. The ignition hadn't fully started yet, and it took him too long to get from zero to a hundred. But how could it not? This was his mom's apartment. And some strangers were just moving into it!

"Yes, we signed the papers five days ago. We are so excited about it! The apartment is divine and was at a great price," Melinda replied with a smile.

Five days. Five days. Five days. Pepper could be anywhere by now. "Uhm and the miss who sold it to you... was her name Pepper Potts?"

"Potts, yes, that was her. But the name wasn't Pepper. She had such an outdated name, some state name," she said, thinking.

"Virginia?" he suggested, and Melinda nodded.

"Yes, Virginia!" she said enthusiastically as if she had just answered a question for the big win.

Peter swallowed hard, trying to stay calm. After all, he didn't want to have a breakdown in front of strangers. He remembered how his mother had told him about how she had met him for the first time and how his father had given her her new name the same day. Pepper. "And you don't know where the miss moved to?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know, but I think she wanted to go somewhere far. She said something about a new beginning."

_A new beginning._

"Thank you, then," he thanked politely, turning quickly and leaving.

He found the nearest park where he sat on the grass and finally allowed tears to break theirs way out.

Pepper was gone.

•••

"This is a scandal and it must be resolved!"

"What are you going to do about it, Mr. Stark?"

"Does Miss Potts intends to return?"

"We need to find a new director. A company that doesn't have a director? We can't have that.”

"We don't want to replace Miss Potts, but if she doesn't show up soon, we won't have another choice."

That was something how Tony's last hour, which he spent on the meeting with the company's board, looked like. It was not pleasant for him, but he understood that the situation was far from ideal and had to be resolved. And the sooner the better. The problem was that he didn't have a solution for this.

"I understand that this is not pleasant. Unfortunately, I do not know the answer to your questions. I don't know when Miss Potts will be back, but since this company has been running successfully for seven years by her, it wouldn't be fair from us to replace her in the blink of an eye," he said in a firm voice. He had to keep a neutral face, which was hard when he had to talk about his beloved Pepper.

"What else we got? She knows her place,” came from across the table, and Tony gritted his teeth. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"I am sure she will return soon. Let's set a date, and if she is not back by then, we will choose a new director," he suggested or rather ordered.

The board discussed it for a while, but in the end, everyone agreed and decided on a two-week deadline. It was nothing extra, but Tony knew he had no choice in the matter. Someone had to run his company.

After the room was empty, he moved to Pepper's office. He came here often, especially because he could feel her presence here. And he enjoyed looking at the framed photos on her desk. Looking at them, he always went back to the time when they were photographed and when they were a happy family.

"Sir, the apartment in Malibu will have to be serviced," Friday told him, interrupting his thoughts on Peter's first day at school. He didn't date with Pepper at the time, but they were already a family.

"It doesn't seem right to me. I can't even remember the last time we were in Malibu. It was maybe last year during the holidays," he muttered and shifted his gaze to the photo of the three of them by the Christmas tree. He felt as if it were all just a dream from which he awoke to reality.

"This information seems to be incorrect. The apartment is currently occupied," she informed him, and Tony frowned.

"So it seems to me that we will have to do the maintenance to you rather than to the house in Malibu," he said, turning on Pepper's computer. It wasn't ideal for coding, but the basics could be done on it.

"My information is as accurate as ever, sir. The apartment in Malibu needs maintenance and is currently occupied by Miss Potts," she said in a robotic voice that dug under Tony's skin like an ice blade. He swore that for a moment his heart stopped beating.

"Bingo, Miss Potts. You won't lose what belongs to you. And you belong to me, Pepper, I've known that since our first meeting," he whispered to himself, giving their family photos last look before leaving her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments! What are you thinking about the story so far?


	43. Chapter 43

"So, you can order a pizza, can't you?" Tony asked, his eyebrows raised, Peter and Rhodey lounging on the sofa in front of the TV, pushing the remote buttons furiously.

"We're not little kids- Noooo, I lost! I'm not playing with you anymore, Peter," Rhodey frowned, acting like he was offended, which didn't last long, and then they both laughed. Tony rolled his eyes and for a moment he felt like the mother of two adolescent children. (Let's omit the fact that he himself sometimes behaved like a teenager.)

"I am not so sure about that."

"When are you coming back?" Peter asked, putting down the remote for a moment and the game paused.

"I don't know exactly. I'll see how long it takes, but I really hope that when I'm back home, I won't find you here in the same position. Peter, don't forget you have to go to school, and Rhodey, be a little responsible, would you?"

"Hey, who are you to command me? I've been the more responsible of the two of us since the beginning of time," Rhodey countered, then waved. "Now go or your plane will fly away without you. Peter and I are having a big party here, which even moron Ross is going to enjoy." Tony looked horrified at the thought of a drunken secretary Ross walking across his home.

"Keep your jokes, Rhodes. And try not to set it on fire here, please."

"Yes, _Mom_ ," Peter grinned, but then stopped. There was a sudden tense atmosphere in the room. Rhodey cleared his throat and stood up slowly.

"I'm going for a drink. Peter, turn on another level there. I'll beat you this time," he said firmly and went into the kitchen. Tony said goodbye to Peter in the meantime. "Hey, Tony. There probably won't be much truth about you flying to some stupid conference, or what is it, right?"

Tony looked over his shoulder as if checking to see if Peter was listening. Then he leaned toward Rhodey. "Not a word to anyone, especially not to Peter. I know where Pepper is, I have to go to see her and settle everything with her. And most importantly, get her back home."

Rhodey nodded, then patted his best friend on the shoulder. "I'm keeping my fingers crossed for you, Tony. I really hope Pepper comes back. You two were such a certainty - a couple that no one and nothing could tear apart. Now we can all just give up."

"Don't make it worse," Tony muttered, his stomach clenching from the moment Friday told him she knew where Pepper was. Almost immediately, he decided to go after her before she disappeared again. And this time he really has to convince her. Plus... Pepper won't be excepting him. And he has the keys. He wouldn't have to ring on a doorbell and beg - well, he'd be on his knees because of her. And speaking of kneeling, he had a ring hidden in his jacket pocket that he had longed to give her for so long.

How would it have been if he had asked her to marry him a few months ago and she had agreed? Would that gesture be magnificent and convincing enough that she would do nothing about Mary's words and know how important she was to them? Tony preferred to suppress those thoughts quickly. He would blame himself even more than he already does.

•••

It was strange to walk through those large rooms and not hear Pepper and Peter laugh. It was empty, quiet, and depressing, and Tony didn't understand how Pepper could handle it. He was convinced that she still loved him, both of them. That the unexpected break-up happened only because she wanted to push him away and fulfill what Mary wanted. He clenched his fists at the thought of her.

He heard the familiar clatter of heels that stopped after a moment. His stomach clenched and his heart began to beat hard. Did his heart know that his soulmate, the love of his life, was just a few steps away, and it wanted to run toward her? It must have been a little over a week since Pepper left, but for Tony, it was like the longest years. Pure agony. There is probably some truth to the fact that when we spend time with a loved one, the hours run like seconds; but when we are separated from them, the days seem like years to us.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled, placing a hand on her heart as she stepped into the living room and found an unannounced visit. Tony couldn't take his eyes off her long slender legs at first, but then he recovered quickly, fearing that Pepper would run away from him, he was suddenly in front of her, already holding her in his arms. "Tony!!"

"Forgive me. Forgive me all this, I beg you, Pepper," he whispered against the skin on her neck, and he couldn't resist taking a deep breath of her scent. He closed his eyes. Oh God, how much he missed all the little things about her. How much he missed her. "I'll never let you go, Pepper."

"Tony, that's not how it works—"

"Why not? Pepper, I love you and that will never change. You don't even know how much we both miss you. It's getting worse day by day and I can't take it any longer without you. Why didn't you tell me about Mary, love? I hate that woman! I have no idea what she told you—"

"I think she was just telling me the truth, Tony," Pepper said softly, and he paused. "We can't do this, Tony. Please let me go. And go back home."

"No! I won't let you go and I will stay here until you come back with me. Please, Pepper. When Friday told me she knew where you were, it was... like the world was starting to be colorful again, not just black and white."

"Tony, it'll really be better if-" She didn't say what would be better. Tony grabbed her tightly around the waist and kissed her urgently but tenderly. When she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss, he raised his hand and stroked her cheek. Fireworks seemed to explode in their bodies, and their hearts fluttered with happiness, and a feeling of joy trembled in their lower abdomens.

Pepper knew that this kiss was a huge mistake from the beginning, but she couldn't resist, she couldn't pull away. She kissed Tony as passionately as he kissed her, even though the red warning light flashed in her mind. She played with his feelings - and she tormented and tortured herself even more.

But then she finally pulled away - and very reluctantly - and leaned her hands against his chest. Tony's eyes shone with happiness and she looked down. Her heart ached, but she was sure she was doing the right thing.

"Tony, we can really do that. This was a mistake, I— "

"I will not give up on you," he said firmly. "I will wait and fight for you. And so will Peter. You are ours."

She closed her eyes and exhaled. "I need time."

"I'll give you as much time as you want."

"And also space, so I can settle everything and... think of something."

"Are you kicking me out?" Sparks jumped in his eyes. "Pepper, I'll try to think of something too. I know you're scared, and you're so kind that you're trying to please everyone and step on your own happiness. No, we must not submit to that terrible woman. I'll try to arrange it so she let us be, and if..." he swallowed, because the words were hard for him to say, "if you feel safe here, stay here. But promise me you'll consider your return." Leaving her here and returning home meant continuing to worry about her not being with him again. But he didn't want to push her.

Pepper bit her lip. This was getting worse and worse. But her heart longed to be close to Tony and Peter again. Maybe it will really work out somehow. Maybe... maybe Mary really won't re-enter their lives. She'll give it time to it.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this sh*t hurt, right? I need my babies back together, but you know it won't be so easy, don't you?


	44. Chapter 44

"Go ahead, tell me," Beck said, as only the two of them stayed in class alone again.

"What? What do you mean?” he muttered as he slowly packed his things. Today, he really tried to get involved during the club so that he wouldn't have to have this conversation with him. Obviously, he didn't get involved enough so that Beck didn't get suspicious.

"Come on, Peter, tell me what's going on in that head of yours," he urged him again.

"I do not want to burden you with my problems. It's enough that I blurted it at you last time," he said, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"It's not a burden. I've seen you try to get involved today, but you still need to relieve your thoughts a little. I'm just offering. Plus, I told you about my problems at the exact moment I met you."

Peter paused for a moment, thinking carefully about his next move. He will either walk through the door as he had originally planned, or he will stay for a while and tell Mr. Beck his troubles. "It's about my Mom," he snorted in the end. He was right, he needed to get all those thoughts out of his head.

"Any new information?" he asked with interest, leaning against the table.

"Actually, yes... last week I stopped by and found some strangers moving into her apartment. She is gone. She probably went somewhere far," he breathed. He kept it to himself all this time. He couldn't tell anyone. He was too scared of how his words would sound aloud.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why do you think she went somewhere far?”

"The miss, who moved in after her, said she was talking about a new beginning. She's probably not going back," he said in a low voice. He tried to avoid the truth, but how long could he lied himself his mom would return to them in the future?

"I do not know what to say. It's clear that nothing I can tell you right now it's not going to help you," Beck sighed.

"You know, the worst part is I haven't told Dad yet. You're the first who knows it. I wanted to tell him that day I found out, but he was in such a good mood. As if his hopes had grown and I didn't want to be the one to take them from him."

"It sucks, Peter, but you know you have to tell him. After all, everyone deserves to know what they have. Maybe there is still some hope, but maybe not. I lost my family, I don't want to see you lose yours. But if someone doesn't want to be somewhere, you can't keep them there," he explained.

Peter thought briefly about his words. He knew he couldn't keep her with them, but this was his mom who loved him. Who loved his father. He just couldn't understand it. He could be the greatest genius, but he couldn't figure out why she would believe anything that came out of Mary's mouth. "I know I have to tell him. I just need to figure out how."

"Just be honest with him."

"Thank you for listening," he muttered, stepping nervously on the spot. He probably had to go home now and talk to Dad. And that wasn't the conversation he wanted to have.

"It's out of the question. I told you that you can come to me at any time with anything," he said with a small smile.

"May I have a question?" he asked before he will head home.

"Sure."

"Have you considered returning to your superhero career?"

"No, to be honest, no. I couldn't save my family or my world. I doubt I could do it in your world," he replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry I asked."

"It's nothing. But if I would be needed, I would certainly do a better job than I did with saving my planet. And the end of those depressive speeches! Go home and enjoy the rest of the day."

"Thank you, Mr. Beck. Goodbye," he said goodbye to him and finally left the classroom.

•••

Tony sat in the workshop, thinking about a new suit for Peter. His current suit was made to be as safe as possible, but as Tony thought about it, it was still just fabric. His suit was much safer. So he decided to try Iron Spider. Nanotechnology was a beautiful thing, and he was sure Peter would be thrilled.

"Friday? Are you here with me?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. He had been working on it for a long time and a short break would benefit him.

"Always, sir."

"How's Pepper?" he muttered, almost ashamed. He knew he shouldn't interrogate, but he just couldn't stand it when he had no information about her.

"She's at work right now," Friday said, and Tony frowned slightly. She was at work?! Has she found a new job in Malibu already?

"Where she is working?"

"I don't know, sir. But you should know that the coding has been broken," she informed him.

"What do you mean? I solved this problem years ago with Jarvis when it happened," he said blankly. After the affair, he made sure it never happens again.

"One of the access keys has been used, sir."

"Then show me," he said, pushing the hologram of Peter's suit aside.

The codes changed quickly in front of his eyes, but he hadn't seen anything of interest yet. He should also check the access keys. He didn't know how someone else could get to them.

"Wait, wait! Stop it!” he blurted out when he noticed words that had nothing to do with the coding. His heart began to beat noticeably faster, and he read the lines at lightning speed. The lines which finally brought him at least a little joy after a few awful days.

"Something wrong, sir?"

"No, not at all. Delete it and send the new codes back to the access key address," he said with a smile and began writing.

Natasha was always brilliant, but this was absolutely amazing. Using codes for communication! Why didn't it occur to him sooner?! She wrote that she had returned to Russia and that Ross had no sign of her for now. He wrote to her how it had gone wrong with them and that he hoped to see her again soon. It was the first message he had received from her, and at least some of his concerns had subsided when he knew she was safe.


	45. Chapter 45

"Friday, how's Tony?" Pepper asked as soon as she got home from work. She forbade herself to think about him and Peter, but as they say, you will not command your heart. And the more she tried to suppress her thoughts about them, the more they reached out to her, and she thought it would make her head dizzy. From day to day she felt a bigger desire to return to them; but firstly, it seemed silly for her to suddenly appear on the doorstep of their door, and secondly... well, she was still not sure about Mary. She knew she should act before Mary caught the two men back in her webs, but an inner voice urged her not to make hasty decisions. After all, Mary had a bigger right to Tony and Peter than she did. And Pepper couldn't bear to go home and find that Mary had replaced her place, this time for good. That would hurt her and get her on her knees even more.

"I'll tell you. He's lonely and sad like a puppy that someone just threw on the street," a completely different voice replied, which was so different from the robotic one. Pepper winced when she found a thin, blonde-haired woman standing with her back to her in the living room. But then she turned and Pepper gasped. "Hello, Darling. Surprised?"

"Natasha!" Pepper exhaled, and in the next second the women fell around their necks. They hugged each other tightly, and it looked as if they would never want to let the other go again.

Pepper was always grateful to Natasha. She had helped them so many times, rescuing Tony, watching over Peter, and supporting her. When she had to disappear from the country, Pepper was really sad. She was her best friend, and when she was thinking about that, she had no one but her to whom she could confide. She spent all her time with Tony and Peter. So Natasha was really a gift and she was glad to meet her.

Nat, on the other hand, was grateful to Pepper too. Before she started working for S.H.I.E.L.D., she had another... well, another job. And before the Avengers became her family, Pepper welcomed her to hers. Natasha was actually also a member of the Stark family and owed for it to this woman.

"I wouldn't recognize you at all!" Pepper said as they pulled away, looking in surprise at her white hair cut into a mikado. "But it suits you, even though I like you more like a redhead."

Natasha smirked and ran her hand through her short hair. "It's a change. But I'm getting used to it."

"What are you doing here, anyway? Did Steve and the others come back too?" Pepper asked and they sat down on the couch together. She was really happy that Natasha was here again, and it was nice to be able to talk to someone and not deal with her situation.

"Unfortunately not, I've only been with Steve for a while, and then I decided to go back to Russia," she replied, sighing. "He's stubborn, he doesn't want to back down and call Tony, even though everyone can see how much it destroys him. I don't know how to help him."

"Did you come here to persuade Tony? I'm afraid he's like Steve in this," Pepper said, smiling weakly. Natasha took her hand.

"No, Pepper. To be honest, I came to see you."

"Why?" she asked in surprise, then frowned suspiciously. "And how did you even find me? How do you know that-" Then she stopped and swallowed as she slowly began to realize what this was about. "You know it."

"Yes, I know," she admitted immediately. She wasn't in the habit of walking around a hot mess. "Oh, Pepper, what were you thinking?"

And Pepper told her everything. Everything that happened, what bothered her, and how she constantly struggled with herself and the desire to return to her loved ones. She told her about Mary, about her assumptions, about how Peter and Tony were hiding the most important things from her. Natasha listened to her all that time and didn't interrupt her, so it was easier for Pepper to talk, and it was really a relief to tell everything to another person. Tears welled in her eyes at the end of the story, and Natasha hugged her.

"Pepper, you dummy," she shook her head with a sigh and stroked her back. "How could you ever think that Tony and Peter would trade you for Mary from day to day? Did they ever give you a reason to think you were just a patch? That you're just filling in the empty space and you're nothing more than a short-term replacement for Mary? Remember how many things Tony gave up for you, just so you could be safe and he could be with you. Remember how Peter began to call you his mother completely naturally. You're more important to them than Mary was, and you mean so much more to them than she ever did. All three of you are worried and I don't want to look at it."

"But Nat, you don't understand," Pepper said softly, wiping her wet cheeks. "I don't want to stand between them and Mary. Maybe they'll give her a chance. And I want to avoid even more pain. If you heard her... I'm afraid that if I came back, she would do all sorts of tricks and deliberations. She could hurt them in some way."

"That's exactly what she wants you to do, Pepper. She wants you to be afraid of her and get out of her way, so she would have a free hand. I know Tony gave you space and time to be sure of your relationship again and to be really sure of your return. On the one hand, I understand you, women like Mary are really unpredictable. But you must not give up. Come on. Pepper Stark never gives up," Natasha winked at her, and Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Pepper Potts," she corrected her quickly, but her heart pounded as Nat said her name and Tony's last name.

"It's only a matter of time," Natasha waved it off. Then she smiled encouragingly. "Come on. You don't have to think about anything. I know you love them and you need them, and they love and need you as well. We'll come up with something about Mary. And Tony would never let you be in danger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is back, who's happy? <3


	46. Chapter 46

Peter kicked the sneakers off his feet and tossed the backpack on the floor. It was finally Friday, and he was looking forward to the free weekend which was waiting for him. The school had been too exhausting for him in recent days because he had no energy or a place for school in his head. His thoughts, as we know, were full of Pepper.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He heard his father's voice in the living room, and his heart started beating faster. It would be possible that… No, he could not give himself false hopes. So he quickly ran to the living room, where his forehead wrinkled at the sight of his father embracing a blond woman.

"Uhm, dad?" he drew attention to himself.

"Peter! You're finally home, look who honored us with her visit," he said with a smile that Peter hadn't seen much on him in recent days.

Peter looked at the unknown woman, who was sitting with her back to him. However, when she turned to face him, he almost cried with happiness. "Aunt Nat!" he shouted in surprise, and it took him barely a few seconds to hold her tightly in his arms.

"I'm glad to see you too. I missed you so much!” Natasha said with a smile on her face and returned the hug. She wasn't letting him go any time soon.

"I missed you too! Where have you been? What have you been doing all the time? Wait, can you be here at all? What if someone saw you?” he muttered one sentence after another and pulled away from her a little, but still stayed in her arms. At least something felt like in the old days.

"Still talkative, aren't you?" she chuckled. "So thing by thing. I was with Steve for a while, but then I couldn't stand him anymore, so I ended up in Russia. But then I got a message from Tony and I had to come. Ross could easily hold the knife to my throat and even then he wouldn't stop me from seeing you," she answered all his questions.

"So you already know Mom left us?" he muttered dejectedly and her heart was cracking dangerously.

"I know it's hard, Pete, but she's so scared," she said as gently as she could, then turned her gaze to Tony, who was still sitting on the couch next to her. "What kind of woman did you date?! It must be a pretty fury when Pepper is so shaken by this. I've known her for a long time and I can tell you that I've never seen her in such a state."

"Wait, did you see her?" Tony snapped in surprise, and Peter, too, focused on her statement.

"I visited her first. I had to make sure she was okay after you wrote to me. This is not like her at all. It's not the Pepper Potts I know," she sighed. When Tony wrote to her what had happened, she couldn't bring herself to believe it. But now it was slightly scaring her. Maybe she'll look at Mary's little tooth. Playing like this with her family! Who does she think she is?

"How is she?" Peter asked almost inaudibly. He had no news of her.

"She's worried. Just like you," Nat replied truthfully. This situation was perhaps more heartbreaking than the breakup of the team.

"Are you going to go back to Russia?" Tony changed the subject. They couldn't talk about it over and over again. It never added much light to their mood either. Pepper promised to think about it, and he believed she would return. She had to. If she doesn't come back, they just move to Malibu to her.

"I was actually thinking about staying here for a while. After all, home is home,” she told him about her plans, and a wrinkle appeared on Tony's forehead.

"That's dangerously gambling, Nat. You know that very well, "Tony warned her. He didn't tell her to run away just for fun. "Ross is still squeezing my neck and I'm a long way from your pardon."

"I know, but I can take care of myself."

"If it's because of us, you don't have to worry about us," said Peter, who also figured out the reason for Natasha's decision to stay.

"I'm staying, and you two can't do anything about it," she insisted.

•••

"You should have good news for me, Quentin. I'm getting impatient," Mary said firmly instead of greeting as he walked into her office.

"Look, the boy just won't open up to anyone. And whose merit is it? Your. So please don't press on me. But I'm sure you'll be pleased that Potts has probably left town. It is not 100% certain, but she sold her apartment," he informed her and sat down on a chair.

"Poor girl, but she had to expect it. We have our dear Pepper out of the way and we must use that. I'll have to turn our whole plan upside down, but it will work. The most important right now is - we must make sure that she does not return. That's a key part of our new plan, okay? She can't come back at any cost," she said, and Quentin could see rotating wheels in her head. It was quite admirable how she managed to get the most out of every situation and turn it in her favor.

"What do you mean by that? What if she decides to return? Will you just make sure she disappeared?”

"Of course. I am not afraid to take extreme measures if it is unavoidable. I can convince them that I'm sorry for what I caused. But only as long as she is out of the way," she explained.

"Tell me, don't you really feel anything for them? I don't care at all, but that kid is your son," Quentin said. He had never known a person who was emotionless.

"Well, he was pretty cute as a baby, but it's been a long time ago, and I let it go a few months after Tony exposed me and broke up with me," she replied honestly, but it was obvious how indifferent she was.

"Okay, so how do you want to do it all?"

"We don't have to deal with this until we get closer to him. This is our only chance. We have to be in his close circle."

"Easy. Well, at least for me, you are the one he hates,” he grinned, and Mary snorted.

"You are so unbearable. Just wait, he will be happy to accept his beloved mother. I'll take care of it. And if you'll excuse me now, I have to go see Richard to see how he's doing with the preparation of the serum we'll need when we get close to him," she said, leaving him in her office without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway through the story! What are you thinking so far?


	47. Chapter 47

"And here's breakfast for my favorite Stark, but don't tell your Dad."

"I heard that!" Tony shouted from the next room. Peter and Natasha looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Nat had spent the last few days with them, and she and Tony were trying to figure out how to handle it in the future. She wanted to stay close to them, at least until Pepper returned, but she had no idea how much time she had before someone finds her.

"So what time does your school end today?" Natasha wondered, sipping her coffee, watching Peter how fast he was eating cheese toast. Peter didn't remember the last time he had such a good breakfast. Maybe when Pepper was still here with them. His heart pounded as he realized that he actually missed drawn hearts or small messages written on a snack bag.

"At three. I mean, last class was canceled, but I have a robotics club," Peter replied, stuffing the rest of the toast into his mouth. "What are your plans for today?"

"I don't know, I'll probably just hang out here and play your favorite video games so I can beat you one day," she grinned at him, and he chuckled. "And after school, I could pick you up, what do you say?"  


Peter stopped. "Well, you know... are you sure this is a really good idea? I'd hate to have someone - you know. You shouldn't take unnecessary risks, and I'd blame myself if you had to... go away because of me." Having Natasha here was a really big distraction, and although she could never fully replace Pepper, there was some happiness with her again, and Peter wasn't so gloomy anymore. Tony was more smiling, too. Natasha gave them hope - she had talked to Pepper. Maybe not everything was lost yet.  


"You don't know me at all, kid! I take risks all the time. What kind of life would that be otherwise?" she winked at him, and as he grabbed his backpack and was about to leave, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I got it under control. If I don't feel like it, I don't suggest it. But I'm not the type to sit on my ass at home and hide."  


"I know, Aunt Nat. And I really like that about you, even though I'm a little worried about you sometimes," Peter admitted, then hugged her. "Do you think Mom will come back?" he asked her a question he didn't dare ask his father. Natasha stroked his hair.  


"But of course she'll be back, honey. Just give her some more time. You always have to wait for the best. And never stop believing either, understand? Everything will be fine again," she smiled at him and then pinched his nose. Peter pressed a kiss to her cheek.  


"Okay," he said simply, then went to school. He sent a few messages to Pepper along the way, hoping they would cheer her day up a little.

•••

"Peter, you're literally shining today! I'm really glad to see that," Beck said when the robotics club was over and the students started leaving. Lately, the two have grown accustomed to staying longer than the others and talking just about everything. Ned noticed, too, and to keep from interfering with them, he always smiled encouragingly at Peter and showed him thumbs up before he went home.

"Yes, I'm starting to feel a little better," Peter nodded, and it was true. It was thanks to Aunt Nat and the good news she had brought with her return. "Maybe things are getting better again," he told him hopefully, though he and Tony hadn't won yet.

"Really?" Beck asked with interest and sat down comfortably in a chair. "Is your mom coming home?"

"No, it's not that... yet. But we hope it will be soon," Peter told him, not avoiding a silly smile as he imagined how one day he comes home from school, and Pepper will be waiting for him in the hallway with her arms open. Sometimes, when he thought of her and remembered the smallest details, he was overwhelmed with such a wave of love and affection that he felt as if he were suffocating. "But my aunt Natasha is back. She... was traveling. She lives with us now and helps us a lot. She is like a star that shines on our path and leads us forward so that we do not forget to live. And my mom is the sun, wherever she goes, she shines and dazzles everyone. But for me and Dad... she changed our life completely and brightened our lives."

Beck smiled broadly at him. "You said that really nicely. I'm very glad you have women like that in your life. I had them by my side too, and without them, I wouldn't be where I am now. I really wish your life would start to take on color again."

"I keep hoping for a good ending," Peter said.

"Good for you. Well, I hate to end it today, but I have one more important meeting and I hate to miss it, so please excuse me. We'll talk again soon, okay?" Beck assured him, said goodbye, and then left quickly.

Peter cheerfully left the school. He hoped Aunt Nat was already waiting for him, so he decided to call her and make sure of that.

Or at least he thought he was calling her.

After the fifth ring, she answered the call. But instead of saying something, there was only silence on the other side. Peter was confused so he looked at the display to see if he had dialed the correct number. His eyes widened.

"M-mom?"

 _"Is everything okay, baby?"_ she whispered, and Peter recognized how much was her voice shaking. He closed his eyes and gripped the railing tightly. His heart pounded. After such a time, he heard his mother again. And it seemed to him that it was the same between them again as before. Like nothing happened.

"No. It's not okay, Mom. Nothing is okay, because you're not here," he told her truthfully, though he was a little afraid she would hang up after his words. "I really miss you. I know it's not easy, but I wish you were here. With us. You're coming back, right?"

_"I miss you too, darling. But believe me, it will be better if I stay here for a little longer."_

"I love you so much, Mom," Peter blurted out quickly, tears welling up in his eyes. "I just want you to know. Can I call you again? Please," he asked, watching out of the corner of his eye that Nat headed to him. He wanted to keep the conversation with his mother to himself. Like a little secret, he could cuddle and cherish.

_"Yes of course. I'll have to go, Peter."_

"Me too, Mom. We think of you every day."

 _"I'm thinking of you too. Have a nice day, baby."_ And then she hung up. Just in time, because Nat was almost there.

"Who did you talk to?" she asked. Peter shivered, his eyes burning, but he was smiling.

"With Ned," he said quickly. "So can we go home?"

•••

"Stark didn't have any siblings, did he? Not even a step one," the brown-haired man thought hard, throwing his feet on the coffee table. The woman sitting across from him shot him a warning look.

"As far as I know, no. I'd say we're not wrong about this. Natasha is not such a common name. So it must be Black Widow," she said, rubbing her hands contentedly. Another plan began to form in her head.

Quentin grinned. "Are you planning something devilish again?"

"Not at all."

"And what does the woman want here anyway? I thought she had nothing to do here."

"Oh, Quentin," Mary smirked, "that's exactly the ace which we will use."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 200 kudos! Thank you so much, guys! <3


	48. Chapter 48

"I think I made myself pretty clear last time," he said, not very kindly, as he left school and he found out that Mary was waiting for him again.

"I know, I know. Could you please just listen to me? If you don't want anything to do with me after I tell you what's on my heart, you won't see me here again," she said kindly, pulling a restless strand of hair behind her ear.

Peter gave her a poisoned look. "Why don't we jump straight to the part where you'll never show up again?" he suggested grumpily and walked away. Unfortunately, his plan didn't work out because Mary followed him.

"Peter, listen to me. I thought about what I had done and realized that I had gone wrong. I didn't mean to hurt you and I want to apologize. And I'm sorry about what happened with Pepper. I'll talk to her-"

"No!" Peter shouted, interrupting her. "I don't want you to talk to her, is that clear? Actually, I don't want you to approach her at all! Dad already told you - stay away from us."

"Okay, okay! I don't want to upset you, I just want to fix it. I want you to be happy, and maybe then you'll let me be a small part of your life,” she said, and Peter stopped to give her an inquisitive look. Mary was beautiful and a scientist, he could see why Dad fell in love with her, but he still didn't get it. After all, Pepper was so much better!

"Do you really expect me to believe you? I don't understand, you didn't think of us so many years and now suddenly you want to go back to our lives? It does not make any sense. You left when I was a baby and I don't remember you at all. Let's be honest with each other, we have no future," he shared his thoughts. Maybe they had to do it differently. For example, if he honestly explains to her how things are, she understands and lets them be.

"I know it's unforgivable, but I am really begging you. I did something to show you that I mean it and that I will do everything to make you happy," she said with a small smile, and Peter was frightened rather than pleased.

"What - what did you do?" he asked, startled. For some reason, he wasn't too thrilled.

"Your father isn't the only one with good contacts, you know? A few phone calls were made and Natasha Romanov was pardoned," she replied, and her smile widened.

"Do not joke about this," he snapped. He couldn't believe that for a moment he could think that the conversation with her could go smoothly and honestly.

"But I'm telling the truth! I know she's important to you."

"This is absolutely the last thing I would believe. How could you do that if my dad didn't make it for so long? That's absurd," he said angrily, walking away again. He was so upset that she started getting involved Aunt Nat!

Mary let him go. She knew he will find out from Ross anyway, so he will know she was telling the truth.

•••

“Friday! Goddamn it, what did we say about letting strangers into my house?!” snapped Tony angrily on his way out of the workshop. He didn't have time to find out where Natasha was, so he had no choice but to hope she was safely hidden somewhere.

"Mr. Stark, nice of you to join me," Ross greeted him dryly. None of them enjoyed this visit.

"Nice of you to stop by. Unannounced. Again," he snapped. What was wrong with Friday letting Ross in?

"I'll make it short. I know you think I'm a complete idiot, but don't think I don't know you're familiar with the current location of Black Widow. So you can send her a message from me that her guilt has been officially neglected and she is free," he said, and Tony could see how uncomfortable it was for him to say these words. He had to work hard to keep a straight face. It was quite suspicious.

"Don't say, and what so suddenly? How do I know it's not just your trap?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. With this guy, he never knew, and he wasn't going to tell Natasha she was free for Ross's men to take her when she stops hiding.

"We have decided that the arrest of Miss Romanov is no longer in our interest," he replied, which only aroused more curiosity in Tony.

"It's not in your best interest anymore? So what's in your best interest?”

"I believe you have nothing to do with it. However, conditions do not change. She signed so she is accountable to the UN as you are. Respect the people who fight for you, Stark. If it weren't for Miss Fitzpatrick, I would personally make sure that Black Widow would be locked up in Raft," he told him unfriendly and left his house.

Tony stared blankly at where Ross had just stood. He tried to process the words he had told him before he left, but somehow he couldn't understand why Ross would do it. She would have to have something he wanted.

"So, who is the mysterious Miss Fitzpatrick?" Natasha asked with interest, appearing quietly like a ghost.

"Jesus Christ!" he blurted out, grabbing for his heart.

"One would think you're used to it," she grinned, "so who's that woman?"

"Don't be too happy. It's Mary," he muttered, rubbing his temples. What was she up to? Why would she agree with Ross to pardon Natasha when she had nothing to do with it?

"What's her point?" she asked more questions. Natasha certainly wasn't dumb. Then, from everything Tony and Pepper told her, she realized that Mary wasn't doing anything just like that. She must always benefit from it.

"That's a very good question. But I don't know the answer to it yet."

"Thank God!" Peter breathed with relief when he frantically ran inside.

"Are you all right, Pete?" Tony asked in alarm immediately, running to him to take a close look to see if he was hurt.

"Yeah... I just saw a car with Ross and I was afraid he came for Nat," he explained.

"Actually, it was just the opposite. I'm free," Nat said with a small smile. Mary may be able to achieve something with it, but the important thing is that she is free. Miss Fitzpatrick still doesn't know whit who she started the fight.

"Free? You are free?!” Peter asked in surprise. The wave of joy spilling over his body mingled with the wave of doubt. Was it possible that Mary was telling him the truth?


	49. Chapter 49

"He is sleeping. It really feels almost like yesterday when I took him sleepy to bed and Pepper was telling him a bedtime story," Tony chuckled, returning to Natasha, who was sitting on the couch sipping her wine. "But Peter is not a child anymore and Pepper is gone."

"I'm not worried about Pepper, I know she'll be back, she just has to realize that your ex-girlfriend doesn't reach her ankles," Natasha said in a firm voice. "But what's bothering me is Mary. I'm still trying to figure out what led her to force Ross to pardon me."

"Now is not the time to come up with some conspiracy theories, Nat. We're supposed to celebrate," Tony said. At least something in his life was starting to turn for the better.

"But it still won't let me sleep. I really didn't think it was just like that. What would she get out of it? And why did she focus on me and not on Pepper? She didn't know about me at all. We didn't know each other when you dated her," Natasha thought aloud, and Tony sighed.

"You really have to deal with it right now, don't you? God, that woman is really getting on my neck. At first, she is able to go over the corpses to achieve her goal, and suddenly she turns around completely and is all sweet. At least, Peter is not a small child, a few toys would be enough and he would be hers," Tony rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on his glass. Nat took it gently from his hand and put it on the table so that it would not be crushed.

"It must be part of her plan. I don't want to judge her if I don't know her, but it's probably nothing nice. And I hate these types of people. I don't think she does it selflessly and she wants something, but I don't want to hurt her feelings. Maybe she had seriously changed and realized that she was acting like a bitch. Even if maybe one percent of people realize something like that," Nat snorted, glancing at Tony, who seemed absent-minded. "You don't know what she could be hungry for? Don't you have something she wants?"

"Yop, I have; yourself, money, and her son," Tony grinned ironically, then shook his head. "We can't figure anything out anyway, Nat, you can never be sure of anything with her. She would be able to sell her only child to hell only if it meant getting what she wanted. Do we still have to talk about the biggest mistake of my life?"

"Try looking at it from a different angle. If you never dated with her, you wouldn't have Peter, and if you didn't break up, you wouldn't have Pepper. All the bad is good for something."

"Are you telling me I should call Mary now and thank her for doing me such a favor?" Tony chuckled dryly. "She would do me a greater favor if she simply disappeared from here, never returned, and stopped wallowing in a life in which she had nothing to do. And since when have you just become such an optimist? As far as I know, you've always been the painfully honest one."

Natasha rolled her eyes at his words. "Oh my God, Pepper had to return. Hopefully, then you'll be normal again, Tones."

"Bruce had to come back and take you somewhere," Tony teased, and she raised an eyebrow.

"So you're throwing me out of here already? Am I getting on your nerves?"

"No, that's not what I meant. Don't leave, Nat. You can't leave us," Tony blurted out, hugging her quickly, so if she decided to disappear from minute to minute, she would have to take him with her.

Natasha couldn't help but smile and hugged Tony. To whom he really expressed his feelings, was always only Pepper and Peter. It pleased her; but when he mentioned Bruce, her heart sank painfully. For a very long time, none of them had any news about him. She knew Bruce was strong, but she was worried about him.

Where was he?

•••

"Are you walking today?" Ned asked as he and Peter headed out of school.

"Yeah, I thought I could take a walk."

"That's great, at least we can go together! Although I'm a little sad I won't see Black Widow," Ned sighed, and Peter gave him an understanding smile. He had told him so many times about Aunt Nat that it was no wonder he wanted to meet her so much.

His gaze wandered to the parking lot, where at one of the cars stood a person with whom he had come into contact more often in those few months than in his entire life when she had lived with them. His stomach twisted uncomfortably. He wanted to disappear, avoid her, but at the same time, he wanted to thank her. He sighed. A few words won't kill him, will they? She would sooner or later look for him again.

"Will you wait a minute? I have something to do," he asked and Ned nodded. Peter headed to his biological mother.

"Um, hello," he greeted her, embarrassed, looking more behind her shoulder than at her. "I just wanted to thank you for helping Natasha. You didn't have to."

"I thought I owed you, Peter," she said, smiling a little sadly. "I know you only think the worst of me, and I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but I'd like to fix them. It was all really stupid and... I really don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to know you the way a mother can want her baby. I know you don't take me as a mom, but I'd still like you to at least give me a chance. Try to know me. And if it didn't work out, we would let it be. Just... try to understand me, please."

"But I can't understand it. Why now, after so many years?"

"I was very ambitious, Peter. We had you very early and I couldn't compare time and priorities. I was hungry for recognition, I wanted to do something big. And because of that, I neglected the best that ever happened to me. It was a mistake, but I only realized this over time. I know I can't ask you for that, and Pepper has taken my place forever, but I'd still appreciate it if the two of us could spend at least some of that time together. You are my son; and that will never change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Peter will do?


	50. Chapter 50

"So let's get this straight, shall we? I'm going to a meeting with Mary, if Dad asks, tell him I went out with Ned," Peter said, then paused immediately. Why the hell he was telling the truth to Friday and not telling her straight away that he was going to Ned? It'll probably be the nerves he had from the meeting with Mary. In the end, he agreed to give her a chance, even though he didn't really know why. But she saved Aunt Nat, so one meeting won't kill him, right? At least, he hoped Mary wasn't a killer. Also, he had the opportunity to talk to her properly. He deserves to know the truth.

"As you wish, Peter," Friday said in a robotic voice, but Peter felt that he still heard condemnation in her tone. His father was down in the workshop, so he could tell him himself, but he was really nervous and afraid that his lie would be revealed. And he really didn't want to come out with the truth. And if Aunt Nat were there, he could dig his own grave, because she had seen through his lies always and everywhere.

"Thanks," he muttered, quickly putting on his shoes. He settled his thoughts for the last time, and when he was determined, he came out the door.

Tony was working on Peter's nanotechnology suit in his workshop, and he was really excited about it. He was almost done with his work and couldn't wait to show Peter.

"Sir, I would like to remind you that there are only three days left when Miss Potts can return as the CEO of Stark Industries," Friday interrupted him, and Tony was taken aback by her statement. With Natasha's return, his days were running a little faster again. He was shocked to realize that Pepper had been gone for three weeks. That was crazy.

"Connect me with Pep, be that kind. And tell her it's about the company," he said, throwing away the holograms with designs. He would just be unnecessarily distracted by them.

"Tony?" _Her_ voice echoed through the workshop, and Tony's heart began to beat faster. As if he were coming to life again.

"Hi, Pep," he greeted her and cleared his throat a little. He acted like a teenager in love! But he just couldn't help himself when it came to her.

"Friday said it was about the company. Is something wrong?” she went straight to the point, but even that put a smile on Tony's face. She was still his Pepper. The one that never walks around a hot mess.

"Actually, yes, I forgot to mention it to you, but when you left the leadership to the board, we had to agree on the next step, and in the end, I got you fourteen days to return to your post. This deadline is rapidly coming to an end. You have three days to make a decision, Pepper. Please, honey, come back. If not for us, then for the company," he told her of the facts. He didn't want to push her, but she just had to come back. What kept her in Malibu?

"You surprised me a little. I'll have to let it go through my head. I don't know if it would be appropriate for me to be the CEO of your company, now that we are in a situation like this."

"What situation, dear? I love you, and that will never change. I wish you could see it. Friday said you have a job in Malibu. What are you doing there?” he asked curiously. Although he doubted that anyone had offered her a better position than she had worked on for the past seven years.

"I have returned to assistance. It's... less stressful," she replied, and Tony couldn't believe his ears.

"That's ridiculous, Pep! You're not an assistant, you're the CEO. Honey, you belong with us and you belong in your CEO's chair."

"I'll think about it, Tony. I have to go."

"Wait, I love you!" he blurted out just before the connection broke.

"She's coming back," another voice said in the room, and Tony jumped slightly in his chair.

"Natasha!" he shouted at her, and she laughed at that.

"You know, while you're at rebuilding your relationship, maybe you could try it with Steve too," she said just like that.

"Nat, I'm really not in the mood for that right now. Maybe I'll deal with it when everything returns to normal in our family. But don't rely too much on it, he made his decision and I'm not sure if I want him around."

"But you miss him and don't deny it! He is your family too."

"I may miss him, but that doesn't mean I want him here. I always thought he had no dark side, but in Siberia, he revealed it to me in all its beauty. If he wants to come back, he will have to make something for it," he explained, reopening the hologram with Iron Spider's design.

•••

Pepper thought about it really hard. Maybe even harder than she thought about returning to her boys. She knew Tony was right. She belonged there. The place was hers, and she had accomplished so much there over the years. It was her second child. And if she had to give up on Peter for Marry, she could at least kept the company. She could dive into work and displace a place that belonged to sadness. But... she was overtaking it. So far, Mary doesn't seem to be returning to Tony and Peter, so nothing has been lost yet.

Even so, she didn't want to return home so suddenly and she sold her apartment. The bottom line, if she decides to return to SI, she will have nowhere to live. And she strongly doubted she could get a decent apartment in three days. Why did it still have to be so complicated?

"Friday? What's going on in New York right now?” she asked as she closed the book, as it was clear to her that she wouldn't read anything today. She hated it when her thoughts were too loud.

"I don't understand the question, miss."

"I mean what Tony and Peter are doing. And do you know anything about Natasha?”

"Mr. Stark is in the workshop working on something while Miss Romanov keeps him company. Peter is out," Friday replied, and Pepper breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad Nat stayed with them when she couldn't be there.

"Outside - do you mean like Spider-Man?" she asked, feeling heavy on her chest. She still hated it so much.

But she hated the answer she got even more.

"No, miss, he went to meet Mary."

It was one of the few times Pepper wished she wasn't right. The world around her stopped, and she felt as if part of her heart had stopped beating for good. In the end, what she was running from happened. She lost a family that never was hers in the first place.


	51. Chapter 51

They met in a small cafe not far from the school. Peter had never been there, but he didn't care where they met, especially when there were at least a handful of people around. He didn't want to argue with Mary unnecessarily, and he also wished that their first proper conversation would be over soon.

He went inside and looked around. Mary was already sitting at a table drinking coffee. Peter took a deep breath to give himself some courage, then headed to her.

"Hello," he greeted her and sat down. She smiled brightly at him and his stomach twisted. No, he simply didn't feel well in her presence. It was all... fake. Not as natural as it was with Pepper from the beginning. Sadness hit him again of the thought of her.

"Hi, Peter. I'm really glad you came, I appreciate it," Mary said. "Do you want anything?"

"No, that's good. Maybe just water," he admitted as she gave him a look. Mary ordered, and after a while, the waitress brought him a glass of water with a slice of lemon. He drank. "So... you wanted to talk about something?"

"Well, you can say it that way. But I wanted to explain it to you and learn something about you if you let me," she told him and smiled. Peter nodded abruptly at her to speak, and she linked her fingers to the canopy. "I actually started it a little bit last time. I met your dad through Mr. Stane, but you probably don't remember him, you were still very young."

"I wasn't that young," Peter said coldly, folding his arms across his chest. "Actually, I quite remember him. He threatened Dad, and he paid for it."

Mary swallowed and her smile faded slightly. "Yes. Yes, of course, you weren't so young. I just... I'm sorry, it's hard for me and I'll never forgive myself for such a mistake," she whispered, lowering her eyes. Peter couldn't help but feel a little sting of regret. _No_ , he said to himself, she is the one to blame.

"Your dad and I soon found our way to each other. After a while, I got pregnant. I was really young, ambitious, heading for the top of my career. Of course, I loved you, Peter. Every mother loves her baby, I just didn't give you that much love. I never regret that you were born, but I was in conflict with myself. I couldn't do it. It was either you or my job. I had a lot of projects, they relied on me. I tried to finish them in time so I could take care of you while you still wanted it. But I failed."

"Yes, you failed as a mother. What kind of mom will leave her child for work?” Peter shook his head.

"I didn't have compared priorities. I saw the importance of where it was not. I didn't realize what a miracle had happened in my life. I was blind and selfish. And I paid a lot for it. I'm not trying to make my decision - to apologize for them, I know it can't be undone," she continued in a trembling voice, raising her teary eyes to him, "I still ask you for forgiveness. Not now. But... one day maybe. I really care about it. One sometimes makes really big mistakes. If I could, I would try to fix it."

"I can forgive you. But forget? I'm sorry, but I can't. You hurt Dad. Me. When we were finally happy, you lied to Pepper. If you thought we'd take you back after something like that - after so many years..."

"I know it was stupid. But I was really desperate, Peter," Mary interrupted him quickly. "If you were in my situation, you would understand why and what I did. People do all sorts of things in despair so that they don't lose what they love. I lost you through my guilt, but I still hoped there was some hope."

"Why now? After all this time?"

"In the first two years or so, I tried to forget about you, and I was also overwhelmed with work. But over time, I began to realize what I had lost and how incomplete I was. How I miss something. I tried to forget about you, but the harder I tried, the worse it got. I felt like I was drowning and couldn't swim above the surface. I tried to suppress it all. But one day it exploded and I realized that you would be a part of me forever, that you would never leave, and that I could not live without you."

"But you can't come back to us, it's too late," Peter said, but no matter how hard he tried, he felt sorry for her. That's natural, isn't it? "Dad doesn't love you. He has Pepper. And I don't see you as a mom. I don't feel for you what... the kid should feel for the mother."

Tears came to Mary's eyes, so she lowered her head quickly. Peter's heart sank and he quickly clenched his fists so he wouldn't reach for her hand to grab her.

"Of course... of course, I fully understand that," she said weakly and nodded slightly. "I know I'm practically a stranger to you. But you will be my child forever, Peter. And I will never stop loving you. I loved you the moment I found out I was pregnant with you, and I will love you when I am old and helpless. I wore you under a heart that will forever beat just for you. Motherly love will never disappear."

Peter didn't really feel good about everything she told him. He felt a little... well, guilty. He was honest with her, and she probably with him too. And the truth hurt. The woman sitting in front of him was his mother. He had her genes, and he just won't erase them.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

"So when you're aware of it all," he began cautiously, "then what are you asking of me?"

"I'd like to spend time with you. Get to know you. Feel at least for a moment that you are... that you really are my child. I don't know anything about you. And that kills me even more," she breathed, looking at him pleadingly. "Would you give me a chance? Please. We can only go to lunch together from time to time. For an hour. I promise I won't push you with anything and I won't interfere in your life anymore."

Peter looked away. He couldn't answer her now. He sighed. "Give me some time," he asked, and she nodded. She knew they were on their way.


	52. Chapter 52

"Tommy, be blessed!" Pepper breathed with a smile, looking at perhaps the most beautiful penthouse she had ever seen.

"Everyone says so," he grinned, leaving her some room to absorb every corner of the property.

"I knew you could do it."

"I'm like your husband, Pepper. I can do the impossible, only in the world of real estate," he said and she tried not to let her smile disappear at the mention of Tony.

"Again? You know very well that we are not married!” she reprimanded him, as she did whenever he was talking about Tony as her husband. With the difference that it always lit up her smile and now it only brought her pain. But Pepper had felt so much pain in recent weeks that she was slowly getting along with it.

"Oh, honey, don't get me wrong, you're beautiful as a spring flower, but still at your age, dating isn't okay anymore," he criticized her, but it didn't affect her. He always teased her like that.

"You are the one to talk! You're not much younger than me," she chuckled. If anyone was sensitive to their age, it was Tommy.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Plus, I have a husband, so shut up, lady.”

"Since when is it free?" she asked, getting to the heart of the matter. She had always liked to talk to Tommy, but now she didn't have much time and needed an apartment if she wanted to return to her position as the CEO on Monday.

"The moment you sign the papers, it's available to you. As always," he replied, waving with the papers in his hand.

"Amazing."

"You don't have to sound so surprised, Pep, you're hurting my feelings," he said dramatically. "So, how did you decide? Do you want it? Tony won't come to see it?”

"Tony won't come, this is purely for my purposes. You know what guys can be like sometimes,” she lied without blinking. Not that she didn't trust him, but she didn't want to discuss her life situation with anyone again. She was tired.

"You are a rebel. I like the way you are thinking! Let's get to it, so we have the boring paperwork out of our backs," he said and laid the papers on the table.

"You know the process, the contracts are still the same, so just sign."

"Thank God I trust you so much, Tommy. I have so much paperwork waiting for me at work that I will skip this reading with pleasure," she sighed and immediately started signing. Tommy was like a family friend to them, and he never cheated on them, so she knew she could trust him.

"I must say that I was starting to think that you had found someone else. You haven't been looking for a new property for a long time."

"There was no need, but don't worry, we're fully loyal to you," she assured him, folding the signed papers into a neat pile.

"Glad to hear that. How's your little bat?” he asked, and Pepper's heart pounded again. It might have occurred to her that Tommy would ask questions — he was always interested. But she needed him, so she could handle a few questions.

"Well, he's not that little anymore. He will be fifteen soon. Rather, tell me what about you and Brian? For a while, I heard some rumors that you were about to adopted," she said, completely changing the subject without suspicion because it was true and she sincerely wanted to know his answer.

“Pepper! That's a joke. You know us, we like to borrow those little munchkins from our friends, but have them permanently? God protect us," he almost shouted in shock and hid the papers in his bag.

"I'm not even surprised," she said with a smile.

"Honey, I'd like to talk to you longer, but we have to go to Brian's parents for lunch, and you know what they're like if we don't arrive on time. But definitely call me, we have to meet over a glass of wine sometimes. All four of us! I'll send the documents and invoices, as always, okay?” he spat at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Actually, Tommy, send it to my email, okay?" she asked, and he paused for a moment, glancing at her. "Tony doesn't have to know everything. And now go, or you'll be late for lunch with your father-in-law and mother-in-law,” she urged him.

After Tommy left, Pepper was alone in her new apartment. She still couldn't get used to the silence and peace around her, but she would get to that in time. She had nothing else to do. There was only her and her beautiful view of the city.

She wondered what they were doing now, and if Friday had already told Tony about her departure from Malibu. She will not hide the return to the company from him for too long, and she was sincerely terrified that she should face him in two days. Just at the thought, her stomach turned several times, as if training a gymnastics performance. Another thing she knew was that she had her head in the toilet, where all her today's food ended. Which wasn't much, because her stomach had been constantly clenched since Mary's visit.

•••

"I can't believe it really worked out for you. It's ridiculous!” said Quentin in disbelief.

"Who are you with, again?" she asked in a dangerously icy voice.

"With you, that's without debate, but the boy is a genius, so how could he trust you like that? I just don't get it."

"I'll tell you a secret, Quentin. The smarter people are, the stupider they are in emotional matters. It was no different with Tony. It took him so long to learn to express his feelings, and even then he rarely did emotions. You need to understand, it's a balance. They were gifted with IQ, so something had to be taken from them," she explained with a smirk on her face. The more scientists she worked with, the more she was sure of this theory.

"And you?"

"Quentin, I'd have to have some feelings at first," she replied with a sweetened smile.

"Have you always been like that?"

"Why does every conversation with you seem like an interrogation to me? Go bother others," she growled, and Quentin grinned.

"That's an idea! I'll go see Richard and test your theory. He's a pretty smart guy, so when I ask him about his feelings for you, I'll have fun with his reaction," he said, getting up from his chair.

Mary rolled her eyes in annoyance and reached for her phone, which was announcing the incoming message. She was surprised to see Peter's name on the screen. "He wants his real mommy," she said with a triumphant grin before Quentin left her office.


	53. Chapter 53

It was strange and pleasant to sit in her office again. When she tried to displace all the events of the last few weeks, it almost felt as if nothing had changed; as if her normal working day was going on, and she would return home to Peter and Tony in the evening. But now she was going to return to an apartment she couldn't call home because the two of them weren't there. And without them, there was an unpleasant emptiness and deafening silence.

There was a small white envelope on the table with her name written on it. She sat down at the table and looked around carefully at first. The photos were in the same place. She smiled. She missed this, though it hurt so much to look at their happy faces, which were forever captured in every single photograph. As an assurance, it wasn't just a wonderful dream.

After a moment, tearing her eyes away from the photos, she reached for the white envelope, which she carefully opened. There was a short message waiting for her and a photo of a sleeping Peter lying huddled under a blanket on a sofa in the living room. Her heart sank as she looked at his innocent face, and she felt an incredible urge to hug the little defenseless boy. Although she sighed, he was no longer so small and defenseless. He doesn't need her anymore.

She carefully set the photo aside and opened the folded paper with trembling fingers. Message from Tony. She would recognize his writing always and everywhere.

_My dear Miss Potts,_   
_if you are reading these lines, I was probably right as always and you came back. If not, I'll have to come up with something else. Damn it._

_I welcome you back_ __with great pleasure_. To brighten up your day, I am adding a photo of our incredibly cute and kind son - well, he is like that when he sleeps. (Yes, I found out he sent you a picture of me sleeping, so this is revenge against him.)_

_I hope a smile conjured up on your face because when you smile, you are even more beautiful than usual. Perhaps these lines pleased you and also softened you a_ _bit because I would very much like to invite you to dinner. You wouldn't dump me, right?  
_

_With love,_

_Your devoted TS_

Pepper couldn't help herself. She smiled really wide as she read and was not far from crying. When she reached the end, she felt tears sting her eyes. She reached for her handkerchief and wiped it just in time as the door opened and Anthony Stark stepped inside. He beamed when he saw Pepper.  


"Can't you knock, Mr. Stark?" she asked instead of a greeting, smoothing her face into a stern mask. Tony paused and examined her carefully. The corners of his lips twitched.

"So we're at the last name again? Ah, I actually started it," he remembered, and Pepper had to hold on to keep herself from chuckling. How much she missed this! But now everything will be even harder for her. To have both so close and at the same time so far...  


"Do you need anything, or did you just come to wish me good luck? I'm sure there's a lot of work ahead of me and I don't want to sit here until midnight," Pepper said, looking at Tony questioningly. He just watched her as if he had seen her for the first time in his life. She sighed and stood up to pull the folders out of the closet, but Tony took her hand. She looked into his hopeful eyes and her heart sank.  


"I need you," he replied in a whisper, pulling her closer. She didn't resist; she probably wouldn't try, even if she wanted to. His closeness and scent got to her on knees, and she began to realize that she was losing her breath. It felt the same as when they started dating, and every touch, look or smile completely deprived her of the ability to speak.  


_And I need you,_ she wanted to answer him, but something wouldn't let her. Something named Mary. She preferred to close her eyes and then felt Tony lean his forehead against hers and kiss her on the corner of her mouth.

"Being without you is suffering, Pep. And knowing you're here and not being able to touch you is even worse. Please. Come with me to dinner," he asked her, pressing his lips gently against hers. She couldn't resist him and almost immediately came out to meet him. With her fingertips, she stroked his unshaven face, and he hugged her even tighter. Tears welled up in Pepper's eyes, and as she sobbed softly, Tony pulled away in alarm. "Pep! Did I do something wrong?"  


"N-no," she whispered almost inaudibly. "It's me. I can't do it, Tony."

"What can't you do, darling?" he asked gently, pulling her into his arms. Pepper leaned gratefully against him and took a deep breath of his scent, which had always been soothing.

"Everything is so hard."

•••

"So how was the family lunch?" Quentin grinned, and Mary began to wonder why she was still talking to this guy.

"Actually, it was quite boring. Peter said about ten sentences, so I don't understand why he called me at all when he obviously didn't want to see me."

"It is his conscience. He feels he has to repay you or something when you saved Romanov," Beck said, and she had to admit he was probably right. "At least he was the one who took the first step, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but I don't want to push him. He is shy like a little fawn. One wrong move and I can say goodbye to the whole plan," she sighed, rubbing her temples. It was exhausting. But she had to be patient. Then she would get the desired reward.

"Potts is probably back."

Mary frowned. "Yes."

"Are you going to do something about it?"

"Of course, I won't watch her get to them again. Not when I've come this far. I'm sure he's still a little doubtful, so I have to come up with another step. But she surprised me a little. She came back quite soon."

Quentin chuckled. "You finally found a real rival, didn't you?"

Mary smiled devilishly. "Pepper is a woman who doesn't have nature to just give up. Even if she loses hope, even when she is at the bottom and even though she has stopped believing, she always finds the strength to stand up and fight. I'm going to enjoy this..."


	54. Chapter 54

Pepper was busy at work, but she didn't really mind. She had no one to return home to, so she could be here all day and night, going through the flood of papers and emails. Plus, it calmed her thoughts, which was exactly what she needed. Especially after Tony's morning visit.

"I knew you'd come back!" a woman's voice said suddenly in the room, and Pepper screamed in fright.

She looked at the blonde, trying to calm her furiously beating heart. "I forgot how you like to sneak up on people," she breathed.

"You are not the only one. I scare Tony like that a few times a day,” she grinned and sat down in a chair. She threw her feet on the table, but Pepper chose to ignore it. After all, she was used to Natasha's strange sitting creations.

"Then he must be really happy," Pepper laughed, only half forced. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Maybe I'll cause him a heart attack. How's the work going?” she asked, taking her legs down so she could lean against the table and be a little closer to her.

"Three weeks of absence is three weeks of absence. But I have it under control and by the end of the week everything will run as it should," she replied confidently. If she was sure of anything, it was the work she was doing.

"Everything?" she asked.

"Everything about the company. And please, I don't want to talk about anything that concerns my personal life."

"Okay, but only for now. You know you can't avoid it! Do you think that you can slow down a little and find time for me? Tony and Peter aren't the only ones who miss you, you know?” she said. Like Tony, she wasn't a big fan of showing her feelings.

"Of course I'll find time for you, Nat! We could go to lunch, for example," she suggested, and Nat smiled with relief.

"And don't you happen to be looking for an assistant? Like in the old days?”

Pepper could see a light bulb shining above her head. "You want to be an assistant?" she asked suspiciously.

"Assistant aka bodyguard," she replied, shrugging.

"What would I need a bodyguard for? Plus, I have Happy here.”

"Happy is fine, I'm not saying he's not, but honestly? That doesn't calm me down. I don't want to scare you, Pepper, but I don't feel good about this whole situation. Ross pardoned me, but do you know why he did it? Because Mary spoke for me," she said, and Pepper's blood froze.

"I'm glad you're free," she said. She was happy! She just had to come to terms with the fact that it was Mary who arranged it.

"Me too, don't get me wrong, but I need to know why she did it. What's in it for her?!”

"Tony and Peter," she whispered, closing her eyes so Natasha couldn't see the tears that began to press in her eyes.

"Bullshit! Pepper, you're back at work. Come back home too. We all have to stick together now."

Pepper opened her eyes and the first tears ran down her cheeks. "I can't go back, don't you understand? I have to let them go, but I don't have to let go of the company. I've already lost them. And I can't even hate them for it, because she's their family!"

"Боже мой! Can't you see how absurd it is? Why don't you see that neither of them cares about Mary?!” Natasha shouted in frustration. She didn't understand how Pepper could get stuck like this and keep saying the same things over and over again.

"Nat, I know Peter is seeing her. And that's okay, really. She's his mother. Yes, it hurts so much, but in time it will pass," she said, wiping away her tears. It was a lie, and they both knew it. Something like that will never pass.

"What are you talking about? Peter hates her."

"Then why are they seeing each other?"

•••

"How was school? Weekends could be longer, right?” Mary asked as they ordered.

"I don't mind school. Plus, I have physics on Monday and that is the best subject that exists," he replied, and even though he still did not feel safe or perhaps comfortable in her presence, he was able to talk to her a little more relaxed.

"Oh, so you're following in your father's footsteps? I'm not surprised," she said with a small smile.

"Chemistry is my second favorite subject, but biochemistry? That's not happening, Mary," he laughed.

"What can be done? I'm sure you will excel in whatever you choose. Even if it has nothing to do with science."

"We'll see, but for now, I'm holding on to taking over the company from my dad one day," he said proudly. He couldn't wait to graduate and start participating in the running of the company. Dad always said that the company meant nothing to him, because it always took his father's attention, but with the arrival of Pepper, he learned to like SI. Probably because it meant so much to Mom. And he would do anything in the world for her.

"You're definitely ambitious after me, but keep going," she said, and Peter paused. These were sentences of this type that always reminded him of who he was talking to.

He wanted to change the subject, but the doorbell rang, announcing the arriving guests, which he wouldn't normally notice, but a flash of strawberry-blond hair caught his attention. Before he could react in any way - to be happy to see her; panic that he was here with Mary and she would misinterpret it - a man came in behind her and put his arm around her waist. Peter frowned at the scene he saw but tried not to jump to any conclusions. Pepper looked happy, and he dimly tried to remember the last time he'd seen her like that. That was before the excursion to Oscorp.

Then a stranger leaned over and kissed her. And Peter had to rub his eyes and look again if he could see right. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyy... What just happened?


	55. Chapter 55

Peter wished it was just a dream. A nightmare. He looked over his shoulder a few more times, trying to convince himself that it was just a stupid and unrealistic outgrowth of his overly lush imagination, but unfortunately, it wasn't. Pepper was sitting at one of the tables on the other side of the cafe, constantly laughing at something the man who had been with her said - with the man who was certainly not his father.

He wanted to get up from his chair and walked up to them to ask what the hell that meant. But he couldn't do it. Pepper wouldn't do that… Would she really forget about them so quickly? Was this the new beginning she was talking about? He couldn't believe it, and his heart sank with pain, sadness, and betrayal.

"Are you all right, honey?" Mary asked him after a moment, noticing that he was stunned and digging into his food. Peter winced at the call and inadvertently turned his head to the side where Pepper was sitting. Only she had the right to call him that. Or… or not anymore…

"Of course," Peter muttered, glancing at his watch. He was sick. He needed to go home and sort it out in his head. Although… no. He will never understand this. He looked at Mary again, who was watching him closely. Doubts began to take hold of him, which he tried to suppress. What if Pepper… God, he couldn't even say it in his head! What if Pepper made it all up? He didn't believe she had anything like that in her nature. But he also didn't believe she could cheat on Tony. And look, she was here with a complete stranger. Which wasn't even handsome!

"I'm sorry, I'll have to go. I remembered that I still had a lot of homework and I wouldn't like to do it all night," he quickly blurted out the first lie that occurred to him and grabbed his backpack, in which he began looking for money. Mary stopped him with a raised hand.

"I'm paying, Peter, don't worry about it," she told him, smiling. "Shouldn't I go with you? You look kind of upset. Are you really okay? Wouldn't you rather call Dad to come for you?”

"No!" Peter snapped quickly. As if he needed Tony to see it for himself. Although maybe he would at least believe it. Peter would have to tell him so Tony wouldn't have any unnecessary hope that Pepper would return to them. He, too, will have to come to terms with it. And it will really hurt. What if Dad doesn't really believe him and Pepper will continue to lie to him and giving him false hope? When he finds out, it will destroy him.

Pepper, what did you do?

•••

He returned home quite upset. In a jacket and with a backpack still on his back, he went straight to the kitchen and poured cold water into a glass, which he drank with a few bows.

"Which one?" Peter jumped when he heard his father's voice behind him. He turned and was surprised to find that he was wearing one of his most expensive suits and showing him two ties with raised eyebrows. Peter swallowed. Tony shone like the sun, and he had last seen him so cheerful when his mom still lived with them.

"It depends on where you're going," he replied cautiously. He didn't think he was going to a meeting. He certainly wouldn't look like that. He seemed to be going on a date.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't tell you," Tony began mysteriously, and his smile widened, "but your mom has taken over the management of the company and is back. We're going to dinner tonight. So which one?”

Peter's stomach tightened and tears almost appeared in his eyes. Who was even that man? How could he afford to destroy their family? How Pepper could afford it… she met him and now she was going to dinner with Dad… Peter absolutely didn't understand.

"Hey, kid, are you listening to me? Are you okay?” Tony asked, a wary wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows. Peter looked down at his shoes and bit his lip. "Peter? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, it is, dad," he whispered barely audibly. He didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Out with it. It's just between me and you."

"You won't like it," Peter sighed, shaking his head. "I-I saw mom today. With a stranger. They went out to eat together and then… then they kissed. Dad, I don't understand."

Tony paused, frowned, then laughed. "Peter, what are you saying? Didn't you mistake your mom with someone else?”

"No, it was really her, Dad," he assured him. "Although I really wish I was wrong. She was happy. So happy. She didn't notice me at all."

"Are you telling me Pepper is cheating on me? If I didn't know her, it would start to bother me a little. But on the other hand - you never lie to me. So what about that now?” Tony said, folding his arms across his chest. Suddenly his phone started ringing. They exchanged a questioning look. "It's Pepper," he informed him when he saw her name and photo on the display. Peter and Tony's stomach tightened. "Yes, Pepper? What's going on?" Peter watched his father intently, and when he frowned for a moment, disappointment in his eyes, his heart dropped to his pants. "Yes, okay. No, that's fine. I understand. It was stupid, I shouldn't have pushed on you so hard. Well, we can go another time when you have less work. Meantime, bye," he said in a completely dull voice, and Peter felt really sick when their goodbye was not followed by his father's typical _I love you._

"So?" he asked breathlessly. Tony laid the phone on the kitchen counter, tossed off his ties, and angrily removed his jacket.

"She is not going anywhere. She has a lot of work to do. I'll be in the workshop," he snapped in an uncomfortable voice, unbuttoning his shirt buttons along the way.

Peter looked as he left, tears welling in his eyes. As a little boy, he thought that all their troubles would be solved with one kiss. Now it seemed that the one kiss had ruined everything.

He sniffed softly. It would be better if he left Tony alone now. And he himself will slowly be coming to terms with it. He reached for jacket and ties, which lay sadly on the floor, and walked slowly to take them back to the wardrobe.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not very nice, be warned...

Natasha was returning home in a surprisingly good mood. She hadn't been able to persuade Pepper to return to Tony, but she had spent the whole afternoon with her, helping her with her work. And the change quite benefited her. She was so tired of sitting at Tony's house for days.

"Friday, where are the boys?" she asked, stunned as she entered the quiet, dark house. Tony didn't say anything they shouldn't be here today.

"Mr. Stark is in the workshop and Peter is in his room," she replied, and Natasha walked into the workshop. She knew Peter would not be asleep yet, so she could visit him later. Now she wanted to make sure Tony was okay after Pepper had to cancel their dinner. During the paperwork, she confided to her that she was starting to look forward to dinner with Tony, even though she still didn't know if they would be back together or if he will be with Mary. But then there was a problem in the production division and the chances of her having dinner became slim. In fact, she was still at work when Natasha decided to go home.

"What happened to you?" she blurted out bluntly as she entered the workshop and found Tony in not very good condition. "Did someone die?"

"Yeah, my long-standing relationship with Miss Potts," he muttered under his nose, reaching for a bottle of Scotch so he could refill his glass.

"Tony! Did you really get drunk like that because of canceled dinner?” she sighed and snatched the glass from his hands before he could put it to his mouth.

"But it's not just a canceled dinner, is it? There's a guy in it, too," he snapped, wanting to reach for the bottle as Natasha took his glass, but she was faster and the bottle was out of sight.

"You've had enough if you're talking such nonsense," she said as he gave her a nasty look.

“So nonsense! Just simple truth," he yelled, trying to figure out where his Scotch ended up, but he didn't see it anywhere.

"You two are really incredible. Why are you doing this to each other?”

"Excuse me, but I did nothing! She left us and then goes behind my back with someone else! I'm the victim here," Tony said, half-hurt and half-angry, trying to stand up, but his own legs betrayed him, so he preferred to stay seated.

"Tony, I know it's hard for you, but Pepper loves you and she's definitely not dating anyone else," Natasha tried to convince him. She had last seen him in this state when she had secretly spied on him for Fury, and he was dying back then.

"Sure, and what about the guy from today with whom she was in a very confidential meeting in the cafe. Just at that thought, I want to throw up."

"Maybe it's the amount of alcohol you drank. I'm surprised you've kept it all in you for now. Listen to me, Pepper wasn't anywhere today and I know that for sure because I've been working with her all afternoon. She wanted to go to dinner with you, but something went wrong in SI. You know her very well to know that she doesn't leave the job unfinished," she explained, hoping that Tony would stop standing on his ears and stop insist on his crazy version, that Pepper had found someone else. After all, even the blind one had to see how much she loved him!

"Then tell Peter, because he saw something else," he growled.

Natasha paused for a moment. She didn't know what Peter saw, but she was sure it wasn't Pepper. And it also made her wonder what Peter was doing in the coffee shop and whether he was there alone. "I'll definitely talk to him, but trust me. It couldn't have been Pepper."

"You know, when I told Mary to leave, Pepper told me an interesting thing after our breakup. You won't lose what belongs to you. But what doesn't belong to you, you won't hold it. She probably knew what she was saying. She's probably just like Mary. She got what she wanted and she doesn't need me anymore. Just another career bit-"

_Splat._

Natasha was as surprised as was Tony, who gave her a shocked look and rubbed the spot on her face where she had hit him. "I know you're hurt, Tony, but never, and I mean it, never, talk about her like that again!" she said in an icy voice. Tony froze and was immediately ashamed. She did not wait for his next words and quickly left the workshop. She understood that he was suffering, but talking about Pepper like that? What if he overdid it with alcohol and called her to tell her all of it? It would be hard to take it back.

On the way to Peter's room, she wondered how to end it all for once. But the only solution she could think of was to lock them in one room and don't let them go until they get back together

"Are you sleeping?" she whispered as she peered into Peter's room. Young Stark lay on the bed in clothes he had apparently been in at school. His eyes were red, which meant he was crying, and Natasha's heart ached at the sight.

"No," he muttered, but he didn't look at her.

"Honey, I think we need to talk about what you saw today," she began cautiously, walking inside.

"But I don't want to talk about it."

"But you have no choice in this because you saw something that didn't happen," she said, and Peter looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Tony said something about Pepper and some guy, but that's not possible because she hasn't left the Stark Industries all day."

"But I saw her," he snapped. She was there in all her beauty.

"Peter, she wasn't there," she tried to convince him, but he didn't seem to hear it at all.

"She was there! I wish she wasn't, but she was. I saw her. She was barely a few tables away from me and didn't even notice me," he said, rubbing his eyes to ward off the emerging tears.

"And what were you doing there at all?" she asked when she realized she wouldn't convince him otherwise at the moment.

"I was there to learn. I haven't been able to concentrate lately, so I thought that a change in the environment would help me," he lied, which, of course, Nat knew immediately.

She felt like she was going to look at Mary and find out the truth about their meetings that Pepper was talking about. If this isn't resolved soon between her and Tony, Mary may have an accident in which mysteriously loses her life. She had to admit that Mary was really good, but this game could be played by two.

And she never loses.


	57. Chapter 57

Tony woke up quite early. He fell asleep in a workshop sprawled on a chair, holding a half-empty glass in his hand, but it fell to the ground as soon as he fell asleep and it shattered. But neither the blow nor the sounds of breaking glass woke him.

It was early before six when he suddenly jerked and looked around disoriented with puffy red eyes. He frowned and rubbed his face. Did he really fall asleep in the workshop? He must have really overdone it yesterday.

His stomach jumped, and as he rose sharply to run to the toilet, his head spun. He groaned and headed blindly for the door. His head hummed, twinkles in front of his eyes. When he hit the table with his thigh, he swore loudly and then ran up the stairs as fast as he could and made it to the toilet just in time.

"I expect the memorable sentence, that people are violating with regularity, will be heard." He heard an icy voice and looked back faintly from the toilet bowl.

"Leave me alone," he asked Natasha wearily, then his stomach turned again.

"I didn't do anything to you, Tony. You can only be mad at yourself," Natasha snapped, and Stark showed her a raised middle finger because he had no strength at all for an answer. Nat rolled her eyes and sighed. He acted like a teenager.

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshits," he growled, flushing, then went to the bathroom to rinse and take a quick shower. He smelled of sweat and alcohol, and he was sick of himself. "Don't bother with breakfast. I'm leaving in a few minutes."

"Where?" Natasha frowned. "I won't let you go in this state. You can't drive! I'll call Happy."

"Stop worrying! Are you my mother?" he yelled at her, and as soon as he raised his voice, his head almost cracked. Natasha didn't even comment. She just frowned at him, pointed to the bathroom, tightened the belt by her bathrobe, and went into the kitchen. Tony sighed and locked himself in the bathroom. He put his hands on the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror for a moment. Sunken cheeks, sweat-stuck hair, bloodshot eyes. Pale face, ungroomed beard.

"I'm sick of you," he said to his reflection, then turned his back on him. He couldn't look at himself for a second longer.

•••

Tony hesitated if it was a good idea. He had a vivid memory of Peter's sad eyes when he told him he had seen Pepper with another man. At that moment, however, Natasha's face always popped up, reassuring him that Peter was wrong and that she had been with Pepper at work the whole time. Tony was really contradictory. He wanted to believe Natasha, but Peter never lied. And he certainly would not lie in this! He did love Pepper. It was a statement against a statement.

He rubbed his temples. His head ached from the thinking. The elevator stopped and the door opened with a clang. Tony gripped the bouquet of tulips tightly and walked slowly to Pepper's office. He was still not one hundred percent determined. He needed to see her, but he didn't want to make an idiot out of him. Love really makes us weak and terribly naive.

On the other hand, at least then he will have a clear answer and he will not drown in so many assumptions. He would have to deal with Pepper upright. And when she tells him that she no longer needs him, that there is a definitive end, he turns around and never returns.

"What's happening? Isn't Miss Potts inside?" he asked, frowning as he walked to the door and found one of the assistants stepping in front of it. She turned to him, startled.

"I don't know, I knocked, but she never answered," she replied in a low voice. Tony's eyes fell on the large box of chocolates in her hand.

"What is this?"

"That's just for Miss Potts. She... she really helped us a lot yesterday and it took her the whole evening and almost half the night, so Mr. Wilkie wanted to repay her at least with this," she explained hastily, and Tony had to take a moment to absorb it. So Natasha had been right after all?

"Um, okay. Give it to me, I'll pass it on to Miss Potts," he suggested. The assistant gave him a box of chocolates and disappeared. Tony knocked softly, then peered inside. And at the sight that came to him, his heart pounded.

Pepper sat in a chair, one arm resting on the table with her head resting on it, the other hanging down. She breathed quietly, not caring if she was sniffing on all the documents. Tony smiled involuntarily and walked quietly inside.

"Pepper," he whispered as he approached her, kneeling down next to the chair. Gently grabbed her hand and began to sift her with tender kisses. "Pepper, time to wake up, honey."

He was really an idiot. How could he think Pepper had cheated on him? He should have trusted Natasha. Luckily, he didn't do anything stupid last night. Except he got drunk.

"Tony," she breathed sleepily, her eyelids trembling. Stark smiled, kissed the back of her hand, and Pepper woke up. "Tony!" She straightened quickly and looked around in confusion. When her eyes fell on the crumpled papers, she groaned and put her face in her hands.

"It will be okay, love. That's just a small thing," Tony assured her, and as Pepper put her hands in her lap, he reached for them and gripped them in his. "Pepper—"

"Tony, I'm so sorry!" She didn't seem far from crying. "I was really trying to make it to dinner. But it all went awry. I've got it over my head and then the problem in -"

"Pep, I'm not angry, you should be mad at me. I'm a terrible idiot and... I didn't believe you. I thought you didn't want to see me," he muttered and didn't actually lie that much. And no one had to worry about a guy who didn't even exist. "I'm sorry, Pep. I'm pushing on you."

"No no. Honey, no. It's just me... it's really too much," she whispered in a trembling voice, and Tony's heart jumped excitedly when he heard the way she called him. "I promise I'll find the time. Soon."

"Don't rush. I'll wait. I know you have a lot of work to do. You run the whole company and I still think only of myself. I want to spend every moment with you, even though I know it can't be done," he breathed, placing his head in her lap. Pepper smiled tenderly and ran one hand into his hair, which she began to stroke gently. The other hand was still gripped tightly by Tony.

"Thank you, Tony," she whispered, and when he raised his head, it was she who kissed him first.


	58. Chapter 58

Pepper pulled away from him, but not too far. She looked into his brown eyes, which she loved so much about him, and saw sparks of happiness in them. If she looked more closely, she might see in them a reflection of their own. It was almost perfect. Almost. The reminder that Peter was meeting Mary was still flashing in the back of her mind. That was the only thing holding her back at the moment. She was so stupid! If she hadn't left so quickly, her family might not have split up.

"Look at the mess. I have to clean it up and get to work if I don't want to sleep here again tonight," she sighed and looked at the table where the crumpled documents were lying. Salad edition, as she liked to scold Peter when he carried crumpled notebooks home. She couldn't present that anywhere. She was lucky that she had everything in electronic form and could print brand new and straight papers.

"Pep, honey, I think you should go home for a while. Take a shower, change clothes, and definitely have breakfast! It seems to me that you are somehow getting lost in front of my eyes," he said carefully.

"But there's so much work-"

"None of that. You know what? Happy take me here, so he can take you to your house, and in the meantime, I'll take care of everything that is needed."

Pepper gave him a hesitant look. "Tony, you know how I don't like it when someone interferes with my work," she said, and he laughed. He laughed sincerely from the heart. He had lived without her for too long, beginning to forget the facts, as she hated to death when someone chewed her on what she was doing. Or, as Nat reminded him yesterday, she never left an undone job. Even if it meant falling asleep in her office in an uncomfortable chair.

"Okay, okay. I promise I won't touch anything. I'll just sit here and write down all the things that will happen during your brief absence or that will require your attention," he suggested, and she gave him a loving expression.

She felt she had just fallen in love for a second time. Tony hated any work in an office and especially the paperwork. Even so, he was willing to stay. Because of her. A sudden surge of emotion surprised her, and she kissed him lightly on the lips. She couldn't control it.

"What about Saturday?" she blurted out with a smile. She was Pepper Potts and never gave up so easily. It was so stupid of her to start now. And in favor of the terrible woman. No, she will fight for her men.

"What about it?" Tony asked, confused. For a moment he was afraid he had been too carried away by Pepper kissing him for the second time and not grabbing anything she was saying.

"Would you have time for dinner on Saturday?" she specified.

"You know I always have time for you, love," he said, smiling back.

"So we are settled. I have to go now. We have a meeting at twelve, so I have to get back in time,” she told him, rising from her chair, after which Tony imitated her and rose from the ground he was still kneeling on.

"Wait a minute," he almost shouted, grabbing her hand and pulled her into his arms. This time he was in charge and he made sure to put into the kiss all his feelings that he had kept for her for so many years.

It was like coming home.

•••

Natasha quickly created a new daily routine. In the morning, she went to Pepper's office to help, while she spent the afternoon close to Peter's school, where she used her full spying skills to watch the suspicious behavior. Unfortunately, she has not been able to trace anything yet.

Peter has been acting a little weird since Monday's incident. And no one blamed him for anything, he still insisted on what he saw. And if he believes it, it's hard for anyone to talk to him. Natasha was really interested in what exactly he saw when it wasn't Pepper. Tony was becoming more of himself, and she had a hunch that his relationship with Pepper was on a good way, which made her very happy. It was really time for both adults to start using the intelligence they had. But where something gets better, something goes wrong elsewhere. Peter worried her. He didn't know what to believe and refused to talk about it. Or talk about Pepper. And it broke Natasha even more than all the previous acts she had witnessed. She was beginning to worry that Peter's love for Pepper was fading and she couldn't let that happen.

It was on Thursday when she was finally lucky and all theories were confirmed. The brown-haired woman was waiting for Peter in front of the school, and when he joined her, they exchanged a quick hug for a welcome. The woman looked at him with a smile that Natasha could say it wasn't a real one.

As they walked away together, Natasha watched them. She thought more and more that she would return to her old way of life and twist Mary's neck.

•••

Tony sat on the couch in the living room, looking at the latest designs he'd wanted to check on his tablet before sending them to the manufacturing division. On the table lay his third cup of coffee, which was emptying very quickly, and he would have to get up in a moment and go to the kitchen for a new one, which he certainly didn't want. He went to practice with Nat in the morning, and now he was in pain. Maybe he didn't do as much exercise as he should. The main thing now was not to show any signs of pain in front of Natasha, otherwise, she would have laughed at him.

Thunder shook with his whole house, and he grabbed the tablet in a convulsive grip to keep it from falling to the ground and breaking. Tony sat in silence for a moment, ready to activate his suit in a second, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Stark!" came a man's voice from the balcony door.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and laid the tablet on the couch before walking to the balcony, where he was walking across from Thor. And he was not alone. "Am I hallucinating?!" he asked in surprise.

"I've found our lost friend!" Thor announced proudly, and Tony didn't hesitate for a second longer and gripped the man who was like a brother to him in a tight embrace.

Maybe everything really started to come back for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was with Thor?
> 
> Thank you so much for kudos and your comments, you are the best! <3


	59. Chapter 59

"Hey, hey, who are you and what did you do to Tony Stark?" Bruce joked as they stopped hugging and Tony looked at him like a mother who saw her child fall and investigate where he was hurt. "This was probably the first time you've hugged me."

"People change."

"Hmm, maybe you are right, you're a good example after all. From the playboy to the father of the Year," Bruce laughed, patting Tony on the shoulder. "You don't even know how happy I am to be back."

"Stark, do you have a beer?!" Thor thundered from the kitchen. Tony and Bruce looked at each other and grinned.

"In the fridge!" Tony replied, urging Bruce to sit down. "So where did you get lost, Big guy?"

"Brr, don't call me that, I've had enough of the Hulk," Bruce said, shaking his hands. Tony raised an eyebrow. "I've reached an unknown planet called Sakaar. I lost contact with Nat before I could return to my normal form. I was a Hulk the whole time I was out until Thor found me."

"Yeah, we even had to fight," Thor added, bringing a beer.

"You have short hair," Tony said, examining his short hair in surprise. Thor ran his free hand involuntarily through his sparrow's nest.

"Oh yeah. There was no other option," he growled, sitting down next to them. He looked around curiously. " So where is everyone?"

"You can hardly assume that everyone will be here to throw you a party when you show up unannounced and nearly demolish my house," Tony said dryly, and Thor laughed out loud.

"Thor mentioned to me on the way that you and Steve had an argument and the team broke up. Is that true?" Bruce asked, a deep wrinkle between his eyebrows. Tony looked away.

"Oh yeah. It's true. I don't know where he is right now, and I don't even want to know," he snapped, then smiled a little. "You probably don't have much to say, do you?"

"No, unfortunately not," Banner replied, returning his smile. "Tony, you should reconcile with Steve. You two always stuck together, even if you didn't like each other at first."

"I don't want to deal with it, Bruce. We didn't get along with enough important things. He threatened the whole team. And not only the team, but the world too. Our work is... Let's leave this topic. The important thing is, everyone I care about is fine," Stark said contentedly. Thor looked around.

"Where's your young man? Is he out with his suit?" he asked. Bruce shouted, and the two looked at him in alarm.

"Of course! Peter! How is he? Thor said he also has some abilities! Tony, damn how it happened?!” He wanted to know, leaning euphorically at him.

"First of all, I didn't test anything on him, it just happened all of a sudden," Tony began, playing with the thread on the sleeve of his T-shirt. "I really missed you back then, Bruce, because you understand it much more than I do. But I found mutagenic enzymes in Peter's blood that caused it all. Since then, he's been a Spider-man, but he's helping people rather than threatening them, which hasn't been said much about the Avengers. Don't worry, he'll be back from school soon, so he'll be fully available to you. Some distraction will please him."

"Puberty? Do his parents bother him?” Bruce teased, and Tony ran a hand over his face.

"I wish I could. Rather, he worries about family problems. "

"What problems can you have?"

"My ex-girlfriend wanted to come back to us, and Pepper left," Tony sighed. Thor cursed and Bruce's eyes widened. "It was not an easy time, but we are trying to put back together. Pepper and I are going slow, but I'd say it's on a good way. The problem is a bit with Peter now. He claims that he saw Pepper with a stranger, despite the fact she was with Nat the whole time."

"Is Natasha here?" Bruce blurted out as if he'd overheard Tony's problems. When Thor and Stark looked at him questioningly, he blushed. "Well, I - I thought - that she was with Steve or something."

"She was at first, but then she came back. When it comes to her, she should be here soon, too," Tony told him, blinking at him. Bruce mumbled something to himself, and at that moment they heard the door slam. In a moment Peter was walking through the living room.

"Hi, nothing new at school, I'm going to do my homework and be in my room, so—" he began saying in a completely monotonous voice, but then noticed that his father was probably not alone. When he saw Thor and Bruce sitting on the couch next to them, he shouted euphorically and hugged the two of them in turn. "Uncle Bruce, you're back!"

"Yes, and you've grown a lot!" Bruce wondered as all adults did. "So Dad boasted to me that you were already saving the world."

"Hmm, you could say that. Where did you leave Loki?" he asked, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Saving the world and Loki don't go very well together," Thor grinned, sipping his beer. "He probably stayed on Sakaar."

"Where?" Peter frowned.

"On Sakaar. That's the planet I was on when I disappeared from here," Bruce explained briefly. "So tell me, how have you been? How's Mom?"

At that moment, Peter froze and the enthusiasm disappeared from his face. The sight caught Tony completely unprepared and shocked him perfectly. "Hmm, it's actually quite good. Look, you're staying until tonight, right? I have to, hmm, do the homework..."

"Did you see that?" Tony hissed out of the corner of his mouth at Bruce, watching Peter carefully as he left. "I can't believe it."

"It's going to equalize," Bruce reassured him. Thor opened his mouth to say something too, but at that moment Natasha Romanov came in quite unexpectedly and silently. Bruce stopped and swallowed several times. And when Natasha saw him, for a moment she forgot how to breathe.


	60. Chapter 60

Honestly, Natasha didn't understand. Why would Peter meet Mary? She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice at first that Tony wasn't alone when she entered the house shortly after Peter. She entered the living room and took a breath to acquaint Tony with the situation she had witnessed when she saw a man sitting next to him. A man after which her heart had been hungry for so long. Everything that happened after he left didn't seem to happen and she found herself again in Sokovia, where he agreed to her plan with running away.

"Bruce," she finally breathed after a long pause. She hoped it wasn't just a dream. If she woke up now and found that Bruce was still gone, she probably wouldn't have made it.

"Hi, Nat," he said hoarsely and jumped to his feet. Tony and Thor were suddenly forgotten.

"Is that really you?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, it's me," he replied, walking slowly toward her, but Natasha was no longer waiting for anything and ran to him so she could hug him tightly before he disappeared again. She didn't care how much she showed her emotions to the world around her. He's been gone for so long.

"You disappeared," she whispered, trying to get rid of the tears that began to press in her eyes. What is too much is too much. She didn't need to listen to Tony pick her up because of her feelings.

"Well, not me, the Hulk. I - Connection with you was lost and I remained in the form of the Hulk all the time. I don't know what happened during my absence, but you should… you should know that in the end, you were the one who helped me out of the Hulk. It's always been you,” he muttered nervously in her ear, while she had her head in the bend of his neck and enjoyed his presence.

Natasha smiled when she realized what he was suggesting. He was afraid that her feelings had changed during that time. Her little dummy. "I never stopped hoping, Bruce. I always knew you'd come back to me someday,” she said, straightening her head to face him.

"So you still adore me?" he asked heavily. They've wasted so much already. And he didn't want to waste time with her.

"It depends," she said with a smile, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Depends on what?"

"If you still adore me," she said, looking hopefully into his eyes as if she was searching for solutions to all the world's problems.

"You know it was never different," he admitted, finally rejoining their lips after many years. He was just glad they were in Tony's house and she couldn't throw him in the pit again.

Someone behind them coughed. Someone named Tony. So their kiss ended basically as soon as it started. And Natasha wanted to punch Tony with something. "Did I fall asleep? When the hell did this happen?” he asked confused.

"It was fun with you people, but I'll go. Next time I'll take my brother with me so that the kid is happy," Thor muttered in his deep voice and stood to leave.

"What if you made me happy and didn't take him?" Tony suggested sarcastically.

"Thank you again for bringing me to the Earth," Bruce said. He was really grateful for that.

"It was nothing." Thor waved at the hand and went to the balcony, where he spun his hammer and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Back to you lovebirds. When the hell did that happen?” he repeated his question, staring at them. Bruce was an open book for him, so he noticed that he felt something for Natasha. Whenever they entered, he always looked around the room to see if he could see the redhead. Sure, Natasha had always been able to calm the Hulk, but honestly, he had no idea anything was really going on between them. Later, he would have to ask Pepper if she had noticed anything.

"You don't have to know everything," Natasha grinned.

"You know what, fine. Bruce, of course, you can stay here as long as you want. There are plenty of guest rooms, but feel free to stay with Natasha. You're an adult, I don't care. I'm not your mom. Just please note that there is an almost fifteen-year-old teenager in the house who has improved senses and hears everything," he told them with a bright smile on his face. He was really glad to have Bruce back. And he was happy for the two of them, no matter what was happening between them.

"What if you went first? Straight down the hall, third door on the left. I have something else to talk to Tony," Nat said as she returned to reality, remembering what she had found out this afternoon.

"Okay," he agreed, "I guess I'll see you later," he said to Tony.

"I'm sure we will see each other in the workshop tonight," he informed him, watching as Bruce's brown eyes lit up at the mention of the lab. Like a small child who gets the coveted toy.

"Not even a word," she warned him as soon as Bruce left.

"I didn't say anything," Tony grinned. But he will definitely tease them later.

"Tony, have you noticed that Peter has been a little weird since Monday?" she asked cautiously, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Don't even talk about it," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "When Bruce mentioned Pepper today, Peter suddenly cringed and went to his room to do his homework."

"Listen, I don't know who he saw in that cafe, but I know who he was with."

"What are you talking about? I thought he was doing homework there," Tony said incomprehensibly.

"Tony, there's nothing better to say, so I'll just say it straight, the way I always do. Peter is meeting Mary," she told him the fact, and Tony stared at her in amazement before laughing.

"That was a good one, Nat!" he blurted out.

"I am not joking."

"I'm sorry, but you are probably joking because Peter hates her just as much as I do. If you could hear what he told her! If it weren't for her, I'd reprimand him for not talking to anyone like that."

"Pepper was the first to know, so she still has doubts. It also seemed strange to me, but I watched him and he was with her again today. You should talk to him, Tony,” she said softly before getting up and walking to her room, where Bruce was waiting for her. They had a lot to talk about.

•••

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, I did the tests several times. It suppresses mutagenic enzymes but does not endanger them. As soon as the serum is no longer taken it will return in full force," Richard assured her.

"Great job," she complimented him and sat down at the computer to go through the whole serum formula on her own.

"Just remember that you have to give it to him for a long time to make it work. His rapid metabolism is a minor problem, but it can be circumvented.”

"Don't worry, it won't be a problem now. He's all mine,” she smirked and dived to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brutasha <3  
> I'm sorry that the chapters don't come out so often, but I was finally able to go back to work, and when I have time off, there isn't always mood and time to translate.  
> Thank you for your comments and kudos. You are the best! <3


	61. Chapter 61

"And since then he has stopped talking to me about everything that is going on. He wasn't like that after Pepper left, and that's something to say," Tony finished in a heavy voice, watching Bruce walk around the lab. At first, they worked and at the same talked about everything they missed, but once they got to more serious topics, they had to stop working and focus only on the talk.

"I can't believe he really thinks Pepper's cheated on you," Bruce shook his head, clasping his hands behind his back. Tony nodded gruffly.

"I don't know what's going on in his head, but he must have a lot of chaos there. He tells me that he saw Pepper, but Natasha was with her all night and Pep has a lot of witnesses that she was really at work. I really don't understand," Tony sighed, regretting for a moment that he didn't have at least a bottle of Scotch. "By losing Pepper, he finds it easier to open up to others because he longs for understanding and love. Maybe if I paid more attention to him, he wouldn't be seeing Mary now."

"Tony, that isn't yours - wait, he is seeing Mary?!" Bruce asked in disbelief and sat down across from Tony. "But how is that? He knows about everything she has done to take Pepper's place! How can he trust her?”

"I'd like to know that, too," Tony growled, clenching his fists. "She just confused his head. She told him everything he wanted to hear, and he began to relate to her. Peter is a smart boy, but he's still just a kid that needs mom."

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk to him," Bruce suggested cautiously, and Tony chuckled gloomily.

"Yeah? And what should I tell him? He wouldn't listen to me anyway, and we would argue. I can't ground him and put on Mary's neck a ban on getting close to our family."

"Why not? You're Tony Stark," Bruce grinned.

"Mary is not threatening him in any way. Yet. This has to be solved differently, and I need Pepper to start trusting in us again. But I don't know how to get there," he sighed heavily and rubbed his face.

•••

"So what are your plans for today?" Tony asked, immediately jumping to his feet when Peter appeared in the living room.

"Well, we wanted to meet at Ned's and finish building the spaceship," Peter replied, then raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"I was interested. Can I join you? You can invite Ned here," he suggested, and Peter became more and more suspicious.

"All right, tell me. What's the matter?" he asked in an uncomfortable voice, and Tony blinked a few times. Peter had never been like that to him. What happened?

"Okay, I'll tell you. I think you're lying to me and you're not going anywhere with Ned," he said and his son stopped.

"I'm not lying to you!"

"Really? Will you tell it in front of Aunt Nat? I know you're seeing Mary, Peter, and I am really wondering why is that. What can that woman offer you and Pepper can't?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest. Peter winced.

"Pepper is a thing of the past," he replied evasively, rolling his eyes. Pepper has never been and never will be a thing of the past.

"No, she's not!" Tony snapped. "Mary is just playing with you, Peter, and I don't want you to get burned as I did back then. You never know what to expect from her. She's manipulating you. You don't even realize and suddenly you jump as she whistles."

"Stop it! You don't know her, she's changed and she explained everything to me! She just wants to meet me because I'm her son!" Peter shouted, and his words ached Tony. He thanked God that Pepper wasn't here, because then she would leave them again, and he really didn't need that.

"She's changed, yeah? So what did she tell you? That she regrets it all? That she didn't mean it that way, and she wants to fix it?” Tony growled, and they both glared at each other for a moment.

"She's my biological mother, and that'll never change," Peter finally said in a calm voice, walking away, leaving Tony alone. He stood still, and Peter's last words lingered in his ears.

•••

"I started seeing my biological mother," Peter admitted as Beck ejected what was bothering him. "We have something to say, but that's not it. It's not what it was like with Pepper. It's not a problem to meet Mary once a week and talk for a while, but then I go home and forget about it. She's not Pepper and I keep thinking about her, despite what happened."

"So you saw Pepper with a stranger, I get it right? And no one believes you?" Beck asked.

"I'm not lying to them, why would I do that? And especially about Pepper! They know how much I love her. But I... I just didn't want Dad to be lying by her. But Aunt Nat tells me she's been with her all night. I don't understand, I know what I saw," he insisted, and he seemed to be talking to himself now. "Dad believes Nat and shines like the sun. But it devours me more and more and I can't forget Pepper. No matter how hard I try."

"It must be really hard for you, Peter," Beck reassured him, then frowned a little. "What about Mary, or what is her name? Is everything really okay? She was pretty mean to you."

"I gave her a chance, and for now, it works," he rubbed his temples, then looked up at Beck. Despair shone in his eyes. "But I really need Pepper to be happy."


	62. Chapter 62

"Look, I don't know if you and Peter go to the same meetings because he told me something completely different from you," Quentin said as soon as he entered the lab on Saturday morning.

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked annoyed. Their time spent together happened to be surprisingly good.

"The boy is still hanging on Potts. And you should know that he's the only one who believes she has a new guy."

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing. How do you think he feels when no one believes him? It must have hurt him. That distrust. Poor little thing,” Mary said regretfully, but a sly smile played on her face.

"Have you started giving him the serum yet? I don't know how long I will last among those teenagers," he moaned. At first, he didn't mind the role of a teacher, but it was starting to get on his neck.

"Not yet, but I'll start next time."

•••

"You know, when things get back to normal here, we could go somewhere. Just like we wanted to," Nat said, breaking the silence between them. But it was such a pleasant silence when you just enjoy the other's presence. Natasha sat on the bed and Bruce lay beside her with his head in her lap, reading while she whistled in his hair.

"And where would that be?" he asked, but he didn't take his eyes off the lines in the book.

"I don't know, wherever we want," she replied, taking the book from him so he could give her all his attention.

"Sounds good," he agreed with a smile.

"Can you promise me one thing, Bruce?"

"Anything," he said, looking at her with a question in his eyes. He noticed that she tensed slightly, so it must have been something serious.

"Promise me you won't show up in public if you can. I don't want Ross to notice you're back," she said. She knew about their past, and she certainly didn't want Ross to kidnap him and hide him somewhere. She would have to visit him, and she was sure he wouldn't like what would follow.

"Peter demands your presence in the workshop, Dr. Banner," Friday interrupted.

"Well, if you say so," Bruce laughed, about to get up, but Natasha wouldn't let him.

"Promise me," she repeated.

"I promise," he said, rising this time. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then went to the workshop. He knew very well how impatient Peter could be.

Natasha sat on the bed for a moment before deciding to check on Tony. They had dinner with Pepper today, and she hoped they could make it right between them. She was a little worried about the redhead. She seemed pretty exhausted.

"So how is it going? Nervous?” she asked as she leaned against the fur of his room door.

"You act like you don't know that I'm always nervous about Pepper," he muttered, adjusting his tie. He still had plenty of time, but he needed to stop by a flower shop for her favorite tulips. And the most beautiful ones were on the other side of New York. But she was worth it. She deserved only the best.

"It'll be fine," she assured him, pausing for a moment. "Did you talk to Peter?"

"Yeah, yesterday, and don't even want to know what he told me. I couldn't sleep from it in the evening. And for the first time, I'm glad Pepper isn't here, because if she heard what he said, I probably would never get her back."

"Is it that bad?"

"He's got chaos in his head and I don't know how to help him," he sighed.

"We should have a family lunch next week. Maybe on Sunday. You, Pepper, Peter, Bruce and I," she suggested. She was starting to lose her temper. So little was missing and she will go find Mary and deal with her.

"I will think about it. I will see how it develops tonight."

•••

Pepper watched her reflection in the mirror and was very terrified of herself. Four weeks of separation from her loved ones had a terrible effect on her. She was as pale as the white tiles behind her. Dark circles loomed beneath her eyes, and her cheekbones were too prominent. She looked like a ghost. She would have to get together before dinner, or Tony would be startled and run away.

Tony. The man who owned her heart. The man who gave her family. And maybe she could give him the same thing now. But she was ahead. She still had two minutes of not knowing ahead of her. It was quite possible that she was just stressed. Given the events of recent weeks, she wouldn't be surprised.

The cell phone beeped, which meant that the time was out and she would know if a new life was growing beneath her heart.


	63. Chapter 63

"Wow. I - wow," Tony breathed in disbelief and his eyes widened as he entered Pepper's office to pick her. She was waiting for him in a long white dress flatteringly wrapped around her curves. Her hair was curly and a few strands of a pinned back. She was so beautiful.

"You're beautiful," Tony told her, walking slowly toward her. He couldn't believe his eyes. He felt like it was just a dream. And he wished the dream would never end. "I guess I fell in love with you even more, even though I didn't believe it was possible at all."  


Pepper laughed uncertainly and blushed. She was really looking forward to dinner with Tony, she couldn't wait for the two of them to be together again. But given what she'd learned earlier today, her head was suddenly full to bursting and she definitely had something to think about. But she didn't want to ruin their beautiful evening. Tony cared so much about it, and she did too, after all...

"Thank you, Tony," she whispered, and he handed her a bouquet of tulips. The gesture touched her so much that she had to hold back her tears, even though it wasn't the first time he'd brought her flowers. When she thought about it, he'd actually brought them quite often lately.  


"Tony, before we go," she said as he grabbed her coat and wanted to help her get dressed, "are you really sure? Are you sure you want this?"

"I've never been more certain of anything," he assured her immediately, then pulled her gently close to him. He looked into her eyes and inadvertently remembered the day they had been so close to each other for the very first time. That was the first time they had danced together, and Tony was beginning to realize that he was beginning to look at Pepper a little differently. He could feel the sparkle between them and the slight touches, smiles, glances... There was something exciting about it.  


"When will you finally stop doubting yourself - us? You're the most amazing woman I know, and that will never change," Tony assured her, and it wouldn't be him not to take the opportunity to stroke Pepper along her spine when she had a dress that revealed part of her back. He smiled as she shivered and parted her lips.  


"I made a lot of mistakes, Tony. I don't want to lose you, even though I almost lost you with my stupidity," Pepper whispered, looking at him sadly. Tony grabbed her chin gently with two fingers.

"You'll never lose me, Pepper. Even if I was thousands of miles away from you, even if I was lost somewhere unknown in space, the two of us would find a way to each other," he told her, bowing to her lips, which he only slightly rubbed with his own. "It reminds me that you didn't even give me a welcome kiss today."

"Give me a minute. I have to think about whether you deserve it." Pepper pretended to think, but when Tony growled softly, he gripped her tightly around her waist and tilted her, she laughed. "Tony!"

"You're really messing with me, Miss Potts," he whispered, then finally kissed her. Pepper's heart pounded and a flock of butterflies fluttered in her stomach, tickling her with their wings. She raised her hand and stroked Tony's cheek. She has the feeling that she could never get enough of him, and Tony felt the same way about her.

"Shouldn't we go?" Pepper exhaled against his lips. Now it was Tony who had pulled away and looked at her earnestly. "What? Did you forget the reservation?"

"No, it's not that. I just feel that... oh no. I think I ordered us pancakes with strawberries, strawberry sorbet, strawberry cake. Maybe they even complied with my wishes and made us a special strawberry soup... So I have a feeling we're not going anywhere. I mean, unless you really want a romantic dinner at an expensive restaurant," Tony said, and Pepper had to hold on so she wouldn't laugh.  


"Oh, Tony," she smiled and stroked his cheek. "We don't have to go to an expensive restaurant. It's enough for me to be with you."

"Great, what if we stayed here? I know it's not the most romantic, but I can call Happy to buy us some food, a pile of candles and of course rose petals on the way and I promise I'll make you the most romantic evening you've ever experienced," Tony said cheerfully, and Pepper's heart was overflowing with infinite love for him. She didn't even deserve this man.

"It would be great. But if I knew that, I wouldn't spend that much time choosing clothes and adjusting. Instead, I could have done something more meaningful," Pepper teased, and Tony pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Or you can take off that dress," he whispered, and Pepper looked outraged.

"Tony!"

"I hate to admit it, but I'm quite possessive. I couldn't let everyone look at you if it suited you like that. Of course, you still look beautiful, because you're actually such a Greek goddess, not to mention not being dressed."

"So you actually canceled that dinner just because you don't want strangers staring at me?" Pepper teased him, and Tony thought for a moment.

"Actually, yes. And why go to a restaurant when the restaurant can come to us? And we'll have more privacy here. I'll call Happy. Italian?"

"It could be," Pepper nodded, then watched for a moment with a smile as Tony negotiated with Happy. But then she couldn't help sighing and reached for her phone. Other times, at least one message from Peter would be waiting for her. But in the last few days, he hadn't written a word to her and it hurt. It hurt her to know that he now had Mary, who had always been his mother. She lacked contact with him. The messages from him were the only link she had. And she had lost him now. Is there any other possibility that he would take her back, or would he definitely succumb to Mary as his father had years ago?  


"Smile," Tony whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her bare shoulder. Of course, she smiled. There was no other way. "Will you give us another chance, Pepper? Will you dance with me?"

"You want to dance?" she asked, stunned. She danced with Tony only once, maybe twice. And they just swayed to the beat of the music.

"Why not? The food will be here in about twenty minutes. And I know how much you like to dance."

"How's Peter?" she asked him heavily, not answering the question about the dance. Tony grabbed her hands and led her away from the table.

"It's complicated, there's a lot for him now. But now relax for a moment, honey. Forget everything that bothers you and enjoy this moment," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"When you're with me, everything seems fine again," Pepper sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes. "But I know it's not fine. Tony, I thought I was doing the right thing..."

"Pepper, stop it. We all had a part in it. But now forget it, at least for tonight. We have tonight for ourselves, and I want you to enjoy it, " he told her, and she raised her head, looking at him.

"Yes of course. I am sorry, Tony-"

"Stop apologizing all the time, honey," he whispered to her, leaning his forehead against hers. "I know it's hard for you, but it'll compare. You're the strongest person I know. You're the one who survives the storm to see the rainbow. And remember all that we've been through together." He paused for a moment as if he really gave her time to think about it. Pepper stroked his hair and kissed him tenderly. He smiled.  


"Do you believe in fate, Pepper? In a soul mate?"

"I didn't believe in anything like that until I met you, Tony."

"As I said, we always find our way to each other. How much more evidence do I have to give you? We belong to each other. And when we are together, our souls are one."

"The philosophical and incredibly romantic Tony Stark is new to me."

"Miss Potts, love does make wonders."


	64. Chapter 64

Pepper sat down at the table and took a few seconds to catch her breath while the blonde across from her was watching her in amusement. "I'm so sorry I'm late," she said, reaching for the glass of red wine that Natasha had ordered her in advance.

"No problem, I know how much work you have," she assured her, and Pepper breathed a sigh of relief.

She drank her favorite Cabernet Sauvignon with gusto. But as soon as the strongly spicy taste with tones of black currant touched her taste buds, she realized what she had done. It was a small sip, but she still refused to swallow the red liquid. All she had to do was spit the wine back into a glass in a completely Buranian style.

"Oh, that’s- that’s actually how the French drink it," she said with a nervous smile the first thing that occurred to her when Natasha looked at her with a question in her eyes. It was clear that she didn't believe her, but after a moment of re-examining her, she probably decided to let it be because she didn't say anything about it. And Pepper breathed a sigh of relief.

"So how was dinner on Saturday? I had to avoid Tony on Sunday, because the way he shone with happiness was blinding," Nat asked with a smile. She, too, has probably been eliminating signs of happiness in recent days. She had Bruce, and her favorite couple would probably be back together soon. Now it would only be better if Mary disappeared and their team got back together.

"Oh, Nat. It was magical! It reminded me of our beginnings and I just confirmed even more that I don't want to live my life without him," she said dreamily and a glowing smile appeared on her face.

"You two belong together, Pepper, I knew that when I first showed up at your place. And you haven't even dated that yet! I just hope that when the wedding comes, you will appoint me as your maid of honor."

"You know, everyone keeps talking about it, but maybe there will never be a wedding. Tony and I never talked about it. Maybe he doesn't want to get married," she told her the facts. If she never gets married, she will be a little sad, but she would never insist on it. The main thing was that they would be together. That was the only thing that always mattered.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. But I wanted to ask, did Tony mention the family lunch we could have on Sunday?” she asked, though she knew what the answer would be. But she couldn't be angry with him for forgetting to ask her. Not when they enjoyed a beautiful evening and finally stopped doing the nonsense, which in the final hurt only them. And Peter.

"He didn't talk about anything," Pepper said confusedly, ordering a glass of water from the waiter because she was really thirsty. She had to drink something quickly before she automatically reached for a glass of red wine again.

"I thought we'd have a family lunch."

"The four of us?"

"Actually, five of us. You forgot Bruce," she said, trying not to shine like the sun, but she knew she had lost the fight. She just couldn't help but smile at thought of Bruce, who was back. And he was just hers. She still didn't believe she was so lucky!

"Wait, what? Bruce is back?! Since when?” she asked one question after another.

"Since Thursday. I thought at least Tony told you about that, but I'm not surprised that he didn't. He was thinking only about you," she teased, but Pepper didn't even notice. She kept trying to absorb that Bruce's back.

"Wow, Bruce's back. So we definitely have to organize that lunch. I can't wait to see him. Tony must be so happy about it. And if I'm not mistaken, so are you," she muttered, smiling all-knowingly at the last words.

Natasha was silent for a moment, surprised by her talkative. For a moment, she felt like she was speaking with Peter, not Pepper. It wasn't until a moment later that the meaning of her words came to her. "Was that so obvious back then?"

"Not for everyone, but for me, yes. And I know how you were after his disappearance. I'm sorry you had to go through this," she said regretfully and encouragingly grabbed her hand she had placed on the table.

"It bothered me, but you know me. Anyway, I'm glad he's back. In the sequence of everything we went through, we both decided that we didn't want to waste even a second of the time we had, and now we're kind of together."

"Kinda?"

"We did not talk about it. We're just together,” she muttered, shrugging. She didn't want to put a label on what they had between them. It was enough for her to be with him.

"Nat, tell me, and honestly, please. Did Peter agree to that lunch? How is he? Tony didn't want to tell me anything, and Peter doesn't write to me as he used to," she said carefully.

Natasha was surprised at how quickly Pepper's happiness faded. It was gone to the last drop, and Pepper immediately looked sad and torn. Exactly as she had seen her most of the time at work. "We haven't talked about it yet. I don't think I'm the one who should talk to you about this, Pepper. And I don't want to put on you pink glasses because it's bad. It breaks our hearts and we all don't know what's going on in his head. He's still just a kid," she replied softly. She knew it would hurt her, but she couldn't lie to her.

"He doesn't want to do anything with me anymore, does he?" she asked a rhetorical question in a shaky voice. Today she knew why she hadn't been able to control her emotions very well for the last month, but that didn't mean she wouldn't at least try. "God, how long do you think it will take Tony to realize that I am the one to blame that Peter is meeting Mary? That it was me who threw him into her arms," she said, her voice breaking. There was a rush of tears in her eyes, and she knew she wouldn't suppress it anymore.

"Are you all right? It wasn't your fault-"

"I'm not okay, Nat. My first child chose a woman, who never loved him instead of me, and my second child will grow up without a father because he won't want anything to do with me when he realizes it's my fault," she cried, placing her head in her hands. Several people began to turn to them with curious glances, but she didn't care. Her whole world began to crumble again, and this time she wasn't sure if she could save it.

"Your second what?" Nat blurted out in surprise, and Pepper had only now realized what she had said.


	65. Chapter 65

"Um, what was I talking about...?" Pepper said weakly, avoiding Natasha's gaze. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she thought everyone present had to hear it.

"Pepper. You talked about Peter. And then you said something about another... well, about another baby," Natasha replied carefully, watching her face intently.

"Oh, yes," Pepper nodded, lowering her eyes and drinking water. "Tony and I want to buy a puppy. Peter always wanted-"

"Don't make a complete idiot from me, Pepper, be so kind," Natasha asked in a perfectly calm voice, though she was burning with anticipation. Pepper was talking about the baby! "Tell me the truth. You know you can trust me. You're planning a second child, do you suspect you're pregnant or you know you are pregnant?"

Pepper swallowed and looked around as if she was afraid someone might listen to them. Then she looked pleadingly at Natasha, who was watching her with raised eyebrows. "I am pregnant. Probably. I did the test and it was positive. But I have to see a doctor, I want to be sure before I tell Tony. I mean, if I tell Tony about it at all," she added bitterly.

Natasha didn't know what to do first, whether to scold Pepper as a small child or to hug and congratulate her. "Pepper," she breathed, grabbing her hands, "that's amazing! Congratulations. You don't even know how pleased I am, Tony will be excited. It's just... it's a shame you chose this time."

"We didn't choose it," Pepper muttered. Natasha paused.

"But you're going to keep the baby, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Pepper shouted indignantly, automatically placing her hand on her belly, which was still flat. Natasha didn't miss the gesture and smiled. Pepper had to return the smile.

"Why shouldn't you tell Tony? Pep, he's not stupid, he's coming in contact with you at least twice a week, and he certainly wouldn't miss the changes. And you don't have anyone else." Although Peter thinks otherwise, she added bitterly to herself, but Pepper really didn't have to know that. She shouldn't be upset now.

"I know, I know... I'm just afraid that - that he doesn't want me after everything that happened. And I don't even know if he would want another child. We never talked about it," Pepper sighed.

"You don't have it easy. Neither one of you. Tony is still saving the world, you run the company, you raised Peter and you had very little time for yourself. And now that everything is calm, Mary appears," Nat snorted, frowning a little. Pepper just nodded. "Should I ask Tony how is he feeling about another kid?"

Pepper looked frightened. "No! God, please don't do that! "

Natasha laughed. "As you wish."

•••

Tony paced around the living room, glancing at the box on the table. It was open and hidden inside was an Engagement Ring.

"All right," Tony muttered to himself, carefully pulling out the ring and examining it for a moment. Then he cleared his throat. "Pepper. Um, damn, what did I want?" he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Well. Let's try it again. Pepper, you're the most amazing woman I know. My God, this is going nowhere! What should I say?” Tony was desperate, and he wasn't even talking to Pepper, but to the wall.

"My dear Pepper, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life, and I will never regret the day you wanted to resign and I kissed you. Why does it sound so stupid? Get it together, Stark," he growled at himself, trying to calm down. He was nervous even right now! "You always stood by me, no matter what happened, and you always helped me. I'm not counting how many times you've pulled me out of trouble. You gave me love and I gave you... worries. Damn, why is it so hard?” If he could, he would yell and stomp like an angry child.

"Pepper, you're my whole world. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. With whom I want to walk with life, for better or for worse. The one I'll love until the last star goes out. Pepper, you are the love of my life and I can't be without you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" He knelt awkwardly on one knee. "No. In another voice. Will you marry - no, that's not it. Pepper, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"No, I won't. What are you yelling? Do you want to be heard on the other side of America?" An icy voice said, and the blond woman stepped inside. Tony winced, hid the ring quickly, and got to his feet, trying to look like nothing was going on.

"Ah, you scared me," Tony breathed, scratching the back of his neck. Natasha measured him with an amused look. "What did you hear?"

"Well... I've heard enough. You still have to practice, Tony. Pepper deserves something... spectacular," she said thoughtfully.

"Fireworks? Or do I ask her to marry me while we will be jumping off a plane? On the volcano? In space? Should I give her a planet? Or -"

"Tony," Nat chuckled, "don't even think about it, or Pepper will never marry you."

Stark sighed and rubbed his face. "You're right. I just... I'm very nervous and I don't want to mess up anything. I care a lot about that, you know? I really care about Pepper. Without her... without her, my life just doesn't make sense. And without Peter..." He shook his head. "I wish everything was fine again. I'm just afraid our engagement won't make it better. If Pepper wants to marry me," he added with a sad smile.

Nat sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled. "You and Pepper are exactly the same. When you will be married, you will still ask each other if they are sure of their choice, if they still want you, that you deserve someone better, and blah blah blah. You cannot be without yourself and you are simply made for each other. You're cute, but please stop, get together, and don't doubt yourself. "

Natasha tried to speak to his soul, but there was only one thing in Tony's ears. He smiled dumbly. "Husband and wife," he breathed piously.


	66. Chapter 66

When Natasha realized that she wouldn't get Tony to talk because he was busy imagining his married life with Pepper, she decided to look for Bruce. Which wasn't too hard, because he was just moving between the lab and their room. And Nat knew that if she wasn't home, Bruce would hide in the workshop. That's why she went there right away.

And he was really there. He was so busy with work that he did not notice her presence and she could watch him in silence. And as she watched him, her thoughts went back to Pepper and the news she'd found out today. She and Bruce would never have children, after all, they had clarified that before he disappeared. But that didn't mean they couldn't be Aunt Nat and Uncle Bruce. And now it will be even better because they will know the little ones from birth. They will take Peter and his new sibling with them so that Pepper and Tony can spend some time alone. Deep down in her soul, she hoped it would be a little girl, and they would name her after her when it didn't work out with Nathaniel.

Natasha shook her head at her thoughts. If Fury had told her years ago that she would have a family because of watching Tony Stark, she would have laughed at him. Even now, it seemed like a beautiful dream from which she would have to wake up to reality. To the reality in which she was a trained killer.

"Can you keep a secret, Bruce?" she said suddenly. It was a bit of a useless question because she knew him and she always knew that he would reveal everything, but she needed to confide in someone, and someone else was currently out of the question.

Bruce winced and dropped a stack of papers on the floor. "If I turn into a Hulk because of this one day, you take full responsibility for it," he muttered, moving his glasses closer to the root of his nose before bending to the ground so he could collect his notes.

"I have Hulk under control," she reminded him, walking over to help him.

"Tony probably wouldn't be too happy anyway," he said, and as she picked up the last lying papers she'd handed him, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"So, can you keep a secret?" she asked again as they sat down at one of the desks.

"You know it's very unlikely," he laughed nervously. He was always nervous around her. For some reason, he couldn't get rid of it. She was so beautiful and smart and funny! And she chose him. He was afraid he would say or do something stupid one day and she would realize that she could have someone better. Someone less like him and more like Steve.

"Then you will have to try really hard because I have to share it with someone. I was having dinner with Pepper today and she said- Are you ready?"

"Any chance I could back off?"

“Pepper is pregnant! And now you can't get out of it," she said with a happy smile as his jaw dropped slowly to the ground.

"She is pregnant? But I thought - Wait, it's Tony's, isn't it?" he asked for reassurance, which, as he recognized from her expression, was a very bad reaction. Her smile faded and she gave him a very terrifying look.

"Someone tries to suggest that Pepper has another guy one more time, and you'll be looking forward to ME explaining to you for once and all that she doesn't have another guy," she said in an icy voice.

Bruce swallowed hard. Such, in short, was life with Nat. "I didn't suggest anything, I just wanted to make sure," he muttered under his nose, fearing to say something out loud at the moment.

"So to be clear, Pepper is expecting Tony's baby. Better?” she asked sweetly, and Bruce nodded slowly.

"And Tony knows it?"

"No, I'm the very first person to know about it. You are second now and you have to promise me that you will do everything you can to keep it to yourself," she said firmly.

Bruce chuckled. "Then call Thor to take me back to Sakaar."

"I can't believe I'll be a five-time aunt! And you will be your uncle for the second time. Isn't it even more exciting than saving the world?” she exclaimed happily.

Bruce watched her with a smile. He liked this side of Natasha. He would like to see her so happy all the time. "It really is," he agreed.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Peter was returning from outside. He barely crawled through the window and descended from the ceiling when he heard the distant voices of Natasha and Bruce. At first, he thought he couldn't hear right, but then when Natasha told Bruce he would be an uncle for the second time, his stomach swayed uncomfortably and his heart tightened anxiously. He heard well.

Pepper was pregnant. They will have another child. What did that mean? This new information made an even bigger mess in his head than he had there so far. He knew in his heart that Pepper wasn't like that, but he had to take from what he saw with his own eyes, so he couldn't help wondering if it was Tony's child at all.

Peter was sitting on the floor in the middle of his room, still wearing his suit, tears streaming down his cheeks. Except that Nat came back with Bruce, everything was wrong. The only thing, what he really wanted now, was for him to sit on the couch, wrapped in a shaggy blanket, in the arms of both his parents and in his hand a mug of delicious hot chocolate with a mountain of marshmallows. Just like when he was a little boy.

But he was no longer a little kid. Mom was gone, and he had no idea if she was still his mom. She left him, as did Mary. Maybe in the end they should have been left alone with Tony. Just dad and son. He was the only one he was sure about in his life. His dad will never leave him.


	67. Chapter 67

"Our meetings are so frequent that it's almost a good idea to set a regular day and time," Beck said amusedly as he joined Peter, who was packing his things after the robotic club. "So tell me, I know something is happening."

Peter sighed. "It's interesting, you can notice right away and my family can't."

"Oh, Peter, don't talk like that," Quentin scolded. "It's clear to me that it's hard for you now. But did you try to take the first step when you wanted to be heard?"

"No," Peter admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "Actually... when Dad tried to work something out with me, I yelled at him a lot. I know he meant it well, but I don't want anyone to hurt him. I don't want to see him unhappy. I am avoiding him. I don't want to make it worse. Aunt Nat and Uncle Bruce are great, but I can't be with them all the time. It always makes me very tired and I don't understand why. "

"Your dad definitely doesn't want to push you into anything, and maybe he's just waiting for you to come to him. If you avoid everyone, it's hard for them to tell that something's going on," Beck encouraged him gently. Peter smiled.

"I know. I like them, but I don't think they would understand me. They don't believe me. It's really weird that I get along only with you lately. You are... impartial. And you try to understand me and advise me. I really appreciate it, sir. "

Beck smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad to hear that, Peter, that's why I am here. To help you."

"Don't you want to be a psychologist or something?"

He laughed. "God help us. So, tell me. Are you still worried about Pepper? Or is there something else in it?"

"Well... I'm actually thinking just about her all the time. I miss her so much and it annoys me. I can't call her and humiliate myself, and I probably wouldn't be able to do that when I know she's hurting Dad. Or isn't she? I don't know," he breathed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. "I saw her with that guy. But only once. If I saw her again, at least I would have proof that I didn't really make it up, that I wasn't crazy about it all or anything."

"The human mind is unpredictable. It is indeed possible that you have seen another woman who is very similar to Pepper," Quentin shrugged. "But it's quite possible you may be right."

"Oh yeah, if you could evoke memories or something... I just wander from conjecture to conjecture like this and I'm very exhausted. I would like to be wrong. Then I could forget about everything and finally go to my mom. Go to Pepper," he corrected himself, but... it sounded strange. Pepper was his mom. "Everything would be easier then. And especially now when she's pregnant. And that's another problem."

Beck's eyebrows rose and the man's eyes widened. "Pepper is pregnant?"

"Yeah, I learned that only two days ago and I was so affected by that, that I had to cancel a meeting with Mary. Which somehow didn't bother me too much. But when I was locked in my room, I was wondering if the baby was Dad's or not, and what it would be like if she lived normally with us. I'd love to have siblings, sir. And it would be best if she was a girl," Peter dreamed, and a smile unknowingly appeared on his face. "We would be family and everything would be great. But like this... I don't know what to do. There's nothing I can do! If I asked my mom about it, of course, she could deny it. Dad doesn't believe me, not even Nat. But I just... I don't know. Oh God, I wish I didn't hear anything. Why does everything have to go to hell? Why do I have to have stupid superpowers? I don't want them. I want to be normal and I want to have a complete family." Peter was really desperate and had to hold on to keep from crying again. "I'm sorry. How are you?"

Beck blinked a few times, but then laughed. "We don't have to talk about me, Peter. But I'm fine, thank you for asking. In fact, I don't even remember the last time anyone asked me about this, and he was genuinely interested."

"I'm sorry, I'm talking only about myself..."

"You have no one else to confide in, and I don't mind at all. I'm glad you trust me," he told him with a smile, and Peter had no choice but to return the smile.

•••

"Hi, kid. How was school? Would you take a moment for me? I have a surprise for you," Tony said as he peered into his son's room and found him lying on the bed reading. Peter was ashamed. He hadn't been very shared with him for the last few days, and he'd made it harder for him, and now he would tell him that he had a surprise for him.

"You don't have to give me anything, Dad," Peter said cautiously, but he got up and walked with his father to the workshop. They were quiet for a while, and there was a slight tension between them.

"Yeah? I'm so glad to hear that," Tony said, smiling at him. Peter returned the smile faintly. "Anyway... I've been working on this for a while. It's about your suit."

"Did you make me a new one?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes, I thought it would want something better. Come on, I am wondering what you'll say," he said enthusiastically and hurried downstairs. Peter followed curiously. "Friday? Start the show."

"As you wish, sir," the robotic voice replied. The door slid aside and a brand new suit appeared in front of Peter.

"Wow," he breathed.

"I'm honored to introduce you to the Iron Spider," Tony said contentedly, enjoying his son's reaction. "This one is much better than the one you had before. And beware, of course, it's also from nanotechnology."

"That's brilliant," Peter breathed, looking at him enthusiastically. "Thanks, Dad. It's a shame I can only use it around here."

"Would you rather fight some alien monsters?"

"I'd like to try it," Peter grinned, and for a moment it was the same between them again.

"Well, as far as I know, there's no action coming up yet, and I don't want to wake up the Hulk either," Tony grinned, and Peter chuckled. "Listen, we haven't had much time for each other lately. What if we went to dinner sometimes? It doesn't have to be on the weekend, but just... sometimes. But not in half a year either."

"Just the two of us?" Peter asked.

"We could take Bruce and Natasha. And-"

"And Pepper?" he interrupted softly, his heart pounding. He was excited at the thought, but on the other hand, his stomach tightened at the fact that he should see her. He probably wasn't ready for that yet... For God's sake, since when did he have to prepare to meet his mom?

"Well, if you want," Tony replied cautiously, but Peter knew he hoped he would agree. He closed his eyes.

"I don't know, Dad. I don't know myself," he whispered fearfully, and all of a sudden it all came upon him. He was overwhelmed by indescribable anxiety. He really didn't know what to do. Too many things have happened. His head was crowded to bursting. Peter was afraid that one day it wouldn't last and...

"I'm completely lost." He was lost in the dark, searching for himself. And he needed Tony and Pepper to stand by his side.


	68. Chapter 68

"Is Mary in her office?" Quentin asked between the doors. He didn't have time to waste at the moment, so as soon as Richard nodded reluctantly, he hurried to her office.

"What did I say about knocking before you came in?" she snapped as he opened the door.

He swallowed hard, but he walked in anyway. He knew immediately that she was not in a good mood, and he didn't want it to be the one who will make her mood worse. "We have a problem," he told her in a firm voice as he closed the door behind him.

"To the point, Quentin," she said angrily. She hated it when someone couldn't say things straight. She was a scientist and didn't have time to listen to anyone trying to squeeze.

"Potts is pregnant," he said, granting her wish. And he also argued that it was all like taking off the patch. The faster, the less pain.

"I'm sorry, huh? I guess I didn't understand," she said, giving him a chance to rethink what he was going to tell her. But he had no choice. It was true, and she had to know.

"You heard right. Peter told me today. "

"Well, we can't have that," she muttered to herself rather than to him. Quentin had known her for a relatively long time, so he wasn't surprised to see the crushing wheels inside her head, as she began to think hard. He was also sure it was only a matter of minutes before she came up with a solution.

"I'd like to say I'm not doing the killing," he said before she could tell him to kill her. Of course, he would do it, but if he could avoid it, he would have preferred that.

"It's just one of the possible solutions, but I don't think I want to do it. At least not yet. I'm thinking of something much better, and if I'm not mistaken, as I probably don't, it'll get her on her knees," she said and started doing something on the computer.

Quentin just watched her for a moment to see if she was going to tell him her plan, but she seemed to have forgotten his presence. "So, what's your plan?" he asked curiously. He knew it would be devilish, and he longed to know it.

"I will create a substance that will create a hostile environment around the fetus. I will practically cut it off from everything it needs to develop and kill it. Don't worry, it's painless. Well, the killing of the fetus itself, the miscarriage that will follow can be quite painful. Think about it, Peter turned his back on her and her unborn child would die. What could be worse for the mother?” she explained her plan. The question at the end was supposed to be more rhetorical, but Quentin decided to answer it anyway. He was just like that.

"You, as a mother, must know," he grinned, and Mary glared at him.

"The beauty of this is that I'll have it done today and I'll give it to her tomorrow."

"Why do you even know such things?" he asked. He understood that she was a scientist, but he himself did not know everything about technology.

"Biochemistry is my specialization. This is literally the simplest thing that can exist," she replied in an almost contemptuous tone. Sometimes she wasn't entirely sure of his cleverness, but he gave her the information she needed to succeed, so she couldn't complain.

"How do you want to get to her? She'll recognize you from miles away," he said, and she took a moment to think about his intelligence again. People with a specialization in computer technology sometimes really dulled everything that was not technology.

"Look at the time we live. All you need is a wig, contact lenses and I'm a completely different person. I could easily change into a man."

"Um, fine. Let's say it works out for you… what then? Peter said he canceled your last meeting, so I guess you haven't started giving him the serum yet."

"It's really unpleasant, I'll arrange another meeting with him. It's already bad that I have to give it to him several times to make it work. And now let me work," she said in a tone that made it clear that their conversation was over.

•••

Pepper took the cup of coffee from the young lady behind the counter with thanks and turned to leave. But as soon as she did, she bumped into someone and her white blouse soaked with the hot liquid.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!” exclaimed the horrified blonde lady, who took a handful of napkins from the counter and began to clean her blouse.

"Nothing happens. It was an accident, it can happen to anyone," she replied pleasantly, looking down to see how much damage had been done. The blouse could have been thrown away, that was for sure.

"But your beautiful shirt is ruined and you have no coffee. Let me at least make it up to you,” the young lady begged, but Pepper shook her head.

"It really won't be necessary."

"Please, I insist! Why don't you try to go soak with water and I'll buy you new coffee in the meantime," the young lady suggested with a nervous smile.

"If you insist," she said with a sigh. She wasn't angry, but she didn't want the young lady to bother with such a pointless thing, so she complied and went to the toilets. Maybe she could lighten the brown spot a little before she got to work, where luckily she had spare clothes if she happened to fall asleep again. But it will be useful in this case as well.

Mary waited for her to disappear from sight, then quickly ordered coffee. She heard her previous order and it was just a decaffeinated lungo, so it was done in a second, which suited her very well. She paid and with the cup, she moved to a table with sugar, milk, and other things that people could put in their coffee. She checked with a glance that Pepper was not going, and then, with a quick movement of her hand, poured the contents of the ampoule into the black liquid. She stirred it a little with a wooden stirrer and then covered the cup with a lid. It couldn't have been easier.

"Well, it's still quite visible, but it's definitely better," Pepper said behind her.

"I'm so sorry again," she said, handing her a cup.

"Nothing happened. Thank you for the coffee and have a nice day," she said goodbye and left the cafe.

"My day will definitely be nice, but I am not so sure about yours, Miss Potts," she grinned to herself. She may not feel anything today, but it is the day her child began to die. Only Mary knew that, but that was enough for her.


	69. Chapter 69

"Miss Potts, you're a minute and twenty-seven seconds later than usual," a familiar voice greeted her as she came into her office. As soon as she heard him, her heart pounded and her lips formed into a wide smile.

"Obviously you have little work to do, Mr. Stark, when you are stalking your employees," she said in a perfectly calm voice, seemingly uninterested as she walked around the chair he was sitting in. Tony jumped to his feet and took off his glasses, which he tucked in the breast pocket of his jacket.

"Honestly, I'm just stalking you. Are you reporting me to the police?" he asked, coming closer to her. Pepper could immediately smell his cologne she loved so much.

"I'm thinking about it," she whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I really hope this helps you forget," he said, leaning in to kiss her. "Hi, Pep. We haven't seen each other in two days, and I feel like it may have been an eternity."

Pepper wondered if he had felt that way with Mary too. After all, she was his first love that made him completely changed. But she didn't dare ask him, and she didn't want to spoil the pleasant atmosphere.

"I miss you too," she nodded and smiled slightly. She stroked his cheek. "Is there anything new at home?"

"I like that you still consider it your home, even though you live somewhere else," Tony smiled. "I can't wait for you to come back." _But who knows when it will be_ , Pepper replied in her mind. "Nothing new is happening at home. Only Peter started talking to me a little more again. He recently had one of his panic attacks. It was... strong."

"Oh my God," Pepper breathed and her eyes widened. She felt an incredible urge to run home and make sure Peter was really okay. "What happened? Is he okay? Shouldn't we-"

"Everything's fine, Pepper," Tony assured her, gently taking her by the cheeks. She looked at him and worry shone in her eyes. "We made it, he's a strong boy. There's been too much for him lately. He told me something about the fact that he felt lost and that he didn't know himself."

"I'm so stupid if I didn't leave, Peter would be fine and he wouldn't have to worry like that. I'm so sorry, Tony. I wish I could help him somehow, but I - I don't know what to do. He stopped writing to me a while ago, and I'm still hesitant about whether it would be a good idea to contact him or not. Do you think - that he still takes me as his mother?" she dared to ask in a whisper. She was incredibly afraid of the answer she would receive, and all the helplessness, Pepper's pain, and Peter's troubles tore Tony's heart.

"He still loves you, Pepper, I know that," he replied in a firm voice, and he was really convinced of that. He just knew. Peter could look and act the way he wanted, Tony knew he still cared immensely about Pepper. "And maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try to write or call him. Maybe he just needs some encouragement. An explanation to compare it all. I don't know, you should try."

"I'm just afraid he'll turn me down," Pepper sighed, sipping her coffee. "That he won't want anything to do with me anymore."

"I understand your concerns, Pepper, but that's exactly how he may feel. He still loves you. Do you think that something like this, so many years together and experiences, will disappear from minute to minute? You're his mom. He always came to see you first when he had a problem. When he needed to ask something. When we've done something behind your back, he was always thinking about you and how you're going to react. He didn't want to do anything without your knowledge. "

"Oh, Tony, I miss him so much," Pepper sobbed, falling around his neck. Tony hugged her gently.

"He misses you too," he whispered to her. "I asked him about dinner. He didn't say no."

"But he didn't say yes either."

"We can still work with that. So, honey," he lifted her head and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, then smiled and kissed her forehead, "will you call him?"

•••

"You're kind of quiet today, is everything okay?" Mary asked as she watched Peter for a moment as he dug absently into a scoop of chocolate ice cream with a spoon.

"What? Sorry, what did you say? I got lost in my thoughts," he blurted out quickly, and he fidgeted slightly. He hadn't wanted to see Mary at all for the last few days. He didn't like it. It wasn't... right. They had almost nothing to talk about anymore, only she always talked, asked him questions, and he answered her briefly. But he couldn't tell her he didn't want to see her anymore. He didn't see the point. It just didn't work.

"I asked if everything was okay."

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep tonight," he replied, lowering his eyes to his ice cream cup again so he wouldn't have to look at her. He couldn't sleep properly for several nights. He thought of Pepper more often than ever. She was expecting a baby. And all five were supposed to go to lunch sometime. Actually six. He smiled slightly as he remembered that Pepper was carrying a new life beneath her heart. But it was all so damn complicated! Or too simple, and that's why he was so bothered? Sometimes we worry about the simplest things. He could just call her and -

He was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. He was all the more surprised to find out it was his own ringing. Did Dad need anything?

His heart sank strangely as he realized Pepper was calling him. Pepper! He looked at Mary, who was watching him curiously and gripped the phone more tightly in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this," he blurted out, getting up to get out as quickly as possible. The words came out of his lips too easily, automatically. He had to take it.

But as soon as he got out, the call ended. Peter cursed, and a mother with a small child turned to him indignantly. But he could only watch the announcement that he had missed a call from Pepper. No. From Mom.

But he couldn't find the courage to call her back. Why? Why didn't it just work? It was easy. Just find her contact, press-

There was a beep announcing that he had a new message.

_Peter, I'm sorry if it doesn't suit you. I just wanted to tell you that despite everything that happened and went wrong, I still love you. I miss you so much, baby. Pepper_

Peter closed his eyes. Oh, mom. Mom. Why isn't there a button to turn those harsh thoughts off?

"Damn," he growled to himself, and quickly, as if he was afraid he would change his mind, began typing a message.

_I do not know what to do. I am scared. I miss you too, mom._

Send.


	70. Chapter 70

Peter was sitting on the couch with his eyes on the TV where Star Wars was on. In addition to all the recent problems, he began to feel a little strange. At first, he thought it was just all the stress, but he wasn't sure. It felt a little like he had the flu. He felt terribly tired and generally so weak.

"Do you really not want Bruce to look at you? You're paler than you normally are,” Tony sighed carefully as he sat down on the couch next to him and studied him closely for a moment.

"I'm fine," he muttered, moving closer so he could rest his head on his shoulder. All that was left now was for Pepper to sit on the other side, and everything would be as before.

"Well, I see, I'm giving you one more day, and if it doesn't get better, Bruce will look at you without comment," he told him relentlessly. He slung one of his hands over his shoulder and hugged him. He missed those moments with his son so much.

"I just need to get a good night's sleep. It's one giant sleep deficit," he explained while he was falling asleep.

Tony smiled at that look and turned off the television so that nothing would disturb him and he could sleep in peace. He prayed in his mind that it was really just a lack of sleep.

•••

"Do you really have to work on Saturdays?" Natasha asked annoyed as she sat down in a chair.

"The work will not be done by itself and I really want to have everything done. You know I appreciate your help, but you don't have to be here, Nat. Feel free to have a nice day with Bruce,” she said with a smile, watching the blonde's eyes light up at the mention of Bruce.

"I will not leave you here alone. Plus, Bruce has something to do in the lab. You know him, he's even worse at this than Tones. I wonder if you've already gone to that doctor? I would like to know if it is sure."

Pepper sighed at her words. She still had so much work and worries and still forgot to order. Plus, she was quite used to the idea, and she was afraid she mightn't be pregnant at all. "Not yet, somehow there's no time for it with all work," she said eloquently, turning on the computer. Arrears from the time she went to Malibu had already been resolved, now she just had to keep pace with the current course of the company.

“Pepper! You are the worst. All I hear is work. You also have to think about yourself and your health," Natasha scolded her. In the final, they were all exactly the same. Just the work all the time and everything else went aside. The disintegration of the team made her sad and troubled, but on the other hand, she finally had time for other things.

"I promise the first thing I'll do on Monday will be to see a doctor," she promised, writing a note on a piece of paper. She then glued the paper to the corner of the computer screen. Nat was right and she really had to order.

"I'm watching over you, don't worry. Now tell me what I can do for you," she urged her. If they do their job quickly today, they could go to lunch, for example. Peter still didn't say his opinion on their family reunion, and no one wanted to push him, because it looked quite promising, and they wouldn't like to be startled, so they postponed it indefinitely.

"If you can classify these invoices for me, you'd be golden," she said, handing her a stack of papers. It was a completely lifeless work, but it was work that was necessary. In addition, Natasha could do it with admirable speed.

"This is evil, Pepper, please tell them they're at least numerically arranged," she moaned, standing with the papers in her hand and walking over to one of the lockers.

"They should be," she nodded and began going through the emails. She still had to confirm a lot of orders, which were accumulating dangerously.

They were a well-coordinated team and their work went well. They took a short break here and there and talked, but otherwise mostly focused on work. It wasn't until about two hours later that Pepper took the tablet and went to sit on the soft sofa. She had had a pelvic pain since yesterday and was uncomfortable sitting in her chair. She wanted to return to handling emails when she was hit by a completely unexpected and very sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She wasn't ready for it and couldn't help screaming.

"What's going on?" Nat asked, appearing beside her in a second, ready to neutralize the target.

"I think we'll have to see a doctor now," she said, grabbing her hand, which she squeezed tightly. The pain she felt was almost equal to the pain she experienced when extremis was released into her body.

•••

Pepper hoped and prayed. But given what she'd experienced on the way here, she wasn't surprised by what the doctor had told her. Even so, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry, Miss Potts. If it calms you down a little, it happened very quickly. We are talking about hours, a maximum of two days. You should take time off now and decide whether to book a revision or let the fetus leave on its own," the doctor informed her.

She tried to focus on his words, but she couldn't. Her baby was gone. One moment she had it and the next she didn't. At this point, she was just glad she hadn't told Tony. That she didn't actually tell anyone but Nat.

"Do you know what caused it?" she asked when she finally found her voice.

"Unfortunately, we do not know, but it happens. Up to forty percent of pregnancies end in miscarriage. There are various reasons for abortion," he replied, and she just nodded. "If you have no further questions, you can leave, but it would be good for someone to pick you up. If you decide on revision, call me."

"Thank you, Doctor," she said, walking slowly out of the office. Her whole body ached. But her heart ached the most. Somehow she still couldn't understand that she had just lost her child.

"So? What happened?” Natasha blurted out as she entered the hall.

Pepper gave her a look and almost immediately decided not to tell her the truth. "It's a common occurrence, but it's a good thing we came. Could you take me to my place? I'm pretty tired and I think I'll go to bed for the rest today."

"Of course, Pepper. I'm glad you're okay. You and the baby," she said with a small smile, and Pepper tried not to cry.

She no longer had a baby.


	71. Chapter 71

She spent the rest of the day in bed, lying under a blanket, staring at the opposite wall, trying to hold back tears. It didn't quite work out for her, because as soon as she got home and closed the door behind her, she started crying and it couldn't just be stopped. And when she calmed down, at least for a moment, it overwhelmed her again. She was helpless. It destroyed her, it tore her heart to pieces, and the consciousness, the cruel truth, suffocated her. She felt defenseless, like an animal cub staring into the face of death.

She didn't understand why it happened. She tried to avoid stressful situations. She ate healthily. She watched her regular sleep pattern. Everything was fine after all. So why did it happen? Was there just something wrong inside her body? Has it always been that way? Was the baby in a hostile environment?

About nine o'clock she got out of bed. She was so weak, torn, and sad. She could think of only one thing: her unborn child, who would never hold in her arms. She would never hear their laughter, she would never proudly watch them take their first steps, how they would yell at various syllables, as they call her Mommy. Pepper was sick, ran quickly to the bathroom, and vomited the contents of her stomach. Then she was crying again as if she should never stop.

As she got up and slowly rinsed her face, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and swollen, her lips dry, and her face deadly pale. She put her hand on her stomach shakily. She will never feel the little one kick. It was just… gone. There was nothing she could do about it. She would never know Tony's reaction, she would never know if they had a baby boy or a baby girl. She would never see Peter behaving in the arms of his younger sibling.

"Oh God, God," she whispered to herself in a shaky voice. Then she dried her face and went to the kitchen. She had no plans to eat. She just poured some water into her glass and drank it in small sips. Her gaze fell on the phone lying on the table. Why didn't she just tell Natasha? She could trust her. On the one hand, she preferred not to be comforted by empty words, but perhaps she would now welcome to confide in someone and have a shoulder on which to cry. To have someone here who can carry the burden with her.

She sighed and set the glass down on the kitchen counter. Then she reached for her phone and began slowly going through her contacts. She clicked on the small icon, dialed the number, and put the phone to her ear. There was a soft beep. And then he answered the call.

"Yes?" he said in a weak voice, and Pepper was startled. She was so afraid that something had happened to him that she had completely forgotten to be happy to hear him again.

"Hi, honey. I just wanted to thank you for writing me back at all. I was afraid you would never want to hear from me again. I was really pleased. Is everything okay? How are you?” she asked softly, biting her lip to keep from crying again. There was a wild emotional storm inside her, which she had not yet been able to tame.

"Um, yeah, nothing's happening. I am - well, I am doing fine. How are you?” he replied cautiously, and she closed her eyes. She longed so much to be able to hold him tight again in her arms, to kiss him in the hair, and to look into those understanding eyes that were identical with Tony's. "Mom?" Peter's voice sounded a little frightened, though he tried to suppress it.

"I'm sorry, I - I just thought a little. Peter, I want you to know that I'm really sorry about all this. I should never have left, but I was afraid that - well, Mary is your mother. She has a bigger right to you than I do, and I didn't want to stand in her way if you decided to come back together," she explained carefully. She needed to tell him, she needed him to understand. It had been suffocating for too long. Salt waterfalls began to run down her cheeks again. "Forgive me. I'm so sorry."

"Is everything really okay?"

It is not.

"Yes of course. I just want to see you. Somehow explain it to you. I miss you so much, Peter. Do you think that would work for you? Sometimes?” she asked him hopefully. She heard Peter inhale on the other side and closed her eyes.

"I... I miss you too. I'm just kind of fighting with myself and I don't know what to think about everything. Maybe if we met, it would be easier. Dad still wanted to go to dinner sometime. Could we - do you think it would be possible for us to meet sometime before that dinner? If you want to?” He didn't care if he had any doubts anymore, he just needed his mom. As soon as possible.

"Of course, of course, that it could be done," she said quickly. "Whenever it suits you. I'll adapt," she assured him.

"All right, sometimes we can arrange it. I'm sorry, I'll have to go."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too. Mom."

The phone went deaf. Pepper exhaled and hurriedly wiped away her tears. She has to start working to get her life back together.

•••

"Who was that?" Natasha asked curiously as she peered into his room and found Peter staring at the phone in his hand. "Peter?"

"It was - my mom called," he replied absently.

"Mary?"

"No," he said impatiently, "Mom."

"Pepper?" Natasha understood, barely suppressing happiness in her voice.

"We want to meet together sometime," he admitted, and Nat couldn't help but hug him. But when Peter hissed in pain, she pulled away in confusion.

"Peter, what's going on? And why do you have such a mess here?” she asked as she looked around his room. All sorts of things were lying everywhere. The lamp was overturned, and even the flowerpot, which normally stood on the cupboard, lay on the floor, spilling clay. "Peter! What the hell were you doing here?”

"Nat, I feel like…" he took a deep breath and looked at his palms as if they could give him an answer. Natasha noticed the bruises on his arms. She was terrified.

"Peter! What the hell is going on?”

"I feel like I'm losing my powers," he admitted, and Nat paused.

"Okay, we really need Bruce for this," she decided, and her uncompromising look told Peter that there was no point in trying to make excuses.


	72. Chapter 72

"What the hell is going on?!" Tony demanded. He was getting tired of it. Maybe he'll just pack them all and go somewhere far with them. For the vacation that everyone deserved. And which everyone needed, too.

"I don't know exactly, Tony," Bruce said, glancing at the papers, which had all the test results he had performed. Deep down, he wished he could find a last-minute solution in them, but it was a pious wish. "The mutagenic enzymes are still there, but for some reason, they're retreating," he explained his discovery, raising his head from the notes. He encountered three confused faces.

"I won't even pretend to understand," Nat said flatly, giving it up straight away. Instead, she just hugged Peter from behind and put her head on his shoulder. It probably won't help much with the solution, but it can be excellent psychological support.

"Is that even possible?" Peter asked, stunned. This really wasn't his field, but he knew little about it. Little did he know that he could have enzymes in him without them showing up.

"Not under normal circumstances. I still can't determine what caused these changes for you," he sighed.

"You can do more tests, can't you?" Tony asked. He trusted Bruce and knew he would figure it out. That didn't change the fact that ignorance didn't destroy him. After all, it was his son, goddamn it!

"Sure, I'll keep working on it, but you should take Peter to his room to rest. I don't think it would be permanent."

"You heard, little bat. The doctor has ordered you to rest and sleep," he said with a little joke to ease the situation.

Peter sighed but didn't protest. Sleep would suit him. Nat released him from her grip and kissed his forehead before he and Tony left the lab. "Daddy? Can I tell you something?” he whispered as the door closed behind them and they walked up the stairs.

"Peter, you know you can tell me anything," Tony said, stopping. He was taken aback that Peter had asked him about it. Somehow he knew that what was coming would be a more serious topic, and he didn't want to deal with it along the way. He sat down on the stairs and patted a place next to him.

Peter was glad to sit down and take a deep breath. He had to sort out his thoughts a little so as not to say something he didn't have. "I talked to mom yesterday," he muttered, playing nervously with his hands.

"Seriously? But that's great!” Tony exclaimed excitedly. At least one good news of the day.

"Um, yeah. We've agreed to meet sometime, but that's not why I'm telling you. I don't know, maybe it's nothing, but she sounded weird on the phone. She said everything was fine, but I think something happened."

"Why do you think that?” Tony asked, frowning. Couldn't it just go well one thing? Were they cursed?

"I don't know, I just felt that way."

"I'm sure whatever it is, Pepper can handle it. We need to focus on you now. You always come first," he said, ruffling his hair, as he used to do when he was younger. Peter's worries about Pepper have upset him a little, but maybe it was just a false alarm.

"I know she can handle it, but it has never stopped you before. Do you remember? You always said that the right woman could handle everything on her own. The right man won't let her," he reminded him with a small smile.

"That's true. I'm going to see her after work tomorrow, okay? And now come on, you have to rest before you fall asleep while walking," he said, standing up while Peter remained seated.

"I think it's too late. You'll have to take me to my room, or I'll sleep on the stairs," he yawned and even started lying down on the stairs.

"This is going to hurt my back," Tony sighed before leaning over and lifting him.

•••

Pepper sat in the car, looking out the window. In the morning she called to work that she would probably not show up today for health reasons. She was home in the morning, still drowning in her grief before she said to herself it can't go like that, got in the car, and drove to Peter's school. They weren't supposed to meet today, but all she had to do was finally see him. Even if it was just from the car in the distance. She lost one child and could do absolutely nothing about it. She does not intend to lose her other child if she can prevent it.

However, her plan changed very quickly when she saw a brown-haired woman, who was worse than the devil himself, standing not so far from her car. She didn't think about it twice before getting out of the car and heading straight for her.

"What are you doing?" she blurted out as she reached her.

Mary turned behind her voice and surprise flashed across her face for a second. "I'm sorry, I don't think I understand," she said kindly. Pepper immediately recalled their first meeting. She didn't understand how anyone could be so nice and at the same time so hostile.

"You've been gone all these years and now you want to play for a happy family? We both know you're not a woman for family life, so I'll ask you one more time - what are you doing?” she asked coldly. She was ashamed to be intimidated firstly, but it was over. No one will play with her and her family.

"I just want to know my son, Pepper. And while you're here, I'd like to apologize for my behavior. I realized I didn't start well, but I just wanted them to be happy. That's why I talked to a few friends and arranged a pardon for Natasha," she explained.

Pepper was taken aback by her mention of Nat, but she didn't show anything. She didn't believe a word she said. "Now listen to me well, because I will only say it once. Peter is my son and you will never take him from me. The two of us are not done together, I'll make sure you never hurt my family again," she threatened, and without another word, she turned on her heel and headed back to the car as the students began to rush out and she didn't want Peter to see her.

As soon as she got into the car, all the adrenaline fell from her, and her heart tightened again anxiously. Reality hit her again, and she felt it was keeping her from breathing. But this time she takes her life into her own hands and wipes the floor with Mary. That's the only thing this horrible woman deserves.


	73. Chapter 73

"So, something new?" Tony asked as he returned to the lab to see Bruce and Natasha.

"Unfortunately not, but I'm doing what I can," Bruce assured him.

Stark rubbed his face wearily. "I really don't understand. Why does something still have to go wrong? Is our family cursed, or what? It's my fault?"

Natasha and Bruce exchanged a startled look. Tony really must have been on the verge of his strength. And neither one of them was surprised. All that the Starks had to go through...

"Tony, we'll help you with everything. It will get better again. It always turns out for the better in the end," Nat tried to encourage him, but he didn't seem to listen to her at all.

"Peter talked to Pepper-"

"That's great!" Bruce shouted, opening his mouth into a wide smile.

"- and he thinks something is going on. He said she sounded very strange on the phone and he was a little worried about her. Nat, has Pepper been okay lately?"

Natasha paused and looked eloquently at Bruce, who quickly leaned back to his work. Tony didn't miss it. He frowned and came closer to them. "What is it? Do you know something I don't?"

"Well... Pepper was a little sick recently," Natasha admitted, "so we went to the doctor. But he says it's common in such a situation."

"What happened to her? What did the doctor tell her?" Tony asked, and panic began to build in him. "In what situation?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me anything specific, but she said it would be- she didn't go to work today or yesterday," she interrupted herself in a faint voice. "What if -"

"What if she lied to you," Tony grimly interrupted her. Natasha wanted to say something about the baby, but in the end, she was glad Tony interrupted her because if she revealed her secret, Pepper probably wouldn't thank her for it.

"It would be like Pepper, she always has to handle everything on her own. We're going to her. With what's going on now, I won't risk it. I need to talk to her," he said firmly and hurried out of the lab.

"Oh God, I'm going with him, he doesn't know where Pepper lives," Natasha said, giving Bruce a quick kiss on the cheek. "Maybe we'll be back soon. Watch out for Peter!"

"I hope everything is okay," he muttered carefully, watching Natasha run after Tony.

Everyone hoped.

•••

"Damn, if I walked, I'd be there faster!" Tony growled as there were about ten traffic lights on the way to Pepper. "How far is it?"

"A little bit more. Tony, please, everything's fine, you don't have to panic-" Nat tried to calm him, and then they finally set off again.

"Am I panicking? I'm not panicking at all! How could you just leave her unattended? Why didn't you tell me anything? You know something more than I do, Natasha!" Stark growled, drumming his fingers impatiently on his thigh. Natasha's head ached from his constant talking and she turned a little harder than she intended. "I should have driven, you're going to kill us here."

"Calm down, please. We're here. Please do not kick Pepper's door," Nat frowned as she parked not very deftly, but Tony didn't listen. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and ran to the house. The main door was open, he ran in and headed up the stairs. "Hey! How about waiting for me?"

"What floor?" he shouted at Natasha, ignoring her completely.

"Tha last one."

Luckily the house didn't have too many floors, Tony was upstairs in a moment, ringing and pounding on the door. "Pepper! Pepper, open the door!"

In a moment, his wish had been granted, Pepper opened the door dressed only in her robe and screamed in surprise as Tony ran inside and held her in his arms.

"Tony! Is there something wrong?"

"You tell me! By the way, in other circumstances I would be very pleased with your choice of clothes, but unfortunately now is not the time," Tony said hastily, grabbing her hand and leading the confused Pepper into the living room. "Well, I'm listening. What's happening? What did the doctor tell you?" he asked as soon as she sat down. Natasha joined them.

"What are you talking about?" Pepper didn't understand. Natasha and Tony exchanged glances.

"Pep, we went to the doctor recently," Nat said vaguely. "You didn't tell me much, but I think Tony should know the truth by now, don't you think?"

"What? What the hell is going on?" Tony asked, frightened. Pepper paled. She took a shaky breath and looked down at her hands. "Pepper? Honey, what's going on?" He quickly knelt beside her and placed his palms on her knees. Pepper bit her lip.

"All right, I'll tell you, even though I planned not to tell you anything," she whispered, and Natasha frowned. Why shouldn't she want to tell him? He was her child's father! He had a right to know. "Tony, I -"

"What, honey?" he urged her gently and took her hand. A tear slid down Pepper's cheek.

"Tony, I was pregnant."

He stopped and Natasha covered her mouth with her palm. Oh my God. She was beginning to understand. Why Pepper was like that, why didn't she go to work. Oh my God. Did she do it all on her own?

"Pepper, correct me if I'm wrong - but did you just tell me you were pregnant?" Tony asked, and Pepper nodded. His heart fluttered with joy for a moment, but then he realized Pepper was talking in the past time. He gasped for breath. "Oh no. No - Pepper. Come here," he breathed, sitting down next to her and hugging her. He tried to take it all.

He could have had a second child. With Pepper.

"You... miscarried? But how? You told me everything was fine," Natasha whispered. The atmosphere in the room was gloomy and all three tried to absorb the fact that Pepper had lost her baby.

"I don't know, it just happened all of a sudden," she replied in a whisper, tears glistening in her eyes. She didn't understand. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't understand.

"I'm so sorry, honey. Imagine what it would be like... we would be double parents, Pepper. And Peter would have siblings." Tony had to smile at the idea. But then he realized it wouldn't happen. And a little fear popped into his mind. "It was my baby, right?"

"Tony!" Nat shouted at him, and Pepper froze. She broke free of his grip and looked at him in disbelief. Tony was immediately ashamed.

"You think I... cheated on you?"

"No, of course not," he replied quickly. "Just, I remembered something—"

"Remembered what?"

Tony sighed. He won't get out of this now. "Well... Pep, don't take it seriously and don't worry about it. It was just an illusion or something. But Peter says... He says that he saw you kissing some stranger." Natasha gave him a disbelieving look. He really knew how to make it better.

Could it have been worse? Obviously it could. Tony's response hit Pepper like a well-aimed blow to her stomach. For a moment she forgot how to breathe. She just gripped Tony's hand tightly.

"Peter," she said in a strangled voice, "Peter thinks I'm cheating on you?"

Suddenly it all made more sense.


	74. Chapter 74

There was silence. Nobody knew what to say. Pepper couldn't believe what Tony had just told her. Without a word, she got up and went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of cold water. Natasha and Tony exchanged glances, but neither one of them decided to follow Pepper yet. They decided she needed some space.

Pepper put her hands on the kitchen counter and took a deep breath to calm herself, but the thoughts in her head changed incredibly fast. She tried to understand why Peter would think something like that about her. She understood that she had left, but that did not immediately mean that she had anyone else. Did she ever give him a reason to think so badly about her?

"Damn it!" she swore, leaning her back against the counter. Her gaze immediately fell on the photo of sleeping Peter that Tony had left for her in the office when she returned from Malibu. She inadvertently remembered meeting with Mary, and her heart rate had accelerated considerably.

"I hate her. I hate her. I hate her,” she muttered, moving from one end of the kitchen to the other. She had never felt such anger in her life. She wanted to grab something and throw it against the wall. "I HATE HER!" she cried in frustration.

Tony jumped to his feet in the living room and was ready to follow her into the kitchen. Before he could do so, Pepper rushed through the living room like a hurricane and disappeared into another room, apparently in her bedroom. He looked at Natasha with a question in his eyes, but she just shrugged. "I'm going after her," he sighed, walking carefully to the door where she had disappeared. It was a well-known fact that he was sometimes afraid of her. And right now he was really scared.

"I should have sent Nat," he muttered under his nose as he entered the room and found Pepper standing there only in her underwear, rummaging through the closet. He closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate and held on to why he was here in the first place. "Pep, love? What are you doing?” he asked in a relatively quiet voice. He was afraid that when he spoke louder, her anger would pass to him, and he certainly didn't want that.

"I have to go to work," she replied, dressing in a black dress.

"Honey, I don't think you should go to work. You should still rest," Tony expressed his feelings and walked over to her in small steps. One small extra step was enough for everything to be lost. Pepper was a time bomb at the moment, and he had to figure out what had turned her so hard. Unless he counts the fact that he accused her of cheating.

"Yeah? Really? But I don't care what you think. I'm going to work, whether you like it or not," she snapped. She needed access to her computer and Friday. She needed to end up with Mary once and for all. She must have been the one who told Peter the nonsense of her kissing a stranger.

"What happened, Pepper?"

"What happened? What happened?! I'll tell you what happened! Your ex-girlfriend has dug her own grave because I'll crush her like a cockroach. Because that what she is," she replied in a dangerously icy voice.

Tony wasted no time in changing tactics. He took a few quick steps to cover the distance between them and gripped her wrist tightly. "Pepper, forget about her, okay? Now just focus on me."

"Let me go, Tony!" she protested, trying to free herself from his grip.

Tony quickly realized that this was not the way to go, so he switched to a solution that always worked. He kissed her and the effect was almost instantaneous. Pepper relaxed. He couldn't help but smile. "Isn't that better?" he asked with a smaller smile as he pulled away from her.

"If you think you're going to stop me with this, you're wrong."

"It used to work... Remember what Peter always said when I did something you didn't like? That I should give you a kiss and everything will be fine," he said, and his smile widened over the memory.

Pepper also had to smile, which disappeared quickly when she inadvertently remembered Mary's visit to her office. "Tony, why did you break up with Mary?" she asked before she could lose her courage.

The question startled him, and a smile disappeared from his face too. "Why are you asking?"

"You never talked about it, and Mary said you didn't break up because you would stop loving each other. That's why it scared me so much. That's why I left," she explained. If they wanted to get rid of Mary from their lives forever, she had to find out everything she could about her. And this was a good start because even today she remembered exactly the day Tony returned home drunk and told her he had told Mary to leave.

"I went to check on Jarvis before dinner because I found him a little weird. I was very surprised by what I found then. She broke the coding so she could gather information, and I didn't find out. From the beginning, I was her goal to have an easier path to everything. And then she told everything to Osborn," he finally told her after all the years. When it was fresh, he didn't want to talk about it, and over time it didn't seem important to him. Mary was gone and he had a family he was happy with.

"Oh, Tony. But you know I love you because of who you are and not because of your name, do you?”

"I love you too," he smiled, not resisting another kiss.

"I really have to go to work," she insisted.

Tony nodded with a sigh. He probably didn't expect anything else. With less apprehension, he watched Pepper disappear through the door.

"Where did she go?" Natasha asked as he stepped into the living room.

"To work."

"And you left her?!" she wondered.

"Have you seen her?! If she wanted to, she could kill me with a look," Tony said in his defense.

Natasha chuckled at his statement. But then she looked worried. "I'm sorry, Tony. I barely knew it for a few days."

Tony rubbed his temples. He will have to absorb the information that they were for a moment expecting their second child together.

•••

Natasha crawled into bed and hugged Bruce, who was reading a book. This surprised him a little, and without hesitation, he set the book down on the table beside the bed. He hugged Natasha tightly and kissed her hair.

"What happened?" he asked in a whisper.

"Pepper lost the baby," she said, tightening her embrace. She was so happy for them. She looked forward to seeing Peter and his younger sibling. When both of Stark's children visit their aunt Nat and Uncle Bruce. God, how could she be so stupid and believe Pepper that everything was fine? She had to go through it all on her own.

"I'm sorry," Bruce breathed, startled by the news. "To improve the situation at least a little, I think Peter will be fine soon. He told me he was better at school, but then he got uneasy again shortly after he got home. It will probably be because of everything that is happening now. His body just responds to stress.”

"At least one good news," she muttered, closing her eyes. Today, she didn't want to think about anything and just wanted to fall asleep in Bruce's arms.


	75. Chapter 75

"What's happening? Are you okay, dude?" Ned asked Peter after school ended and they were at the lockers. His friend had seemed absent-minded these days, but it was extreme today. He was afraid something terrible had happened, but he didn't want to push him to tell him, but now he couldn't stand it anymore.

"No, I'm not okay," Peter replied honestly, which surprised Ned, even though he expected it. But Peter was always a man who was vague about his troubles, trying to pretend that nothing was happening so as not to burden others. "I'm not feeling well in recent days and... I don't know, I have a very strange feeling. An unpleasant feeling that something is going to happen. I can't help myself," he admitted mutedly, constantly looking over his shoulder. Ned clearly felt his restlessness.

"Can I help you somehow?"

"Please don't tell anyone. I feel that my abilities are weakening and I am also worried about my mom. Damn, there's definitely something going on. Ned, I want to meet her and settle it, but I'm scared. I'm not sure if that's a really good idea. What should I do?" he asked with a plea in his eyes. Ned blinked a few times. Sure, they kept helping each other, but this was really serious.

"You should meet her, you need her. I see that it bothers you," Ned persuaded him. Peter exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment. Sweat dripped from his forehead. "The feeling that something is happening - do you feel it because of your sixth sense?"

"I don't know, this is just such an instinct. Like - I don't know, it is difficult to explain. Like when you are defenseless prey and feel the beast looking at you from afar and waiting for the right moment to attack," Peter explained, and Ned swallowed.

"Damn! Peter, you don't think anyone's after you, do you?"

"No, I am not," he muttered, but he didn't sound very sure. When they left school, he looked around the parking lot quickly for Mary waiting somewhere. He didn't reply to her for about three days and didn't want to see her. They've been meeting a lot lately, and that's definitely enough for him. "Look, thanks for the help, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!" he said goodbye to Ned and ran to the black car where Tony was waiting for him.

"Hi. We're going home, aren't we?" he asked as he opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat. He tossed his backpack, quickly buckled up, and looked at him in confusion when he realized that Tony hadn't even started yet. His father watched him with raised eyebrows. "Uhm, Dad?"

"What's happening? You look upset," he told him, examining him as if he were under an X-ray. Peter shifted nervously.

"I'm fine, I just need to go home. I want to lie down." That was true.

"You're sick again, aren't you?" Tony sighed and Peter rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, fine, maybe a little. Can we go now, please?"

Without a word, Tony started the engine and left the parking lot. Peter's ears rang, but he tried to distract himself, so he stared out the window and counted the cars. He always ended up at number ten, because his thoughts began to run in different directions.

"I was thinking-"

"Dad, I'm not going to any other doctor. If Bruce can't- "

"No, I don't mean that," Tony interrupted, gaining Peter's attention. "I was thinking about what you told me about your mom. That you felt like she wasn't feeling well. I went to check on her."

"AND? Was she okay?"

"I was wondering if it wouldn't be better for you to check it yourself," Tony said, avoiding a clear answer. It was up to Pepper to tell him she was expecting a baby. And he didn't want to burden Peter himself. There was a lot, Tony knew the pain of finding out you had lost a child and there was nothing you could do to prevent it. He could feel it himself, and he didn't want to know how much it must hurt Pepper. "What do you think? You told me that you wanted to meet sometimes. So why not now? Of course, not today, but sometime soon when you feel better."

"I've been thinking about that, too," Peter nodded thoughtfully, and Tony lowered his eyes from the road for a moment, looking at his son. He was pleasantly surprised. "I guess you're right, I should meet her. I tried to suppress it all and forget about it, but it didn't work. And the harder I tried, the worse it got. It's Pepper. I need her."

"Yeah," Tony agreed with a smile, "it's Pepper. She can't be forgotten, even if you want to."

•••

"Don't panic."

"What? No, I'm fine, I'm not panicking at all," Peter defended hurriedly. He looked in the mirror and adjusted his tousled hair, straightened his collar, smoothed his shirt and pants over and over. Then he reached into his pocket. "I don't have a wallet. I forgot my wallet!"

"Calm down, you have it along with the phone in your back pocket," Natasha replied perfectly calmly. Peter exhaled and patted his cheeks several times.

"You need to calm down," he whispered to his reflection.

"Peter, look at me." He listened and fixed his frightened puppy eyes on her. "It's just dinner. Dinner with Pepper, who adores you, and which you adore. It's completely fine, is it?"

"Sure. It's seven," he glanced at his watch. "Damn. I have to go. Tulips. Damn! Nat, we forgot the tulips!"

"Technically, you forgot, I didn't. They're in the back seat," Natasha replied, smiling. Peter reached for them. "You're panicking just like your father. Enjoy it, honey."

"Thanks, Nat," Peter muttered, taking a deep breath, then got out of the car. Pepper must have been there waiting for him.

He opened the door and went inside. He got a look at the crowded tables and searched Pepper among all the women. Finally. She sat there, by the window, constantly checking her phone and drumming her fingers on the table. He walked over to her, reminding himself that he must not forget to breathe.

Pepper saw him. Her eyes widened, her lips moved slightly as she spoke his name. Peter felt a smile form on his face. Pepper jumped to her feet, Peter hurried to meet her, and in a moment they held each other in an embrace, trying not to cry, the tulips had almost been harmed.

"Peter..."

"Mom..."

At that brief moment, no more words were needed.


	76. Chapter 76

Natasha closed the door behind her and stood beside Tony, who was sitting in a chair at one of the tables with holograms around him. She looked at the picture of the brown-haired woman and frowned.

"Is that her?" she asked, looking more closely at the other holograms. She had tried to look on her herself several times, but the truth was that she was not doing anything illegal.

"Yeah," he replied simply, scratching the back of his neck. Pepper's determination to get rid of Mary for once and all motivated him, so he decided to look into it himself. The problem was that Mary didn't seem to exist. The last work record was traced back to 2003 when she worked for them in the company, and then she was no longer kept anywhere. "How did it go?" he asked, looking at her. He needed to rest his eyes from eternal staring at the holograms.

"It was quite cute. He looked just like you. A ball of nerves," she said with a smile. She had probably never seen anything cuter in her life. "What are you trying to do here?"

"I don't even know. Probably digging up some dirt on her, but she's really good. The last time records were kept of her was when she was still living with us. Since then nothing,” he sighed, looking at the hologram with her photograph. He wished so much that it wasn't her who gave him Peter because then he might regret ever meeting her. But as Natasha told him, everything bad is good for something. Thanks to her, he has a son he loves above all and also a loving woman who is the center of his universe.

"And why don't you say it straight away? Have you forgotten who you're talking to? Give me a few hours and you'll know everything about the woman," she grinned, grabbing his arm so she could get him to his feet. "Go relax, you look awful. Or talk to Bruce while I work.”

"But I could help," he began to protest immediately. She couldn't really believe he would just stand idly by.

"No way, Tones. Leave me some fun too,” she said firmly, leading him to the door. Before Tony could continue, he was pushed out of his own lab.

"What just happened?" he muttered under his nose and went to find Bruce.

•••

The brunette stared through the glass wall, wishing she could kill with a single thought. Blood was boiling in her veins, and her eye began to twitch. This was a complete disaster. Something that absolutely deviated from her elaborate and carefully thought-out equations. Still, she couldn't help but admire Pepper Potts. This woman was her equal rival. Deep but really deep in her icy heart, she would be sorry for killing her.

She really had to force herself to look away from the pair. She got in the car and drove to the lab as fast as she could. She had to start acting faster than usual. Every second was decisive and she won't let a chance at her success slip through her fingers. Not when she had the end of her research at her fingertips.

"Should I ask at all?" Quentin asked as she rushed into the lab and slammed the door behind her.

"You know, it's quite simple, and I still made a mistake. The whole evolution of situations since my rediscovery in their lives is just an equation, and Pepper was unknown, which I solved, but I didn't take the test anymore. I underestimated her and considered her an ordinary female being. But she's something more, and now she's ruined my plans. AGAIN!” she exclaimed angrily. Worst of all, she was so frustrated she couldn't come up with a solution.

"What if you started with what got you in this mood," Quentin suggested, not fully catching up.

"As you know, Peter has not responded to my messages in recent days, so I decided to follow him. And today I saw him go to dinner with Pepper! I don't know if you realize how bad this is. We'll have to change the plan, again! Listen to me, we have to act fast. This serum works, but unless we give it another batch soon, all our efforts so far will be for nothing. So..." she muttered, walking frantically around the lab.

"So what?" Quentin asked.

"So you're going to have to give him the rest," she finally thought. It made sense. Peter trusted him and saw him often.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Come on! There are only a few left. You just pour him a drink and that's it," she said, and anger slowly left her body. She had a solution and could finally relax. The best thought was with a clear head.

"We don't usually drink anything together, you smart ass," he snapped.

"So you will start. Tell Richard to give you the rest of the serum. It will be two, a maximum of three doses. If we do it right, we could have a new tenant here next week," she said with a devilish smile on her face. "In the meantime, I'll think about repaying Miss Potts for the constant problems that she causes me."


	77. Chapter 77

"I'm so glad to see you again, honey," Pepper breathed as they pulled away from each other a little. She brushed back a strand of hair that fell lazily to his forehead, and Peter smiled. He felt that there would be no day when he would not smile. "You have grown so much!"

"But Mom, we haven't seen each other in a few months," Peter laughed lightly, but they both realized what he had said. Few months. The atmosphere thickened a little, but Pepper still tried to smile, even though her hands were shaking slightly. Then Peter remembered that he was holding tulips. "Um, these are for you. I know how much you love them."

"Oh, Peter, you didn't have to," Pepper whispered, taking a bouquet of tulips from him with thanks. They smelled beautiful, with the promise of a good tomorrow. As soon as they sat down at the table, a waiter appeared beside them.

"Good evening, what can I get you?" he asked kindly, and Peter exchanged a look with Pepper.

"Um, I'm sorry, we haven't had time to choose yet."

"It's okay, should I put the flowers in a vase?" he offered, and Pepper nodded with thanks. The waiter left, but in a moment he was back and set the vase on the edge of the table.

"I'm so glad you came," Pepper broke the short silence. Neither knew what to start with, and they both had a crowded mind, from whose corner a new thought jumped out at any moment. "I thought you would never want to see me again. I made a terrible mistake, but even though I realized it right after I left, I couldn't bring myself to go back. It was impossible to just show up between the doors and pretend that nothing had happened. But also - I was also afraid that there would be no place for me in your lives anymore," she admitted with a sigh and began to flip through the menu indifferently.

Peter imitated her because he didn't know what to do with his hands. And he had absolutely no idea what to say to her. He would like to hear the whole story. "Mary was to blame, wasn't she?" Pepper nodded. "I know it must have been hard for you, not just to hear all the lies she told you and which you couldn't get out of your head and you had to doubt everything, but also to live with us. It really takes courage. Dad and I are complicated and not quite... well, normal. I mean, with all our superpowers, rescue operations, and the whole process, we had to give you a lot of worries. I know you were worried about us. But Mom, how on earth did it occur to you for a moment that Mary was better than you and that we would take her back?”

Pepper smiled sadly. "I don't know, I was scared. Mary was really very convincing and I also saw you with her several times. Although you just exchanged a few sentences together, it still hurt so much. Her words began to make sense. I thought it would only be a matter of time before Tony fell for her again. You two were looking for a way to each other, plus she's your biological mother and she has a right to you, and she was Tony's first love. First loves are not forgotten. He changed because of her."

"But because of you, too," Peter reminded her, grabbing her hand, which he squeezed. Pepper looked at him with endless love in her eyes. When did he grow up so much? "You may not have been his first love, Mom, but you are the reason why all his other loves are unimportant. Dad would never take her back. And neither do I. She begged me to give her a chance, so I met her sometimes. But… it does not work. I gave her a chance and my time and I can't do more."

"I'm so sorry, Peter," Pepper whispered. "I was selfish. I just thought to protect myself from the greatest pain, I wanted to disappear before she was a mom to you before she took Tony too - I couldn't look at it, so I had to disappear. We really sometimes do such nonsense that it's not even possible… I told myself that you and Mary still had a family bond, that it would soon be all-natural between you, you just needed space and time. I didn't want to stand in your way, I would be an obstacle that would hinder your relationship because you are not really mine," she added in one last word.

"You'll always be my mom," Peter assured her firmly, and Pepper smiled lovingly at him. He missed this so much. Both of them. Neither one of them understood why they had delayed the meeting so much. It was so natural and easy! "I'm still afraid Dad and I started the avalanche of problems."

"Actually, it's your father's fault, because if he hadn't shoved you in my arms at the front desk, we probably wouldn't have found a way to each other. But of course, I'm grateful for that!” she added with a laugh when she saw Peter's gaze. "No one said life and relationships were easy. This is part of it."

"I'd say other families don't have such crazy problems," Peter grinned.

"I think some are far worse off than we are, honey. And they have my admiration when they manage to overcome it all."

"Well, I thought it started with that incident in Germany."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Do you think you could forgive me?” she asked in a pleading voice, looking at him. Peter watched her. "I don't know how to prove to you that-"

"That are you serious about us? That you love me? Mom, you've been proving this to us for at least ten years. I don't need any other proof. I was just really afraid we lost you. Are you really okay? Will everything be all right?” Pepper nodded with an exhalation. "I have nothing to forgive you for, Mom," he replied, squeezing her hand with a smile.

They both hoped that now everything would return to the old ways. That the Stark family would be happy again.


	78. Chapter 78

"So I have to say that seeing you so happy and fully awake is a really nice change," Beck said with a smile as they were left alone in class, as was their custom. "After you almost fell asleep here last time, I brought you something," he said, handing him a smaller bottle of yellow liquid.

"Orange juice?" Peter asked, confused, as he opened the bottle and was struck by the strong scent of oranges.

“Fresh juice is a great base, but there is also ginger and ginseng. Back on my Earth, I thought it was a magic elixir that my wife had always prepared for me. You can try it or not, but it has always helped me. It helps against fatigue and it is full of vitamins, so it also strengthens the body," he explained, and the mention of his wife reflected sadness in his eyes.

Peter didn't want to disappoint him when he had already done such an effort and thought of him. Plus, he liked orange juice, so why not taste it. "Wow! It's amazing, what's the secret?” he asked as he took a small sip.

"My wife was a genius, what more can I say?" he said with a small smile, watching him enjoy it. "What changed your mood?"

“I was having dinner with my mom yesterday! Everything seems to be on a good way and I'm just praying it stays that way. I can't wait for her to come back home and we'll forget about all this," he told him. A blinding smile adorned his face.

"Seriously? I really like to hear that. What about your biological mother?”

"Nothing, I haven't seen her in a few days and I don't mind. It may be insensitive from me, but our relationship was worthless - exactly as I told her at the beginning. If she was interested in me, she should have appeared earlier. It's too late now and all our ties are broken," he replied, not feeling a shred of guilt. He tried, but he couldn't do more. And his decision not to be rude and not to reject Mary after helping Aunt Nat eventually hurt his mom, which was exactly the thing he never wanted to do.

"It's really noble of you to at least give her a chance. You don't have to worry that it didn't work out," Beck agreed, and Peter was glad for his words. He knew that, but it was nice when someone confirmed his thoughts.

"Thank you, Mr. Beck," he said, glancing at the phone that vibrated on his desk to announce the incoming message. "I'll have to go, Dad is waiting for me in front of the school. I can take this wake-up call, can't I?” he assured himself, waving a bottle that was already half empty.

"Do you really have to ask? And now go!” Beck laughed, and Peter ran out the door with a wave of his hand. He felt especially better today, so he thought Bruce was right and his body was just reacting to everything that was happening around him.

"Hi, kid, how was school?" Tony asked as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Pretty good, you should see our robot, which Ned and I finished today on the robotic club! Of course, we nailed it,” he replied enthusiastically, and Tony listened to him with a smile on his face as he left the parking lot.

"I'm glad to hear that, sometimes I could come and see it," he suggested.

"We will have a smaller expo of our inventions at the end of the year. You should definitely come with a mom. And Nat and Bruce, too!” he blurted out.

Tony's smile widened when he mentioned Pep. Their dinner yesterday was obviously a success, and he was overjoyed. They were one step closer to be together and happy. "It sounds like a good idea. When you know the date, tell Friday not to plan anything for that day."

"Sure," he agreed, looking out the window at the passing neighborhood. It took him barely a few seconds to figure out that they weren't following the path that led home. "Dad? Where are we going?”

"Listen, I know you won't be thrilled, but now that you've met Mom, we should plan our family dinner. And I looked in your closet and found out you needed a new suit. You have grown from the one you have," he announced with a sigh.

Peter's face twisted at his words. "Dad!" he moaned, "it won't be necessary! Do I need a suit for a family dinner? I'll bet with you about what you want that Uncle Bruce will not have a suit, either," he protested. The suit itself wouldn't bother him at all, but what he hated to death were the tailor's visits.

"Actually, Bruce will have the suit because I insist. I thought that if the whole family was there, it would be a great opportunity to do something that I have been going to do for a long time," he said, and Peter immediately replied in his head that the whole family would not be there when half the team was gone and Uncle Rhodey in Washington, but he didn't say any of it out loud. His father seemed to be in a good mood, and he didn't want to spoil it by mentioning Steve.

"What are you up to?" he asked instead.

"I want to propose Pep. What do you think?"

"Are you kidding me?! I'm absolutely in!” he shouted happily, tearing Tony's eardrums.

"I wanted to do it before it went wrong with the team. Even today, I wonder if she would leave if I had the courage to do it sooner, so she wouldn't have to deal with such an absurdity as thinking about us taking Mary back,” he sighed, and Peter joined him. This was still the same story and they had to break the circle.

"Dad, you can't take it that way. What happened, happened. Let's finally forget about it and move forward," he begged, and a small smile appeared on his face as he inadvertently remembered that their family would grow by one member in a few months.


	79. Chapter 79

"So? Was it such a problem to get him a drink one time?" Mary asked venomously as she peered out of the lab and found Quentin sitting sprawled on a chair reading a newspaper. "Get up! I don't pay you for this!"

"Sometimes I'm quite surprised you pay me at all," he muttered to himself so she wouldn't hear it, and tossed the newspaper on the table. Mary narrowed her eyes ominously because she didn't understand. "Jesus, if something doesn't go according to your plan, you're even more grumpy than usual," he grinned. "He drank that serum. I made it up quite cleverly. "

"I'm quite surprised," Mary snapped, and Quentin laughed.

"If you think you're insulting me with this, you're wrong. But really, is that kid really such an idiot? He believes everything I tell him. Even to such bullshit... Are you sure you had that child with Stark and not with some idiot? Didn't you have any other relationships during the time you dated Tony?" he teased her, and he didn't care how upset she was. Apparently he was quite suicidal.

"You don't have to care," Mary growled. "People are best manipulable when they have a broken heart. They will believe everything and cling to all the people who show their interest in them."

"Oh, could you repeat that? I forgot to write it down in my devilish diary, where I write down all your remarks on world domination and so on. See?" He pulled a red notebook with a picture of the devil from the drawer. "Devilish."

"Remind me not to accept idiots like you next time," Mary said dryly, folding her arms across her chest. Quentin chuckled. "You're cheerful today. I don't like that."

"Thank you very much. Hey, Mary, how about a little relaxation? Everything is going like clockwork, the boy will be with us in a moment. It works out, don't worry," he said calmly, folding his arms behind his head, looking at the ceiling as if he were lying somewhere on the beach and sunbathing.

Mary slammed her fist on the table and Beck almost jumped. "But I'm worried! Whenever I have something close at hand, Potts appears and thwarts it. And I will not suffer this anymore. I have to get rid of her once and for all. I hate to do it, I wasn't really going to take that step, but it's absolutely necessary." She started pacing, and Quentin watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"And do you have a plan for how to do it?"

"Even if I did, I won't tell you this time. I'd rather work alone, and I have to be really careful about this," she growled, clenching her fists. She remembered Pepper's face and a strong hatred spread in her body. "I thought Peter would be too proud and hurt to return to her. Apparently I misjudged him. Our move didn't upset Anthony either. I thought they just wouldn't go through something like that. Knowing that the amazing Pepper Potts isn't as perfect as she thinks... Why didn't it work out? They should have lost faith in her, let her be, turned their backs on her..."

"Well, I know you work alone, but," Quentin cleared his throat. "I don't want to give you any advice, Mary, but I think it's called love. They overcame it all because of love. "

Mary snorted and tore off a few petals from the flower, which she began to crush. "Love," she repeated contemptuously. "That's exactly what will weaken them and eventually destroy them."

•••

"So it went well?" Nat made sure as she helped Pepper put the boxes in. Pep didn't get used to living here and she was moving again. Well, maybe. If it all worked out. Natasha generously offered to help her, she had practically nothing to do at home, and at least she could find out all the details while they were packing. Peter told her already, but she needed to hear it from Pepper as well.

"More than good! It was so beautiful, and after a while, it seemed to me that the months we'd been separated didn't happen at all," Pepper breathed happily, then straightened up and looked around at the half-empty boxes that lay in the room. She put her hands on her hips. "Do you think it was a good idea?"

"What?"

"Well, start packing."

"Pepper Potts, Tony practically told you to move back in, and Peter suggested it a little more gently because he's not as dictator as his father," Nat grinned, stretching her stiff back. Pepper had to laugh.

"It still feels like a dream to me. I felt exactly the same when Tony and I officially moved together. I'm really looking forward to being home again. It's great here, but neither Peter nor Tony is here," she breathed and sat down on the couch. Nat threw a pillow at her.

"I'll try not to take it personally."

"That's not what I meant, Nat! Of course, I'm looking forward to you too!" she assured her with a laugh. She was really cheerful, Natasha's presence, Peter's forgiveness, and Tony's love helped her forget and more easily get over what happened. Despite the miscarriage. Of course, they were some moments when she was overcome by sadness when she wanted to give up on everything, but because of them, she had to overcome it and move on.

"I honestly can't wait to get back in bed—"

"Skip the details," Natasha interrupted dryly, raising her hand. Now it was Pepper who had thrown the pillow at her.

"Hey! I mean, I can't wait to snuggle up to Tony in bed again! Looks like he's having a bad effect on you."

"He on me? Maybe more I on Tones. Although, it depends on what," Nat grinned, reaching for a glass of water. "My favorite couple will be together and happy again. And I won't have to play on a psychologist with you anymore. Sometimes it was really exhausting. So what do we drink to?" she asked, moving closer to her, lifting her glass. Pepper reached for hers and thought for a moment before smiling and tapping with her.

"To new beginnings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this :)  
> We started working on the second part in our native language. I would like to know if you would like a sequel or not. Because translating takes a lot of time, and if you didn't want to read the next part, I'd edit the epilogue for you and not translate anymore. But if you want, you can look forward to the sequel in January, because I'll want to take time off when I finish this.
> 
> Just let me know if it's worth it <3


	80. Chapter 80

Natasha sighed and looked down at the table. Tony was right. It was really hard to find anything about Mary, but she finally made it. But she immediately ran into a problem again. She turned her head to look at Bruce, who was working a table further. For some unknown reason, Peter felt worse again, and Bruce did what he could to figure out why.

"Bruce?" she addressed him, gaining his attention. After all, he, too, had been working for hours. A break will benefit both of them.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how I said we could start traveling?" she asked. For the last few days, she had been thinking about what their future should look like, and she wasn't sure she just wanted to travel from one place to another. She basically did that all her life.

"Of course," he nodded, moving his glasses closer to the base of his nose. He set the note papers down on the table and went to sit next to her.

"I don't think I want to travel anymore, would that be bad?" she asked a question she was quite afraid of. Bruce loved to travel. But she decided it was time to talk about their relationship with Pepper, revealing to her that she liked what she and Tony had. Pepper gave her a lot of advice, but in the finale, she told her that she had to talk to Bruce and not her. Natasha knew she was right, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared.

"Nat," he sighed, "you know very well that I don't care what we do while we're together," he replied with a small smile, but there was a wrinkle from care on his forehead. But Nat knew that it had never even disappeared.

"I'm not saying we can't travel, I just always want to go back home. It occurred to me that when Pepper moved back in and we made sure Mary would never bother them again, we could go away to leave them some space and enjoy time alone. Peter's holidays are approaching, so they could join us later. What do you think? I think we all deserve some vacation," she told him about the first part of her plan. She had a little scare from the next part, but she managed to stand up to the aliens, she can stand up to living together and living a normal life. Well, at least how normal their life can be.

"I think that sounds great," he said, leaning in so he could kiss her on the lips. Then he was about to get up and return to his work, but Natasha's hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so.

"There's another thing I need to discuss with you," she muttered, waiting for him to sit down again. Why was this much scarier for her than everyone she fought with together? "Living here with them is great, but I don't think Tony would want us here forever. So we should probably think about what to do next. We could go back to the Avengers facility, but it's quite far from the city and for the two of us it would be terribly big. Fortunately, we have one more option," she began to uncover their options, but then paused.

"And that's it?" Bruce asked, realizing she wouldn't go on her own.

"Pepper offered us her apartment. She said it would stay empty when she moved back home, and if we wanted, we could move there," she said carefully. Not that she was afraid this information would wake the Hulk, no. She was afraid only of his reaction.

"Nat, I have a question for you. What are we going to do when the Avengers are gone?”

"I've been thinking about that too! You can continue to work on your research, and I'll probably start working with Pepper as an assistant. I'm helping her anyway," she replied. She prepared for everything in advance.

"Do you really want to be an assistant? You?” he asked in surprise. He personally liked this idea of life, it just didn't sit well with Natasha.

"It's not so bad! Sometimes I can yell at people," she said with a nervous smile. "I'm still part of what's left of the Avengers, and when the government says, I have to go to war with Tony, but why not try another life? When it doesn't suit us, we can always start traveling. We can do whatever we want."

"If you're sure, I'm with you," Bruce agreed, and a huge stone fell from Natasha's heart. She reached out and kissed him with joy. And of course, that was the moment Tony had to come in.

"Guys, I repeat, a nearly fifteen-year-old teenager with improved senses in the house!" he shouted, but a smirk played on his face. "Do you have any news for me?" he asked as he leaned against the table they were sitting at.

"Unfortunately not me. Whatever tests I perform, the results are still the same. Maybe it just has to come to terms with it. I'm sorry, Tony, but I won't give you better answers," Bruce informed him, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's okay, Bruce. I know you're doing your best," he sighed, patting him on the shoulder encouragingly. “Nat? I hope you have better news for me."

"Not much, Tones. She is like a ghost, but I managed to capture her movement on public cameras and I tracked her all the way to Oscorp," she told him.

Tony's eyes darkened for a moment and he found himself back in the past when he found out what Mary was doing. "That bitch is still working for him. So much for that people change," he said through gritted teeth.

"Probably, but Osborn is really guarding it there, and I can't get into their systems. I think it's your turn now. I also sent everything I found to Pepper, so hopefully, we'll find out soon enough if all three of us work on it,” she said, letting him sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on the sequel <3  
> In case you miss it, here's the thing -> We started working on the second part in our native language. I would like to know if you would like a sequel or not. Because translating takes a lot of time, and if you didn't want to read the next part, I'd edit the epilogue for you and not translate anymore. But if you want, you can look forward to the sequel in January, because I'll want to take time off when I finish this.
> 
> Just let me know if it's worth it <3


	81. Chapter 81

Pepper waited in front of the school in her car, watching the area closely. Peter was due to finish school in a few minutes, and she was here to pick him up. This suited her perfectly as an excuse to find out if Mary was still trying to reach him.

They were already discussing it with Peter and Tony. A new beginning awaited them, they returned to each other and made it clear that now there would be no more lying and they would say everything straight. Peter told them everything he remembered from meetings with Mary. It wasn't much, and it didn't seem very important to him either, but he wanted Pepper to know that it wasn't really about anything and that it didn't mean anything to him.

They had little information about Mary, and it seemed even more suspicious. Tony, Pepper, and Natasha agreed that there was more to the desire to get closer to Peter. But they didn't know what. No one was so naive as to believe her sweet talk about just wanting to know her son. Why now that she hadn't been interested in him for years? But all the bad things happened shortly after Mary reappeared. Pepper wasn't so foolish anymore, and she thought it had something to do with it. Was there only revenge behind it? Or something much worse? And if so, what? They had no evidence, only assumptions, but that was not enough. It was tiring, Pepper felt that something important was still missing them, that they had it right in the palm of their hand, but they couldn't see it. They were blind, confused, and insecure. She was afraid that's exactly what Mary wanted. But Pepper's priority now was to keep her family safe.

"Hi, are you here already?" Peter asked as he opened the car door and set down on the passenger seat. Pepper's eyes darted quickly through the parking lot, looking in front of the school building, but there were so many people there that she didn't have a chance to see if Mary was there. _And if she really was there, what would you like to do? Go to her and speak to her soul like a small child? Or maybe follow her?_ she asked herself in her mind. This was crazy, Pepper knew that if there was no information leak or Tony didn't get into their system, they had virtually no chance of finding out. Mary was careful, carefully guarding her plans and secrets. After all, she played with Tony for such a long time and he found out much later…

"Yes, I'm done most of the work, the others aren't in such a hurry, and I didn't want you to have to wait long for me here," she explained to Peter, and he looked at her inquisitively. "How was your day at school?" she asked, starting the motor. He buckled up quickly.

"Yeah, it was fine. They canceled our last hour, so we went to the spare robotics club in a very modest number," he grinned.

"Aren't they canceling those hours often?" Pepper asked suspiciously.

"Not exactly. They could cancel them more often. Look, Mom, tell me the truth. You came earlier mainly because of Mary, didn't you?” Peter said straightly, and Pepper sighed. Of course, he knew. And they also agreed to tell each other the truth.

"Yes, I talked to Nat to see if she would do the rest for me. I needed to know you were fine and you were safe. Didn't she try to contact you again?”

"No, she hasn't written to me at all in the last three or four days. That's good, right? I mean, I thought she would be relentless and that she would want me to continue meeting her. Maybe she already understood that she didn't stand a chance and that it was pointless," suggested Peter, who saw things clearer and more beautiful with the return of Pepper. Pepper felt the same way, but she remembered that she must not forget that Mary was still in the game. She may have withdrawn, but maybe she's just waiting for the right moment. She was going to be alert, she didn't want to allow her to attack, they had to be one step ahead of her.

"I wish you were right, Peter, but we really don't know what else we'll face, what we can expect from Mary. I'm afraid it won't just be quiet before the storm," Pepper said grimly, and Peter fell silent. "Well, let's leave it at that. So far is everything alright, isn't it? By the way, Dad called me to say that your suit would be ready tomorrow. So what if we went to dinner on Friday or Saturday?”

"Wait, I need to look in my diary to see if I have an important appointment scheduled." Peter pretended to think, and Pepper tried not to laugh. "Um, I think I'm saving the world and - and saving the world. But because of you, I'll put it off until another day, the world will wait.” Now Pepper really had to laugh, though other times she would have reprimanded him for not joking about such things. He was the same as Tony.

"That's really generous of you. Would you mind if I stopped at the apartment for a few boxes along the way? I'd like to start taking them home slowly, and I don't want to hire someone for it.” Those few words lit up Peter's face.

"How could it bother me? I'll take all the boxes for you all by myself, so you could be home again as soon as possible," he said excitedly, looking at her. He saw her smiling, and he couldn't help but smile too.


	82. Chapter 82

Peter winced and looked around the room sleepily. His whole body ached, which could only mean that he fell asleep in an awkward place. In a place that was not meant to sleep. Again.

"Who is finally awake?" Beck teased him as their eyes met.

Peter straightened quickly and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe he fell asleep at school! If his parents find out, a nice lecture awaits him at home. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Beck! I didn't want to fall asleep."

"It's nothing, Peter. I'll make an exception for you, but tell me what's wrong with you? Aren't you feeling well again? I thought it had improved," he asked carefully.

"It got better, but then it all came back," he sighed, "faster and stronger. But I don't want to say anything at home, because today we have dinner, which we are all looking forward to, and I would not like it to interfere because of me. Dad's going to ask Mom's to marry him today, you know?” he confided with a smile. He had waited a long time for this moment, and by no means did he want it to be postponed because of him.

"I understand you don't want a thing like your parents' engagement to be postponed, but you should think about your health. We all have only one,” Beck tried to explain, but Peter just shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. Uncle Bruce says it'll all be good again, and I trust him. He's one of the smartest people I know," he said, slowly packing his backpack. He hoped someone was already waiting for him in front of the school. If he got home early, he could take a nap before dinner.

"In that case, I hope to see you fully fit on Monday and tell me about your dinner."

"You don't happen to have your miracle potion, do you?" he asked hopefully. It really helped him last time and now he would give anything for it.

"I happen to because I couldn't miss how pale you were in the hallway yesterday. I'm a little surprised you haven't dropped out yet. Here you go," he said, handing him the bottle.

Peter took it gratefully and unscrewed the lid at lightning speed. He was beginning to wonder if it was really a magic potion because the effect was almost immediate. "You are a real hero, Mr. Beck. I'll see you on Monday," he said goodbye to him and left the classroom.

But before he could reach the door, something went terribly wrong. A sharp pain hit him in the head and his legs turned to jelly. Literally. He didn't even have time to find out what was going on and ended up on the floor. In the distance, he heard someone calling his name, but it was soon drowned out by the rustle in his ears. Then in a second everything changed like a snap of fingers, and there was silence everywhere. Silence and darkness immediately.

"Peter!" Beck shouted several times, kneeling beside him. When he realized he was unconscious but had a pulse, he jumped to his feet and quickly closed the classroom door. Then he just stood idle over Peter, wondering what to do next.

This was definitely not planned.

•••

Pepper got out of the car, hoping her cover was adequate. She was wearing jeans, Tony's sweatshirt, and one of his sunglasses. On her head was a cap she had dug out at the bottom of Peter's closet. It was rapidly different from her regular outfits, so she didn't think anyone could recognize her. That didn't mean she wasn't nervous.

She took a deep breath and headed for a nearby park. She flipped through a list of Osborn's employees and came across a familiar name. She must have been very convincing, but in the end, her former high school classmate decided to help her. She didn't have high hopes, but it was the only clue they had at the moment.

She sat down on the edge of the bench, waiting to see what would happen next. She looked in front of the people in the park and somehow did not reveal that she knew the woman who was sitting with her on the bench.

"Wasn't anyone watching you?" she asked quietly.

Pepper just shook her head.

"Well, I hope you use it wisely. If anyone finds out, we're dead," she said, placing the newspaper next to her before she got up and left.

Pepper didn't understand what was going on, so she quickly reached for the newspaper, in which she found the folder she had longed for. As soon as she held it in her hands, she breathed. For a moment she thought she was fooled. With trembling hands, she pulled out the papers and began to read.

And she couldn't believe what she'd learned. This completely changed the situation. Although she was not a scientist, she read most of the important things from those papers. It all suddenly made sense. They were right all along, and Mary really wanted more than spending time with her son.

Pepper didn't wait any longer, she got in the car and drove towards Oscrop. She will end it with Mary for once and all.

No one will threaten her son.


	83. Chapter 83

Tony paced in the living room impatiently, constantly watching the clock. Pepper and Peter were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. He sent her a message asking if everything was okay, but she hadn't answered yet. He was worried even though he tried not to be. They must have been stuck at traffic lights somewhere, he made sure himself. Or Peter was on the robotic club for a little longer. And now they're going home fast, but since Pepper is driving, she can't answer him. It's simple.

He slipped his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket, where he had a carefully hidden ring box. Today was supposed to be the day he asked Pepper to marry him. And even though he modestly thought he had a ninety-nine percent chance of saying yes, he was still as nervous as ever in his life. But it was probably normal. Everyone is nervous at such a big moment, right? It will be fine.

He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He immediately reached out for him and smiled with relief when he found Pepper was calling. They're probably downstairs. He answered the call quickly. "Hi, honey! I've already started to worry about where you've been for so long—"

"Tony, listen to me," she interrupted in a breathless voice, and Tony frowned. He wasn't liking this. "Our concerns about Mary were correct. I was able to find out something. Tony, we have to put that dinner down, I just need— "

"Pepper, slow down!" He tried to reassure her, though he wasn't any better. "Explain it to me. What exactly did you find out?”

"Please alert Nat. Peter may be in danger, we have to hurry for him if someone hasn't picked him up at school yet!”

"You didn't pick him up?"

"No, I asked Nat, I told her I had to get something done. Please, you have to call her and ask her if everything is okay! Did Peter write to you?”

"No, he didn't, and I'll call Natasha as soon as you explain what's going on."

Pepper took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding and she was worried. "We don't have much time, Tony, I won't have time to explain it all to you. I'm going to Mary. She's all to blame. She created a genetically modified spider that bit Peter while he was visiting Oscorp. She had been planning it since he was born, but by breaking up with you, she had to delay it. I don't know if it was a coincidence in Oscorp then or not. Anyway, the people the spider bit off didn't survive. Except for Peter. And she needs him. She wants to take him from us."

•••

"Damn it! Why don't any of them take the phone!” Nat growled in frustration, and if Bruce hadn't grabbed her arm, she would have hit the phone on the floor. They waited in front of the school for Peter to leave the building, but he still didn't go. His class was long over, he wasn't even at the robotic club. They agreed on a time when they would meet here, and twenty minutes had passed and he still wasn't here. Natasha tried to call Pepper and Tony if they hadn't picked him up already, but neither had taken a call. Peter was unavailable and Natasha was starting to get really worried. This didn't look good at all.

"You need to calm down, Nat. We'll work this out," Bruce tried to reassure her, but unfortunately, he certainly didn't know what to expect in this situation. Natasha smirked.

"I will try again. And if neither of them answers, I'll go look for Pepper and you'll go home if none of them are there. Please pick it up,” she whispered to herself as she took a few steps further and redialed Pepper's number. She closed her eyes.

•••

"Don't tell me Richard gave you anything other than the serum intended for the boy," growled Mary, who was standing in a lab looking out of Peter's motionless body through the glass window. He was pale, drenched in sweat, and still unconscious, and although he didn't seem to wake up soon, she preferred to handcuff his arms and legs on a large table. "This was not planned. It was supposed to be completely different, it only brought us more complications! Do you have a bottle?” she barked at Quentin, who was watching the boy grimly. Her eyes flashed. "Do I see compassion, Quentin? Oh god, who did I hire? Give me the bottle so I can find out if it was poison or not!”

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to hear that you have some poisons hidden here in various ways," Beck muttered, putting his hand in his pocket and handing Mary an empty bottle, only a few drops left at the bottom. The woman opened it and sniffed at it. "Couldn't it have mixed it with other ingredients that have nothing to do there?"

“Ginger, orange, and ginseng. Nothing wrong,” Mary muttered, setting the bottle on the table and resting her hands on her chest. "I hope he soon understands that working with me is better. Otherwise, something ugly could happen to his loved ones, and he certainly wouldn't want that."

Quentin cleared his throat. "I thought you wanted to kill Potts. And I have the promised Stark."

"Of course, dear Quentin," Mary smiled ugly. "But you can't throw everything at him at once. First, we force him to cooperate and assure him that if he doesn't resist, everyone is fine. Gradually, however, we will start getting rid of them so that they can no longer hinder us, it would be similar to them, and Peter will not wait for it and it will break him. Zero resistance. I will be able to do whatever I want with him, and no one will stop me."

"Torment her own son like this, wow," Quentin said, earning an ugly look from Mary. "It should have been a compliment. And aren't you afraid it will turn out the other way than you plan? What if their deaths give Peter strength? Or what if he tries to commit suicide?”

"He will be under constant surveillance, Patrick is already preparing cameras. You still have a lot to learn, Quentin. Peter loves his family. It's his biggest weakness, as are Tony, Pepper, and the rest of their successful family. At least we don't have to worry about the Avengers anymore. That love will eventually destroy them all. And thanks to that, I can keep them all in check. Now they will jump the way I whistle. The game begins."


	84. Chapter 84

Pepper found the papers full of calculations in the envelope, as well as an ordinary white plastic card, which she considered her key to the building. She had Friday done a scan, so she knew exactly where she was. She parked at the side entrance and ran out of the car without hesitation. After all, if she showed up in the lobby like that, she would probably attract attention, and she certainly didn't need that. She had seconds, and she wasn't going to waste them.

She put the card on the reader and waited with bated breath for what would happen. Fortunately, the green light flashed and she got inside. Task one: completed. All that was left now was the rest. She had an open map on her phone, and Friday guided her the safest way. It was almost suspicious how few people she met.

"I have you," she whispered to herself as she reached the door with the engraved sign on it - Mary Fitzpatrick. She quickly attached the card to the chip, but this time a red light appeared instead of green light.

"No, no, no," she panicked and quickly checked the area. The alarm didn't seem to go off. She took a deep breath and tried to come up with a solution. She didn't have a pinch in her hair, and even if she did, it would be useless to her, because she couldn't open the locks with it, and everything was routed through electricity. It would first have to disable the entire circuit and-

"Of course! Friday dear, can you break into the net?” she asked quietly, remembering Tony's lessons: the basics of technology, or what to do in a crisis. She put the phone to the reader. The numbers ran on the screen and Pepper prayed it would work out.

"Done, Miss Potts," Friday told her, and the light flashed green immediately.

Pepper quickly disappeared outside the door and breathed a sigh of relief when she found the lab empty. Now that she thought about it, she realized she hadn't thought about it at all. She just needed to end it all for once and all.

The lab was suspiciously empty. As she went through it, she found that it actually looked like a brand new lab that was ready for new research. At that moment, she realized how foolish she was. But it was too late. Before she could turn to leave at all, a sharp pain shot through her body and she was surrounded by darkness.

"From someone as smart as you, Miss Potts, this has been a really stupid move," Quentin said as he watched her limp body. He typed a quick message on his phone and then slung her over his shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes.

•••

Tony ran scared around the workshop, trying to find Natasha's things. He couldn't remember where he had cleaned them after she left. He knew Nat could be without them, but he would be calmer if she had them.

"Finally! What the hell is going on?!” Natasha shouted as soon as she accepted the call.

“Nat! Do you have Peter? Please tell me you have Peter," he begged, ignoring her completely. He hadn't been so desperate in a really long time. Even when Pepper left. He always had some hope there, but if Mary got Peter, he couldn't be sure what would happen.

"Tony, he didn't show up. None of you answered the phone and Bruce and I are starting to panic a little, so please finally tell me what's going on," she urged him.

Tony had to sort out his thoughts after opening another drawer with only tools. "I'll tell you all then, but now we have to get to Mary. She wanted Peter the whole time. It's about his abilities. She developed them," he said quickly, then angrily slammed into the table.

"You need to calm down, Tony. Everything will turn out well. We're on our way to Oscorp already. We'll meet there. Where's Pepper?”

"She went there alone — I — I didn't have time to stop her. Take care of them if you will be there sooner. And tell me where the hell your equipment is. ”

"Next to Peter's suit," she replied, pushing the gas to the floor. She knew Pepper would do something as stupid as going to face Mary alone.

"Okay, I'll send it to you by drone. I immediately activate the suit and fly to Oscorp, if you can, keep the Hulk under wraps for now, okay? We don't need Ross to know about this," he said, ending the call.

•••

"So what is it?" Mary asked impatiently. "Think carefully about the answer you give me because if you screwed up, I'll strangle you myself," she warned him in an icy voice.

"It's like I said. Everything is alright, the last dose just took care of it. His rapid metabolism was already so heavily laden that he couldn't process it, so he reacted the way each of us would react if we drank it. It's a matter of a few hours before he wakes up," Richard replied calmly, though he felt like his heart would jump out of his chest in every moment at how fast it was beating.

"You're lucky, Richard. I don't want to lose a scientist like you," she said, her mouth curling into a smile for a single second. But it was so insignificant that no one could notice.

"I'd like to take his first blood sample while he's still asleep if you're okay with it. I think it will be easier," he dared to suggest.

Mary looked at him and considered his request. It was a fact that at least he wouldn't resist them like that. "You could. But take Patrick with you, just in case," she agreed, waving at the man standing near them.

"Yes?"

"Take Richard for a visit to our dear guest," she ordered. The two men parted, and her phone announced a new message. She read only the four words in the message and had to take a deep breath to keep herself from being angry because of that idiot.

 _I have a present for you_ , the message said, and she was just a little curious about what it would be.


	85. Chapter 85

Peter was awakened by a loud tapping on the keyboard. It wasn't so loud, but for him, it was as if stones were falling. He moaned softly, utterly confused and disoriented, and when he opened his eyes, too bright a white light struck him. He almost cried out in pain, jerked, and his eyes began to water.

"Good morning, it's enough that you woke up. I was starting to worry, darling," a female voice muttered. Peter's blood froze in his veins. He knew very well who it belonged to.

"You," he said in a weak voice. He felt incredibly weak, his head shaking, his muscles aching, and he would have preferred to lie down in bed and fall asleep. But when he tried to move, something solid and icy cut into his wrist. He hissed, opened his eyes, and raised his head, and he saw Mary standing over his body, looking more than satisfied. "What did you do to me?"

"Oh, but Peter! Perhaps you aren't suspicious of your mother?" She looked seemingly hurt, and Peter clenched his fists. "I'm so sorry, darling. When your father and I lived a happy life without Pepper Potts, I admit that I started working on such research. But once I left, I planned to try it on different people. But then you reappeared. Congratulations, Peter, you're the only one who survived. It was probably fate, and we can't stop that."

"What are you talking about? What research? Let me out of here!" Peter shouted at her, breaking the handcuffs helplessly. They didn't even move.

"Well, well, step by step. I won't let you out of here, honey. No, I'm afraid it can't be done. I'm sorry you couldn't say goodbye to your parents, but believe me, it's better this way. You know, I have quite a lot of influence and also a lot of good contacts, so I just call and my wish is fulfilled. It's a good thing, don't you think?" Mary said in a tone like she was debating the weather, pacing around. Peter listened intently to her every word, trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. But he couldn't concentrate on anything. "I'm sure you remember me telling you that thanks to me, Natasha Romanov is free. It was thanks to those good contacts-"

"They didn't do it for free. They wanted something for you in return," Peter interrupted, and when he saw Mary's smile widen, his neck froze. "The question is, what."

"Look at you how smart you are. Yes, you're right, it wasn't for free. Surely you know what problems the Avengers have had to face in the last year. The Secretary is very security-conscious and wants to make sure the people are safe." Peter was sick and dizzy. "And I have something he really wants. Can you guess what it is?"

"Another of the stupid researches?"

"Such stupid research has made you strong and famous, Peter. You have a mission. The world is counting on you. The world needs people like you. It all started with you, my dear. Thanks to you, I'm making a dream come true," Mary explained, taking some of his blood again. Peter barely noticed. "Yes, that is right. If you work with me, everything will go better and it will be easier. But if you're going to resist me, your parents may have a small accident. You're a smart boy, Peter. I'm sure you'll choose the right option."

"You monster! You're a crazy, psychopathic bitch!" Peter shouted at her, trying to free himself again in defiance. Mary just chuckled. "If you just touch Dad or Mom—"

"Then there's nothing you can do about it," Mary interrupted calmly. "No, Peter, it's going to be played by my rules now. You and your family have sabotaged my plans more than once. It may have been unknowingly, but it happened. You got involved in things you didn't have anything to do. You had to ruin it for me all the time! But it's over, honey. Yes, Peter, I created a genetically engineered spider that bit you when you visited Oscorp. This is the research that managed to free Agent Romanov, which gave me your trust. It was that simple. The Secretary will now grant me whatever I want because I will give him exactly what he wants: people like you. Finally, a team that will listen and will not have its own head like those of the world's Avengers. And let's see how they ended."

"I hate you. It's all your fault. You kept making our lives hell!"

"Technically, it's your father's fault," Mary smirked. "I just have you and gave birth to you. So, honey, I'm leaving you here alone now. But don't do anything stupid. All this space is being captured by cameras. Take a good rest and compare it in your head. I have to go get something else, but I'll be back soon and we'll discuss it all. I'm looking forward to your questions."

•••

"I can't believe you were really so naive and thought you could get in here without any problems and destroy us all. What a pity you're not a superhero, Potts. Shouldn't Stark design a nice iron suit for you too? The Stark Iron Family," Quentin grinned, standing with his back to the table, speaking to Pepper. She was firmly strapped to a chair with a gag in her mouth. Her head was throbbing, but she tried to think rationally and listen to Beck.

"What's so funny here? What did you do - OH! Let's see who honored us with their visit! Great job, Quentin. You've finally done something good, too," Mary said happily, and with a fanatical gleam in her eyes, she began to approach Pepper, like a spider crawling on its web where prey is trapped. "The famous Pepper Potts, what an honor. Quentin, go recruit others to keep an eye out and secure the building, I don't want uninvited guests here, and I'm sure Stark is on his way with others. And the two of us could talk, what do you think, Virginia? It's time to have some fun, too."

Mary waited for Beck to leave, then drank cold tea. "I still have a lot of work to do, dear, so I won't be here too long, and you'll have to wait at least a few more hours before I can devote myself fully to you. While you're here, you've probably figured it all out, haven't you, you annoying snout?" she smiled icily. "Oh, Pepper. If you didn't poke your nose into things you didn't have anything to do with, none of this would have happened. But you just couldn't help yourself, could you? You had to prove to everyone how strong you are. That you will not give up. I'm sorry about what has to happen, Pepper, but you're to blame. You always pay dearly for such mistakes." And then she pulled her gag roughly. Pepper cleared her throat and breathed hard.

"You can't do this. I am so sick of you! How — how can you?" Pepper was frightened but stared rebelliously in Mary's face. She leaned over her with a smirk and grabbed her jaw tightly. She ran her fingernail over her cheek, leaving a long, deep scar behind her. "I will not allow you to harm my son."

"But dear," she smiled sweetly at her, "I've been doing this already. You're late this time. Peter is mine and I can do whatever I want with him."


	86. Chapter 86

New York and Sokovia. Two events she had to face that threatened all of humanity. Even so, she wasn't as afraid during them as she was now. This was personal. It was exactly what she and Tony had tried so hard to prevent when they signed the contract.

She stood in the middle of an empty lab, watching Tony run around frantically, trying to find something. Anything. She looked down at the phone in her hands she had picked up from the ground. A cell phone she knew very well. She took a deep breath. She couldn't be Natasha now. No, she must have been Black Widow now. All emotions had to go away.

"No one's here, Tony," she said eventually.

"No, we have to keep looking," Tony said, continuing to search the lab.

"Tony, Tony, listen to me," she said, grabbing his wrist, "we're late. This is Pepper's phone. I found him on the floor. We're just wasting time here."

"No! We couldn't be late!” he snapped. He broke free of her grip and began searching the lab again. He refused to leave without his family.

"You've looked there three times. Tony! We have to leave."

"How can you be so calm?" he asked desperately when he finally stopped and gave her a teary look.

"Do you think I'm calm? No, I'm not, but we can't both panic. And Bruce is still waiting for me outside, whom I will have to keep under surveillance so that he does not turn into the Hulk. If I panic, I probably won't be able to, will I? Tony, I know it's hard. I also feel the despair, but we won't help them here anymore," she explained, hoping Tony would take her words to heart. She needed him to have a clear head, as much as possible in this situation.

"I'm going to look around a bit. We'll meet at home," he muttered, walking to the door.

Natasha just nodded and followed him out the door. But she didn't find him outside anymore. Only the stressed Bruce was waiting for her there. "How to calm it down a little, Big guy?" she said with a small smile. It was important now that she did not express her concerns.

"Calm down? Calm down?! What the hell is going on?” he blurted out as he walked. He walked around the car to calm down a bit.

"The lab was empty, they had already moved it all. Tony looks around and we go home to work. Now I need your head to calm down, Bruce. Everything will turn out well, and if the Hulk is needed, you will get the green light, but until then, you have to stay Bruce. If Ross found out, we would have another problem on our necks. Can you handle it?” she asked, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I'll try," Bruce said, and Nat gave him a quick kiss before they both got in the car and drove home.

•••

Peter never regretted anything. Well, until now. He regretted not listening to his dad and went on an excursion to Oscorp. If he didn't go there, he would never have his abilities, this would never happen. And yes, he loved his abilities, but without blinking, he would trade them for the last few weeks. In fact, if it were possible, he would happily return them to Mary in exchange for never approaching his family again. But Peter knew it was impossible. Mutagenic enzymes were part of his DNA and will be with him forever.

"Why are you doing this?" he muttered to the man who was taking his blood. Again. He wondered if he still had any blood.

"I need it for research," he replied, fully focused on his task.

Peter gave him an inquisitive look. He couldn't tell if he was serious or making fun of him. "I know what you need my blood for. But why are you doing this?” he finally asked, concluding that the man's answer was quite serious.

"It's a groundbreaking discovery. The dream of every scientist."

"And you don't mind what's left behind? All those corpses? How many people did not survive the bite?” he asked. He knew he was lucky in this, and he didn't want to think that it would turn out the same as the previous volunteers. So if it was volunteers at all…

"I admit it's not ideal, but we're not the first and we certainly won't be the last. Science always demands its sacrifices," he said prudently. "Besides, it's better not to oppose Mary. You've probably found out for yourself."

The man left, leaving Peter alone in the room again. As he listened, he found that the last dose of some serum that was supposed to weaken him completely shut him down. And they were now afraid to give him another batch, which played into his cards as he began to regain his strength. It was small, but he could feel it.

•••

"I'm surprised Potts is still breathing," Quentin said as he sat down in a chair next to her.

Mary continued her work. "Don't you have anything better to do?" she asked a little, annoyed. Maybe she should get rid of him too. The world around her would be much nicer.

"No, I don't," he grinned and paused for a moment. "So what? Why haven't you killed her yet?”

"Do you always need to know everything? Tell me, what do I have from her death now?” she asked him and stopped working.

"I don't know what you'll get out of it when you kill her?" he answered confusedly. Why did she ask him about such things?

"God, Quentin, use that brain of yours sometimes! It will still come in handy when Peter starts making trouble. You know him well, do you think he will listen to the word? That's probably hard, isn't it? No no. Potts will still be useful to me, and it would be foolish of me to kill her now," she explained, turning back to the computer. "If you have any more stupid questions, please go and burden someone else with them, okay?"

"It's so fun with you," he muttered under his nose and stood up. He didn't have to think twice about what he was going to do. He hadn't teased Richard and his feelings for Mary for a long time.


	87. Chapter 87

"How's our spider hero?" Beck asked curiously as he returned to the lab to see Richard, who, at Mary's command, carefully examined Peter's blood sampling and compared the results with the previous ones. When he heard Quentin enter, he sighed deeply. He liked to work when there was peace, but where Beck was, there was definitely no peace. And he couldn't make a mistake, because that would mean he would have to face Mary's anger. He was afraid of her, and he had great respect for the woman, but he admired her work immensely.

"He's alive," he replied briefly to the other man, typing something quickly into his computer, then taking off his glasses, which he began to clean. He did so whenever he was distracted. Beck grinned, sat down in his chair, and studied Richard closely.

"Of course, the boy is alive! If he was dead, Mary would fly out of the skin and shoot us all or something like that," he chuckled, and Richard frowned. "Have you seen my devil's diary, Richard? It's all about Mary."

Richard gritted his teeth and put his glasses back on his nose. "I don't want to be rude, Quentin, but I'd rather be here alone. If you haven't noticed, I have a job here."

"I happened to notice that. But the two of us never really talked, did we? Take a break and sit next to me. We can talk about whatever comes to mind. From the boy to Potts, to Mary, to whom you are burning with secret love," Beck grinned, and Richard paled. Quentin was obviously bored, digging into the others when he had nothing to do.

"I have a work to do," Richard growled again, turning his back on him. Beck sighed theatrically.

"Why are you all as cold here as a piece of ice? The only fun here is the torture of Potts and Peter. It reminds me that I wanted to go see him-"

"Don't even think about it, Quentin," Mary said in a warning tone as she suddenly entered the room. Beck muttered something she didn't hear. "Richard, do you have results for me?"

"Wow, it's hot in here," Quentin didn't forgive a remark, noticing Richard's ears flushing. As Beck began to fan his hand, Mary glared at him.

"Stop making fun of it!" she barked at him. "What kind of morale is this? You won't hang out! And you won't get a step closer to that kid if I don't let you. He trusted you infinitely. When he gets tough, of course, he'll find out the truth, and it'll be another thing that gets him on his knees."

"So I'm just going to be bored here—"

"You'll keep an eye on Potts, do simple lab work, and keep going to school. Don't forget that you're teaching and that you're leading a robotic club," she snapped venomously, and Beck rolled his eyes.

"His condition is slightly improving," Richard informed her quickly as she stared at him. "Even so, I'd wait a few more hours before it gets better. But it's starting to look promising."

"Finally some good news," Mary growled to herself and left the lab quickly. She slammed the door behind her and headed for the room where Peter lay.

When she entered, his head was tilted to the other side and his eyes were closed. She walked over to him, checked his pulse, and examined his face. He was breathing weakly, his face pale. She frowned. So it was not a big improvement.

"Will you just keep me here forever?" he asked softly as she began to see if he was hurt somewhere on his body.

"Hmm, yes, probably yes. You're definitely useful to me, and when I don't need you, I'd be stupid to let you out. Although if I were a normal kidnapper, I would probably demand a very fat ransom from your father. And he would give it to me right away because he would sell his soul to the devil for you," Mary grinned and lifted his eyelids. Peter jerked. "Well, I'll have to deal with it. The money would come in handy, but Secretary Ross will certainly provide them. He will want more. People always want more. It's their nature. They don't care about the consequences, mainly to satisfy their needs."

"You said that if I cooperated, you would let my parents be," Peter reminded her quietly, turning his head toward her. Another woman would have been struck by the sight, but Mary remained perfectly cool. What mattered that he was her son.

"Yes, that's what I said."

"So you're not going to hurt them?"

"It depends on how obedient you are, rabbit," she laughed falsely, and Peter closed his eyes.

"Don't you have a shred of mercy? Do you have no conscience? I'm still your son. Although I'd rather not. I can't believe I believed you. Dad and Mom were right."

"Do you know what fascinates me besides science, Peter? Human desires, thinking, their psyche. When you take the work to try to understand how it works, it will give you an incredible advantage. Because you understand this, you will learn to work with people and you will understand them better. You estimate their steps. And thanks to that, you can always be one step ahead. But if one is as weak and foolish as you, my dear Peter, then he will never get such an advantage. You have to arm yourself, create a mask, just filter out all the things that could weaken you. It is love that weakens people the most, Peter. Everyone knows this very well, and yet they still long for it. It's a mystery, isn't it?" she chuckled like a little girl and poked him in the chest with her finger. Peter listened, more and more hatred circulating in his veins.

"Your father knew that, too. Love brought him to his knees, but he still allowed himself to fall in love again. Pepper Potts also found out how love can weaken and paid for it. And now you have gone through it, too, my dear. At such a young age, ah," she stretched sympathetically and slapped him on the cheek. Peter didn't move an eyebrow, just stared at her. He knew she was provoking him. And he also knew that she would not leave his parents alone, as she had told him here. He was not so naive.

It was time to start devising an escape plan.


	88. Chapter 88

"Please tell me you have something," Tony said impatiently as he entered the workshop. He flew around the city all day, trying to find any clues, but Mary seemed to fall to the ground. And he really tried not to panic, but given the situation, he didn't succeed. Not at all. After all, the psychopath had his son and wife! Well, not a wife, but a girlfriend. The point remains the same.

"I'm doing what I can, but she's somehow managed to bypass the satellites. I hate to admit it, but she's really good. However, even the best will always make a mistake in the end. She focused so much on more advanced technology that she forgot about ordinary public cameras. The last camera caught her coming down from the seventies in the south. Probably somewhere in the woods or something. We have to look there," she replied, and Tony could rest for a moment. It wasn't the exact location, but at least it was something. And it was possible to work with it.

"Great, we'll leave now. Where's Bruce?” he asked, noticing that Natasha was here alone.

“Upstairs in the living room and listening to the best selection of classical music. He started to get a little nervous here, so I had to get him out of here," she explained.

"Okay, so hurry up. We'll meet there."

•••

"Prepare everything for me for the test. I want to try the first spider today," Mary ordered her team, and when she received their approval, she went to the room with her precious guest. "Look at you. What a victim. I bet you only think the worst of me now, don't you?” she asked with a contemptuous smile. She didn't know the worst about her yet.

"What else should I think of you?" The redhead snapped. During her imprisonment, she tried to figure out in her head what she could have done differently so that she would not be here. So that Peter doesn't be here.

"You are obsessed with control. I don't understand how you can live with Tony. We both know very well that he has never been and will never be under control. But I turned a little. You're the CEO of a big company, so I understand your obsession. You're not alone, I have it too, but do you know the difference between us? I know exactly what will happen before it happens. So I don't have to ask unnecessary questions. Like why I lost my baby,” she said mysteriously, then laughed evilly. She loved playing with people.

Pepper studied her for a moment, trying to figure out what she meant. "What?" It was all she could say. She felt paralyzed.

"Here is the thing. Do you want to know the answer to your question? Your child did not die naturally, but with a little help from a stranger's hand. Mine! I couldn't let your happy family meet, so I arranged for you to lose your baby. How mean, right? I bet the next question you're asking is - how? How could she know I was pregnant? Well, that's a question I won't answer, my dear Pepper. I want you to think about it," she grinned. It was so easy to hurt someone's feelings. So easy that she almost stopped enjoying it.

"You're a monster!" she cried. She didn't want to show weakness in front of her, but how could she not, after what she had just told her? This woman killed her baby and kidnapped her son! How could anyone be so cruel?

"That didn't affect me in any way. If it comforts you, you have my admiration. Respect it, too many people don't get it. I thought it would get you on your knees. That you will collapse and you will not recover from it. But you just had to move on, didn't you?”

"That doesn't really comfort me," she snapped angrily. If she wasn't chained, she would jump on her and strangle her herself. And she didn't care if she went to jail for it. Especially if this woman would be out of their lives.

"Don't be ungrateful. As I said, it's an honor for you," she said kindly, walking closer to her so she could play with her a little. But at the same moment, a silent alarm went off on her cell phone.

"I bet you didn't expect this," Pepper grinned for a change as she noticed her expression. She could only hope in her mind that Peter got out and managed to escape. She also hoped he didn't know she was here because she knew he wouldn't have left without her. And she didn't want that. Peter will always be a priority for her. That was the parent's fate.

"But please don't be silly. It doesn't suit you," she snorted, glancing at her, "why do you think I haven't killed you yet?" she asked, but didn't give her room to answer. She left her alone in the room. "Quentin, take her. When I give you a signal, you'll go out with her," she ordered as she entered the door where Quentin was standing, as she had told him.

He just nodded and disappeared into the room. Mary walked over to her desk, from which she pulled out a magnum 500, her favorite toy. Then she just waited, knowing that if Peter wanted out, he would have to go through the main labs.

"Oh, oh, I don't remember allowing you to go for walks," she said when he did show up on the other side of the room.

"It's over, Mary. I'm leaving," he said in a firm voice.

Mary laughed. "Really? And how do you do it? I would suggest that you return to your place."

"Or?" he asked. This was his only chance. If he goes back there, he'll never get out again. They won't let him run again.

Mary said nothing and just aimed her weapon at him.

"You won't hurt me, you need me," Peter said calmly.

"True, but if I remember correctly, I said that if you made trouble, something could happen to your loved ones," she reminded him, keeping her eyes on him.

"I'm not a fool, I know you're going to hurt them anyway."

"You can't be sure. I always act as the situation requires. Would you really like to risk it?” she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Go to the hell, Mary," he snapped, walking confidently toward her.

He had the courage, she had to admit that. "Fine, your choice. Quentin! Time for a family reunion," she shouted, lowering her weapon, which she then aimed at someone to her left.

Peter followed her hand, his heart skipping a few beats when he saw the pair coming out the door.


	89. Chapter 89

"Mom," Peter breathed, looking at the woman the brown-haired man was holding tightly around her neck. Pepper smiled sadly at him, trying to signal with her lips that he must be careful and get out of here. Peter couldn't take his eyes off her, and off tears glistened in her eyes. "You!" he snapped at Mary, who looked quite bored. "You liar! You said you wouldn't hurt them!"

"Technically, I didn't say anything like that," she said perfectly calmly. "You wanted me to leave them alone, and I would. But here, Miss Potts had to get involved."

"Let him go," Pepper said in a determined voice, gasping for breath as Beck grabbed her a little harder.

Mary laughed falsely. "But dear, I'm not that stupid. No, you are definitely not in a position to negotiate. Now everything will depend only on my mercy. I won't let Peter go, I need him. You're useless to me, Pepper, but if I let you go, I'd be a real fool. Plus, I can have you as insurance, so Peter won't do anything stupid. Right, honey?” she turned to her son, who only half-listened to her. He stared at Beck, who grinned at him in amusement. Finally, it became interesting again.

"You," Peter said with difficulty. So this was another blow, another thing he didn't expect at all. Beck, whom he trusted so much, was on the side of his biological mother. He worked for her… was something like a spy…

The man smiled amusedly at him. "Hi, Peter. Surprised?"

"I told you everything. I trusted you," he said, his voice breaking. Not this. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He desperately looked out for his mother, tears streaming down her cheeks. Did they both know they had no chance of getting out of this?

"Yes, I know. I have always inspired people to trust. And this played a lot of cards for us," he grinned at him and Peter had to hold on so he wouldn't hit him. But it could be worse for his mom. Plus, Mary was still holding a gun. He knew she wouldn't shoot him - or maybe she would, but the bullet wouldn't kill him - but his mother was at the risk. And he knew very well that Mary was capable of everything. He had to think fast.

"You..." he growled at his biological mother, and she grinned. "Are you a teacher at all?"

"Actually no."

"And was some of what you told me true?"

"Maybe just the little things. My name, surname… and so on. Did you really think I was from another planet?” he chuckled amusedly, and Peter's stomach tightened. He made a complete idiot from himself. Of course, such nonsense, how could he believe it? "Children are so stupid. Well, not only children but also adults. I knew how to impress you. Gaining your trust was ridiculously easy."

"Stop blabbering on," Mary shouted, glancing at her son. "So, Peter, your time for thinking has expired. Either you turn around and go back to the lab, or I will shoot Pepper's brain out of her head. Maybe you can take it, too, Quentin,” she smiled sweetly at him, and he rolled his eyes. "So, Peter? You are clever. You wouldn't want me to kill her, would you? Let's go back, we have to start our new project."

"How can I trust you not to shoot Mom if I turn around now and leave?" he said suspiciously, and Mary laughed. Peter's head shredded at full speed. He had to come up with something, and hurry up. Somehow to distract them. Do… just something. Stunning Quentin, take Mary's weapon. And then run away with Pepper quickly. But how, how?

"That's a pretty good question, Mary," Quentin agreed, enjoying the situation.

"Shut up and let go of the grip a little so Potts doesn't turn blue," she advised dryly, then shifted her gaze back to her son. "Honey. I am the one who keeps her promises. I promised to take revenge on Tony, to take revenge on Pepper. I promised Ross he would have a super-strong army. I promised you I wouldn't hurt your loved ones if you cooperated. Now I'm just waiting for you to decide."

"Just take him away, Mary, he's no idiot. Plus, he's still pretty weak, so—"

"No, you will not decide anything here! He may not have the strength yet, but he may be able to decide and give me the answer," she barked at Beck, who was no longer amused by this. "So, Peter? I'm running out of patience. You're just stretching it out unnecessarily."

"You're right, I'll work with you," Peter breathed with difficulty, clinging to the tabletop. Quentin had just given him an idea. Ir wasn't the best, but they had nothing else. Peter didn't have time to think long, so he thought he would just have to risk it. His knees broke and he fell to the floor.

"Oh, damn it. He shouldn't have gotten to his feet so soon, fool. First, he climbs, then when he walks— "

"Could you close your mouth for once?" Mary asked with a growl, and Peter heard her put the gun on the table. She stopped being vigilant. Well, that's exactly what he was hoping for. She thought he really passed out. She didn't know he was gaining strength. It played in his favor. Now just to make it all work out— "Take Potts back, I'll take care of him."

But as soon as she touched Peter, he turned quickly, kicked her legs, and threw her to the ground. Unexpectedly, Mary screamed and hit her head. But she didn't give up. As soon as Peter stood up, she kicked him in the knee and he fell to the ground again. Pepper screamed. Quentin winced, turned to face Mary, and Pepper hit him hard on the stomach with her elbow. He groaned in pain, released her, and she slipped out of his grip and ran to Peter's aid. He had been fighting successfully with Mary so far, and although he had never been really in a fight and had no intention of hurting anyone, the desire to survive and save himself and Pepper had won. He had to get Mary out, get time before she woke up…

"Peter!" Pepper shouted in horror as Mary slammed into his face and he fell to the ground with a groan. Blood dripped from his nose, his lip was torn, and his stomach ached terribly. Pepper refused to help him as he tried to get up, and threw herself at Mary like a lioness trying to defend her cub. Peter looked back at Quentin, who was already gathering to his feet. He glanced again at Mary, who screamed and grabbed the scalpel lying at the bottom of the open drawer. Peter heard the click of the trigger and turned in horror.

Beck smiled devilishly and pointed at Pepper. Peter didn't even notice himself getting up and lunging at him.

"NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, how can this turn out?


	90. Chapter 90

A shot was fired.

The world around him stopped. His ears whistled. The adrenaline fell from him and he tried to orient at this moment. He held Beck's hand, but it was too late. He fired before he could reach him. He gave him a blank look. He gathered all his strength and snatched the weapon from his hand.

"How could you?!" he asked coldly, pointing at him. He had to avenge Pepper. He had to avenge his mom. His hands were shaking, hard to tell if it was out of fear or the loss he had just suffered.

"Peter, no!" cried a woman's voice, which he knew too well. It was _her_ voice. It was probably a voice in his head that was trying to stop him from doing what he was about to do.

"You killed my mom," he said, completely emotionless. For the first time in his life, he felt nothing at all. No anger, no sadness. Just emptiness.

"Peter, honey, look at me," her voice said again, and someone's hand touched his shoulder. Peter winced and turned his head quickly.

"Mom?" he breathed in disbelief. He took a step back to examine her, and when he realized she had no gunshot wounds, he threw himself around her neck. "Mom! You're fine," he muttered, hugging her tightly. Emotions hit him, and tears welled up in his eyes, and he didn't even try to stop them. His mom was alive! After all, he had to get to Beck in time and shake his hand before he fired.

"Never scare me like that again," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Unperturbed by the situation, Beck slowly began to back away from the door. Along the way, he did not forget to reach for his devil's diary, which lay on the table. The two were so busy with each other that he quietly and unobtrusively managed to escape.

"Where did they all go?" he asked as they pulled away and he looked around the lab.

"Most of them probably run away when we started fighting," she muttered, and she began to look around. "Peter?" she said in a slightly shaky voice as she noticed the body on the ground.

"What?" he blurted out. His gaze followed hers, and he was surprised by what he saw. "Damn," he cursed, setting the weapon on the nearest table before running to the motionless body. He could see that she had lost her life, but he still reached for her neck and tried to feel her pulse.

"Honey?"

"She's dead," he said, closing her eyelids. He didn't know what to think about it. He knew he shouldn't be glad for her death, but he couldn't force himself to feel sorry. Better her than Pepper.

"I'm sorry," Pepper whispered, though she was actually relieved. It was over. Now they will finally be able to live normally again. Well, normally by Tony's standards.

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry?” he didn't understand.

"She was a terrible person, but we will never change the fact that she was your biological mother. The fact that she had no feelings does not mean that her death cannot affect you," Pepper explained. Peter was always sensitive and cared about every person, so she wouldn't be surprised if her death hit him.

"We should call Dad, he is probably all crazy," he changed the subject and stood up to find the phone somewhere.

Pepper watched him intently, but a small smile appeared on her face at the thought that everyone would be home in a few hours.

•••

"Do you have anything?" Tony asked Natasha. For the last half hour, he had been flying around where Mary had last been captured, but there was only a dense forest all around. He saw nothing from above, only stupid trees.

"Nothing yet," she replied, looking around with a sigh. She thought it was a clear clue, but now she wasn't so sure. "Maybe you should look down with me."

"I'm already here," he said behind her. "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"It couldn't be elsewhere."

"I'm really going to break something," he snapped, frustrated.

"We'll find them, Tony," she tried to reassure him, but the truth was, she wasn't sure herself at the moment.

"Sir, you have an incoming call," Friday told him, and an unknown number appeared on the screen. He didn't hesitate for a second. It could have been the bitch Mary, and he really needed to know something about Peter and Pepper.

"Daddy?! Dad, is that you?” Peter's voice came from the other side, and Tony's heart missed a beat.

"I should rather ask you that. Peter, my little bat, where are you?” Tony asked.

Natasha immediately gave him a look of hope when she heard him say Peter's name. "Is that him?" she blurted out, moving closer to him if she couldn't hear her nephew from the mask either. Tony nodded but said nothing.

"I don't know, it's a laboratory. Can you trace this signal?”

"It's already being worked on, kid. It's a bit of a lousy signal, but Friday can handle it. Peter, is your Mom with you?” he asked the question he feared most now. Mary didn't need her for anything, and unfortunately, he knew she was capable of everything.

"She is here. We're both fine, just get us out of here, please," he said wearily, and Tony was beginning to worry if he was lying about his injuries. That would be all Peter.

"Peter, are you really all right? You sound very exhausted."

"I'm not completely fit yet, I'd like a nap. Please come for us," he pleaded again. At that moment, Tony was so aware that Peter was still his little child, even though he had superpowers.

"We're on our way," he assured him, turning to Nat. He had to get to his family as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only two chapters left and I'm starting to be emotional about it.


	91. Chapter 91

Peter hid in Pepper's arms, and she stroked his hair gently. The two were shaken by what had happened in the last few hours, and they needed a moment just for themselves to gather all their strength and recover. Peter clung to her as if he was afraid that if he released his grip, she would disappear in front of his eyes. He enjoyed every single touch. He was safe with her. Like every child, he believed that there was no danger in his mother's arms. And it didn't matter if you were five, seventeen, or thirty.

He was very tired, his eyelids closing, but he tried to keep his eyes open. And he couldn't tear them away from Mary's motionless body. He felt strangely empty, dazed, maybe it took some time for the unmistakable truth to reach him fully, even though he had it right in front of his eyes all this time. Mary was dead. His biological mother lost her life. When he allowed himself to close his sleepy eyes for a moment, tears flickered in the corners of his eyes.

"Darling, we should go," Pepper whispered softly, and he nodded wordlessly. She pulled away from him at arm's length and scanned him. Peter noticed that she, too, had red eyes, but she smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "You were very brave, honey. I'm proud of you. You did better than I could ever hope for. I'm really sorry about your mother."

"She was never my mom," Peter muttered in a hollow voice and swallowed. "It's you. You always have been and always will be."

"And you will be always my son. And that will never change," she assured him in a shaky voice and kissed his forehead. "Come on, we should go before someone finds us here.

"Perhaps it won't be too difficult to find an exit," Peter remarked, grabbing his mother's hand tightly. She squeezed it and walked decisively toward the door. Peter looked back hurriedly. He took one last look at the woman who had carried him under her heart for nine months and who had made their lives hell for so long. Did he feel sorry? Sadness? Relief? He didn't know. He never had a very positive relationship with this woman, but that didn't mean he was happy for her death. Even though she was no longer alive, he knew very well that he would never forget her. She was a part of his life, his past, and there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't something you could delete.

But when he crossed the doorway, he didn't look back. He drew a thick line behind his life so far and set out for a future that he hoped would be full of happiness and sunshine. He squeezed his mother's hand tighter. Alongside Pepper and Tony, he can handle everything.

•••

It took them a while to find the way out and get out. They had no idea where it was, so they relied only on their instincts and hoped luck would wish them. It was really standing by them that day, so it could stay by their side for a while longer.

The two were surprised at how few workers there were. But maybe it was just some side secret lab and they had a base elsewhere. Or they were all stuck in individual rooms working on research. Peter knew it was only a matter of time before one of them went looking for Mary, found her dead, and set the alarm on. They had to get out before that happened. Although, thinking about it like that, he was quite surprised that such a situation had not happened yet.

"Mom, don't you know where Beck is?" Peter whispered as they crept down the halls and quickly hid with each louder sound or the creaking of the door.

"I don't know, I didn't even notice he disappeared. When we get out, we'll work it out," Pepper promised him, having an uncomfortable feeling that they were walking in circles. There was an incredible number of corridors, all the doors were the same, and they had nothing to orient themselves. The two could not wait to finally be out, had it behind them, and they would return home together, trying to forget about such an experience as soon as possible.

Fortunately, it didn't take long and they soon reached the exit. Peter would have liked to yell with joy, but he didn't want to risk it. Some of the scientists who worked here have come across them more than once.

"We're out, we're out," Peter breathed as they stepped out and a light breeze stroked their cheeks. Pepper turned on him brightly, relief in her eyes, and then crushed Peter in the arms again. But he looked around in amazement. "Where's Dad?"

"Pepper! Peter!" Tony's red-and-gold suit reflected the rays of the sun, both of which dazzled for a moment. As soon as Tony touched the ground with his feet, an iron mask disappeared from his face and revealed his glowing face. Pepper ran to meet him, and in a moment he held her tightly in his arms and kissed her urgently as if their lives depended on it. "Oh my God. Are you okay?"

"Oh, Tony, Tony. Yes, I am, but only thanks to Peter, if you saw him, he was just amazing-" Pepper blurted out in practically one breath and Tony had to kiss her again.

"Dad!" They were forced to pull away for a moment because they were joined by their disheveled happiness. Peter jumped around his father's neck and he hugged him in an - literally - iron embrace. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I love you too. You don't even know how scared I was of you! You must never do this to me again!" he told them sternly, examining them both from head to toe, checking for injuries.

"At least now you see how I feel all the time!" Pepper set a seemingly reproachful tone, but she couldn't stop smiling.

"I promise I'll never do anything like that again, love," Tony assured her, and the three of them laughed. He hugged Pepper around the waist and took Peter by the other hand. "It's okay. I'm so sorry if I could prevent it in time-"

"Dad, you underestimate us. Someone just won't get me and mom. They don't know what we're capable of," Peter said, trying to sound playful. Tony smiled and kissed Pepper on the forehead. She looked at Peter with infinite love and gratitude in her eyes. "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And only the epilogue left. I made a series out of it, so subscribe or bookmark it so you know when the sequel is coming up.


	92. Epilogue

"Come on, tell me," Peter pleaded. He held a cell phone in one hand and rummaged in the closet with the other. Today was the last day of school and his holidays officially began!

"I won't, you didn't last for so long to ruin it now. Just wait a little longer," Nat grinned.

Peter gave her a look. He couldn't wait to see her again. Shortly after he was taken, she and Bruce went on vacation, and yes, they talked over FaceTime almost every day, but that wasn't it. "But I see it's sunny there. So I don't have to pack anything warm. By the way, where's Bruce?” he asked, seeing only her on the screen.

"Maybe a sweatshirt, it's cold in the evenings, and you know you have a problem with thermoregulation. Bruce went swimming."

"What? Uncle Bruce went swimming?” he blurted out in surprise.

"It will already be so, I have never seen him so calm. Listen, I'm going to join him. We are very much looking forward to seeing you. See you tomorrow,” she said goodbye and sent him an airy kiss.

"We're looking forward, too, say hello," he said with a smile, ending the call. With a sigh, he looked at his half-empty suitcase. This will take him a long time.

"Are you ready? We want to leave in ten minutes," Tony informed him, peering into his room.

Peter groaned inwardly. He had completely forgotten that they were still going to dinner today. "Um, not quite," he muttered.

"Pep, love? I think your help is needed,” Tony shouted, noticing the basically empty suitcase lying on the bed. "What have you been doing here all this time?" he asked amusedly. He apparently shared his inability to packing things with his son.

"I called Nat. But in my defense, how do I pack if I don't know where we're going?!”

"Please, you wouldn't be able to pack even if you knew," Tony snorted.

"What's going on?" Pepper asked as she appeared in his room.

"Our son can't handle packaging here," Tony replied, pointing to an empty suitcase.

"You two are exactly the same," she sighed, and Peter gave his father a smug smile. Tony rolled his eyes at it. He'll have to deal with this revelation with Pepper later. "We don't have time for that now. When we get back from dinner, I'll help you. And now let's go, or we'll be late again," she urged them and no one protested.

•••

"Listen, I know we never got along completely, but this is our chance. Don't you want revenge on them for what they did to her?” asked the man, whose beard was beginning to grow on his face again.

"They?! If I'm not mistaken, it was you who killed her," snapped his potential companion.

"No-no-no. You won't throw this on me. I was in full control of the situation. If it weren't for the boy who jumped on me, she would still be alive. "

"The research was groundbreaking, but where did she end up because of it? I don't want to continue," he muttered, moving his glasses closer to the root of his nose.

"I'll do it with you or without you. But you've talked to Ross before, so you'd better go with me. Think about it. They deserve to burn in Hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. I know the epilogue is short, but it's because the second book is waiting for us. As I have already written, I need to take a break from translating, but don't worry, we work diligently on sequel in our native language. I think it'll show up here in late December, early January. Subscribe to the series and you'll know it. I know it's a long break, but I hope you persevere and we will meet again! <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
